The Happily Ever After
by yunakitty
Summary: Future, NowakixHiroki. The Egoist couple adopts a little boy. Their life changes for the better, and they still manage to keep a hot sex life. Full of plenty of humor and sweetness.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a future Ego fic. Meaning, it's jumped forward in time about four or five years from where the canon storyline is, and about 8 years forward from where The In Between is at right now. Hiroki is about 33 and Nowaki is about 29. I have never, ever wrote any kind of child stuff in any of my stories. In case you don't know, I have no children in real life and don't feel compelled to make that the happy ending for my couples like a lot of writers do. BUT, these two really seemed like potential parents. Don't you think? Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. This is not a one shot, there will be more chapters. Thanks!**

"Hiro-san...have you ever thought about us adopting?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki just stared down in shock at the pan of noodles he was frying. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, we're married now...and I've finally settled into a relatively normal schedule...I was just thinking that maybe it was time for us to make the next step." That was true; it had been 4 years since they had gotten married in America. Nowaki was fortunate enough to have gotten a day shift at the hospital, working in pediatric emergency medicine. He did get called in sometimes, but for the most part, it was a pretty steady schedule.

Hiroki laughed dryly. "I'd make a terrible parent."

"No, you wouldn't!" Nowaki hugged Hiroki's back. "You're a very sweet person."

"Ha! I'm a rotten person, and you know it too." He thought with embarrassment to how he had thrown a shoe at Nowaki just the day before for some trivial matter.

"That's just part of your charm," Nowaki insisted.

"It's not fair to subject a kid to that kind of ...charm." Hiroki sighed heavily and flipped the noodles. "Besides, no one would ever let us adopt. We're two men, remember?"

"The Kusama orphanage would," Nowaki said.

Hiroki turned and looked and him suspiciously. "You've already been researching this, haven't you?"

Nowaki blushed. "Maybe a little... well, you know how I go to the orphanage every so often to visit?" Hiroki nodded. Nowaki was always taking boxes of sweets to the children and spending time with them. Nowaki continued. "Well, there is this one little boy..."

Hiroki groaned. "Oh no. There's already a particular brat you have in mind." He threw his hands up. "Well, I ought to just give in now and save myself a lot of struggle. When you really want something, you get it one way or another."

"That is true," Nowaki admitted, smiling cheekily. "I wanted Hiro-san very badly, and I got you, didn't I?"

Hiroki blushed and resisted the urge to smack Nowaki in the face with the hot, greasy spatula. "Arg...anyway, so there's this brat, and...?"

"His name is Kazuki. He's five years old, and he's just the sweetest thing..."

Hiroki frowned. "You also say I'm the sweetest thing, and we both know what a colossal bitch I am. This kid better not be a demon child."

"No, no, I really mean that he is very well behaved. You could come with me tomorrow and meet him...if you want..." He trailed off hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'll go," Hiroki acquiesed.

So, the next day, they rode the train to the Kusama orphanage. Nowaki stopped at the store and bought a huge box of red bean jam buns first, then they headed into the place together.

"Ah! It's Wacchan!" A chorus of pleased cries called out. Hiroki stepped back uncertainly as a practical wave of children ambushed Nowaki. They hugged him, tugged at him, climbed on him; and Nowaki just took it all in stride, beaming all the while.

One little boy seemed to stand out from the crowd. He had a rumpled head of light brown hair, and big blue eyes. He seemed to be the most observant of all the children, and he was the sole child looking at Hiroki. "Wacchan, who is this?" he asked, smiling.

Nowaki blushed, carefully setting children aside and focusing his attention on the little boy. "Kazu-chan...this is a very special friend of mine, Hiro-san."

"Hello, Hiro-san," Kazuki said, looking up at Hiroki respectfully.

Hiroki swallowed hard. What was that feeling he just had? There was something lumpy and warm moving through his chest. Could that be...caring? For this little brat? "Hello," he managed to say. The boy smiled up at him happily, and Hiroki glanced uneasily at Nowaki.

"Kazu-chan...would you like to go for a little walk with us?" Nowaki asked.

The other children piped up noisily. "Aw, no fair! I want to go!" "What about me?" they cried.

Nowaki smiled placidly at all of them. "We'll all play later. Here, I brought anju buns for everyone." The childrens' attention was diverted by the sweets, and Hiroki and Nowaki were able to walk off with Kazuki. "Kazu-chan," Nowaki said. "Do you like living here?"

"Yeah! I have lots of friends! But..." He looked down and the ground and kicked a leaf. "I still wish for a mommy and daddy."

Nowaki crouched down next to him. "Well, what would you think about having two daddies?" Hiroki blushed at Nowaki's candid words, wanting to kick him for saying such a thing to a young child.

Kazuki's eyes got very wide. "_Two _daddies?" He looked at Hiroki, looked back at Nowaki, and awareness seemed to dawn on his face. "Two daddies?" he repeated. "That would be...SO COOL!!!" Hiroki was a little taken aback by how excited the kid was. "Daddies are even cooler than mommies!" Kazuki shouted.

Nowaki smiled broadly. "Then, do you think you would like to come live with us?" Kazuki nodded fiercely. "All right, then; let's go talk to the director, okay?" The three of them went into the main office together, where they sat in the director's office and went through an interview. Nowaki had already filled out tons of paperwork, in the hopes that Hiroki would one day agree to this.

The interview was successful, but Kazuki couldn't go home with Nowaki and Hiroki yet. There was much more paperwork to fill out, and a background check had to be done on Hiroki. He was infinitely glad that none of the drunken escapades from his younger days had ever ended in an arrest.

"We'll see you again soon," Nowaki promised Kazuki, kneeling down to say goodbye. The boy nodded and threw his arms around Nowaki's neck, then abruptly turned and hugged Hiroki's knees. Hiroki coughed nervously, patting the boy's head awkwardly.

They rode the train home, Nowaki squeezing Hiroki's hand happily. "I can't believe this is really happening," he breathed.

"Yeah, neither can I," Hiroki said. "But, are you sure you really want to do this? I mean, everything is going to change now." He sighed. "Our sex life is really going to be different. We won't be able to just do it anywhere or at anytime."

"We'll still manage," Nowaki assured him, moving a little closer and smiling comfortingly. Hiroki nodded.

Nowaki spent the next few days in happily frantic preparation. They had long since moved out of the one bedroom they started their relationship in, and now lived in a decent sized two bedroom apartment. The second bedroom had been used as a study and library for Hiroki, but Nowaki energetically moved the loads of books, disassembled and reassembled bookshelves, and moved furniture. Their bedroom was suddenly more cramped, but it was still manageable.

Then, Nowaki dragged Hiroki to Ikea, where he hemmed and hawed over what size bed to buy the boy. "This little racecar bed is so cute; but what if he outgrows it next year? It's probably more practical to go ahead and buy a double bed," Nowaki concluded.

"Speaking of beds, promise me now that the kid won't ever sleep in ours."

Nowaki's face fell a little. "Oh, but..." Images of a happy family snuggling under the covers flitted through his head.

"Oh no. I know what you're thinking. About the three of us cuddling up on a cold winter's night, right?" The guilty look on Nowaki's face gave away that Hiroki was right. "No. The only person I want to cuddle with is you. That's sweet and all to cuddle with kids, but once you let them get in your bed, then, well..." he trailed off, mumbling. "Well, the bed isn't sacred any more."

Nowaki nodded understandingly. "I get it, Hiro-san." He smiled to himself. It was worth losing his "happy family" fantasy to know how important the sanctity of their shared bed was to Hiro-san.

"Now what are you thinking about...?" Hiroki grumbled.

"Nothing," Nowaki smiled brightly. "Now, we need to get a dresser...and oh, a toybox..." He excitedly went through his list.

The furniture was delivered the next day, the same day that the director of the orphanage called to say that their adoption was approved. Nowaki dropped the phone in his excitement and enveloped a startled Hiroki in a crushing embrace, then hurried back to the phone, apologizing profusely and making arrangements.

The following day, they went to pick up Kazuki. He was waiting patiently in the director's office; a small battered rolling suitcase, a dirty looking teddy bear, and a packet of papers his only belongings. His face lit up when he saw Nowaki and Hiroki, and he ran forward excitedly.

They walked to the train station together, chatting animatedly. Well, Nowaki and Kazuki were talking; Hiroki just listened. He was still in a bit of shock over the whole thing. Since Nowaki and Kazuki were in deep conversation about the merits of chocolate versus vanilla, he was the one to approach the ticket machine. Two adults...and one child. That was a first.

They boarded the train; then sat, Kazuki happily swinging his legs. "Can I call you daddy?" he abruptly asked Nowaki.

Nowaki's cloudy blue eyes shimmered with happy tears. "Yes, of course you can," he said, looking like he was about to burst with joy.

Meanwhile, Hiroki sulked silently. _What am I, chopped liver? I guess I don't get to be daddy. Not that I care. Not that I **even **care! But the brat better not try to call me mommy!_

The train stopped at their station, and they disembarked, Nowaki carrying Kazuki's suitcase. "Ah, we need to stop by the store and buy sheets for your bed," he told Kazuki.

"Sheets for my bed?" Kazuki exclaimed, making it sound like it was the most exciting thing in the world. They went into the Mitsukoshi near their apartment, and went straight to the fifth floor, where Kazuki happily looked through the bedding selection, picking a simple sheet set with robots imprinted upon it. They rode the elevator down to the basement, and bought some groceries, letting Kazuki pick the things he liked to eat. Miraculously, he didn't seem to be a picky eater at all.

They returned to the apartment, where Kazuki stepped through the doorway almost reverently. "So this is my house now?" he asked, almost bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Yes...and here is your room," Nowaki said, walking forward and opening the door. Kazuki let out a high pitched, impressed squeal, and ran inside.

He ran over to the bed and patted the bare mattress. "This is where the sheets go," he said, pulling the package out of the shopping bag he was carrying. Nowaki helped him spread them out, while Hiroki put away the groceries in the kitchen and began preparing dinner. Kazuki set his ragged little bear on the newly made bed, smiling proudly. Nowaki patted him on the head, and they went out into the kitchen, where Hiroki was making nabeyaki udon.

"I love udon!" Kazuki cheered, clambering up into one of the chairs at the dinner table. Hiroki just nodded, bringing the steaming pot to the table. Nowaki carefully served the boy a bowl full of noodles, fishcake, egg, mushroom, and hot broth; then the adults served themselves.

"Do you want to get a bath before bed?" Nowaki asked him, once the boy was full of dinner.

"Yeah!" Kazuki smiled brightly, slipping down out of his seat. "Dinner was really good! Thank you!" he said to Hiroki, who turned away with the pot to hide his expression. Nowaki and Kazuki went into the bathroom together, where Nowaki filled the bathtub, checking the water temperature several times to make sure it wasn't too hot. He lamented over the fact that he didn't own any toys for the boy to play with in the tub, but Kazuki seemed content enough to splash around with a washcloth.

Nowaki helped the boy wash his hair and clean behind his ears, then dried him off. Kazuki pulled on his well worn, slightly too small pajamas, and Nowaki resolved to buy the boy some new clothing soon.

"Will you read me a story, daddy?" Kazuki asked, looking up at Nowaki as he was tucked into bed.

Nowaki smiled warmly, then gasped as he realized he hadn't bought any children's books. Hiroki, who had been lingering nearby watching, ducked into the master bedroom and reemerged holding a slim, old looking book. "_The Poky Little Puppy_, eh?" Nowaki said, opening the book.

"Yeah. It was my favorite." Nowaki smiled appreciatively at his husband, who blushed and coughed. "So, uh, be careful with it," he blustered, folding his arms. He leaned against the door jam as Nowaki sat on the edge of Kazuki's bed and read to him by the low light of the lamp.

"Five little puppies dug a hole under the fence and went out into the wide, wide world..." Nowaki began. Just a few minutes later, Kazuki was sleeping soundly. Nowaki quietly stood up, switched off the lamp, and joined Hiroki at the door. "Look at him. He's our son," he said incredulously.

"Yeah..." Hiroki breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Nowaki and Hiroki turned in for bed together, where Hiroki went into his usual pattern of begging for sex while trying to seem like he was doing nothing of the sort. As soon as the lights were off, he turned his back to Nowaki, in a seemingly cold gesture. But he slowly inched backwards, pushing himself against Nowaki. Nowaki smiled in the dark, reaching out and holding Hiroki's hip with one hand. Hiroki made a half-hearted grumble, then began to grind slightly against his husband.

They froze as there was a creaking sound, and light spilled into the room from the hallway. "Daddy?" a tiny voice said. "I'm scared."

Nowaki leapt up, abandoning his annoyed, aroused husband. "Oh! Kazuki! Are you all right?"

The little boy sniffled, holding back tears. "Uh huh. I'm just...it's so dark in there. I'm sorry..." He broke off into full on bawling.

"Shhh...it's okay. Come on, Daddy will go with you," Nowaki said soothingly, scooping the boy up in his big, strong arms and carrying him back in his bedroom. Hiroki huffed and fell back on the bed, feeling put out.

Inside Kazuki's bedroom, Nowaki laid the boy down, turning the lamp back on and picking the book back up. He laid down in the bed next to Kazuki, and began reading where he had left off. Kazuki watched him read intently, and Nowaki found himself feeling drowsy before his son did. They ended up falling asleep within minutes of each other, Kazuki curling up close to Nowaki.

Nowaki woke up some time later, feeling groggy and confused. The bed felt different...he looked down to see small pictures of robots, and realized he was in Kazuki's bed. His heart sank as he suddenly remembered leaving Hiro-san alone in their bed. Already, on the first night, he was starting things off wrong...he didn't want Hiro-san to ever think he wasn't important, but at the same time, he wanted his new son to feel loved and safe. He felt caught in a struggle between the two desires...

Until he felt a hand gripping at his back. He looked over his shoulder, and his face melted into a mild smile as he beheld his adorable little husband there. _He must have felt lonely and followed us in here_, Nowaki thought. Hiroki frowned in his sleep, moving his lips slightly. Nowaki glanced at Kazuki, who was sleeping deeply, then he turned and effortlessly picked up Hiroki and carried him back to their bedroom, this time locking the door behind himself.

Hiroki woke as Nowaki jostled him in his arms, and turned crimson as he realized he had been caught. "I...I was just cold," he lied.

"I know," Nowaki said, smiling at him indulgently. There had long been an unspoken understanding between them with that phrase. If Hiro-san said he was cold, it meant he wanted to be warmed up...by Nowaki's body. "So let's warm you up," Nowaki continued, his voice low and sexy as he lowered Hiroki to the bed. Hiroki shuddered visibly as Nowaki stealthily removed every stitch of clothing from both of them.

Nowaki layered himself over Hiroki, searing his lover's cool flesh with his own hot skin. Hiroki moaned happily, spreading his legs and craning his neck up to catch Nowaki's warm lips. They kissed tenderly at first, then it sped up, getting deeper and hotter. "Mmm...Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered, breaking his mouth away. "We have to be quiet, remember?"

"Mmm hmm," Nowaki whispered back. He reached out and got the lube from the nightstand drawer, skillfully flicked it open with his thumb, and then anointed Hiroki's entrance with a liberal amount. His fingers trailed around in the syrupy wetness for a second before plunging in. Hiroki bit his lip to keep from screaming with joy. Nowaki just murmured pleasurably and kissed him again, pumping two fingers in and out.

They were soon removed and replaced with his thick, hot cock. Hiroki groaned quietly and clutched at his husband's back, pushing upwards to get more. Nowaki groaned as well, easing himself into the heavenly tightness that was Hiro-san. All these years, all these times that they had done it, and it never got less wonderful. In fact, it seemed to be more wonderful, as Nowaki knew exactly how perfect it was going to be, and the anticipation made the actual deed all that more satisfying.

A few minutes of breathless panting and thrusting followed. Nowaki reached between their bodies to fondle Hiroki's surging, leaking erection. "N-Nowaki..." Hiroki stuttered, his whole body trembling. He thrust against Nowaki's hand, causing a thrilling pull to Nowaki at the same time.

"Ahhh...Ahhh...Hiro-san!" Nowaki moaned, clenching his teeth together desperately to try to muffle his cry of completion. Hiroki followed seconds later, covering his own stomach in come.

They cuddled together for a few moments before breaking apart to clean up. Then they settled back down into bed afterwards, Hiroki happily tangling his limbs with Nowaki's and falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Nowaki gleefully fried eggs for the three of them while Kazuki helped by clumsily buttering toast. Hiroki just sat, sipping his coffee and trying to wake up. He was no charmer in the morning. "Kazu-chan, we're going to take you to sign up for school today," Nowaki said cheerfully.

"Oh boy," Kazuki breathed simply. "It's going to be so fun. I hope I make a lot of friends." Hiroki smirked into his coffee cup at the kid's unabashedly positive outlook on life. It was like he was a mini-Nowaki. _Ha._

The three headed out about an hour later, walking down the street to the local elementary school. Hiroki had tried to beg out of the process, but Nowaki had insisted it was important for both of them to be there. So, the so called demon professor clutched a packet of papers and stepped into the school alongside his husband and their son.

They went into the principal's office, where Nowaki explained the situation and then proceeded to fill out some paperwork. The secretary took Kazuki's birth certificate and other important documents from Hiroki to make copies, then returned them. "Ah...what should I fill in here?" Nowaki suddenly asked. His pen hovered over the entry for "Mother."

"I guess that's where I go," Hiroki grumbled, folding his arms and blushing. Nowaki nodded and entered in _"Kamijou Hiroki. Professor. 6/1/1981."_ Then he passed the paper over to his husband for signing, and it was turned in.

"Great, that all looks in order," the secretary said. "Welcome to Hakichou Elementary School!" she said to Kazuki, smiling warmly.

"Yes!" Kazuki said excitedly. Hiroki had to excuse himself at that moment to make it to his first lecture of the day on time, so Nowaki took him to class. There, the other children were very welcoming of the newcomer in their midst. They murmured happily and crowded around the new boy.

Nowaki went to work, feeling happy beyond measure. Their son was adjusting well to his new life, things were still good between him and his Hiro-san, and he couldn't ask for more.

The days passed pleasantly. Nowaki and Kazuki grew closer, and Nowaki and Hiroki stayed happy, but there was still an element missing. Hiroki and Kazuki had not yet bonded. Kazuki was as friendly as could be to the other person living in his daddy's house, and Hiroki was cordial to the boy, but there was definitely not a parent-child dynamic in place yet. Nowaki worried over it endlessly, but he knew it would take time.

About a month after they had adopted Kazuki, Nowaki called Hiroki frantically at work one day. "Ah...Hiro-san? I'm so sorry to do this, but...I have to work a double today. Can you go pick up Kazu-chan from school?"

Hiroki sighed heavily. They had been fortunate that Nowaki's 7am to 3pm schedule had allowed him to deliver and pick up the boy from school every day, but he had known in the back of his mind that something like this was inevitable eventually. "Yeah, it's Friday, so I'm done with classes. I'll go get him," he assented.

"Thank you so much, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said excitedly before hanging up.

Hiroki laid down the receiver, glancing at his annoyingly curious coworker, Miyagi. "Go pick up who?" Miyagi asked, stubbing out his cigarette.

Hiroki sighed again. He had refrained from telling Miyagi any of the details about the adoption, to avoid teasing and questions. "Don't worry about it," he said.

"No! I want to know!" Miyagi insisted.

"It's none of your business!" Hiroki snapped, grabbing his bag and hurrying out. He took the train back to their neighborhood, where he walked to Hakichou. Kazuki was playing in the front playground with some friends. "Oy, Kazuki," Hiroki called.

Kazuki turned, dropping his ball, and then ran for the gate. The attendant there looked Hiroki up and down suspiciously. "You're not his dad," she said. Hiroki started to bark something rude at her, then she blanched. "Ahhh! I know you! Y-you're D-demon Kamijou!"

Hiroki eyed her. "You one of my students?"

"10am last semester." She shivered.

"...What did I throw at you?"

"Eight pieces of chalk and one softcover workbook."

"Text messager?"

"Yeah." She looked away guiltily.

"Well, anyway," Hiroki sighed. "This kid, uh...I live with his dad." He didn't know how else to explain it. "My name is in his paperwork...under...Mother. There wasn't anywhere else to put it!" He started to get angry as the girl looked amused. "I see you snickering under your breath! Don't you laugh at me!"

The girl shrunk back, fearing having something flung at her. "Ah, okay." She flipped through a checklist for confirmation, and nodded when she saw his name there as an approved pick up person. She opened the gate, and Kazuki hurried out.

The boy ran alongside Hiroki, who headed in a certain direction. "I gotta hit the bookstore before we go home," he mumbled.

"I love books!" Kazuki cheered, stepping quickly to keep up.

"R-really?" Hiroki said suspiciously. They entered the used bookstore, where Kazuki ran over to the children's section and began happily thumbing through things there. Hiroki watched him for a minute, then turned into the ancient literature section and pulled out the things he was looking for. He took them over to the kids' section and sat down on the bench, checking the books while Kazuki stared down intently at a book.

"Can you even read that?" Hiroki asked. The book looked way too difficult for a kindergartner.

"Yeah." Kazuki looked serious. "My friend Kouhei taught me to read last year, when I was just a little kid." Hiroki stifled a laugh at that. "This book is about raising rabbits," he said. Hiroki raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the title. There were pictures of rabbits, but there was no way the boy could have figured out it was about _raising _rabbits without being able to read at a pretty high level.

Kazuki looked up just then. "What did you get?" he asked.

Hiroki turned the books over in his hands. "Just a few old books."

"Will you read them to me at home?" Kazuki asked earnestly.

"Well, they're pretty boring..."

"No! Books are never boring!" Kazuki exclaimed.

Hiroki just stared at him. He had never heard a kid say such a thing...since himself. "Well, come on, let's go," he said abruptly, standing up. Kazuki moved to put back the book on rabbits, but Hiroki stopped him. "Let's buy that one too," he said, and Kazuki simply beamed with happiness.

As they exited the store, they passed a seasonal takoyaki stand. "Hmm, that smells good," Hiroki commented. He approached and purchased a box. "Don't tell your daddy we ate before dinner," he said to Kazuki. Kazuki nodded solemnly, and they settled down onto a bench together. "Do you like takoyaki?" Hiroki asked.

"I've never had one," Kazuki replied.

"What?! God, you _are _just like Nowaki," he grumbled. Growing up in an orphanage seemed to keep a person from trying many new things. "Here, but be careful," he warned. "They're really hot inside."

Kazuki took one and bit into it gingerly. "Mmm!" he exclaimed. "It's soooo good!"

"Yeah, right?" Hiroki said excitedly, eating one as well. They quickly finished the whole box, and then continued on for home.

Suddenly, a red sportscar pulled up alongside them. The tinted window rolled down, and a smiling face appeared. "Ah, I knew you liked them young, but I didn't think THAT young," Akihiko teased.

"Shut up!" Hiroki spat back.

"Papa, who is that?" Kazuki asked, tugging at Hiroki's sleeve.

Both Akihiko and Hiroki's eyes went wide at the boy's sudden appellation for Hiroki. "You have a kid? How...?" Akihiko marveled.

But Hiroki was too lost in happiness. _Papa! That's WAY better than just plain old daddy! A papa is cooler than a daddy! _he thought. "Nowaki and I adopted," he managed to say.

"Ah. Well, good for you," Akihiko said. "That reminds me, I'd better get home to my little Misaki," he said, and revved up the engine, then sped off.

"Papa, let's go home and read our books," Kazuki said gleefully, reaching up and grasping Hiroki's hand. Hiroki nodded, his chest suddenly full of that strange warm feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, everyone settle down and get in your seats," the teacher told her class. Kazuki scrambled to sit down in his little orange plastic chair at the table. "Today, I want you to draw a picture of your family. Your parents, your brothers and sisters, your grandparents, your pets; anyone who lives with you."

Kazuki excitedly reached into the center of the table, picking up a black crayon. He needed a lot of black to draw his daddy. He bit his tongue in concentration as he carefully drew the tall man, wearing a lab coat and a clumsily drawn stethoscope. Then he picked up a brown crayon and drew his papa a little ways away, wearing a tie and dress shirt and holding a book. Between the two went himself, using the same brown crayon as for papa.

"Look, Kazuki," the kid next to him said, thrusting a paper in his face. "That's my grandma Booboo, and that's my cat Charlie, and here's my mom and dad."

Kazuki smiled and showed his paper. He pointed at the crudely drawn rendition of Hiroki. "That's my papa. He's a professor and he has a lot of books."

The kid narrowed his eyes, looking puzzled. "I thought you said your dad was a doctor."

"He is. My daddy is a doctor." He pointed at Nowaki. "But my _papa _is a professor."

The kid just gawked for a minute. "You have a papa _and _a daddy?" He laughed. "That's stupid."

Kazuki frowned, pulling his picture away and hugging it protectively. "No, it's not!"

"It is stupid!" the kid insisted. "Hey, Tetchan, Kazuki has TWO dads!"

"Gross!" the other little kid said. "You're supposed to have a mom and a dad, don't you know that?"

Kazuki swallowed hard. "Two daddies are cooler..." he said weakly.

"No way!" the kids said in unison.

"Stop it!" another little boy at the table said fiercely. "Not everybody has a mom and a dad! I only have a mommy. And y-you better not say that's stupid too, or I'll...I'll make you eat this crayon!" He screwed up his face into the most threatening expression he could manage, being a five year old.

The teasing boys just stared for a minute, then lost interest in the argument and went back to coloring. Kazuki sniffled slightly and laid his paper back down on the table. "Thanks, Daiki," he said quietly.

"No problem," Daiki responded. He pushed his paper across at Kazuki. "See mine? My mommy is right there. She makes the medicine at the hospital."

Kazuki's face brightened up. "Ah! My daddy works at the hospital too."

"The one with the big dolphin fountain in front?" Kazuki nodded, and Daiki smiled. From that moment on, they were best friends.

Later that day, when Nowaki came up to the front gate to pick up his son, Kazuki and Daiki ran up holding hands. "Daddy! Daddy! This is my friend Dai-chan and he's got Transformers at his house and can I go there to spend the night tonight?" he asked in a rush.

Nowaki gave a gentle smile, crouching down to pat them both on the head. "We have to make sure it's okay with Dai-chan's parents, first."

"There's my mommy, there!" Daiki said excitedly, pointing down the sidewalk. A auburn headed woman also wearing a lab coat was approaching. "Mommy! Can Kazu-chan spend the night with me tonight?" he hollered. Nowaki rose to his feet to meet the woman.

"Hi, I'm Reiko Eibara," Daiki's mother said, shaking hands with Nowaki. Her eyes fell to his name badge. "Oh! You're Dr. Kusama!" she exclaimed. "Imagine that, we're coworkers. I'm a tech in the pharmacy," she explained.

"Nice to meet you," Nowaki said warmly. "So, it seems our sons have made friends." He turned his head and smiled in happy surprise as he beheld Hiroki hurrying up the sidewalk towards them. "What are you doing here, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki eyed the group uneasily, panting a little. "Well, you guys weren't at home when I got there, so I figured you were here, maybe...I thought we could go get ice cream...or something..." he trailed off in an uncomfortable grumble.

Nowaki's face lit up in a smile. "That's a great idea. Let's all go get ice cream together. Do you have time, Eibara-san?"

"Oh, please, just call me Reiko," she insisted. "Yes, that's fine." Ten minutes later, the five of them were eating ice cream in a small shop down the street. "So, you two are raising Kazuki together?" Reiko asked.

Nowaki nodded. "We adopted him from the same orphanage I was raised in," he explained. He smiled gently. "Hiroki and I got married four years ago in the United States." His face fell a little. "I hope that you don't have a problem with that..."

"Well, I can't judge," Reiko said, shrugging. "I've gotten flak for being a single mother, so I know how it feels."

Kazuki had been listening to the conversation as he ate his ice cream cone, and it reminded him of something. "Ah! Daddy!" he cried, nudging Nowaki. "Look what I drew today!" He pulled the paper out. "That's you, and that's me, and that's Papa," he explained.

Nowaki smiled proudly as Hiroki blushed. "That's wonderful, Kazu-chan."

Kazuki nodded, then his face suddenly looked downcast. "Two mean boys made fun of it today, but...but Dai-chan made them stop!" He looked over at his new friend appreciatively.

Nowaki felt a twinge in his heart. He had hoped his son would never have to endure teasing for his unique family situation, but he knew that kids would always find something to tease each other about. He was just glad that Kazuki had someone on his side at school.

Hiroki, on the other hand, wasn't feeling any twinges. Instead, he felt an acute rage simmering in his soul, imagining pelting the faceless little monsters with a shower of hardback books for teasing his son. Kazuki was smarter and better than any other child in the whole world, and any brat who had the nerve to mess with him would have to face the wrath of Demon Kamijou!

"It's fine with me if Kazuki spends the night tonight," Reiko said. "They don't have school tomorrow, and I'm off work for two days. I think it'll be fun for them." She smiled at both boys. "I'll make spaghetti tonight, okay?"

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison.

They all walked the short distance to the Kusama-Kamijou apartment to let Kazuki pack a few things in his little suitcase, and then Kazuki hugged his dads goodbye. "We'll see you tomorrow," Nowaki said, kissing the boy on the top of his head. Kazuki nodded cheerfully and hurried off with his new friend.

Hiroki closed and latched the door behind them, and then turned to Nowaki. Nowaki glanced up, and was shocked at the gleeful, giddy expression on Hiroki's face. "We're alone. _All_ alone. Do you know what that means?!" He shot forward, clutching onto the lapels of Nowaki's lab coat as he brought his face in for a deep, frantic kiss.

Nowaki smiled into the kiss, pulling away with a soft moan. "No, what does it mean?" he whispered, playing dumb so that he could hear Hiro-san say it out loud.

"It means we can fuck alllll over the apartment and be as loud as we want," Hiroki said breathlessly, pulling Nowaki into another kiss. Nowaki groaned in pleasure into the smaller man's mouth. They backed up to the couch together, where Hiroki fell backwards and sprawled his upper body on the cushions, his hips angled up by the arm of the couch. "It's been so long since we did it on the couch..." he moaned, his hands falling to his waist and unfastening his belt and pants quickly. He boldly pulled out his already rigid manhood and stroked it for a second before Nowaki took over with a groan of delight. He loved to see his Hiro-san so ready and forward.

Nowaki tugged Hiroki's pants off all the way with his free hand, continuing to palm Hiroki's erection with the other. "Nowaki...hurry...get the lube," Hiroki panted. Nowaki nodded and reluctantly let go of Hiroki, hurrying off to the bedroom to retrieve the bottle from beside the bed. Once upon a time, they kept multiple bottles around the house for times like these, but having a child forced them to hide those kinds of things.

Nowaki returned with the bottle, stripping off his own clothes in record time. He lubed up his surging erection, and then dropped his slippery fingers down between Hiroki's legs. Hiroki gasped and moaned as two fingers were forced inside simultaneously. He winced, yet smiled as he realized Nowaki was just as hot for this as him, if not more. "Oh, Hiro-san..." the man moaned, sounding desperate and horny. He removed his fingers and then grabbed both of Hiroki's thighs, pulling him up so that his ass was perched on the edge of the sofa arm, at the perfect angle for penetration.

He plunged inside with a loud cry of joy, matched by Hiroki's own wail. Nowaki smacked into his lover again and again, groaning deeply and rolling his eyes back in his head at how perfect it felt. Hiroki paused the action after a minute or so to pull back, scramble off the couch, and then drape himself face first over the arm this time. Nowaki effortlessly repenetrated him from behind, and Hiroki moaned happily, reaching down and stroking his bouncing cock at double speed.

Nowaki stopped to pull out, and urged Hiroki to flip around so that he was sitting up on the couch arm, his legs bent and splayed. Nowaki bent his knees to get lower, and then thrust upwards inside of Hiro-san. He grasped Hiroki's thighs tightly as Hiroki laced his arms around Nowaki's neck. They pushed insistently against each other, and Hiroki began to cry out loudly as his pleasure spot was struck again and again. "N-Nowaki!" he screamed, suddenly exploding all over himself.

"Ah...Hiro-san!" Nowaki wailed, driving himself as deep as he could and then staying there as he pulsed out heavily.

They clung to each other and breathed hard, pressing their sweaty faces together to kiss. "That was wonderful, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed.

Hiroki licked his lips, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face. "Just give me a little while to recover, and then we're doing it on the kitchen table," he panted.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki's face broke out in a gleeful grin, and he nuzzled his adorable little lover happily.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kazuki returned the next day, he noticed that his papa looked very tired and his daddy looked very happy. Hiroki nursed a cup of coffee and surreptitiously massaged his lower back with one hand while Nowaki squeezed his son tightly. Kazuki excitedly told him about the fun time he had had at the Eibara house.

"Kazu-chan, your birthday is coming up soon," Nowaki said, smiling. "Would you like to have a party here or at the park?"

"A party?" Kazuki's eyes got wide. "I get to have a birthday party?"

"Yes," Nowaki said. "We'll have cake and ice cream, and you can invite all your friends."

"Wow!" Kazuki rocketed up off of Nowaki's lap and ran around the room. "I want to have it here!" he said.

After Kazuki was tucked into bed for the night, Nowaki and Hiroki discussed the party. "I called Reiko-san, and she said she'd be glad to help out. And of course Daiki is coming. I wonder if we should invite his whole class..." Nowaki mused.

"No." Hiroki cut in sharply. "I don't want those little homophobes ruining his birthday." He sniffed angrily.

Nowaki smiled mildly. "I'm sure those boys didn't really mean to be mean," he said.

"I don't care if they meant it or not! I don't want brats like that in my house. And you know their parents are rotten people too."

Nowaki stifled his laugh, and scratched his pen on a piece of paper. "We'll just let Kazu-chan pick who he wants to invite. Say, about ten children. Plus their parents...is there anyone you want to invite?"

Hiroki looked at him like he was crazy, only able to imagine Akihiko or Miyagi in a birthday hat, which was absolutely ridiculous. "Who could I possibly want to invite to a 6 year old's party?"

"Your parents, maybe..." Nowaki hinted.

Hiroki groaned. He still hadn't told his parents that they had even adopted. It wasn't that he was trying to hide it, he just didn't feel like calling them. His mother had called a few times since, but thanks to caller ID, Hiroki had been able to avoid answering. But, it was only fair that they know...and it might actually be nice for Kazuki to have some grandparents. "All right, all right, I'll invite them," he grumbled. "What about you? You inviting your mom?"

Nowaki's face lit up. "Yes! I'm sure she'd love to come." As opposed to Hiroki, he had already called his mother and told her the wonderful news.

When Nowaki got in the shower, Hiroki took the opportunity to call his parents. "Hello?"

"Hey, mom."

"Oh! Hiroki! I thought maybe you had fallen off the edge of the world," Hanako joked.

"Cut it out, mom. Anyway, uh, I have some news. Uh...Nowaki and I adopted a child."

"WHAT?! Oh my goodness, that's so wonderful! And so unexpected! I thought you hated children!"

"Yeah, well, I do. But Kazuki is different. He's actually smart and well-behaved."

"So his name is Kazuki. How cute. I can't wait to meet him! I can't believe I have a grandchild!"

"Who has a grandchild?" Yasahiro's irritable voice piped up in the background.

"We do, dear. Hiroki adopted a little boy! We're grandparents!"

"Yay," Yasahiro grumbled, cracking his beer open. He had long since given up on harassing Hiroki about his lifestyle, though he still engaged in screaming matches with him whenever they were together. The yelling was just about different things now.

"Well, anyway," Hiroki continued. "We're having a birthday party for him in three weeks. You can meet him then."

"Oh, how wonderful! What should we get him for a present?"

"I don't know. Kid toys. Underwear. Something. Just don't go overboard; the last thing I want is a spoiled brat.

"I won't, dear," Hanako assured him. "Does he like books?"

"He's my son; of course he does," Hiroki snapped before he caught himself.

"So cute..." Hanako sighed. "I can't believe my Hiro-chan is really a daddy."

"Papa."

"Hmm?"

"He calls me Papa. Nowaki is Daddy," he clarified.

"I see. Isn't that the cutest thing ever? Well, can't wait to see you at the party!" Hanako said. "We'll be there with bells on! Love you!"

"Love you too, mom. Bye." He hung up, just as Nowaki emerged from the bathroom, toweling off his head. "Okay, my parents are coming," he informed his husband.

"Great! I'll call my mother tomorrow," Nowaki said, giving Hiroki a brief kiss.

Nowaki invited his mother to the party the next day, but it was about two weeks later that he was bursting with good news. "My mother says that my father is going to come!" Nowaki told Hiroki excitedly.

"What?"

"She says he sent her a email - he's in Hong Kong on business. She wrote back and told him everything, and he said he can come to Japan next week on his way back to America! What a lucky coincidence!" Nowaki suddenly looked nervous. "Hmmm. I've never met him in person. We've only emailed each other."

"I'm sure it'll all go fine," Hiroki assured him. He laughed. "Kazuki is going to suddenly have a lot of grandparents."

Nowaki smiled. "And our parents will meet for the first time, too."

Hiroki suddenly turned crimson. "Ah...yeah." He prayed that his father would be able to keep his temper in check long enough to make a half decent impression.

The day of the party finally arrived, and Reiko arrived with Daiki in the morning to help set up. Daiki and Kazuki blew up balloons, which their parents hung, along with other decorations. Nowaki had borrowed some folding chairs and tables from the super, and they scooted furniture around to make room.

The doorbell rang about two hours before the party was set to start, and Nowaki's face lit up in excitement. He wiped his hands on his jeans and hurried over, opening the door. There stood his petite little mother, and beside her was a tall, goofy looking American man with graying blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Well, hello thar, son!" the man boomed in a loud Texas drawl. He drew the surprised and happy Nowaki into a hug. "Yup, you are just as tall as me! Haw! Sorry I'm talking in English, but my Japanese is pretty darn rusty after 30 years!"

"It's all right," Nowaki replied in English. He led them inside.

"Oh yeah, gotta take your shoes off in Japan, I almost forgot," Jason said, kicking off his shoes. He looked up and spotted the birthday boy, who was staring at the blond foreigner in amazement. "This must be my little grandson, huh?" He crouched down in a very Nowaki-like move to talk to Kazuki. "Koneecheewa!" he said in terrible Japanese. "Watashi wa GRANDPA!"

Nowaki explained to Kazuki. "This is daddy's daddy. He's from America, so he doesn't speak Japanese that well."

Kazuki nodded in understanding. "Herro, Guranpa," he responded, speaking English the best that he could.

"Well, wouldja listen to that! Ain't he cute!" He ruffled Kazuki's hair, then handed him a box. "Here, Grandpa brought you this," he said, and Nowaki rapidly translated his words.

Kazuki clutched the box and looked up at the pretty lady waiting quietly. Nowaki realized he had been ignoring his mother unintentionally. "Oh! Kazu-chan, this is daddy's mommy."

"Does she speak Japanese?" Kazuki asked, and Nowaki and Yuuko laughed.

"Yes, I do," Yuuko said in her soft, pleasant voice. "It's nice to meet you."

"What should I call you?" Kazuki asked politely.

"Anything is fine...how about Obachan?" she offered, and Kazuki nodded happily.

"Nice to meet you, Bacchan." He accepted the gift bag she handed him with a thank you.

"Go put them on the table with your other presents, Kazu-chan," Nowaki said. He looked up and saw Hiroki standing there. "Ah, Hiro-san. This is my father, Jason Anderson." He turned to his father and switched to English. "Dad, this is my husband, Hiroki Kamijou."

"Good to meetcha!" Jason boomed, shaking Hiroki's hand vigorously. He then turned his attention back to Kazuki. "Ahsobee desho ka?" he drawled, asking his grandson to play in the best Japanese he could muster. Kazuki nodded and dragged his new Grandpa back to his room to show off his books and toys. Daiki ran after them, chattering about Transformers.

Since the commotion had died down, Yuuko stretched up to give her son a hug and a kiss. Then she turned to Hiroki and gave him a soft smile. "Can I help at all?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually..." Hiroki said. "I'm having a little trouble with the cake," he admitted, and the two of them went into the kitchen. Nowaki went into Kazuki's bedroom just in case translation was necessary, and also because he wanted to spend some time with his dad as well. The two dads sat on the floor and caught up as they played with the two happy little boys.

A little while later, the doorbell rang again, and Hiroki wiped his hands on a towel, going to answer it. This time, it was his parents. Hanako embraced her son warmly, while Yasahiro looked bored and shifted the heavy package in his hands. "What the hell is in this anyway?! Bricks!?"

"Shh, dear. It's books." They entered the house, and Yasahiro laid the box down on the table with a relieved sigh.

Hiroki led them to Kazuki's bedroom, where Jason was "biting" Kazuki's arm with a shark hand puppet while Kazuki screamed in glee. Nowaki was manning a raccoon puppet and voicing it yelling, "Don't eat him, Mr. Shark!"

"Garrrr!" Jason cried, and Kazuki squealed happily as Nowaki's raccoon pounced on the back of the shark and attacked it.

"There's two of them now..." Yasahiro muttered, staring in disbelief at the scene. He didn't think there could be anyone goofier than Nowaki, but now it had happened. Nowaki looked over, and dropped the puppet with a blush, jumping to his feet.

"Ah, welcome, Hanako-san, Yasahiro-san. I'm so glad you could come." He glanced down at Kazuki. "Kazu-chan, these are Papa's parents."

Kazuki stared up reverently at his papa's mom and dad. Hanako stooped immediately to hug him tightly. "You can call me Mama-chan!" she told him, kissing his cheeks.

Kazuki smiled, then continued to stare at Yasahiro's face. Yasahiro's eyebrow twitched, but he refrained from snapping. Kazuki looked over at his papa, and then smiled. "He looks just like Papa! He's Big Papa!" he declared.

Hiroki snorted derisively as Yasahiro flushed slightly. "Big Papa, eh?" he mumbled, but he didn't sound too displeased.

Soon after that, the doorbell rang several times in succession. Kazuki's classmates came one after another; some with one parent tagging along, some with two. They brought presents and set them on the table. One little girl's mom and dad looked extremely uncomfortable when they realized that Kazuki's parents were both men, but they were in too deep to back out or say anything. Hiroki noticed them whispering to each other and gave them a sharp glare which shut them up.

Kazuki blew out the six flickering candles on his cake with his whole family surrounding him. He nodded triumphantly as they all went out. "Did you make a wish, Kazu-chan?" Nowaki asked.

Kazuki shook his head. "I already got what I usually wish for," he said, smiling.

"Eh? And what was that?"

"A family," he replied quietly, and both Hiroki and Nowaki's hearts soared with happiness. Nowaki grasped Hiroki's hand proudly and leaned down to kiss Kazuki on the head.

Hiroki's mother dabbed a tear from her eye. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she sniffed.

"Corny," Yasahiro grunted, but his eyes were suspiciously red nonetheless.

After the party had finally wound down and Kazuki's friends had gone home, Reiko, Yuuko and Hanako helped Nowaki and Hiroki clean up as Daiki and Kazuki carefully put away all of the birthday gifts in Kazuki's room. Jason and Yasahiro were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching the baseball game.

Kazuki finished putting his toys away and climbed up on the couch in between his two grandfathers. He adopted the same slumped, lazy posture as them and watched the baseball game. "Oh! Goddamn it! What a swindle!" Yasahiro suddenly yelled at the screen.

"What a swindle!" Kazuki echoed, then turned and smiled up at his Big Papa, who cleared his throat noisily and looked away.

Hiroki walked by and slapped his father on the head with an empty paper towel roll. "Don't be teaching him bad habits," he admonished him.

"Ha! Like he's not going to learn how to yell from you," Yasahiro countered.

"Hiro-san has actually been very good about keeping his temper lately," Nowaki piped up.

"Psssh." Yasahiro made a flippant noise. "That won't last."

Hiroki balled up a fist. "Yes, it will! I'll show you! I won't yell ever again, just to prove you wrong!"

Kazuki looked up at Hiroki. "But, Papa...you are yelling right now."

"Argh..." Hiroki groaned in defeat, slinking off.

Yasahiro gave Kazuki a high five. "Way to keep him in line, kid."

"I said_ don't_ teach my son bad habits!!" Hiroki shouted from the kitchen.

"Uh oh, Big Papa...you made Papa mad."

"Yeah, I'm good at that," Yasahiro smirked, sipping his beer. "I bet I can teach you some things that'll get on his nerves real good."

"No! I don't want to make Papa mad!"

"Don't be a bad influence on my good little boy," Jason suddenly said in Japanese. It seemed that after spending time hearing it for a little while, it had all come back to him. He wrapped an arm around Kazuki, pulling him a little away from Yasahiro.

Yasahiro exploded. "Oh, who the hell are you anyway? You big American lug! You're just as goofy as your son and twice as stupid! You can't even speak Japanese properly! Your verb tense is off!"

"So says the man who can't speak English..." Jason countered.

Yasahiro turned purple. "I CAN speak English! I just don't want to for you! And what's with that hair? You ought to be ashamed, having hair that yellow! What's wrong with you?"

"At least I have all my hair," Jason shot back.

Yasahiro reflexively rubbed his bald spot, and then snarled and huffed. Kazuki laughed. "Big Papa and Grandpa are so funny!"

In the background, Nowaki sighed and crumpled up a piece of wrapping paper. "I suddenly see us, twenty years in the future..." he said to Hiroki, who promptly whapped him on the head with the paper towel roll.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" Nowaki rushed in the door, shouting excitedly. Hiroki looked up with mild annoyance from the jigsaw puzzle he and Kazuki were working on. He had been the one to pick up Kazuki from school that day, because Nowaki had to attend a staff meeting after work.

"Daddy!" Kazuki cried, leaping up and running to him. He was rewarded with a joyful heft up into the air and a big squeeze.

Nowaki carried to the boy back over, still beaming. "I've been nominated for Physician of the Year!" he proudly announced.

Hiroki smiled widely, abandoning his annoyed expression and standing up. "That's wonderful!" he said. He made an "oof" sound as Nowaki pulled him in for a hug, still holding Kazuki, and the three of them were crushed together.

Nowaki kissed Hiroki's mouth briefly, and Kazuki giggled. "Daddy loves Papa," he said, and Hiroki blushed and stepped away quickly.

"N-not in front of the kid," he hissed.

But Nowaki was too happy to care. "All of the nominees get a vacation to the Ariake resort in Tokyo Bay! Oh, and of course families are invited. We'll have a few medical discussions and sessions in the mornings, but that'll only take up part of the day. There's a lot of stuff to do there! And there's a big awards dinner. Oh, we're going on a family vacation!" He bounced Kazuki up and down in his arms.

"Vacation! Yeah!" Kazuki cheered, though he didn't understand the full meaning of it, never having been on one. But his daddy's happiness was contagious, and he found himself just as excited.

Later, while Kazuki played with his toys, Nowaki and Hiroki cooked dinner together. "I hate to rain on your parade, but do you really want to take us?" he asked.

Nowaki looked up, surprised and puzzled. "Of course! It wouldn't be any fun alone."

Hiroki sighed. "No, what I mean is...everyone will see that our family is kind of...unique."

Nowaki turned back to chopping long green onions. "I'm not embarrassed...are you?"

Hiroki flushed. "N-no, it's not about me! All I'm thinking about is your career! I don't want the other doctors treating you differently because of me." He looked away, stirring the pot of boiling water.

Nowaki's face relaxed. "Well, even though I don't care about that, I'm the only one from Matsuhashi General that's been nominated. All the other doctors are from other hospitals. So it's not like my direct coworkers will be there." He patted Hiroki on the shoulder. "It's fine, Hiro-san," he assured him. "We're going as a family."

So, a month later, they arrived at the Ariake resort. Nowaki was decked out like a full on tourist, with a loud Hawaiian shirt, a big straw hat, flip flops, and mirrored sunglasses. "Really, you're too much," Hiroki grumbled. Nowaki just smiled, tugging the rolling suitcase. Kazuki pattered along beside him, wearing a matching ensemble. Hiroki, of course, was wearing his regular clothes and a scowl. They approached the front desk and checked in, then rode the elevator up to their suite.

"Wow, this place is so gorgeous," Nowaki said, obviously impressed. The king size bed in the center of the room had a big fluffy white comforter, and the suite was quite spacious. Nowaki stepped forward and pulled the curtains back to reveal a balcony. "Just look at that view!" he exclaimed. It was indeed a beautiful view, of the courtyard and landscaped gardens.

But Hiroki was looking around the room. "Where will Kazuki sleep?" he wondered. There were several chairs, but there wasn't a couch.

Nowaki got a guilty look on his face. "Ah, well...they only book a room with another bed if the child is over 8 years old," he explained.

Hiroki folded his arms. "So...in the bed with us, then." Nowaki dipped his head in assent. Hiroki groaned. "What did I say about that...?"

Nowaki hurriedly spoke. "No, I know. I know. But...it's vacation. It's not really _our _bed...so sleeping all together for a couple of days won't hurt anything, right?" He smiled broadly, giving those puppy dog eyes that Hiroki could never resist.

"Arg, fine!" He went over to the suitcase and began unpacking their things. "But my idea of a good vacation involves certain things that you can't do with a kid in the bed..." he grumbled under his breath.

"Can we go to the swimming pool, Daddy?" Kazuki asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Nowaki replied.

"Papa, is my swimsuit in there?" Kazuki asked Hiroki.

"Here it is." He passed over the bright blue swim trunks, then tossed Nowaki his matching blue trunks. "They're like goofy ass twins," he muttered to himself, pulling out his own black trunks. "Oy! What the hell are you doing?" he exclaimed at Nowaki, who was unbuckling his belt and unfastening his trousers as Kazuki shimmied out of his own clothing.

"I'm...changing into my bathing suit?" Nowaki replied, looking perplexed as to why Hiro-san looked so mad. He kicked his pants to the side and his hands went to his boxers, earning a heated howl from Hiroki.

"NOT IN FRONT OF THE KID!" Hiroki barked. "Don't get naked right here!"

"But, we're all boys, Papa," Kazuki piped up.

"That's not the problem!" Hiroki shouted. He glared at Nowaki. "You're going to scare him," he hissed.

Nowaki sighed. "It's not that big of a deal, Hiro-san," he insisted, and kept removing his boxers.

"Kazuki! Come here!" Hiroki barked. Kazuki obediently padded over, turning his back to a now naked Nowaki in the process. "J-just let me tie the string on your trunks," he said shakily, trying to ignore Nowaki's gorgeous nude body looming in the background. He fussed with it until he saw that Nowaki had pulled on his trunks, and then he tied it firmly. "There you go."

"Thank you, Papa," Kazuki said, smiling. Hiroki cast another glare at Nowaki and then stormed off into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door while he changed. When he swung the door open to exit, Nowaki was standing there, looking sad.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.

Hiroki sighed, glancing around and noting with relief that Kazuki was on the other side of the room, entranced by the TV. "We have to be careful, you know. More so than regular couples. I don't want anyone to ever accuse us of child abuse or something."

"What?!"

"You know what I mean! Imagine if Kazuki was to go to school and chirp, 'My daddy has a BIG weewee and hair all over,' or something horrible like that?" He flushed.

Nowaki stifled a laugh. "Hiro-san...kids see their parents naked all the time."

"Yes, but it's worse since we're a gay couple! Some teacher might take that wrong and think we're getting naked with the kid for kicks! People are already prejudiced against us anyway, so we have to be careful about things like that."

"Okay, Hiro-san. I see what you mean." He patted his husband's head affectionately. "You're so cute when you're worried." Hiroki swatted his hand away in annoyance.

"Oy, Kazuki! Let's go swimming!" he called, and the boy switched off the TV and ran towards the door with them.

At the pool, Nowaki diligently slathered sunscreen over every inch of Kazuki's skin. Kazuki waited patiently, though it was rather obvious that he wanted in the pool as soon as possible. "Now, let it dry for five minutes," Nowaki instructed him. He turned to Hiroki. "Can I put sunscreen on Hiro-san, too?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"No way, dumbass," Hiroki spat, turning the pages in his book.

"Papa, if you don't, you'll get a sunburn." Kazuki looked up at him earnestly.

"Arg, fine..." Hiroki assented. He laid his book aside, and Nowaki advanced with the sunscreen. "Yow! That's cold!" he squealed, and both Kazuki and Nowaki laughed at him. After a few more minutes of yelping and protesting, he was covered and protected.

Nowaki began putting sunscreen on himself. "Papa, you should put sunscreen on Daddy's back," Kazuki pointed out.

"That'll make my hands all greasy, and I won't be able to read," Hiroki sniffed.

Kazuki shrugged and held out his hands. "Daddy, put some on my hands and I'll do your back."

"Ah, thank you, Kazu-chan!" Nowaki said gratefully. Soon he was covered too, and they ran towards the pool. "Hiro-san, aren't you going to get in?" Nowaki asked, turning back.

"In a little bit," Hiroki grunted; so Nowaki and Kazuki jumped into the pool together. Hiroki pretended to read; but really, he was watching the two of them play and splash around together over the edge of his book. He longed to get into the pool too, but he didn't want Nowaki horsing around on him. So he figured he'd wait until Nowaki was tired out, and then get in.

Meanwhile, Kazuki and Nowaki had discovered the waterslide, and went down it again and again. "Idiots," Hiroki thought.

Kazuki ran out a little while later, hurrying up to Hiroki. "Papa! Papa! The slide is so fun! It goes gush, then then it goes whoosh, and then you fly off!" Kazuki told him excitedly. "Go on it with me?"

"I don't do crap like that," Hiroki said coldly, staring down at his book. There was silence, so he looked up to see Nowaki and Kazuki sporting matching sad faces. "Oh, goddamnit!" he grumbled under his breath. "Now they're double teaming me!" Louder, he said, "Fine, I'll go on it, JUST ONCE!" He laid his book aside. "But it's not like I'm going to enjoy it or anything."

Half an hour later, Nowaki laid in the shade of the chair umbrella, smiling and watching Hiroki gleefully go down the slide with Kazuki for the fifteenth time.

They returned to the room, where Nowaki helped Kazuki get a bath and wash his hair, then sent him out to watch cartoons. Nowaki and Hiroki took showers one after another, then dressed and headed down to the cocktail reception. Hiroki was nervous, to say the least, about meeting other people and being introduced as Nowaki's husband.

"Ah! Dr. Kusama!" a booming voice called. A large, plump man approached, wearing a brilliant white lab coat over his suit.

"Dr. Hirano, very good to see you here," Nowaki replied. "Hiro-san, this is Dr. Hirano from The Medical College at Aoyama. We collaborated on a case last year. Dr. Hirano, this is Hiroki Kamijou, and this is our son, Kazuki." He patted Kazuki's head and the boy looked up, smiling in a charming fashion.

Surprise and few other emotions flickered over Dr. Hirano's face. "Ahh...I see." Hiroki's heart sank. _Yep. This is how it's going to be all night long. _ He gripped his bottle of beer, resisting the urge to chug it and about three others so he could get through this crap in a drunken haze. But for Kazuki's sake, he knew he couldn't do that. "Well, if you'll excuse me..." Dr. Hirano said. He turned away, calling out to another colleague.

Hiroki turned to Nowaki. "Maybe you shouldn't say he's _our _son..." he whispered.

"But he is _our _son!"

"I know, but I mean...just act like I'm your friend that's here with you or something. Keep it vague."

"No." Nowaki said it firmly. "I refuse to pretend to be something I'm not."

"Yeah, but, your career," Hiroki hissed desperately.

"My career depends on my own hard work, not what anyone thinks about my family," Nowaki insisted. His face was calm and sincere, and Hiroki let out a slow exhale.

"Daddy, can I have some more juice?" Kazuki asked.

"Come on, I'll take you to get some," Hiroki offered. He took the boy to the bar, where he was served another beer and a small glass of orange juice for Kazuki.

Kazuki accepted it and smiled up at Hiroki. "I'm having a good time, aren't you, Papa?"

"No, not really," Hiroki grumbled.

"Why not?" Kazuki's eyes were wide and questioning.

"Because." Hiroki sighed, and decided to level with his son. "Remember how those mean boys made fun of you for having two daddies? Well, that's what this is kind of like for Papa."

"The people here think it's gross to have two daddies?" Kazuki rolled this over in his head.

"Well, no, not all of them. I don't know. But it's still hard." He laid a hand on Kazuki's shoulder. "But remember, no matter what, Daddy and P-Papa love you and it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about us. We're a family." He coughed nervously at his extraordinarily cheesy speech. "Or something..."

They rejoined Nowaki, who was talking to a female colleague, Dr. Toyoma. He proudly introduced Hiroki as his husband, which made the woman's eyebrows rise. "But gay marriage isn't legal in Japan."

"I know. But I'm half American, and we were married there, where it's legal. Japan will honor legal unions made in other places."

"Hmm." The woman frowned, and suddenly Kazuki burst into speech.

"Having two daddies is cool, and we don't care what you think!" he shouted. "Daddy and Papa love me, and we're a family!"

Hiroki and Nowaki were stunned at their son's little outburst, and the woman laughed lightly. "Oh no, I wasn't thinking anything bad, I promise you." Another woman walked up just then, and she nodded at her. "Oh, this is Dr. Kishio, my partner." Hiroki took it to mean medical partner, until two elementary school aged children approached as well. "And this is our son and daughter, Juntaro and Fuyuko."

"Two _mommies_..." Kazuki said, marveling at the fact.

"Yes," Dr. Toyama said, smiling down benevolently at him.

"What grade are you in?" the girl asked Kazuki.

"K-Kindergarten."

"I'm in first grade." She smiled widely, showing off two missing front teeth. "Do you know how to play Mario Kart?" she asked, pulling a pink DS out of her small handbag.

"N-No..."

"Want me to teach you?" Kazuki nodded frantically, and the two went off together, sitting crosslegged against the wall and staring down intently at the screen. Her older brother wandered off with some other friends he had made, and the four adults were left alone.

"It's my fault he had that little outburst," Hiroki explained. "I...sort of told him that there were people here who would have a problem with us."

"I told you not to worry about that, Hiro-san," Nowaki chided him lightly.

"It's hard not to," Hiroki countered. "It's uncomfortable feeling judged all the time."

"Tell me about it," Dr. Kishio said. They talked amiably for some time, then Hiroki and Nowaki went to retrieve Kazuki.

"Come on, it's time to go to dinner," Hiroki told him.

"Aw, not yet..." Kazuki whimpered. He handed the DS back to Fuyuko. "Th-thanks for playing with me," he said, his cheeks going pink.

"Yup! And we can play more tomorrow, too," she said. Kazuki nodded happily, and then went off with his fathers.

"Fuyuko is the coolest girl ever," he breathed, and Nowaki cast an amused half smile at Hiroki, who stifled a laugh. Their little boy had his first crush.

They ate dinner at the hotel restaurant, then returned to the room. They changed into pajamas, and then Nowaki lifted Kazuki up onto the high bed and helped him under the covers. "Oh boy. I get to sleep with Daddy and Papa," he said excitedly, burrowing under the comforter until just his eyes were showing.

Hiroki grumbled, but deep down he thought Kazuki looked rather cute lying next to Nowaki, who had one arm underneath his own head, propping it up. The bed was huge, and Hiroki started to get in on Nowaki's side of the bed, but Kazuki cried out. "Papa, lay next to me!" he insisted.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, but changed direction, going to the other side of the bed and climbing in next to Kazuki. He rolled over and switched the lamp out. Nowaki took Kazuki into his arms, and those long limbs stretched far enough to grasp onto Hiroki's arm as well. Hiroki grumbled at first, but eventually gave in, and the three fell asleep together.

The next morning, Nowaki went to the morning medical conference, and returned at lunchtime. The three of them joined the Kishio-Toyoma family for lunch at the clubhouse, then they all went to the pool together. "Are you going to to the kid's club party this afternoon?" Fuyuko asked Kazuki.

Kazuki looked to his Papa, who looked over his reading glasses and laid his book in his lap. "What's this about a party?"

Dr. Toyoma spoke up. "Ah, it's here on the schedule. There's a party for children at 4pm. They're going to have games, a pinata; all that kind of stuff. There's staff to watch the kids, so parents can get a break for a little while."

Hiroki perked up considerably at that. "That sounds wonderful," he said, his voice unnaturally joyful. Nowaki emerged from the pool then, drying his head. "Nowaki! There's a party for the kids this afternoon! Isn't that great? Kazuki can go, of course!"

Nowaki nodded, not sure as to why Hiroki was so excited. Hiroki hurriedly gathered up all their pool stuff, and they returned to the room to get Kazuki changed for the party. They were one of the first families there, with Hiroki happily signing Kazuki away to the caretakers. "You're going to have such a good time, Kazuki!" Hiroki assured him. Kazuki nodded excitedly.

They waved goodbye to their son, then Hiroki hurried back towards their suite. "Ah, Hiro-san," Nowaki began, but his question was smothered by a kiss as soon as the elevator doors closed. "Mmm..." The intensity of the kiss answered his unasked question as to why Hiroki was so eager to be alone for a little while.

Hiroki only parted for air when the elevator arrived at their floor. "Now come on, we've only got two hours," he panted, tugging Nowaki by the shirt towards their room. They passed another couple coming from the staircase, with the same hungry look in their eyes; it was clear that they had also just dropped off their children at the party and were reveling in their alone time.

They tumbled into the suite, letting the door close behind them. Hiroki pulled Nowaki on top of himself on the bed, grinding his aroused body upwards. He shimmied out of his clothes as Nowaki peeled off his own. When their bare bodies were pressed together, Nowaki let out a little groan. "I didn't pack any lube," he lamented.

Hiroki's cinnamon colored eyes glittered. "I did." He rolled out from under his husband, made his way to the suitcase and unzipped an inner pocket, revealing a travel size shampoo bottle. It had been cleaned out and filled with Astroglide, as was revealed when Hiroki unscrewed the lid and poured it out onto his fingers.

"Hiro-san...you are so clever..." Nowaki breathed in admiration.

"No, I'm not. I'm just shamelessly horny," he grumbled, reaching forward and slicking down Nowaki's hot, hard cock. Nowaki threw his head back and groaned at the touch. He took the bottle from Hiroki and dribbled some on his right hand, then carefully closed the bottle and reached around Hiroki's thigh. He slowly inserted the tip of his longest finger inside, making Hiroki moan in pleasure. "More, Nowaki, more!" he demanded greedily.

Nowaki murmured lustfully, urging the tip of another finger inside as well. Hiroki clutched onto Nowaki's shoulders, digging his nails in as he howled. "I said more! I want it all!" he moaned, and Nowaki forcefully pushed both fingers inside to the hilt. Hiroki gave a broken cry of pain and delight, his breath becoming ragged as he moved up and down on those deliciously intrusive digits. "Now, fuck me," Hiroki panted.

Nowaki shuddered and groaned with pleasure, then removed his fingers quickly and took hold of Hiroki's hips, shoving them down all the way into his lap. His cock sheathed itself inside of Hiroki's body, and he paused to savor the tight sensation. Hiroki grasped at him frantically and began to move, bouncing up and down. His slick hands scrabbled at Nowaki's back, and his lovely pink lips parted again and again to moan. They fucked relentlessly, Nowaki falling back onto the bed and Hiroki riding him even harder as he felt his orgasm getting closer. The bed squeaked and shook terribly, and the room was filled with the echoes of metal grinding, skin slapping upon skin, and two enraptured male voices singing out their pleasure together.

Nowaki's big, hot hand was on his erection, and it stroked it at lightning speed. "Ahhhh...ahhhh!!!" Hiroki cried, coming suddenly and covering Nowaki's squeezing fingers in come. "Nowaki!" He cried out his lover's name in what was almost a whine, as he floated down from heaven, holding onto the last waves of rapture.

Nowaki groaned and drilled upwards, whispering "Hiro-san," over and over again as he pulsed out inside of the man.

They could do little more than breathe heavily for the next few minutes. Eventually, Hiroki pulled himself off carefully and cleaned up, not wanting any evidence of their coupling to reach Kazuki. He flushed the tissues down the toilet, double checked the bed for any spots, and then laid down next to Nowaki, who was still sighing happily.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, toying with the man's silky chestnut hair.

"I love you, Nowaki," Hiroki replied, pressing his face into that strong, broad chest.

"How much time do we have left?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki lifted his head to glance at the clock behind them. "An hour and fifteen minutes."

"Is that enough time to bend you over the balcony?" Nowaki asked. He got a kick in the shin as the answer. "Ow, Hiro-san, that hurt."

"Quiet. Just...hold me," Hiroki muttered. "I'm cold." Nowaki murmured softly, wrapping his adorable little husband up in his warm arms. They dozed off for about an hour, and then Hiroki woke up in a panic, feeling like they had overslept.

"Relax, Hiro-san. It's not quite 6 yet," Nowaki reminded him, calmly redressing.

Hiroki made the bed up, triple checking it for any signs of lovemaking. He sniffed the air. "Does it smell like come in here to you?" Without letting Nowaki answer, he sniffed again. "Oh god, it smells like come. Where is it coming from? I flushed the tissues..."

Nowaki approached with a smile. "It's just your imagination."

Hiroki flushed, buttoning his shirt. "I just don't want Kazuki to ask what that smell is. I'm not ready to tell him about the facts of life." He grumbled. "I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"Then don't worry. I'll be the one to explain everything, when the time comes. I'm a doctor after all; I can explain in a very matter of fact professional way."

Hiroki just snorted. He could just imagine Nowaki putting up dry medical diagrams and pointing out organs to Kazuki on a chart. _Now this is a prostate. Daddy likes to poke Papa's prostate!_

They went and picked up Kazuki, and then they all returned to the room to dress in their formal clothes for the Medical Association awards dinner. It was frankly quite boring to Hiroki, but he watched the stupid slide shows, stifling his yawns. There were some lifetime achievement awards given away, then some special recognitions for various things, then it was time to announce the Physician of the Year.

Not surprisingly, Nowaki won. He was highly respected in his field and beloved by his colleagues, even the ones that were dubious about his private life. Everyone clapped and cheered, Nowaki was presented with a plaque, posed for pictures, and then the awards show was over.

"Daddy is a winner!" Kazuki cheered, clutching his hand happily as they returned to their room. He was just as proud as could be, and Nowaki found it unbearably endearing. They changed for bed and got in all together, talking until they became drowsy. Nowaki switched off the lamp when he noticed Hiroki had fallen asleep on the other side of Kazuki. "This was the best vacation ever," Kazuki breathed happily, smiling up at his daddy. Nowaki nodded, kissing the boy's forehead.

Kazuki yawned and then turned, curling up against Hiroki's body. Hiroki's eyebrow wavered in unconscious annoyance, but he murmured and wrapped an arm around the boy's back nonetheless. Nowaki smiled softly, gazing at the scene and wishing he had a camera right then. But he knew the memory would be etched permanently in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

The family returned from their vacation, and went back to life as usual. Kazuki returned to school, where at recess he encountered something upsetting. "What's wrong, Nanako-chan?" Kazuki asked, coming up behind a sobbing little girl.

The girl turned around, rubbing her fists into her eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are getting a divorce!"

"Oh," Kazuki said. "I'm sorry..."

Nanako sniffled. "Daddy said he was tired of Mommy yelling at him all the time, so he moved out. And me and Mommy have to go live in Fukuoka with Grandma now." She sobbed more. "I don't want to move!"

Kazuki continued to try to comfort her the best a child could, offering to let her have half of his cookie. She cheered up a bit, but Kazuki was still thinking about it when he went home that evening.

"Oy! Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted as Nowaki tried to nuzzle him from behind at the stove. "Get your big stupid hands off of me! I'm TRYING to cook here!"

"Sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki turned back to face Kazuki, and was surprised at the stricken look on the boy's face.

"Papa!" Kazuki exclaimed. "Don't yell at Daddy...or...or..." He teared up and was unable to continue.

Hiroki turned around, laying down the spatula and looking puzzled, as Nowaki rushed forward to embrace their son. "What's wrong, Kazu-chan?"

Kazuki cried and hiccuped uncontrollably. "Papa is always yelling at Daddy...and, and...Nanako-chan said her Mommy always yelled at her Daddy, and now her Daddy moved out! I don't want Daddy to move out!"

Hiroki blushed as Nowaki hugged Kazuki tighter. "Daddy's not ever going to move out. Listen..." He lowered his voice, whispering to Kazuki. "Papa doesn't yell at Daddy because he's mad at him. No, he is actually very happy; but Papa is shy and so he yells because he doesn't know how else to tell Daddy how happy he is. But Daddy understands him."

"What kind of harebrained theory is that?!" Hiroki wailed, having heard it all from the kitchen. His cheeks glowed brightly...for Nowaki had hit the nail on the head. "How does he know that...?" he grumbled. Kazuki nodded happily at his daddy, understanding. Hiroki just groaned and returned to cooking. He glared at Nowaki as they ate, but Nowaki's expression was pure bliss.

After they had tucked Kazuki into bed that night, Nowaki forcefully pushed Hiroki back into their bedroom. "Hey, what..." Hiroki began, but was cut off by Nowaki's mouth layering over his. Big, hot hands groped him everywhere, removing his clothing. When they finally broke apart for air, Hiroki grumbled, "You big pervert."

"Yes, I'm a very big pervert," Nowaki said. "But Hiro-san likes it, doesn't he?"

"Mmm..." Hiroki moaned, as Nowaki snaked his tongue into his ear. He gave a broken little cry as Nowaki's hand stretched down and began stroking him. His head flew back, and they fell onto the bed together. Nowaki slithered down, getting his face between Hiroki's legs as he massaged the tops of his thighs lightly. He took Hiroki's surging erection in his mouth, sucking it eagerly. "Nowaki!" Hiroki cried.

Nowaki just happily murmured, his mouth full. He bobbed his head up and down, sliding his lips over Hiroki's length again and again. Hiroki writhed on the bed, reaching down and tangling his fingers in that impossibly soft black hair.

Then it all came to a screeching halt. Without warning, the door burst open. "Daddy, there's a lizard..." Kazuki began as he barreled in, then his eyes locked on the very mature scene on the bed, and he froze cold.

Nowaki hurriedly removed his mouth from Hiroki's organ, as Hiroki clapped his hands below his waist to try and cover himself. "Ah, K-Kazu-chan..." Nowaki stammered, but the boy had already fled in terror. Hiroki swore under his breath, and Nowaki murmured an apology as he hurried after their son.

Inside his room, Kazuki was huddled up in the corner, hugging his knees. "Kazuki..." Nowaki began, and Kazuki lowered his head a little.

"Why were you eating Papa?" Kazuki asked, his voice shaking.

"No, Kazuki, that's..." Nowaki wondered how to explain. "I wasn't..._eating _Papa. You see...when two grownups love each other very much, they want to kiss and touch each other to show how much they're in love. But it's only okay for grownups, not for children." Kazuki nodded slowly. "So from now on, you should knock before you come into Papa and Daddy's room."

"I will," Kazuki promised. Nowaki also promised in his mind to always make sure the door was locked before beginning anything. He kissed the top of Kazuki's head, and hefted him up into the bed.

"So, there was a lizard...?" he asked as he tucked the boy in.

Kazuki nodded frantically. "It was running on the blinds! It was so cool!"

Nowaki laughed. "We'll have to try and catch him tomorrow. But for now...it's time to go to sleep." Kazuki smiled, bidding his daddy goodnight.

Nowaki returned to the bedroom, where Hiroki was reading a book, frowning. "So, is the kid scarred for life?"

Nowaki smiled gently. "No, I think I explained it all right." He recounted what he had said.

"Well, I guess that's okay..." Hiroki said. He glowered as Nowaki began to kiss at his neck. "Oy! Did you lock the damn door this time?"

"I did, Hiro-san..." Nowaki breathed.

Hiroki sniffed. "Well, anyway, I'm not in the mood anymore. So you can forget it." Nowaki made a sad little sound, but Hiroki was unfazed. "It's all your damn fault, so you can deal with it," he huffed, laying his book aside and switching off the lamp.

The two husbands settled down into bed. Nowaki's side of the bed creaked and moved every few seconds, as Nowaki shifted his hips. "What the hell are you doing?" Hiroki hissed.

"Ah...I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but...it tingles..."

"Wh-what tingles?"

"You know...IT tingles."

"Psssh. Big deal," Hiroki scoffed. He turned away, and Nowaki continued to shift around in the bed, even whimpering slightly. "Oy, what the hell? Just ignore it."

"Okay, Hiro-san." The bed stilled, but Nowaki's heavy breathing could be heard. Hiroki blushed in the darkness as he felt the sound making him aroused. He desperately tried to push the feelings away, but he had been frustratingly close to release when they were interrupted, and now the desire was coming back tenfold.

He normally would never do such a thing, but intense horniness compelled him. "Does it still tingle?" he whispered.

"Yeah," came Nowaki's breathless reply.

"Where does it tingle?" Hiroki asked quietly. He drew his fingertips over the lump in Nowaki's briefs, earning a heated moan. "Here?"

"Yes, Hiro-san."

"And here?" Hiroki traced his fingers over the sides of the rapidly stiffening shaft.

"Oh, yesssss."

"And what about here?" Hiroki teased the head through the fabric.

That was too much for Nowaki, and he pounced on Hiroki, pinning him to the bed and assaulting his mouth with deep, desperate kisses. Hiroki melted into it, letting Nowaki excitedly rip his clothing off of his body.

Soon, they were having sex. Hiroki was on his knees and forearms, his face pressed into Nowaki's pillow as the man rammed him from behind. "Oh, my god, Hiro-san..." Nowaki groaned quietly. "You're so perfect...ahhh!" He jerked unnaturally, then stilled his hips. "I'm too close." Hiroki murmured, then began stroking himself. Nowaki thrust tentatively, then froze again. "No...it's too good."

Hiroki was afraid to even move for fear of setting the man off too soon. He squeezed just the head of his cock, trying not to stimulate Nowaki in any way. "Why are you so damn pent up?"

"I can't help it, Hiro-san," Nowaki groaned. "I've been thinking about you all day...I've wanted to touch you so badly..."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered, feeling his cheeks burning.

They stayed absolutely still, Hiroki inching himself towards orgasm as Nowaki desperately tried to stave his own off for as long as possible. Hiroki could feel the first bursts of pleasure, and his body tensed and released in response. Nowaki groaned desperately as the clenching of Hiroki's body around his cock pulled him closer to the abyss. "Hiro-san...I'm gonna..."

"No! Not yet!" Hiroki barked, wanting to get himself entirely there before letting go. He pumped like mad. "Oh...oh Nowaki...now, now!" he moaned, the cry muffled by the pillow.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki groaned, exploding with triumph. Hiroki shuddered powerfully and came onto the bed.

The next morning, Hiroki stirred his coffee as Nowaki and Kazuki ate fried eggs. He was avoiding looking at their son, as he was still embarrassed over what had happened. But much to his relief, Kazuki was displaying no recollection of what happened.

Or so he thought, until the boy turned to him and brightly asked, "Papa, why was your peepee so long last night?"

Nowaki blushed like mad and tried to explain hastily. "You see, a man's p-pe...ah..."

"It was full of love for Daddy," Hiroki interrupted, then sipped his coffee. He was too tired to deal with it.

Kazuki smiled. "Papa and Daddy love each other," he murmured into his orange juice.

When Hiroki and Nowaki dropped him off at school later that morning, Kazuki gleefully told the gate attendant, "Papa and Daddy are full of love for each other! And they aren't ever getting a divorce!" The girl gave him a cheerful smile, and looked quizzically at the two blushing men. Nowaki looked away and kissed his son goodbye.

"We'll see you after school!" he said.

Hiroki groaned as Kazuki ran into the school. "You and your damn pervert self," he muttered.

They turned away, walking towards their respective workplaces. "But Hiro-san likes it..." Nowaki teased.

"Not in the morning!" Hiroki barked, resisting the urge to bash Nowaki's head in with his briefcase. "See you later," he grunted, as he moved to cross the street towards the university.

"Love you," Nowaki said quietly, his eyes glittering.

Hiroki paused, scowling. He glanced up and down the street, then muttered, "Love you too...or whatever..." then dashed across the road. Nowaki watched him go, smiling affectionately.


	7. Chapter 7

School was about to let out for a month of summer break, and Nowaki fretted over what to do with Kazuki during the day. He knew that the boy wasn't old enough to leave alone in the apartment, but he didn't know of any good daycares or summer programs. He was looking on the internet for local summer programs when he came across one that piqued his interest - Hiro-san's university had a well rated summer camp, run by the students of the education program as teaching practice. The children received computer training, science, art, and music lessons - it sounded like a dream come true.

Hiroki walked into the bedroom then, untying his tie. "Ah, Hiro-san, I think we should put Kazuki in M University's kids' summer program."

Hiroki froze, then scowled. "Hell no."

Nowaki's eyebrows raised in surprise. "But...I think it would be very good, and quite convenient. It is a little expensive, but - "

"It's free for the children of employees," Hiroki grunted.

"Then why...?"

"Because that damned Miyagi will get wind that I have a child, and the teasing will double! I don't think my sanity can handle it!"

"He still doesn't know we adopted?" Nowaki's brows knitted together. "You're not ashamed, are you?"

"No, of course not! I just don't dare give that bozo any more ammo. Do you know that he STILL rags me about that time we..." His face reddened. "You know, the library thing."

Nowaki smiled gently, his cloudy blue eyes misty. "How could I forget that? It was one of the best times ever."

"Anyway!" Hiroki cleared his throat noisily. "He's just going to aggravate me more." He rolled his tie up and sighed. "But yeah, you're right. It is a good program, and I would like Kazuki to participate in it. It being free is awesome too. I guess I'll just have to manage."

So, two days later, Hiroki and Kazuki walked through the gates of the university hand in hand. Even though it was summer for grade school, there were still makeup college sessions happening, and Hiroki still had work. A few students noticed the notorious demon professor walking through the halls looking so paternal, and they whispered amongst themselves. Hiroki deftly shushed the noises with a few well placed glares of death, and continued on.

They headed for the education building, where the program was held. Hiroki breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't run into Miyagi, and he filled out all the necessary paperwork to get Kazuki enrolled. Kazuki hugged his Papa's knees goodbye; Hiroki gave him a pat on the head, and then they parted. Fortunately, there were two children from Kazuki's kindergarten in the program, so Kazuki ran forward happily with no hint of separation anxiety.

Hiroki returned to the office, where he did some paperwork before going and giving two back to back lectures. When he got back to the office, Miyagi was in there, his feet propped up on the desk as he smoked a cigarette. "Kamijoooouuu!" he wailed. "Aren't these summer sessions just the pits?"

"I don't mind work," Hiroki said shortly. "You might want to try a little of it every now and then."

"Oh, so cold, Kamijou." He glanced at his watch. "Time for lunch break!"

"And what exactly are you taking a break from? You haven't done anything today. I taught both classes this morning."

"Yes, but I was very busy...rearranging books," Miyagi smiled.

"Probably getting sucked off by your goony little boyfriend," Hiroki scoffed. "I can't believe the dean still hasn't figured you two out. How fucking long are you going to be 'mentoring' this kid? It's been like 5 years. He's already graduated! I'm starting to think the dean is getting senile."

Miyagi just stubbed out his cigarette triumphantly. "All the better for me to gleefully fuck his only son!"

"You're a sick man," Hiroki sighed. He arched an eyebrow. "You know, maybe I ought to tell the dean..."

Miyagi scowled. "You wouldn't."

Hiroki rolled his eyes. "No, I wouldn't. First off, then your ass would be fired, and I'd have to do everything myself, even more so than now. Secondly...though I hate to admit it, you're my friend...or something."

Miyagi leapt up, wrapping his arms around the startled Hiroki. "Kamijou-babyyyyy! I knew you loved me!" he cried, nuzzling his face into Hiroki's hair.

"Get! The! Fuck! Off of me!!!" Hiroki shrieked, whapping Miyagi with a book at each syllable.

"Ow..." Miyagi pouted, holding his hurting head.

"It's your own damn fault," Hiroki huffed, turning and untying his bento box that Nowaki had packed. Miyagi gazed at it hungrily. "Don't look at my food. Go get your own!" Hiroki snapped.

"But Shinobu-chin forgot to make me anything..." Miyagi whimpered.

"Like I care! Go down to the school store and buy some red bean jam bread or something. Go!!!" Miyagi reluctantly shuffled out, and Hiroki ate in peace...at least for 10 minutes until Miyagi returned with his store bought food and ate it noisily.

When the day ended, Miyagi was nagging him again. "Let's go out drinking," he begged. "It's been so long. We need to have some professor bonding time."

"Psssh. I don't want to bond with your stupid ass."

"I'll buy the drinks."

As tempting as that was to Hiroki, (he could never refuse free alcohol...) he had more important obligations. "No, not today. Maybe some other time."

"Why, what's wrong with today?" Miyagi asked, his eyebrows waggling. He followed Hiroki down the stairs. "Got a hot date?"

"No!"

"Come on, I want to know all about it? Is your big stud taking you out on the town? What's happening?"

"Leave me alone!" But Miyagi stayed on his heels. Hiroki had no choice but to enter the education building with Miyagi.

The program attendant smiled at Hiroki. "Ah, Kamijou-sensei. Kazuki is all ready to go."

Kazuki ran up excitedly. "Papa! I learned how to use litmus paper today!" he cried.

Miyagi's brows were waggling full force now. "Papa!? PAPA?!?! What the hell is all this?" He laughed heartily. "Geez, you must have been realllly drunk on one of your notorious one night stands to do a woman. So you've got a brat now?"

Hiroki gave him an evil glare. "Why are you still here?"

"Come on! I'm just wondering how you happened to make a baby. I thought you were catcher, anyways."

Hiroki turned red to the tips of his ears and exploded at Miyagi. "Do you mind!?!? And anyway, I didn't..._do a woman_! Nowaki and I adopted! So you can buzz off now!"

"Ohhh...the big sentimental stud..." Miyagi sighed. "Wants to have the whole white picket fence thing with you. How cute."

Kazuki, who had been watching this whole exchange, only half understanding, got closer to Hiroki and clutched his hand. He frowned at Miyagi. "Papa, is that a bad man?" he asked.

Hiroki laughed dryly. "Yes, it's a _very _bad man. He eats little boys alive," Hiroki warned. "Just ask that kid." He glanced at a pouting blond who had just stalked up.

"Miyagiiiii!" Shinobu shouted. "You were supposed to come straight home today! And I had to run all over the campus looking for you! You are in SO much trouble!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Miyagi mumbled, slinking off with his angry young lover.

Kazuki squeezed Hiroki's hand tightly. "Let's go home now, Papa."

"Yeah," Hiroki said firmly. They walked home, hand in hand. Nowaki was waiting at home, making beef curry. He kissed Hiroki hello and hugged his little son.

"Did you have a good time at summer school?" he asked Kazuki.

"Yeah!" Kazuki excitedly recounted his day. "But then at the end, a big bad man came and was mean to Papa."

Nowaki looked at Hiroki in interest. Hiroki just grunted, "I told you Miyagi was going to annoy me about it."

Kazuki piped up. "He said Papa was a catcher." Kazuki smiled brightly while Hiroki blushed and Nowaki stifled a laugh. "I didn't know you played baseball, Papa!"

"Y-yeah...I'm a baseball player..." Hiroki stammered, looking around the room nervously. He glanced at Nowaki's amused face, and decided to jab him. "Daddy is a pitcher," he said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the black haired man.

"COOL!" Kazuki cheered. It was Nowaki's turn to blush.

Two weeks later, it was Nowaki's birthday. It was a big one, the thirtieth. Kazuki went to stay with the Kamijous for the night, as Hiroki already knew something was in store for him. Hiroki reflected on all the things he'd given his lover over the years on his birthday. It had become a bit of a tradition. Whatever Nowaki wanted...it started with letting him tie him up, then the next year, Hiroki was topping for the first time. Soon after came that time with the ice cubes, then the shower sex, followed by many other perverted things. Hiroki was left to wonder...what now?

His ruminations were cut off as Nowaki entered the bedroom, wearing his lab coat. Hiroki squirmed backwards on the bed, groaning. "You want to play doctor? That's so...so...first grade!"

Nowaki smiled gently. "Kamijou-san...it's time for your yearly checkup," he whispered. Hiroki blushed and scooted back a little more. Nowaki lifted up his hand, showing that he was holding a paper gown. "Please put this on."

Hiroki groaned, but disappeared into the bathroom with the robe. He reemerged wearing only the skimpy item. "Now what?" he demanded.

"Up in the table, please," Nowaki said, gesturing to Hiroki's desk, which he had conveniently cleared off. Hiroki grumbled, but climbed up on it, his legs dangling. He gasped as Nowaki approached, sliding his stethoscope under Hiroki's gown. "Hmmm...your heart rate is elevated," the young doctor commented. "We'd better do more tests."

"Dumbass..." Hiroki muttered. Nowaki slid his hands up and down Hiroki's legs, earning a moan and a thrown back head.

"Reflexes are good," Nowaki said. "Let's examine your ears." He leaned forward, slipping his tongue inside of Hiroki's shell pink ear.

"Ahhh!" Hiroki cried.

"Ears seem healthy." Nowaki stood up straight. "Now...it's time to examine your genitalia." His eyes darkened lustfully. "Are you ready, Kamijou-san?"

"Wh-whatever..." Hiroki panted. He gritted his teeth as Nowaki slid his robe up over his hips.

"Looks good..." Nowaki breathed, eyeing Hiroki's erection. "But I'll have to do more tests." He dropped to his knees before Hiroki. "Please understand that this is strictly medical." He ran the tip of his tongue up and down the shaft as he massaged Hiroki's balls. "Hmmm...no lumps. And your skin is good." He hummed as he sucked at the tip. "Your pre-emissions are clear and sweet," he murmured.

Hiroki moaned with abandon. "God...Nowaki!" he cried.

"It's Kusama-sensei," Nowaki gently corrected him.

"K-Kusama-sensei..." Hiroki panted, driven on by lust. He blushed and shuddered hard at what he was about to say. "I need a r-rectal exam..." he murmured.

"Ah...Kamijou-san..." Nowaki breathed in delight. "Now, please bend over the table," he ordered. Hiroki flipped himself and was soon bent with his chest on the table and his ass in Nowaki's face. "I'll have to examine you...back here..." Nowaki whispered. He reached into his lab coat pocket and retrieved one latex glove, which he snapped over his hand. He pulled the tube of medical grade lubricant out as well and slicked his gloved finger down entirely.

Then, he was tracing the slippery digit around Hiroki's entrance. "Nowa-...Kusama-sensei!" Hiroki cried, correcting himself.

"You seem to be very sensitive," Nowaki commented, his voice thick with desire. "But I need to examine you inside." He pushed one finger in, and Hiroki howled in pleasure. "Oh, very good. Let's check your prostate." He curled his finger, and Hiroki moaned helplessly. "Very, very healthy. Hmmm..." He added a second finger. "I may need to do further testing. Yesss....I need to put something larger in here to test it out. What can I use...?" he hummed, unbuckling his belt as he spoke. "I think I have a tool here..." He pulled out his weeping cock, stroking it with his lubricated hand.

"Nyyyaaaa!" Hiroki cried, overcome with pleasure.

"Oh, yes. I'll have to put this in." Nowaki moved into position, pressing the head against Hiroki's eager hole. He shoved in partway, and paused to groan. "Yes! You are very tight and healthy inside."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed, too hot to remember anything.

Nowaki pushed all the way in. "Ohhh, yes. Perfect. You get a clean bill of health," he commended the moaning man. "So tight and perfect."

"Ahhh!" Hiroki reached down and stroked himself. Nowaki quickly batted his hand away, stroking it himself.

"We'll need to capture a sperm sample..." he hissed in Hiroki's ear. Hiroki crumpled in pleasure, gripping onto the edges of the desk. "And...I want to see how much you can hold..." Nowaki murmured.

Hiroki moaned wantonly, irrevocably turned on. He came suddenly, drenching Nowaki's hand in seed. "Nowaki!" he cried.

Nowaki thrust deeply into him. "Hiro-san..." he groaned, then released.

They stayed together for some time; Nowaki kissing and caressing Hiroki's back lovingly. Then they broke apart to clean up. "That was particularly dirty this year," Hiroki huffed, pulling on his pajama pants.

Nowaki smiled. "I know, Hiro-san." He snuggled himself against his embarrassed, though completely blissful little husband.


	8. Chapter 8

The following weekend, Hiroki rolled over and yawned, glancing at the clock. It was only 8:00 am, but it was Sunday, and there was a new little tradition he was allowing. Ever since they had gotten back from vacation...just this little bit he would allow. He looked over at a still sleeping Nowaki, but he shrugged and got up anyway.

He stepped forward, unlocking and opening the bedroom door. Kazuki was sitting on the floor outside, reading a book. He looked up excitedly. "All right, go on in," Hiroki grumbled.

Kazuki gleefully leapt to his feet and hurried into his fathers' bedroom. Nowaki had woken up at the sound of Hiroki's voice, and he smiled warmly at his approaching son. He patted the bed, and Kazuki jumped up on it, snuggling in close. Nowaki closed his eyes once more, a contented expression on his face as he laid his chin on the top of Kazuki's tousled brown locks.

Hiroki watched the scene, trying not to feel jealous. _Nowaki is only supposed to hold **me **that happily!_ He knew it was silly to be jealous of a child, so he tried to stifle the feelings down. He went into the kitchen, making some coffee, which he sipped as he walked back into the bedroom. His eyes immediately locked on the bed, and he sniffed disinterestedly. He paced around the room for a bit, sat down on the edge of the bed and drank more coffee, then he finally set his empty cup aside with a disgruntled clunk and threw himself into the bed, on the other side of Nowaki. He gripped his waist possessively and nuzzled his face into the back of Nowaki's hair, not caring how silly he was.

Nowaki simply smiled happily, not thinking of Hiroki's actions as possessive, but as loving. Kazuki giggled and slipped a hand between Nowaki's stomach and Hiroki's hand. "Hey, Papa," he said.

"Hey," Hiroki mumbled back, glad that his reddened face was hidden.

They all laid in bed together for a little while longer, then got up. Nowaki announced that they were going to the Pancake House and then to the zoo. Kazuki was thrilled and excited beyond measure, jumping around happily.

After eating breakfast out, they headed for the zoo. They had never been as a family before, so it was exciting for everyone, though Hiroki would never admit it. Nowaki bought them tickets, and they entered together.

"Let's go see the penguins!" Kazuki cheered, running forward.

The little family headed that way, where a female zookeeper was just starting the presentation. A couple dozen people were standing around, listening. "Right now, we have an interesting little story going on in the penguin house," the woman said. "One of our female penguins laid an egg, but she got ill for a time and couldn't take care of her new chick. So then Petey...that's the one with the yellow crown over on the right side...stepped right in and took over. But what makes it really special is that Gyoro...the one with the red crest...he is also helping out. They share the duties of taking care of little Jojo."

The crowd murmured interestedly, watching the unusual family. Petey waddled over to the baby penguin, dropping a fish in his mouth. The crowd giggled as the fish bounced off and fell to the ground. Then the other male, Gyoro, squawked angrily, bit Petey on the neck, then picked up the fish, feeding Jojo properly that time.

"Papa, that's just like when you get mad at Daddy!" Kazuki shouted, and Hiroki flushed crimson as several crowd members turned around interestedly. "I have two daddies too!" Kazuki proudly told anyone who would listen. "Just like Jojo!"

Several people murmured and raised their eyebrows. Nowaki took Kazuki's hand, squeezing it happily, and Hiroki rubbed his aching forehead. "I need a drink," he grumbled.

"Good idea, Papa! I'm thirsty too!" Kazuki said, and the three went off to get lemonade.

"I was thinking about something harder," Hiroki muttered into his glass.

They were sitting at the edge of the primate enclosure, and Kazuki was watching them intently. "What are those two monkeys doing?" he asked curiously, pointing up.

Hiroki looked up into the trees, squinting a little. He flushed angrily when he saw that there were two male monkeys jacking off together. "What the hell?! Don't look at that!" he barked, covering Kazuki's eyes and turning him away. "What kind of place did you bring us to?" he hissed at Nowaki, who scratched the back of his head, laughing wryly.

"Now what should we see?" Nowaki asked, changing the subject.

"The lions!" Kazuki cheered.

"Don't tell me there's gay lions here too," Hiroki grumbled. "I'm going to scream if that's the case."

"You're silly, Papa!" Kazuki giggled.

They went to see the lions, who were fortunately not gay; and then they rode the little train around the park. They ate hot dogs and then went to the reptile area. "Ugh. I hate snakes," Hiroki shuddered. "I'm not going in."

"Come on, Hiro-san," Nowaki encouraged him. "I'll hold your hand if you get scared." His cloudy blue eyes narrowed seductively, and Hiroki bristled.

"I'll hold your hand too, Papa! I'm not afraid of snakes!" Kazuki said.

Hiroki groaned and went in with them. He raised his eyes above the glass in most areas, reading the signs intently to avoid looking at the actual creatures. When he shuddered as he caught an unavoidable glimpse of a rattlesnake, Nowaki slipped a big hand into his. "D-dumbass..." Hiroki stammered, pulling his hand away.

"Hiro-san is so cute when he's scared," Nowaki said in a low voice.

"Shut up," Hiroki grumbled.

"I can't wait to get you home and comfort you," Nowaki breathed, leaning closer.

"Shut up, I said!" Hiroki howled, stomping away. They exited the reptile area, much to Hiroki's relief.

"Do you want a balloon, Kazuki?" Nowaki asked, gesturing at the balloon cart.

"Yeah!" Kazuki said excitedly. Nowaki bought him one, handed it over, and Hiroki rolled his eyes, walking to the ice cream stand. He felt hot and wanted something to cool himself off.

"What do you guys want?" he grunted, pulling out his wallet.

"Rocket pop!" Kazuki shouted.

"Me too!" Nowaki chimed in, in just as cheerful of a voice.

Hiroki grumbled, buying three rocket pops. They sat on a bench together, where they unwrapped their popsicles and began to eat them. Hiroki squinted up into the hot sun, absentmindedly mouthing his icy treat. He could feel eyes boring into his face, so he glanced over. Nowaki was gazing at him lustfully, his popsicle melting and dripping down his hand suggestively. Hiroki lowered his brows at the man, then realized he had the entire fat popsicle in his mouth, in a rather enticing move.

He released it with an equally enticing pop, swallowing the juice noisily. "Don't look at me like that," he muttered, blushing.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki breathed, his eyes wide. He was imagining fitting something similar into the man's mouth...stretching past his perfect pink lips...Nowaki's eyes glazed over at the erotic thought.

"Snap out of it!" Hiroki barked. "You're...you're leaking all down your arm, you dork."

Nowaki shook himself and apologized hurriedly, licking his bare arm to catch the syrupy mess. Hiroki looked away quickly, for seeing Nowaki's tongue working so rapidly was a pretty big turn on, though he would never admit it.

"Come on! Let's just go see the...uhh...the rhinos or something!" he shouted, trying to hide his shaking voice.

"Do you like rhinos, Papa?" Kazuki asked, eating the last of his popsicle.

"Sure, whatever," Hiroki grunted. "But they better not be gay, either..." he muttered. He couldn't fight a chuckle at the image of a gay rhino.

When they got home that evening, dinner was ramen noodles, as everyone was too worn out to mess with a proper dinner. They all slurped down their soup sitting on the couch together, watching some inane television program. Kazuki finished his soup and fell asleep against Nowaki's arm halfway through the show, and Nowaki carried him off to bed with a smile. He tucked the boy in with his newly purchased penguin plushie, and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

When he returned to the living room, Hiroki was throwing away the empty cups. He was washing his hands when Nowaki came up behind him to nuzzle him. "What?" he asked irritably.

"Ready for dessert, Hiro-san?" Nowaki purred.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

"I have a rocket pop for you," Nowaki breathed into his ear. "In my pants."

The lewd comment earned him a backwards kick to the shin. "Dumbass!" Hiroki shouted, breaking away.

"But, Hiro-san..." Nowaki murmured, recapturing his lover, "I was _so _turned on by how much you could fit in your mouth."

"Don't say things like that!" Hiroki protested, his legs nearly turning to jelly at Nowaki's words.

"I'd like another demonstration..." Nowaki said breathlessly, grinding his erection into Hiroki's middle back as he reached around and pawed at the growing lump between his lover's legs.

Two minutes later, they were behind the locked door of the bedroom, Nowaki standing in the middle of the room with his pants around his ankles. Hiroki was knelt in front of him, hungrily sucking at the man's enormous erection. The tip of Nowaki's cock was always so sweet, Hiroki reflected to himself as he greedily consumed the clear fluid oozing endlessly from it. "That's it, Hiro-san..." Nowaki groaned softly, tangling his fingers in soft cinnamon locks. "Mmm...it feels so good." He looked down in rapture at Hiroki's soft lips stretched as far as they could go around the shaft.

Hiroki murmured happily, one hand gripping the thick base as the other frantically unfastened his own pants. He freed his desperately aching hard on and stroked it, moaning against Nowaki's firm flesh as he did so. Nowaki gritted his teeth at the pleasurable sensation, bucking his hips into Hiroki's mouth.

"Ah! Ahhh!!" Nowaki cried, trembling. "I'm...going to come...Hi-Hiro-san...get ready..."

Hiroki prepared himself, and then accepted the oncoming rush of fluid effortlessly. He swallowed it, gave Nowaki's cock a few last lashes with his tongue; and then rolled back on his heels, looking down and stroking himself harder.

Nowaki murmured lustfully, dropping to the ground. He took hold of Hiroki and forced him onto his back. Hiroki squirmed on the hardwood floor, about to protest, but he gave up as his erection was engulfed in one smooth mouthful. Nowaki sucked energetically, wanting to taste every single inch of Hiroki's arousal.

Hiroki moaned wantonly, pushing himself up into Nowaki's hot and wet heaven. In the eleven years they had been together, Nowaki had certainly become skilled at the deed, and he was currently setting a record pace for getting Hiroki to the edge. "Nowaki....Nowaki!" Hiroki cried.

Nowaki pulled his lips away at the last second, letting Hiroki gush up into the air and decorate his own stomach in creamy ribbons. Then he lowered his mouth, lapping up every drop from Hiroki's trembling skin. Hiroki panted, his face red, and muttered half hearted complaints under his breath. Then he closed his eyes and sighed in utter satisfaction.

They showered together, kissing lazily all the while, then dressed in pajamas and turned in for bed together. Nowaki kissed Hiroki's temple after he switched out the lamp. "Goodnight, Gyoro," he whispered teasingly.

"Goodnight, jack off monkey," Hiroki huffed back, and Nowaki dissolved into giggles before a fist was brought down on his head.

"Ow, Hiro-san..."

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"I love you too."

"...yeah." A soft kiss was exchanged, and they fell asleep tangled up together.


	9. Chapter 9

The phone rang a couple of nights later, as Kazuki was helping Hiroki wash dishes. "Hello, Kusama residence," Nowaki said into the receiver.

"Ah, Nowaki," a pleasant female voice on the other end spoke up.

"Hello, Mama-chan!" Nowaki chimed back. Hiroki glared over his shoulder. He found it annoying that Nowaki had started calling his mother that.

"How is our little Kazu-chan doing?"

"Very well, thank you. He's loving the summer program at the university."

"That's good. Is my no good son around?"

"Yes, he is washing the dishes now." Hiroki knew he was being summoned, and sighed in an irritated fashion as he dried his hands off and took the phone.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nice to talk to you too," Hanako teased. "You know what time of year it is..."

Hiroki groaned. "Obon Festival..."

"Yes. And now that you two have Kazuki, it'll be even more fun."

"Fun? Is that what we're calling that shit fest?"

"Now, Hiro-chan, watch your manners. You're talking about your ancestors."

Hiroki sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I don't want to be haunted. We'll be there. All sharing a cabin again this year?" It had become a bit of a tradition. Hanako claimed that there was no other way, but everyone knew deep down that she really wanted all her immediate family in one place, so she pretended the place was overbooked so that they would be forced together.

"You know how it is..." Hanako laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you then," he said.

Two weeks later, Nowaki was lugging their big rolling case into a cabin in Osaka. Yasahiro was already sprawled out on the couch, drinking beer and watching a baseball game. Kazuki hugged his grandmother tightly, then padded over happily, sitting next to his grandfather and smiling widely. Yasahiro grunted, trying to hide how pleased he was to see the little boy again. "You being good in school?" he asked.

"Yes, Big Papa." Kazuki scooted a little closer, and Yasahiro put an arm around him with a _harrumph._

"You've got the room with the tub again," Hanako said, wiping off her hands. "It's the one on the left."

"Fat lot of good that'll do us, this year," Hiroki grumbled, then blushed as he realized what he was admitting to his mother.

Hanako smiled warmly. "Well, I thought that maybe Kazuki could sleep with us one night." Nowaki perked up as Hiroki coughed and looked uncomfortable. "He seems to like it, and so does Yasahiro, though the big bully would never admit it. When he came over last month, you should have seen the look on his face when Kazuki said 'Big Papa's belly makes the bed so warm!'"

Hiroki let out a loud guffaw. "That's hilarious," he chortled. He and Nowaki went into the master bedroom, where he glanced hotly at the bedside tub, knowing what would be happening in it soon.

"Did you pack the..._travel shampoo_?" Nowaki asked, his voice low and full of intent.

"Of course, you idiot," Hiroki huffed. "Just in case, you know."

"Of course," Nowaki said placidly, opening the suitcase and unpacking the contents into drawers. He purposefully left the "travel shampoo" in Hiroki's secret compartment, for fear that Kazuki would find it and try to wash his hair with the slippery substance.

That night, Kazuki slept with them, as Hiroki decided that he wanted to save their "alone" night for the next evening. He was cuddled sweetly between the two men, falling asleep almost instantly. Hiroki made sure Nowaki was asleep as well, and then gave Kazuki a little kiss on his head before closing his eyes.

The next morning, the family of five went to the Buddhist temple, where they laid offering for the Kamijou ancestors. Hanako explained everything to Kazuki, who seemed intrigued by the whole process.

Then came the grand unveiling at the annual Kamijou picnic. Hiroki was nervous about the shit he was going to get from his family. He had always been the one loudly (and a bit drunkenly) complaining that there were too many brats at the function, and now here he was bringing another one.

The first person to notice the change was his cousin Himiko, whose eyes widened. Her daughter was now ten years old, and she was off playing with other children. "Hiro-chan? Seriously?" She stared at the little boy between her cousin and his husband.

"Yeah..." Hiroki grumbled. "This is Kazuki. Kazuki, this is Papa's cousin, Himiko."

"Papa?! That's so cute!" Himiko squealed. "I always said that you'd make a good dad!"

"When did you ever say that?" Hiroki scoffed. "Bar...I need the bar..." he muttered.

Fortunately, his father appeared at that moment, offering a beer. "Figured you'd need it...not that I care..." he barked suddenly, scowling.

Hiroki almost smiled appreciatively, but he scowled back instead. Meanwhile, Nowaki had run off with Kazuki in his usual pattern of playing on the playground with the many Kamijou children, who gathered around him squealing "Wacchan!" as always. Kazuki was pleased to meet all his new relatives.

Later, as they were eating grilled chicken, Kazuki looked up at his papa curiously. "Papa... are you sure this is YOUR family and not Daddy's family? Because they all like him better."

"Quiet, boy!" Hiroki barked. "That's just because Daddy is a sappy suck up." Nowaki's face fell, and Kazuki looked puzzled. "Er, I mean..." Hiroki stammered, hastily backpedaling. "You know, since Daddy's such a nice guy, everybody loves him."

Nowaki's smile returned. "And Papa is such a sour puss," he told Kazuki cheerfully.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes. "No bathtub for you!" he hissed.

Nowaki shrugged carelessly. "Who said I wanted a bath?"

Hiroki's eyes widened and his face wavered. "W-What? But we always..." he stammered, then caught himself. There was no way he was letting Nowaki's taunts get to him. "I think I'll throw the TRAVEL SHAMPOO in the trash when we get back to the cabin," he threatened.

"Maybe I don't feel like washing my hair, either," Nowaki said, his voice still light and teasing.

Kazuki looked back and forth at his parents, not understanding their intense conversation about hygiene. "Can we go back on the swings, Daddy?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" Nowaki exclaimed, taking Kazuki's hand and running off, but not before shooting a smoldering gaze back at Hiroki. Hiroki swallowed hard, fingering his bottle of beer nervously.

Back in the cabin, Nowaki helped Kazuki get a bath in the shared bathroom, then dressed him in his pajamas, and sent him to sleep with his grandparents. "I'm going to hug Big Papa's belly all night!" Kazuki could be heard saying excitedly as he disappeared into the other bedroom.

Nowaki then returned to the bedroom, where Hiroki was nervously reading a book. Nowaki locked the door behind himself, and Hiroki relaxed a little bit, expecting the man to start filling the tub.

But Nowaki simply changed into his pajamas, smiling teasingly at Hiroki as he turned into bed. "Good night, Hiro-san," he said, kissing his husband on the cheek chastely before turning his back away.

Hiroki's mouth fell open. "Umm..." he began.

"What's wrong, Hiro-san?" Nowaki purred.

"A-aren't we...you know, aren't we getting in the tub or whatever?" Hiroki stammered.

"I thought you said no bathtub for me."

"I...I was just kidding," Hiroki laughed weakly.

"No, it's fine. I understand if Hiro-san doesn't want to do that anymore."

"Oi! What are you talking about now? Who said I didn't want to do that anymore?!"

"You did, Hiro-san."

"N-no, I didn't! You're twisting my words! And -" He cut off and glowered as he realized what game Nowaki was playing. "Oh no. No you don't. You're trying to make a fool of me; make me beg for it. Is that it? Well, I've got you figured out! Hiroki Kamijou doesn't beg for anything! Y-you'll be begging me!"

"Hmmm, I wonder," Nowaki breathed. He pushed the covers down slightly, and stretched, arching his back to show off the rather impressive tent his pajama bottoms were sporting. "Oh, dear, what is that?" he murmured.

Hiroki shuddered. "Dumbass. You know what that is." He squirmed slightly as he felt a similar occurrence happening in his own pajama pants. "But not that I care."

Nowaki tugged his pajama pants down, making his thick length pop out. "Hmmm, I may have to wash it with travel shampoo...by myself, you know."

"Pssh," Hiroki scoffed. "Go on. Like I care."

"Oh, does Hiro-san want to _watch_?"

"No!"

"Oh, then I'll do it so you can't see."

"What?! What kind of...arghhh! Like I care, I said!"

Nowaki just smiled lazily as he shimmied out of bed and got the lube from the secret hiding place. He started up the tub, removing his clothing and getting into it as it filled. Then he opened the bottle and wet his hand down, and began masturbating with his body turned away slightly.

All this, Hiroki watched in absolute rapture. He could feel his mouth watering, and he rose up on all fours in the bed, his eyes wide. "Nowaki..." he whined. "We always do the tub together..."

"Oh, but you said you didn't want to this year..." Nowaki clucked.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then ask me, and you can get in too," Nowaki teased.

"Dumb ass! I don't have to get permission!" Hiroki barked. He stripped off his clothes and then plunked into the tub resolutely. "Ha! You didn't think of that, did you? Now I win!"

"No, I win," Nowaki breathed, leaning forward and catching Hiroki's mouth for a kiss as he took on of the man's hands and placed it on his erection.

"Wh-what do you win?" Hiroki spluttered, breaking out of the kiss. His hand stroked Nowaki under the water as a blush spread across the bridge of his nose.

"You, Hiro-san..." Nowaki said pleasantly, smiling happily.

"Dumb ass..." Hiroki grumbled, but allowed Nowaki to capture him for another deep kiss.

"What shall we do this year?" Nowaki breathed in his ear. It had been ten years now that they had been coming to these cabins, and they had done many things in the tub; mutual masturbation, sucked each other off, and of course full on intercourse in several different positions.

Hiroki turned away, getting out of the tub slightly. He leaned towards the window, bracing himself up with his hands as he offered his ass backwards. "Fuck me while I'm looking out the window," he whispered, then his face got red.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, his expression blissful. He rose up out of the water as well, lubed his cock down some more, and then penetrated Hiroki suddenly. "Ohhhh!"

"Nyyaaa...Nowaki..." Hiroki huffed. He looked out over the dark forest through the slightly fogged up glass, moaning as Nowaki pushed deep inside of him.

"Is it okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki whispered.

"You ask that _after _you shove it in fast..." Hiroki grumbled, and then he sighed. "Yeah, it's okay. It's...wonderful..."

"Oh, Hiro-san...you feel so good..." Nowaki murmured happily. He reached around and stroked the man's erection in time with his thrusts. Then he leaned in and peppered the back of Hiroki's neck with kisses. "Ohhh...ohhh, Hiro-san. I'm going to come," Nowaki stated breathlessly. "Can I pull out and come all over you?"

"Nowaki! Yes!" Hiroki cried, and he came as well, spurting out onto the tile edge and Nowaki's fingers. Nowaki rapidly pulled out and pulsed onto Hiroki's ass and back, watching in rapture the mess he made of his sexy husband.

They sank into the tub together, washing off and then holding each other contentedly.

A little while earlier...in the other bedroom...Kazuki perked up at the sound of a tub running. "What's that sound?"

Hanako laughed lightly. "Sounds like Papa is getting a bath."

Yasahiro grumbled, turning the page of his sports magazine. "Sounds like..." he cut off as Hanako gave him an evil glare.

Kazuki watched their interaction. "Oh...that's why I'm sleeping with Big Papa and Mama-chan, huh?"

"What do you mean, dear?" Hanako asked.

"You know. Daddy probably wants to eat Papa up tonight and so we better leave them alone." He nodded his head sagely. "That's what daddies that are in love do."

Hanako's eyes got wide, as Yasahiro let out a loud laugh. "Bwahaha!"

Just then, Hiroki's voice could be heard above the churning of the tub, shouting Nowaki's name. Kazuki nodded. "Yep. Papa sure likes to get eaten up. Pretty much every night. They really really love each other!" He smiled carelessly. "So then what happened to the bunny, Mama-chan?" he asked, looking over at his grandmother and the book she was holding. Hanako continued reading, stifling a laugh at the whole thing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki grumbled and combed his hair one last time. "Yeah," he answered back. Nowaki appeared in the bathroom doorway, smiling widely. Kazuki was right behind him, peeking around and looking equally excited.

"Let's go!" the little boy cheered.

One hour later, they were in the lobby of a photographer's studio. "Is it too late to back out of this?" Hiroki grumbled. He absolutely hated to have his picture taken. And he _especially_ hated family portraits. They were always so cheesy. He thought back with a shudder to a particularly wretched one of his family, from when he was 14. His father looked bloated and irritable, his mother looked tired but had a forced smile on her face, and Hiroki himself was a typical teenage mess - greasy hair, glasses, pimples, and a scowl. _"And my damned mother has the 8 by 10 of it up on the mantle, forever haunting me! She wonders why I don't go home any more! Because I can't look at that thing!"_ he sulked to himself.

"Kusama?" An assistant tentatively called them. Nowaki and Kazuki jumped up happily, while Hiroki slowly rose to his feet.

"Ha, I can't wait to see the look on the photographer's face when she realizes she has to take a picture of our odd bunch," Hiroki snorted as they walked down the hall.

"Don't say that. We're not odd," Nowaki gently chided him. "And besides, Dr. Kishio recommended this photographer. This is who takes their family pictures. So she's okay with that kind of thing."

Soon, they were in the chamber of doom, as Hiroki thought of it. He eyed the roll down back drops and silly props with disdain, then allowed himself to be ushered to the middle of the room. The photographer herself was a quirky gray haired lady, who hemmed and hawed about how to position them. She'd arrange them one way, snap a couple of pictures, then cluck her tongue and order them to stand differently, over and over, until Hiroki felt ready to scream. But finally, she exclaimed in happiness at an arrangement of Nowaki seated with Kazuki in his lap, and Hiroki standing behind them with his hand on Nowaki's shoulder.

Pictures were snapped, and the photographer murmured in approval. Nowaki thanked her and they moved to go. "Seriously, it's over?" Hiroki asked. "Wow, that was actually not as bad as I thought it would be," he mused. "Seemed way worse as a kid."

The proofs came in a week later, and Hiroki had to agree with the photographer that the last pose was the best. He was actually giving a smile in it; a natural, confident one. Nowaki was grinning like a goon, as always, and Kazuki was smiling widely.

Nowaki, of course, wanted to buy a hundred copies of every single photo, but Hiroki nixed that idea, wanting only to order the last shot. He did acquiesce and let his husband order a massive package of prints of that one photo, as well as copies of a solo picture of Kazuki that was taken. He was holding a book and smiling very widely. Hiroki begrudgingly found himself smiling as well when he looked at it.

So when the prints were delivered, Nowaki excitedly bought picture frames on his way home that day. He got two magnetic ones to put on his locker at work, as he didn't have an office. "And Hiro, I got two frames for you...for your desk at work..." Nowaki said hesitantly. He had already put one of each picture in the two 5x7 frames.

Hiroki scoffed, rolled his eyes, sighed; then snatched the frames away. "Fine, whatever!" he groaned, acting put out. But actually...he was wishing Nowaki would have gotten the 8x10 frames. Not that he would ever admit THAT!

He dutifully took the frames to work with him the next day, smuggled inside his briefcase, and set them on his desk when Miyagi was out getting coffee. _I dare him to make a comment. _ Hiroki thought. _I'm_ _just itching to throw something today!_

Miyagi came back, and was too absorbed with his cellphone to even notice anything had changed in the room. Hiroki scoffed and went back to typing. _Probably texting that huffy little boyfriend of his._

There was a soft rapping at the open office door. Hiroki and Miyagi both glanced up, and Hiroki recognized the girl there as one of his students. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked curtly.

The girl stepped inside the office, looking frightened out of her mind. She swallowed hard as she got closer to the notoriously ill tempered professor. "Um, excuse me, Kamijou-sensei, but...does that paper about Basho have to have footnotes?"

"Of course it does!" Hiroki snapped, typing rapidly the whole time. The girl stayed quiet, so he glanced with annoyance back at her. She was just staring; transfixed by the gilded frames on his desk. "Oh, err..." Hiroki stammered, then he scowled. _Why am I feeling embarrassed? She's the stupid student!_ "What are you staring at?! Got a problem with my family?!" he barked.

"N-no, sir! I...I think it's very cute!" she squeaked, and then fled from the office. She couldn't believe she had just told Demon Kamijou that his family was cute; and she was in further disbelief that the man was gay. _I feel sorry for that other guy_, she thought, then shuddered and ran for her next class.

"She's right, you know," Miyagi sighed. "What a cute little family." He came up behind Hiroki's chair, peering at the photos and murmuring in approval. He then cooed and tried to hug Hiroki's neck but was deftly evaded. "If only I could have a child with Shinobu-chin," he lamented as he stood up straight. His face went slightly gray. "Though...he'd probably give birth to a screaming little cabbage baby."

"Ha! You'd make a terrible father," Hiroki snorted, resuming his typing.

"Kamijouuuu~! How hurtful! If you can do it, you know I can!"

"Yeah, right. No one would let you adopt a child, knowing your tendencies for preying on young boys."

"We'd adopt a girl then," Miyagi huffed.

"Oh? So you're seriously thinking about it?"

"No," Miyagi admitted. "Parenthood is way down the line for us. Shinobu's only twenty three. But I do like to think about it sometimes..." He sighed. "She'd be my little blonde princess...Shinobuko."

Hiroki guffawed. "What a horrible name. It's all wrong."

"It's a lovely name! Yes, little Shinobuko...we'd buy her dozens of sparkly dresses and she'd be a perfect angel from heaven."

"Probably be a brat like her namesake."

"Quiet! She'd be daddy's little girl..." Miyagi's eyes sparkled, lost in his own fantasy world.

"Which daddy?"

"Kamijouuuu! You're just no fun!"

Fall sped by quickly, and soon it was December. There was to be a class Christmas party for the kindergartners, and all parents were strongly encouraged to attend. Hiroki and Nowaki both managed to adjust their schedules to make it. The night before, they got a frantic call from the teacher. "I'm so sorry to disturb you at home, Kusama-san," she apologized. "But I have a crisis. You're first on the list, alphabetically...anyway, our Santa Claus is ill! We need someone else to play the part!"

"I'll do it," Nowaki offered.

"Ah, thank you, Kusama-san, but...you are much too tall to fit in the costume. And Kazuki would wonder why you weren't there." Nowaki made a thoughtful sound, then glanced at Hiroki and immediately shook his head. There was no way. Even if he would, there was the same problem; Kazuki would wonder why Papa hadn't shown up, and might be sad.

Hiroki saw himself being ogled and he frowned. "What's wrong? Who is that?"

"Kazuki's teacher. They need someone to wear the Santa costume tomorrow."

"Not doing it," Hiroki said flatly.

"No, no, not you! Do you know anyone else who could?"

Hiroki pulled his chin. "Let's see...someone who has nothing to do, preferably fat..." He broke off into a roar of laughter. Nowaki stifled a giggle as he realized what Hiroki was thinking. He turned back to the phone and told her they probably had the solution, so just to leave it to them. Kazuki's teacher thanked them profusely, then hung up.

Nowaki and Hiroki eyed each other for a minute after the phone call ended. "You call him," Hiroki said.

"No, Hiro-san! Please, you call him!"

"Nope."

Nowaki sighed. "I'll just ask Mama-chan..." He picked up the receiver and began dialing. "Ah, hello, Mama-chan! Listen..."

So that was how, at one o' clock in the afternoon, a very disgruntled Santa Claus tottered into the kindergarten classroom at Hakichou. "Ho ho ho!" he shouted, wanting to get the whole thing over with. _How does my wife convince me to do these things?_ he thought angrily.

"Santa Claus!" a chorus of high pitched voices sang, and there was a virtual stampede as the children rushed forward to greet the Christmas legend. "Is it really you?" "Did you get my letter?" "Did you bring the reindeer?" A dozen questions were thrown at him at once, and he laughed nervously.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" he just said, unsure of how to answer any of them.

Hiroki sipped his cup of punch and suppressed the urge to laugh at the ridiculous sight. "Oh! He really looks like Santa Claus!" Nowaki murmured.

"Didn't even need a pillow for the belly!" Hiroki said in a cracking voice, his eyes watering as he tried not to laugh when children hugged Santa's legs.

"Now, now, children, don't pull on Santa Claus," their teacher gently admonished them. "Let's make a nice line, and you can sit in Santa's lap, tell him what you want, and your parents can take a picture." The children excitedly got in single file, and Santa sat back in a chair. Brat after brat crawled on him, and he made it through by visualizing a nice, cold beer at the end of it all.

Kazuki's turn finally came, and Nowaki waited with the camera, Hiroki at his side. Kazuki clambered up into Santa's lap, breathing excitedly. "Ho ho ho, and what do you want for Christmas?" Santa asked. Nowaki snapped pictures rapidly.

"I don't really want anything. I just want to be with Papa and Daddy!" Kazuki said. "But if you have to bring me something, I want a book about Transformers!"

"Oy, Santa Claus," Hiroki heckled as he stepped forward to help Kazuki down. "I never got that scooter I asked you for when I was eight. What's up with that?" he teased.

"Maybe you were a bad kid that year!" Santa growled, trying his damnedest to keep his fake cheerful demeanor. He glared at his son.

Kazuki gazed up at Santa's face, looking past the white beard and heavy fur cap. He smiled as he recognized those angry cinnamon colored eyes. "I love you, Santa Claus," Kazuki breathed, hugging his grandfather's legs tightly.

"Er...ho ho ho..." Yasahiro stammered.

Everyone survived the afternoon, and Christmas crept closer. One day, there was a surprise waiting for them when they got home. "Oh! We got a package from America!" Nowaki said.

"It's from Grandpa!" Kazuki exclaimed. Jason sent him weekly postcards from all the places he traveled for business, as well as many from his home state of Texas while he was there. They got inside and opened it hurriedly. "Cool!" Kazuki breathed, taking out a figure of Santa Claus wearing the American flag.

"Looks stupid," Hiroki grunted. Nowaki shushed him, and Kazuki put the figure on the windowsill near the little Christmas tree they had put up together.

Christmas Eve arrived, and they ate roasted chicken and corn for dinner. Even though Nowaki and Hiroki usually exchanged their gifts on Christmas Eve, they would be giving Kazuki his presents the next morning, as if they had come from Santa Claus. They both knew that Kazuki understood Santa Claus was just a legend, but the fun of pretending was too good to pass up.

Nowaki had wanted to buy tons of presents for Kazuki, but Hiroki had overruled him, not wanting to have a spoiled child. "If you want to buy a bunch of presents, do your normal thing and give them to the kids at the orphanage! We really only need to get Kazuki a couple of things. You know that my mom and your mom will be buying him all kinds of crap."

And indeed, packages had been delivered by both "Mama-chan" and "Bacchan" earlier that day. Nowaki's mother had stayed and had tea with her son and grandson, while Hiroki's mother had come later in the day and taken everyone for lunch at a family style restaurant.

Nowaki smiled as he passed a lumpy package to Hiroki. "Oh, let me guess..." Hiroki said, rolling his eyes. That was their tradition; Nowaki always got socks for Hiroki, in remembrance of their first Christmas together.

Hiroki unwrapped it, and Kazuki laughed. "Socks? That's so silly."

"Kazuki, there is one more present I always give Papa," Nowaki said, making Hiroki's eyes get wide and panicked. "Yes, I like to tell him all the things I like about him. Do you want to do it too?"

"No...wa...ki..." Hiroki hissed. They still had that standing tradition, like the socks, that Hiroki gave himself to Nowaki every Christmas Eve, letting him say every mushy and sappy thing he wanted, without protest.

"Like this," Nowaki said. He turned back to Hiroki and smiled. "Hiro-san, I'm so lucky to be with you. You're just the cutest thing in the world." Hiroki balled up his fists and looked down in his lap, his hair hanging in his eyes, but he remained silent. "Now you tell him something you like about him," Nowaki urged.

Kazuki thought for just a moment. "Papa, you're so smart! I love how you know every single book in the whole world!"

Hiroki coughed and squirmed a little in his seat. Nowaki continued the barrage of compliments. "You're even cute when you yell at me."

"And you always let me get a snack on the way home from school!" Kazuki chimed in happily. He covered his mouth and glanced at Nowaki. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to ever tell Daddy about that."

Nowaki just smiled mildly. "It's fine. It just shows that your Papa is really a very sweet person, under that angry armor he puts up." Hiroki was shivering now; or maybe he was shaking with anger; no one but him could know. Nowaki just continued on. "Yes, he's really very sweet and kind. Like how he always makes my favorite meal when I'm having a tough day."

"And how he gave a cracker to that hungry dog last week!"

"And his hair curls around his ears so cutely..."

"Papa is a cute man!"

"Let's have hot chocolate!" Hiroki shouted, jumping up. His face was absolutely red as he stumbled into the kitchen and blindly began whisking up cocoa powder and milk.

"Hiro-san..." a voice breathed in his ear. "You're supposed to let me say anything and everything..." Nowaki hugged Hiroki's back.

"I will...later when we're alone, okay? I can't take any more of this right now..." Indeed, his heart felt about to burst with a mixture of love, pride, and embarrassment.

"Oh...Hiro-san wants to be alone with me tonight..." Nowaki murmured, causing a fresh new blush to rise up on Hiroki's face. He whisked the milk so quickly that it practically became whipped cream.

About half an hour later, they all sat on the couch and looked out the window. "It's snowing," Hiroki breathed. He sipped his cup of hot chocolate.

"Can we go out and play in it?" Kazuki asked excitedly.

"Not now. In the morning, if it's stopped falling," Nowaki promised.

"Awesome!" Kazuki said, taking a long drink of chocolate. He leaned his head on his daddy's shoulder, then leaned in the other direction to lay his head on his papa's shoulder. "Scoot closer together!" he said.

Nowaki smiled gently, moving closer. "You want us to squish you in between?"

"Yeah!"

Nowaki smiled, lifting an arm and draping it over Kazuki's head. It encircled Hiroki's shoulders, and Hiroki gave him a half-hearted glare. The little family sat together quietly for a long time.

"I like Christmas time..." Kazuki said. He drank the last of his chocolate, then his eyes slowly closed. Hiroki took his mug, and Nowaki carried the boy to bed.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, kissing his son goodnight and tucking him in tightly. Then he went to his bedroom, where Hiroki was waiting on the bed, looking a bit nervous. He fingered the sheets and looked everywhere but at Nowaki. Nowaki just smiled and locked the door after himself, then got on the bed with his husband.

"Oh, Hiro-san..." he breathed. He kissed his lips sweetly. "I'm so glad that we have a family together." Hiroki murmured softly as Nowaki embraced him. "There's no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you. You are the only one I could ever even imagine doing all these wonderful things with."

Light, gentle kisses started at Hiroki's forehead and worked their way down his face and throat. "I'm so lucky to love you...and to be loved by you. Thank you, Hiro-san." His hands gently massaged Hiroki's skin through his clothes, making his breathing speed up. "Let's make love tonight," Nowaki whispered.

"Yes..." Hiroki whispered back, his face entirely flushed.

Clothes were quickly shed, and loving yet urgent kisses were exchanged. Nowaki kissed and caressed every inch of Hiroki's skin, whispering poetic words about the beauty of his body. Hiroki just moaned quietly in rapture, writhing on the bed. Nowaki carefully prepared him, and then was inside of him, thrusting gently into that heavenly warmth.

Hiroki wrapped his legs around his back, and his arms around his neck, and they moved together, in a perfect rhythm. Hiroki felt like crying, he was so joyful from it all. He could feel that familiar heat pooling in his belly. Nowaki moaned his name, his body tensing, and then they were climaxing together.

They held each other tightly, awash in total ecstasy,neither one wanting to be the first to let go. "Merry Christmas, Hiro-san..."

"Merry Christmas...I love you..." Hiroki replied, closing his eyes and sighing happily.

**Author's Note: Alphabetically works differently in Japanese. Kusama would be higher up on an alphabetical listing than in English, because the first row of hiragana is the vowels, then the K-kana. So it would be more like if their name started with a B or C. Just wanted to clear that up before I got questions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Nowaki reluctantly rolled away from Hiroki, and got out of bed, pulling on his pajama pants. Hiroki propped his up damp head with one hand. "Going to play Santa Claus?" he asked.

"Yup. Ho ho ho," Nowaki joked.

"You don't have the belly for it," Hiroki said, eyeing Nowaki's firm, bare abs. "My dad did it better." He snorted as he thought back to the comical image of his cranky ass father in that get up.

"Well, Kazu-chan won't even see me," Nowaki smiled. He went into their closet and wheeled out the small bicycle. "He's going to love this."

"Yeah," Hiroki said, laying his head back down and nodding off.

When he woke up again, it was morning. He yawned and opened an eye to see a nipple staring back at him. He was curled up against Nowaki's chest, Nowaki's hand protectively cupping his head and keeping him close. There was a gentle knocking at the door, and Hiroki wriggled a little to free himself, then got up and opened the door.

Kazuki was standing there, looking about to burst with excitement. "Papa! Santa came!"

"Did he?" Hiroki said, patting Kazuki's head indulgently. Behind them, Nowaki stirred and got up, and the three of them went into the living room.

"Santa brought me a bike!" Kazuki exclaimed. "I didn't even ask for one, but somehow he knew I wanted one anyway!"

"Santa's magical like that," Hiroki told him as he padded into the kitchen to make coffee. In reality, Nowaki had seen the way Kazuki longingly looked at children on bikes and knew he must really want one.

"Uh huh. I didn't ask for one, 'cause... well, because Kishi-san at the orphanage says Santa can only spend 5000 yen per child, and I think a bike costs a lot more than that." He gleefully examined his bicycle, running his fingers over every inch.

"What else did Santa get you?" Nowaki asked, gesturing to the other gifts near the tree.

"Huh? What else?" Kazuki looked utterly surprised that after the bike, there could be anything else. He turned around and looked, and his eyes widened at the toys there.

"Plus, you have some presents to open from Mama-chan and Bacchan."

"Wow." That was all Kazuki could say. He sat down, and began opening packages, carefully reading the tags first. "This one is from Big Papa! It's..." he tore the paper off, "It's a Transformers book!"

Hiroki smirked into his coffee cup, handing Nowaki one as well. They sank into the couch and watched Kazuki open his gifts. Nowaki took hold of Hiroki's hand and squeezed it gently, and Hiroki blushed and coughed quietly.

"This is from Bacchan...it's a painting set!"

"You can only use that in the kitchen," Hiroki piped up. He didn't feel like having to scrub paint out of the carpeting.

"OK, Papa. And this...it's from Mama-chan. Whoa! It's a sweater with Transformers on it! Cool!" He held it up.

"The only kid ever to be happy to get a sweater from Grandma," Hiroki chuckled softly.

"And Mama-chan got me more clothes! Pajamas with Transformers! Socks with Transformers! Wow!" He moved on to a large package, and carefully tore it open. "This is from Mama-chan too..." He pried the box open to reveal a snowsuit and boots. "Whoa! Now I can really play in the snow!" he cheered. "Daddy, Papa, can we go play in the snow now?"

"Let's get some breakfast first," Hiroki said, rising up and going into the kitchen. Soon, the house was filled with a sweet smell as pancakes were prepared. They ate, then Nowaki helped Kazuki get into his brand new snowsuit. He and Hiroki got dressed in as many layers as they could, pulled on hats, mittens, and scarves, and then they went out to the nearby park.

"We can make a snowman!" Kazuki shouted, patting snow in a small ball. Nowaki made the bottom lump, Hiroki made the middle lump, and Kazuki made the top lump. He stretched up to push pebbles into the snow face, making a widely smiling visage. "It's a Snow Daddy," he said. "Oh! Then now we have to make a Snow Papa too. Can't have Daddy without Papa," he said to himself as he industriously worked more snow together.

Hiroki flushed. "Ah, Hiro-san, you are blushing," Nowaki teased.

"No, I'm not! M-my face is cold..." He gasped as Nowaki leaned in and took hold of his face, peppering his cheeks with warm kisses. "Ack! St-stop that! We're in public!"

"Does that feel better?"

"...Yeah," Hiroki begrudgingly admitted. He stooped down and began rolling up a mid sized ball of snow.

Soon, a slightly smaller snowman sat next to the first one. Kazuki rooted around for more pebbles, and then began making a face. This time, he made a small frown.

Hiroki frowned. "I don't look like that. I don't _always _frown."

Kazuki laughed and pointed. "Yes, you do, Papa! You are frowning right now!" Nowaki laughed too, and Hiroki muttered curses under his breath at both of them. Kazuki picked up some dead brown leaves from under the snow and slapped them all over the snowman's head, resulting in what looked like a messy head of brown hair. "Now it's really Papa!"

"Oh, we have to make a Snow Kazuki too," Nowaki piped up. "That's what makes Snow Daddy and Snow Papa complete."

"You're just completely full of it today," Hiroki mumbled, looking away. They all set to work on making snowballs again, and put together a tiny snowman in front of the other two. Kazuki gave it a smiling face too. He found some sticks and gave the snowmen arms, making the parent snowmen apparently holding hands behind the little snowman's head.

They stood back to appraise their work. "Yep, looks pretty good," Nowaki said, nodding.

"Yeah!" Kazuki cheered.

"I guess," Hiroki grumbled.

"Oi, Hiroki!" a voice exclaimed. They looked over to see Akihiko approaching, walking alongside his little husband, Misaki.

"Oh, it's Akihiko," Hiroki muttered.

"Hello, Kamijou-sensei, Kusama-san!" Misaki said cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

Hiroki just mumbled something, and Nowaki replied brightly, "Merry Christmas, Misaki-kun, Usami-san!"

Misaki crouched down to get to eye level with Kazuki. "And who's this cute little guy?"

Nowaki patted his head. "Our son, Kazuki."

Misaki looked up in amazement. "I didn't know you guys adopted!"

"Akihiko already knew," Hiroki huffed. "For months now."

"Why didn't you tell me, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko shrugged. "Forgot about it. I think the day I found out, it was the day I came home and found you vacuuming in just an apron...and all logical thoughts flew from my head." He smirked at the memory.

"Akihiko!"

"Usagi-san!" The two brunets shouted out at the same time, protesting him saying something so provocative in front of a child. "And I told you, I sp-spilled soup on my clothes, so..." he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "A-anyway, want to play?" he asked Kazuki.

"Sure!" They ran off together, and Nowaki padded after them.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Hiroki asked.

"Ah, Misaki wanted to play in the snow. He's twenty four now, but he still acts like a little kid sometimes."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Hiroki snorted. "Who's the one that keeps a whole room full of teddy bears?"

"Misaki has grown to love all my Suzuki-sans, I'll have you know."

"Hmph. I'm sure." The old friends just eyed each other for a moment, then sighed and turned to watch their husbands play with Kazuki in the snow. Akihiko glanced at the snowmen, then stifled a giggle. "What?! You got something clever to say about our snowmen?"

"No, I was just admiring the amazing likeness. It's a real snow Hiroki. Frown and all."

"Why does everyone associate me with frowns?!" Hiroki cried, exasperated.

Akihiko just laughed. "Hmmm, anyway, I wonder if I can get Misaki to make some snow men with me. They can be me and him..." His eyes glittered and he rubbed his hands together deviously.

"Oh, hell no. You're not putting together two humping snowmen while my kid is here," Hiroki protested.

"Aw, listen to you. 'My kid.' And sounding so protective and paternal. I really can't believe it."

"Well, believe it! I'm a dad now!" Hiroki said defiantly.

"No, no need to get your panties bunched up about it." Akihiko patted his head. "I'm just saying I'm proud of you. You've grown up nicely."

Hiroki's face went crimson. "You're a big moron..." he muttered.

Akihiko just laughed, and turned to Misaki. "Oy, Misaki! Let's go! I'm getting cold! ...And I want you to warm me up with your hands and mouth..." He ended in a lower voice that only Hiroki could hear.

"Ugh." Hiroki rolled his eyes.

Misaki brushed the snow off of his hands and trotted over. He clutched onto Akihiko's scarf when he got close. "Usagi-san! I want one too!"

Akihiko was puzzled. "What, a scarf?"

"No, a kid!"

It was Akihiko's turn to blush. "Wh-what?"

"Kazuki is so sweet and so much fun! We could do it too! Let's adopt a baby!"

Akihiko looked ready to pass out. "Whoa, now it's a b-baby? Geez..." He rubbed his forehead with one gloved hand. "Let's go home and discuss this..."

"'Kay!" Misaki said brightly. He waved goodbye to everyone. "Bye, Kazu-chan!" he shouted, and then they were gone.

"Ha ha, it was great to see Akihiko squirm like that," Hiroki crowed triumphantly. "To know I caused him some discomfort...it's exquisite."

Nowaki and Kazuki walked over, shaking the snow off. Kazuki shuddered a little. "Papa, I'm cold," he told Hiroki.

"Oh, ah...let's go home then," Hiroki said. They walked back to their apartment, where they tumbled inside and began shedding wet, cold clothing in a trail towards the bathroom. There, Nowaki turned on the big tub and began to fill it with steaming water. They were all down to their bottom layers now, and Hiroki was eyeing the tub uncomfortably as he shivered.

"Come on, we'll all get in together," Nowaki said. He peeled the last of Kazuki's clothing off, and set the boy in the quickly filling tub.

"Ahhh...it's so warm..." Kazuki sighed.

Now Hiroki really wanted to get in. But he had sworn he'd never get naked in front of the kid..._Ah well, he's already seen me naked...and in a rather embarrassing way.._.he reflected. He watched Nowaki strip off his boxers and get in the tub, and with a sigh he shed his undershirt and briefs, then got in the tub on the other side.

"Bath time! Bath time!" Kazuki cheered. With three bodies displacing the water, it was already half full now. It continued to fill, and Hiroki squirmed a little. It was hard to be around a naked Nowaki and not think dirty thoughts. But he forced himself to think about other things.

Nowaki picked up a washcloth and wet it down, then squeezed it over Kazuki's head. Hiroki reluctantly picked up another washcloth and did the same thing. Kazuki looked like he was in utter heaven, having both his fathers tending to him. He smiled widely with his eyes tightly shut to keep the water out. Nowaki began washing his hair as Hiroki washed the boy's back with soap. Then they rinsed him off.

"Now let's wash Papa!" Kazuki suddenly exclaimed, taking the bucket from Nowaki. Before Hiroki knew what was happening, he was being drenched in soapy water.

"No! Wh-" He spluttered. "Ack!"

"Yes, let's wash Papa!" Nowaki chimed in, getting a big handful of shampoo. Kazuki squirmed around back of Hiroki as Nowaki slid a little closer and clamped his big hands down on Hiroki's wet head and began lathering it up.

"No...wa...ki..." Hiroki hissed, cracking one eye open through the soap rivers streaming down his face. "I'll get you for this one day." He cried out as Kazuki dumped another big gush of bathwater over his head.

Nowaki laughed and picked up a washcloth. "I'll wash the front, you wash the back, Kazu-chan!" he said cheerfully.

"Okay, daddy!" Kazuki soaped up a cloth and began scrubbing Hiroki's back.

"Oy, wait a minute, what do you mean, the _front_? Oy! Not there! Not in front of the kid!" Hiroki hissed. He batted Nowaki's hands away from his nether regions. "You let Kazuki clean his own, let me do it too!" He snatched the cloth away.

"I bet Papa forgets to wash behind his ears!" Kazuki hummed, rubbing behind Hiroki's ears with his wash cloth.

"I do not!" Hiroki exclaimed.

Nowaki snatched the cloth back while he was distracted. "Oh, I bet you do! And I bet you forget to wash here, too!" Nowaki slid the cloth into Hiroki's underarm.

"I do not - ahahahaha! St-stop!" He threw his head back, laughing loudly and thrashing the water about. "Ahahahaha!"

Kazuki stood still, in shock. "Papa...is laughing."

"Yes, Papa is laughing." Nowaki continued to tickle him.

"Is he broken?" Kazuki sounded genuinely concerned. "No, Daddy, you'd better stop! You're going to break Papa!"

Nowaki stopped, and Hiroki gasped for breath. "Nowaki...I'll kill you for that."

"No, you won't," Nowaki said brightly, and kissed him chastely.

Hiroki just smirked, snatching the cloth from his husband. "Oy, Kazuki...it's time to clean Daddy."

Nowaki paled at the evil gleam in Hiroki's eyes. "No, wait..." he began, then squealed as soapy hands and cloth attacked his every tickle zone.

"Wash Daddy! Wash Daddy!" Kazuki shouted excitedly, dumping water over both of his fathers erratically.

A little while later, the mess had been mopped up, and everyone was in their pajamas, snuggled under a blanket on the couch. They ate sandwiches made with the leftover roast chicken, with big glasses of milk, and watched the snow falling outside. Once again, Kazuki fell asleep between the two of them, and was carried off to bed by Nowaki.

When Nowaki went into his own bedroom, this time it was his turn to be nervous as he wondered if Hiroki was going to smash his head in for the bathtub antics now that they were alone. But Hiroki seemed content with the revenge he had already gotten, and was sprawled out, head towards the foot of the bed, reading a book. Nowaki got into the bed, sitting on top of the covers, and stretched his legs out.

Hiroki laid his book aside, yawned, and then rolled over to hug Nowaki's legs, hiding his face. Nowaki smiled gently, reaching down to pet Hiroki's hair. Hiroki traced his fingers in circles over Nowaki's thigh, and then reached down and toyed with Nowaki's waistband a little bit.

Nowaki's breathing sped up as he watched Hiroki touch him tentatively. His fingers slid underneath the waistband, touching bare skin and drawing a gasp out of Nowaki, a sound that seemed to encourage Hiroki. So he tugged the pants down, letting Nowaki's fat, half hard organ emerge. It stiffened up fully as Hiroki slid closer and took it in his mouth. "Oh God, Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned.

Hiroki just murmured, reaching down into his own pajamas and playing with himself as he sucked a little harder. Nowaki looked over and saw that, gave a lustful groan, then reached out and pulled Hiroki's thighs closer, and urged his pants down. Hiroki trembled, letting out a soft moan as Nowaki moved his face closer, putting his mouth on his erection.

They lay side by side, inverted, and caressed each other with their lips and tongues. Nowaki worked at a slightly more leisurely pace than Hiroki, who sucked and swallowed, bobbing his head. His lips slid over the ridged head of Nowaki's cock, and then he brought his tongue out to tease at the sensitive slit. Nowaki moaned loudly, the sound reverberating on Hiroki's organ and causing him great pleasure.

Hiroki shivered with excitement, wrapping a hand around Nowaki's shaft and pumping the wet flesh as he flicked his tongue over the head again and again. Nowaki responded by taking him in hand as well, squeezing Hiroki's length as he sucked steadily at the tip. His movements became erratic as he felt himself nearing the edge. He wanted so badly to moan out Hiroki's name, but he didn't want to stop tasting him either. So he just screamed out, "Hiro-san!" over and over inside his head as he sucked hard and thrust his hips into Hiroki's mouth.

Hiroki gave a strangled groan deep in his throat as his mouth was filled with Nowaki's essence, and he trembled and let go as well, pulsing out onto Nowaki's eager tongue.

Hiroki sighed quietly, and laid his head on Nowaki's thigh. Nowaki looked down on him and smiled happily, and Hiroki actually returned a gentle smile. They laid like that for a few minutes, then shimmied under the covers together and fell asleep completely satisfied.

**Author's Note: ****5000 yen is about $50. ****We were poor when I was little, and my mom told me Santa could only spend $50 per child so I couldn't ask for anything that cost more than that. I totally believed it! At least it taught me to not be materialistic about Christmas. It's all about spending time with your family (and eating too much, ha!)**

**Oh, and thank you to reader trillian33 for the lemon idea at the end!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The next week, they had a little New Year's Eve party of their own. Nowaki had purchased a "family New Year's pack" containing decorations. There was a silver and black banner that read "Happy New Year," some noise makers, some plastic champagne glasses, and then...

Nowaki pulled out the hats. The kit was apparently for a "normal" family, and it contained two glittery black top hats...and two sparkly silver tiaras. "Oh..." was all he could say.

Kazuki cheerfully took one of the top hats and put it on his own head. It slipped down over his eyes. "Now, Daddy, you wear one too!" he said excitedly.

Nowaki took the other top hat and put it on. Meanwhile, Hiroki was just glaring at the box. "Well, all that is left is..." Nowaki said apologetically, offering a tiara to his husband.

Hiroki swatted it away. "I'm not wearing it!"

"Papa! You should wear a New Year's hat too!" Kazuki insisted, and Hiroki put the tiara on his head with a grumble.

"Oh, the fucking things I do for these two morons," he muttered under his breath.

"It looks so cute," Nowaki said, smiling at Hiroki. "I want to take a picture."

"You do, and you die," Hiroki threatened. "Just be grateful I'm wearing it at all." They all settled down on the couch together, watching silly New Year's programs. Nowaki had set out bowls of chips, as well as a bottle of chilled champagne and a can of ginger ale for Kazuki.

"I don't know...do you really think we should keep him up that late?" Hiroki asked Nowaki.

"It'll be fine, just for once," Nowaki said, smiling. Kazuki laughed loudly at the television, and Nowaki wrapped his arm around Hiroki, pulling him in close. Hiroki frowned and took a long swig of his champagne, then leaned forward, refilling his glass. "Don't drink it all before midnight," Nowaki cautioned.

"I'll leave enough for the toast," Hiroki promised. He set into his glass.

"I don't want you falling asleep."

"Ha!" Hiroki scoffed. "I can handle my drink, fool. Come on, I'm a seasoned veteran."

But admittedly, ever since they had gotten Kazuki, the times he had drank were far and few between. So when midnight rolled around, the countdown reached one on TV, and the Kusama family shouted out happily.

"Happy New Year!" cried Kazuki.

"Happy New Year!" cried Nowaki.

"Zzzz..." said Hiroki.

Kazuki and Nowaki clinked glasses, and then looked at the sleeping brunet. His silver tiara was comically askew on his head, and his empty glass was tilted to the side. "Now I can take that picture," Nowaki breathed. "Don't tell Papa, okay?" he asked Kazuki. Kazuki nodded solemnly, and Nowaki retrieved his camera, taking a quick snap of his dozing lover.

Later, after Kazuki had been tucked into bed, Nowaki returned to the living room and hefted up his passed out lover. Hiroki mumbled disgruntedly as he was carried into the bedroom. Nowaki then laid him down on the bed gently. Hiroki stirred slightly and opened his eyes blearily as Nowaki dressed for bed. "Oy, Nowaki," he mumbled. "Is it next year yet?"

"Yeah," Nowaki said, pulling on a clean sleep shirt.

A naughty smile spread across Hiroki's face. "Then it's time for you know what..."

"What's that, Hiro-san?"

"YOU know. Hime-hajime." He giggled softly.

Nowaki smiled slowly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." Hiroki breathed. He tugged absentmindedly at his clothes, trying to remove them. Nowaki stepped forward eagerly and helped him, divesting the professor of every stitch of clothing, then moved over him, kissing him. "Mmmm...yeah, Nowaki, fuck me," Hiroki drunkenly moaned.

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki groaned. He lubed his fingers up and pushed them inside of his happy and willing husband, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Nowaki, I want more than THAT!" Hiroki cried. "Stretch me out..." Nowaki murmured and scissored his fingers, working Hiroki open. "Now...I want it all the way...put that big cock up in me..." he hissed. Nowaki complied with a moan, burying himself inside of Hiroki. Hiroki gripped his shoulders painfully and thrust his hips upwards at Nowaki. "Yeahhhh...fuck me good..." Hiroki groaned.

"Hiro-san...you really mean all the things you say, right?" Nowaki panted. "You're not just...so drunk that you don't know what you're saying?"

"Of course not..." Hiroki scoffed, then moaned and arched his back as Nowaki thrust into his pleasure spot. "Don't you know?" He groaned and wrapped his thighs around Nowaki's waist. "People never do stuff they don't want to do...when they're drunk. They only do the stuff...they're afraid to do while sober. Oh, Nowaki!" he cried suddenly, moving erratically. "Yes, that's perfect. Now touch me, goddammit," he demanded.

Nowaki smiled and reached between their bodies, fondling Hiroki's steadily leaking manhood. "Hiro-san..." he sighed happily.

"Oh, fuck, Nowaki!" Hiroki cried. "I'm going to come! Ahhh!" He shot out powerfully up onto Nowaki's stomach, and Nowaki let go with a low groan, spilling his seed deep inside of Hiroki.

A few weeks later, when Nowaki went to Hakichou to pick up Kazuki, he was met with an unpleasant sight. "He's sick," the attendant declared. Kazuki sniffled and rubbed his face. "All the kids are getting it."

"Oh, Kazu-chan," Nowaki sighed, picking the boy up and carrying him home. There, he gave him a soothing bath, then dressed him and laid him in the bed. He rubbed aromatic vapor cream on Kazuki's chest, then hurried into the kitchen and prepared him some chicken soup. The boy drank it sleepily, and then laid back down. Nowaki went back out to the kitchen.

"Kazuki can't go to school tomorrow. I'll call out," Nowaki declared, reaching for the phone.

Hiroki sighed, laying down his tea cup. "No, that's stupid. I'll stay home tomorrow."

"But, Hiro-san..."

"It makes a lot more sense. If I call out, then all that happens is that that moron Miyagi has to actually teach class. If you call out, they'll be short one awesome doctor." He sighed again. "It's fine."

Nowaki nodded, and went back to check on Kazuki. Hiroki picked up the phone, calling Miyagi's home number. The huffy brat answered, but passed the phone reluctantly over to Miyagi. "Miyagi," Hiroki said. "I need to call in sick for tomorrow."

"Whaaaat? But how will I manage without you?" Miyagi moaned.

"You'll manage," Hiroki groaned.

"But why...?"

"The kid is sick."

"Oh, I see. Still...I don't know..."

Hiroki fumed. "In seven years, I can count on one hand - ONE HAND - how many times I have missed work."

"And one of those times was the day after you made the big mess in the library...big boy must have torn your ass up really bad- "

"SHUT UP!" Hiroki shouted. "Listen, you'll just have to fucking manage! My son is sick! I have to take care of him! End of story!" He hung the phone up on Miyagi, huffing loudly.

"Everything okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked warily as he reentered the room.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Hiroki said.

So, the next day, Nowaki went to the hospital early in the morning, and Hiroki was left to tend to the boy. He tentatively went into Kazuki's bedroom, peeking in at the sweaty looking child. "Eh..everything okay?" he whispered nervously.

Kazuki opened his eyes slowly. "Pa...Papa?" he murmured. He groggily held his arms out.

Hiroki blushed, but stumbled forward. "Y-yeah?" he stuttered, hovering over the bed.

"I need a hug," Kazuki whimpered.

"Uh...okay," Hiroki said. He lowered himself to the bed, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Kazuki clung to him tightly, and he found himself pulled downwards. Before he knew what was happening, he was in Kazuki's bed, cradling the sick little child.

An untold amount of time passed, and Hiroki eventually glanced at the clock. "Are you hungry, Kazuki?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Kazuki admitted. Hiroki gently wrenched himself free, and made his way into the kitchen. He worried over what to make for a few minutes, then made the boy some thin rice gruel, with a little brown sugar on top. Kazuki ate it eagerly, and took the medicine Nowaki had left for him, then fell back asleep.

Hiroki hovered over his son, stroking his hair. Kazuki woke up briefly. "Thank you, Papa," Kazuki said weakly, then closed his eyes.

Hiroki hurried away from the bed, and hovered in the doorway instead, hugging his knees until Nowaki got home and took over.

A few days later, Hiroki woke up coughing. "Are you all right?" Nowaki asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiroki insisted, clutching the sheets.

But he wasn't fine. By the next morning, he was a wheezing, hacking mess. Nowaki tended to him lovingly, smearing the vapor rub over his chest. He gave him a loving kiss, then prepared him a cup of hot tea with plenty of lemon and honey in it. Hiroki sipped it, looking sad and pathetic.

"I'm really not sick, you know," Hiroki insisted, his eyes bloodshot and weary.

"I know," Nowaki said. He stroked back Hiroki's damp bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Later in the evening, the house phone rang. "Kusama residence," Nowaki said. "Ah, yes, this is he. Ah...okay...of course! I'll be there!" He hung up the phone, and hurried into their bedroom apologetically. "Hiro-san...there is an emergency at the hospital...a sudden influx of patients...I have to go..."

"I'll be fine," Hiroki insisted, turning away.

"If you say so, Hiro-san," Nowaki said. He went into Kazuki's bedroom, where the boy was playing with his Transformers. "Be a good boy, okay? Daddy has to go to work. Papa is sick, so just leave him alone, okay?"

Kazuki nodded dutifully, and Nowaki departed for work. Kazuki continued to play with his toys, but when he heard his Papa moan in pain, it compelled him to hurry into the adjacent room. "Papa...? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiroki panted. "I'm just dying, that's all." He buried his face in Nowaki's pillow, desperately trying to breathe in the scent there for comfort.

Kazuki hurried out into the kitchen, where he determinedly worked open a can of chicken noodle soup. He poured it into a mug, and placed it in the microwave, remembering his daddy's advice not to put anything on for more than thirty seconds at a time. He heated up the soup, then checked it with his finger. He microwaved it a little bit longer, then carefully carried the steaming cup into his fathers' room. "Here, Papa," he said breathlessly.

"Huh?" Hiroki stirred restlessly. He suspiciously eyed the mug Kazuki was offering him, then took it and drank it down. "Ahhh...that feels good," he said.

Kazuki smiled happily, then ran into the bathroom and retrieved the jar of vapor rub. He returned to the bedroom and slathered it onto his Papa's chest, just like his Daddy had done to him. Hiroki grumbled slightly, but let the boy do what he would. Then Kazuki climbed into the bed, hugging his Papa's waist. They lay still for a while, then Hiroki clasped Kazuki back, and they slept deeply.

Nowaki returned home at midnight to a very adorable scene, which he willing joined in on, diving in to the covers and clutching onto his two most beloved people. The three slept deeply; and amazingly, when Hiroki woke up the next morning, he felt totally healthy again.

"What's the kid doing in our bed?" he hissed, not remembering any of the previous night's events. Kazuki stirred slightly in his sleep, then grabbed onto Hiroki even more tightly. Hiroki flushed; considered running away, then hugged his son and leaned in towards his husband, falling back asleep.

**Author's Note: Hime-hajime is the first time a couple has sex in the new year.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Class, tomorrow is St. Valentine's Day," Kazuki's teacher explained. "You might already know, but this is the day that girls give chocolates to boys."

A little girl raised her hand. "When do girls get chocolates?"

"On White Day; that's next month. Boys, if you get a chocolate from a girl tomorrow, you should give her one back next month. But for now, you'll go out to recess while we prepare for tomorrow."

The boys all put on their coats, and filed up to go outside to play with the boys from the neighboring class, while all the girls stayed in the classroom to make Valentine's cards and attach small wrapped chocolates that the teachers had bought.

Meanwhile, out on the playground, Daiki and Kazuki played tetherball with some other boys. "My mom always makes my dad a chocolate cake on Valentine's Day," one boy from another class said.

"Well, my mom always gets my dad this really big box of chocolates, and we all get to eat some!"

All the children offered up what their moms did for their dads on Valentine's Day, but Kazuki and Daiki stayed silent. "My mom always gives me a chocolate cookie," Daiki quietly told Kazuki.

"I don't know what my family does," Kazuki said. "I wasn't around last year."

Several of the boys from the other class looked at him quizzically, and Tetsuya, a particularly rotten boy who had teased Kazuki many times before, piped up. "Oh yeah, Kazuki is adopted." He turned to the other boys and smirked. "By two homos."

"Whoa, seriously, what? Gross!"

Kazuki just balled his fists up and looked down at the snow, while Daiki bared his teeth. Tetsuya continued to prattle on. "Yep, he's got two dads. I've even seen 'em. They come to pick him up from school, and they're always holding hands and kissin' on each other."

"Ew, gross!"

"That's not true! Shut up, Tetsuya!" Daiki shouted.

"So your girly daddy will probably buy something for your big daddy," Tetsuya smirked. He let out an "oof" sound as Daiki hit him in the head with the tetherball. "What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his head and glared at Daiki.

"Don't tease Kazuki! He's my best friend!"

Tetsuya smirked. "Oh, I get it. You guys are homos together too!"

Daiki stepped back a little bit, his eyes wide. "Nuh uh..."

"You totally are! Ew, gross, everybody stay away from Kazuki and Daiki or you'll catch their germs and become a homo too!" The other boys backed away, laughing loudly.

When Hiroki came to pick up Kazuki from school that day, he was surprised that the boy didn't come running up immediately. He looked around the playground, and saw Kazuki sitting under the slide, hugging his knees into his chest. The gate attendant let Hiroki in, and he walked over. "Oy, Kazuki." Kazuki looked up at him slowly, then leapt up and hugged his Papa's legs tightly, and began crying. "Whoa, what's wrong?" Hiroki asked, surprised.

"Nobody wants to play with me 'cause they said I've got homo germs..." Kazuki sobbed.

Hiroki's face darkened. "Who said that? Which one?" His eyes hotly scanned the brats.

"Te-Tetsuya..." Kazuki wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, then looked around. He pointed at the gate, where Tetsuya was being signed out by his mother.

Hiroki took hold of Kazuki's hand and stomped back to the gate. The woman eyed him nervously. "This your kid?" Hiroki spat, gesturing to the boy. The woman nodded, looking at him skeptically. "Well, I want you to make him apologize to my son."

"What for?" the woman asked, and Tetsuya scowled.

"For spreading untrue rumors on the playground about him. I mean, God, they're kindergartners! It's way too early for this kind of crap!"

"I didn't say anything!" Tetsuya huffed.

"Y-you did too!" Kazuki sniffled. "You told everybody not to play with me because I have h-homo germs and now even Daiki won't get near me!" He bawled some more, and Hiroki put a hand on his head, pulling him in protectively.

"Why did you say that?" the mother hissed, snatching him by the collar. "Say you're sorry!"

"I'm not sorry!" Tetsuya yelled. "He does have homo germs!"

"That's ridiculous! There's no such thing!" his mother argued with him.

"Just ask that guy!" Tetsuya said, defiantly pointing at Hiroki. "He's a homo!" Hiroki's eyes widened and his fingers itched for a book to throw.

Tetsuya's mother smacked him on the head. "Don't point! And don't say things like that to an adult!"

"B-but it's true! Kazuki has two dads! I've seen them pick him up! There's another one, a big tall homo with black hair!"

Just then, as if on cue, said "big tall homo with black hair" walked up, hurrying his pace when he saw the commotion occurring. "What's going on?" Nowaki asked, his usually gentle face serious.

"This brat told all the other kids not to play with Kazuki, and I found Kazuki crying by himself under the slide," Hiroki hissed.

"Daddy!" Kazuki cried, running over to his father. He was quickly picked up and embraced tightly.

Tetsuya's mother looked in shock. "S-see? I told you so..." Tetsuya said weakly.

"I can't believe you..." Tetsuya's mother sighed. She bonked him on the head. "You're as awful as your father. Seems like I need to teach you manners all over again!" She turned back to Nowaki and Hiroki, and bowed deeply. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"But mom -"

"It WON'T happen again!" the woman hissed, and then dragged her son off for home.

Hiroki sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. He turned with Nowaki and exited. Kazuki had stopped crying, and was looking over Nowaki's shoulder at his papa. He gave a little smile, and Hiroki smiled back. "Can we still go for a snack, even though Daddy came too?" Kazuki asked.

Nowaki laughed, patting Kazuki's back. "Oh, did I interrupt secret snack time?"

"Yeah," Kazuki admitted. "It's Thursday."

"Well...we'll just all have to go together," Nowaki said.

"Yay!" Kazuki cheered.

"Let's go somewhere special. There's a little cafe up there." He set Kazuki down, and then Kazuki ran along, taking each of his fathers' hands and holding them tightly.

Inside, Kazuki had a hot chocolate, while Hiroki had a latte and Nowaki had a plain coffee. Kazuki took a long, thoughtful sip, and then looked at his fathers. "There's not really such a thing as homo germs, right?"

"No, of course not," Nowaki assured him.

Kazuki cocked his head slightly. "Then how does it happen?"

"Well, some people are just different. Most men like women and most women like men, but there are some men who like men; like me and Papa, and there are some women who like women, like Fuyuko's mommies."

"But why does it make people so mad?"

"Because they don't understand it. Sometimes, people are scared of things they don't understand. But, you can't catch it from anyone. You're either born that way, or you're not. Kind of like the color of your eyes or your hair."

"Oh, I see," said Kazuki. "Don't be mad, Daddy, but I think I like girls. Especially Fuyuko." He blushed at the memory of his crush.

Nowaki laughed lightly. "Of course I'm not mad. Why would I be? You can't help who you like." He squeezed Hiroki's hand under the table. "Just like I can't help but like Papa, even when he is mean to me." Hiroki blushed and glared.

"How did you and Papa meet?" Kazuki suddenly asked.

"Oh...that's..." Nowaki smiled. "Well, you know I lived at the orphanage too. I never got adopted. So I went straight to work at fifteen. I had a paper route, I worked at a florist's shop, I bagged groceries at the store, I cleaned rooms at a hotel...and many other things...well, anyway; I was so busy that I didn't have time to go to school. I never even started high school. But when I got to be eighteen, I decided I wanted to go to college. But you can't go to college if you haven't gone to high school. So there were many tests I needed to take to get in. The problem was, I didn't know where to begin, and I didn't know any smart college students to help me."

He glanced at Hiroki. "I was wondering over what to do, and one day, I ran into Papa in the park. He was crying, and -"

"Papa knows how to cry?" Kazuki interrupted, in disbelief.

"Yes, he doesn't do it very often, but he can cry. Anyway, when I saw him so sad and hopeless looking, well; I fell in love with him right then and there. I had never seen anyone more adorable."

"Psshh..." Hiroki scoffed, stirring his latte rapidly and trying to look disinterested.

"I got to know him, and when I found out he was a college student, I begged him to be my tutor. It took a little convincing..." Hiroki rolled his eyes at that understatement of the century. "...But, he finally agreed. We spent a lot of time together, and finally, he admitted he loved me too. And then we lived happily ever after."

Kazuki smiled. "Wow, that's so nice! I don't see why anybody would think that was gross!"

"I don't see why, either," Nowaki said, crinkling up his eyes as he smiled back.

They went home together. "Tomorrow is Valentine's Day," Kazuki said. "I might get chocolates at school!"

"Yeah," Nowaki said, patting his head. "Won't that be nice?"

"What do you and Papa do for Valentine's Day?" Kazuki asked earnestly.

"Oh, well..."

"I always get a lot of presents from my female students," Hiroki scoffed.

"Oh! Isn't that good?" Kazuki asked, puzzled as to why his Papa looked so mad.

"No, it's not. They aren't giving them to me to be nice, they are giving them to me to try and get a better grade. I always tell them that they ought to study instead of wasting time buying me presents."

"Oh..."

"And the nurses at work often give me things," Nowaki told him.

"Don't you get anything for each other?"

"Well...it's kind of complicated, because it's only supposed to be girls giving presents..." Nowaki admitted. He glanced at Hiroki, and when he saw him absorbed in typing at his laptop, he leaned down and whispered to their son. "Papa always gets me something, but he doesn't like to admit it. He leaves it on the bed and never says anything about it."

"Oh. Papa is shy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's very shy. It's so adorable."

"I can hear all that!" Hiroki shouted, slapping his hands down on the keyboard.

"Oops," Nowaki said, winking at Kazuki.

Late that night, Hiroki glanced at a sleeping Nowaki, and then slipped out of bed. He quietly went into the kitchen and rustled around, then slunk back to bed.

In the morning, Kazuki shouted excitedly in the kitchen. "I got chocolate!" he cried. He held up the small heart shaped box emblazoned with his name. "And Daddy, you got one too! This one says 'Nowaki' on it!"

"Oh, isn't that wonderful!" Nowaki said, taking it from him.

"Wonder where those came from," Hiroki muttered, scratching his stomach and moving to make coffee. "_I _didn't do such a sappy thing." He yawned and tried to look bored, though he was surreptitiously watching the joyful expressions on their faces, and it made his heart flutter. "Must be the Valentine's Day fairy." He cried out as Nowaki unexpectedly engulfed him in a crushing hug. Kazuki jumped into the fray, hugging Hiroki's legs. "What's all this!? I told you I didn't do it!"

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, nuzzling his face into Hiroki's hair.

"Papa, thank you!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"What?! I said I didn't leave them there! Ugh..." He sighed in defeat, letting the two morons love on him. Later, Nowaki made chocolate chip pancakes for everyone, and then they went off to work and school.

At the university, Hiroki groaned at the presents piled up outside his office door, all with pleading notes from students. "It never works..." he hissed, wanting to kick the chocolates away. He went inside and started typing, rolling his eyes as he smelled smoke and heard the tapping of footsteps getting closer.

"Kamijou~~~" Miyagi hummed. "Where's my presents?"

"Ha! You get jack shit from me," Hiroki scoffed. "Didn't your bratty little boy get you anything?"

"We're going out to dinner tonight. Then I plan to take him home, cover him in chocolate cream, and eat him up for dessert."

"How original," Hiroki groaned.

"Why? Got something more original you're going to do to your big stud?" Miyagi pushed his face up close, waggling his dark eyebrows. "Ooh, I want to hear all about it." He wrapped his arms around Hiroki's neck.

"There's nothing! Now get off of me before I hit you!" Hiroki shouted.

"Kamijou is so uptight and mean..." Miyagi lamented, letting go and turning away. "_So_ uptight...I wonder how the big guy ever even fucks you. Your ass is probably as tight as a -" His sentence was left unfinished as a softcover workbook hit him square in the back. "Owwww...Kamijou!"

At Hakichou, Kazuki nervously looked into his Valentine's bag that he had decorated and hung on his cubby hole. He was delighted to find it full of chocolate. He had been a little afraid that no one would give him anything, but there were tiny chocolates with notes from every girl in the class. He pulled his bag off, and then went to put his shoes in the hole, when he noticed more was there. A sparkly teddy bear holding a small box of chocolates was inside.

He took it out, turning it over in his hands, as he turned around. He looked up and saw Noriko, the tallest girl in the class, smiling back at him nervously. He swallowed hard and smiled back. She gave him a little wave, then panicked and turned away.

Afterwards, Daiki approached him and said he was sorry about running away the day before. "I'm sorry. I know you don't have homo germs. Are we still best friends?"

"Yeah," Kazuki said. "How much chocolate did you get?"

Daiki's face brightened up. "A lot! Look!" He showed Kazuki his bag.

"Ummm..." A girl's voice cut in. Kazuki looked up to see Noriko there, and he blushed. "Kazuki...did you like the teddy bear?"

"Yes, thank you," Kazuki said.

"Ummm...wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked, and then blushed.

"Sure...okay," Kazuki said. Noriko beamed, then took his hand and turned to the rest of the class, shouting.

"Kazuki is my boyfriend!" she declared. Kazuki nearly fainted, but from then on, no one ever accused him of having homo germs again. Not only did he have a girlfriend, but she was the biggest and strongest kid in the class, so no one would dare to say anything.

Nowaki picked up Kazuki from school that afternoon, and they showed each other their bags of chocolates. "Still, Papa's chocolate is the best," Kazuki concluded. "Oh, um, Daddy, I have a girlfriend now," he said. "See the tall girl by the swings? That's Noriko. She gave me a teddy bear and said she loves me."

Nowaki couldn't help but smile at the adorable scenario. They went home, and Hiroki arrived home a little while later. When night fell, he began cooking spaghetti. Nowaki came up behind him and encircled his waist with his arms. "Sorry I can't take you out somewhere nice," Nowaki said, kissing Hiroki's temple.

"It's fine," Hiroki said, stirring the sauce. "It's better to all be together...or something..."

"But we can be alone later..." Nowaki whispered in his ear. "And I'll show you my Valentine's Day love properly."

"Get off of me!" Hiroki grumbled, squirming. "Don't say that kind of thing out here!"

"Okay, Hiro-san, I understand," Nowaki said, smiling and stepping away. "You want me to save all those kinds of thing for later. Understood."

"Wait, I didn't say..." Hiroki protested, then huffed and turned back to cooking. "You're so stupid."

"I love you too," Nowaki laughed, and then went into the living room to watch TV with Kazuki.

That night, after Kazuki was fast asleep, the two husbands turned in for bed. Nowaki gave a naughty smile, then went into the bathroom to change. Hiroki furrowed his brow, then blushed as Nowaki reemerged wearing nothing but red silk boxers emblazoned with silver hearts. "Why are you wearing those?!" he complained.

Nowaki's face fell. "You don't like them?"

"N-no...it's not that...I..." Hiroki just sighed and removed his own pants, revealing that he was wearing the same boxers.

Nowaki brightened up, his eyes getting wide. "Oh! Hiro-san! We picked the same ones! It's so romantic! It's a sign!"

"It's not anything, you big doofus! And - " He was cut off as Nowaki pushed him down to the bed, kissing him all over his neck and face.

"Oh, Hiro-san, they look so cute on you," Nowaki panted between kisses, rubbing a hand over Hiroki's silk covered hip.

Hiroki lifted his head to protest, then turned crimson as he saw Nowaki's fully erect manhood poking through the gap in the boxers. "Your dick is sticking out," he huffed.

"I know, Hiro-san...why don't you touch it?" Nowaki grinned cheekily, then dipped his head and teased Hiroki's earlobe with his tongue and teeth.

"I-Idiot..." Hiroki stammered, but reached down and fondled the hard organ.

Nowaki murmured in pleasure and slid his hand into the gap in Hiroki's boxers, then stroked his equally rigid member in time. "Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki gushed. "You're getting so wet..." He rolled his thumb over the seeping tip.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed. Nowaki gave him a few more hard pulls, and then he exploded on himself, drenching the red silk with his own essence.

Nowaki moaned happily, then gently removed Hiroki's slack hand from himself. He took his own cock in hand, straddling Hiroki's hips and pumping at himself. "Yeah...Hiro-san...I want to come all over you..." he moaned seductively.

Hiroki's half lidded eyes glittered in desire, as he rode out the euphoria of his sudden orgasm. "Do it. Come all over me, Nowaki..." he whispered, staring straight into his lover's cloudy blue eyes.

Nowaki's hand moved at double speed. "Ah, ah, ah, oh Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" he cried, and then let out a low groan as he began to climax. The first jet shot out and landed on Hiroki's bare chest, glazing one nipple in shininess. The second pulse landed across his throat, and the final series of shots covered his stomach, pooling in his navel. Nowaki panted, still holding himself, pulling lightly to get out the last drops, and he gazed down at the beautiful scene; his amazing Hiro-san completely covered in the evidence of their love, flushed and softly moaning against the sheets.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed, collapsing downwards.

"I love you, Nowaki," Hiroki whispered, wrapping his arms around that broad back. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	14. Chapter 14

"For _how _long?" Hiroki dropped his chopsticks in surprise.

"Two weeks. I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but it's part of the continuing education program for doctors, to keep us up to date on all the latest procedures and whatnot."

"Why can't you just learn it here?"

"Because the program center is in Osaka...in the past, the programs are usually in Tokyo, but they are starting to rotate them to make it more fair on other areas."

"Well, I think it's stupid," Hiroki huffed. Two weeks...the idea of two weeks without Nowaki. He didn't think he could stand it. Not that he would admit it! But they hadn't been separated in that long since Nowaki went to America for a year. "And please don't tell me that..._Tsumori _is going on this."

Hiroki's tone became icy at the memory of that interfering fucktard. How angry he had been when Tsumori clutched onto Nowaki and cooed, "Kusama-sensei belongs to me!" Right in front of Hiroki, and patients, and nurses! How rude it was! And how hard he had smashed Nowaki's overnight bag into Tsumori's skull! "It was his own fault. He fucked with the wrong guy," Hiroki muttered to himself. No permanent damage had been done, and Tsumori easily forgave the whole incident.

Nowaki dipped his head in apologetic assent. Hiroki's mouth flew open. "Then PLEASE don't tell me you two are sharing a hotel room or anything horrible like that!"

Nowaki looked away, and Hiroki's heart sank into his stomach. "No. No!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but the hospital has had budget cuts, so they're doubling up on rooms. The other pediatricians going are female, so..."

"I'LL pay for your own hotel room!" Hiroki shouted. "There is NO WAY in hell that I am going to let you spend two weeks cooped up with that...that...SLUT!" He glanced around the restaurant, and blushed. He lowered his voice. "But seriously..." His brown eyes were imploring. "Please, Nowaki...I can't bear the idea of you two in a room together. He obviously wants you..."

"I can defend myself, Hiro-san...and besides, the hotel is 10000 yen a night...that would be 140000 yen for the duration...it's a wasteful amount. I'd rather put that towards Kazuki's college."

"How do you know how much the hotel costs?"

"Well...when I found out I would be booked with Senpai, I looked into getting my own room...because I knew how upset it would make you."

Hiroki blushed, glad that his lover was considerate enough to know how it would make him feel. "Geez...I'd prefer if you were in with one of the women."

Nowaki smiled wryly. "I don't think they'd prefer that, though." He reached across the table and clutched Hiroki's hand. "Hiro-san. I love only you. I promise, I won't do it with Senpai."

"Straightforward as ever," Hiroki groaned.

So, a few days later, Nowaki was gone on his business trip. Hiroki and Kazuki were left home alone, and Hiroki strove to make it less distressing for the boy (and for himself) by doing all sorts of out of the ordinary things. The first day that Nowaki was gone, Hiroki picked Kazuki up at school, and then took him to a hands-on science museum in the next ward. Science wasn't at all Hiroki's thing, but he knew Kazuki was interested in it, so they had fun exploring the place together.

Hiroki amazed his son at a Simon type machine by setting the all time record on it. "I've always had a skill for that," Hiroki boasted proudly. Indeed, there was something about the simple color flashes and tones set in a pattern that was easy for him to remember.

Hiroki waited as Kazuki tried a moonwalk simulator, and they faced off against each other to a brain wave challenge. The attendant explained that the ball would roll towards the person whose mind was less calm. Hiroki immediately lost.

After about three hours of playing, they departed, went to a pizza restaurant, ate the bacon cheeseburger pizza that Nowaki didn't like, and then went home. Hiroki helped Kazuki get a bath for the first time. That had always been one of Nowaki's chores, but since Nowaki wasn't there...Hiroki was the one to wash the boy's hair and make sure he got himself clean.

"Today was fun, Papa," Kazuki smiled, as Hiroki tucked him into his bed. "But..." his face turned a little sad. "I still miss Daddy."

Hiroki fussed with the covers, trying not to react. "I miss Daddy too," he admitted. He bid Kazuki good night, and then returned to his lonely bedroom. The bed seemed so huge without Nowaki there, taking up more than half the space and filling it with heat. Hiroki rolled into Nowaki's spot, breathing in on his pillow and desperately wishing for time to pass faster.

The next day, Hiroki and Kazuki went shopping for food, buying the ingredients to make a Mexican dinner at home. Hiroki had never made Mexican food, and it turned out to be a total disaster. They ended up eating instant ramen.

The phone rang as Hiroki was cleaning up, and Kazuki answered it. "Hello? Yeah, Daddy!" he said, and Hiroki's heart leapt. He hurriedly threw away his handful of trash and anxiously awaited his turn on the phone.

"Uh huh...yes, Daddy..." Kazuki looked at his distressed looking Papa. "Daddy, I think Papa really wants to talk to you, so here he is," Kazuki said, handing over the receiver.

Hiroki groaned, hating that he was given away, but he took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello?" he said, trying to sound nonchalant and uninterested.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed excitedly, and Hiroki's heart soared at that wonderful voice.

"Hey," Hiroki replied. "Everything going okay at the conference?"

"Yes, it's fine, but...oh, Hiro-san, I miss you so much," Nowaki sighed.

"Yeah, well, I miss you too..." Hiroki admitted. He talked to Nowaki for a little while longer, then they had to hang up.

The following day, school was out, and Hiroki and Kazuki went to the zoo. They visited the gay penguins, who were still doing well; avoided the monkeys, and rode the train around the zoo three times. They ate gyoza from a stand for lunch, and then went home in the late afternoon.

Hiroki felt drowsy, and made his way to the couch, where he laid down and flipped through channels absentmindedly. Kazuki crawled up with him, and Hiroki shifted his body to allow room. They only watched for a few minutes before they fell asleep.

When they woke up, it was dark outside. Hiroki yawned and stumbled into the kitchen, where he microwaved two dinners for them, which they ate quickly. He helped Kazuki get a bath, and feeling too lazy to get his own shower, he stripped off and climbed into the tub with his son. Kazuki brightened up, wanting to help his Papa get his hair washed, which Hiroki allowed with minimal complaining.

Later, after pajamas were donned, he tucked Kazuki into bed. "Papa..." Kazuki began.

"Yeah, I know," Hiroki sighed. "I miss him too." He clicked out the lamp and climbed in bed with Kazuki, holding him close and falling asleep feeling a little more comforted.

Nowaki called again the next day. Hiroki talked to him for a bit, then handed the phone over to Kazuki for a few minutes, and then the phone was passed back to Hiroki. "Hiro-san..." Nowaki breathed. "I miss you...very badly..."

Hiroki swallowed hard. "I know. I miss you too."

"Hiro-san...can I call you later tonight?" The lust was clearly evident in his voice.

"It'll wake up Kazuki," Hiroki weakly protested.

"I can call your cell phone," Nowaki offered.

"Uh...okay..." He had a vague inkling of what a late night conversation would entail, but he refrained from thinking about it when Kazuki was just a foot away. "But what about Tsumori?" He spat the name out.

"Oh, he's been going out drinking with other guys every night. He doesn't come home until after midnight."

"Oh, I see." Hiroki was reassured by the idea that Tsumori's attention was diverted elsewhere. "Okay, so I'll talk to you later." I love you's were exchanged, and they hung up.

After a bath, Kazuki was tucked into bed. Hiroki laid beside him for a while, reading from an old book of traditional Japanese folklore, but as soon as Kazuki fell asleep, he snuck back to his own bedroom, where he hid under the covers with his cell phone.

At 10 pm, it rang suddenly, surprising him. "Ah...hello?" he answered, even though he knew from the caller ID that it was Nowaki.

"Hiro-san. It's me," Nowaki said.

"Hey," Hiroki said, squirming a little.

"Hiro-san...I'm missing you very badly. In many ways. It's hard to fall asleep without you here."

"Tell me about it," Hiroki said. "Last night...well, I slept in Kazuki's bed with him."

"You did?" That's so sweet!" Nowaki gushed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Hiroki groaned. "But it wasn't nearly as good as sleeping with you."

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed. "Do you want to know one of the other ways that I'm missing you?"

Hiroki blushed as he knew what was beginning. "What?"

"I miss kissing you."

Hiroki let out a little exhale, as it was much more mild than he expected.

"Also, I miss fucking you."

"What?!" Hiroki exclaimed, then covered his mouth. "You're so dirty!" he admonished.

"I know, but I can't help it. Hiro-san..." Nowaki whined. "I'm so, so horny right now."

Hiroki blushed. "Well, we'd better take care of that, shouldn't we?"

"Oh, Hiro-san.." Nowaki moaned. His breathing sped up, and it was rather apparent that he was masturbating. The slick slapping sound of hand on flesh reached the sensitive receiver of the phone.

"Nowaki," Hiroki whispered, slipping a hand into his pajama pants. He was already hard, and he stroked it gently.

"Hiro-san...." Nowaki groaned desperately. "Oh, how badly I want to touch you. When I get you alone again, I'm going to fuck you like there's no tomorrow."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki exclaimed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Yessss... I want to spread you wide with my hands, and then push all the way into you. Hiro-san...I want to make you come."

"Oh!" Hiroki moaned, throwing his head back and shoving his pajamas down on his thighs so that he could pump more freely at his erection.

"Hiro-san...are you touching yourself too?"

"Mmm..." Hiroki admitted.

"Oh, Hiro-san...that's so sexy. Hiro-san...tell me what you want."

"I want..." Hiroki blushed and hesitated. "I want you...over me. Spreading my thighs apart, and forcing yourself inside of me."

"Hiro-san!"

Hiroki panted for a moment as he rubbed himself. "And then I want you to make me come from the inside...and then I want you to lick it all up off of my stomach."

"Oh, God!" Nowaki cried. The strangled noises coming from the other end of the phone clearly denoted a climax. Hiroki moaned desperately, and then let go, coming all over himself.

They breathed heavily into their phones for a while, murmuring half coherent declarations of love. "Call me again tomorrow?" Hiroki asked.

"Of course, Hiro-san. I love you."

"I love you too, Nowaki."

The next evening though, when Nowaki called, it wasn't quite as sexy. "Ah...Hiro-san? Well...I am sitting in the hallway of the hotel."

"What? Why?"

"Well...Tsumori is in the room, um...having sex with someone. It's not really safe to go inside."

Hiroki was actually pleased that Tsumori was getting some, because it would further distract his attention from his husband. But at the same time, he knew there would be no phone sex tonight. Instead, they chatted about their days, before ringing off about an hour later. Hiroki slunk into bed with Kazuki. He didn't feel as dirty getting in bed with the boy when he hadn't been talking nasty with Nowaki.

The days passed by tediously. Hiroki and Kazuki did unusual things every afternoon, including going over to the Usami penthouse to make a cake with Misaki, going bike riding with Miyagi, and visiting Nowaki's mother. Nowaki was unable to do any phone sex at night, due to Tsumori continuously banging someone in the hotel room, so Hiroki slept with Kazuki every night instead.

The next weekend came, and Hiroki and Kazuki went to stay at the Kamijou family house. Hiroki flinched at the ugly family picture on the mantle, then looked away. "You two can stay in your old room," Hanako said.

Hiroki nodded, and headed down the hall. He hadn't been home in many, many years, but his room was still almost the same. His mother had removed a few things to make it more "guest room-like" but it still had the same feeling. Hiroki thought back nostalgically to how Akihiko used to come over to that room to escape his unhappy household. He was actually glad that Akihiko had a happy life now.

The Kamijou family ate udon in the kitchen that night. "It's so nice of you to come stay with us," Hanako commented. "You usually just send Kazuki to stay."

"When Daddy and Papa want to be alone!" Kazuki chimed in helpfully.

"Yes, well..." Hanako continued. "Anyway, you know that you and Nowaki are welcome here as well. Right, Yasahiro?"

The man grunted. "Sure, why not?"

Hanako nodded. "So, come stay more often."

Hiroki took a sip of water, then directed his attention towards his father. "I'm curious, Dad. Why did you stop nagging me about, well, you know what?"

"Because!" Yasahiro coughed. "Well, that time I, uh, saw you two, uh, together or whatever...well, it was the first time I'd seen you looking happy in a really long time. So I reasoned it couldn't be all that bad."

"Ha!" Hiroki laughed, but inside, he was happy.

He and Kazuki slept on his old futon that night, and then went back home the next day. He painfully made his way through the next week.

Then, Hiroki got a sudden text. "_I'm coming home Hirosan! :)_" It read. Hiroki clutched his phone happily.

At the train station, Kazuki and Hiroki waited impatiently for the arrival of their beloved Nowaki. When the train doors opened and Nowaki spilled out, there was much rejoicing. Hiroki graciously let Kazuki embrace Nowaki first. Then he rushed in, flinging himself into Nowaki's arms and not caring who was watching. They kissed briefly, then hurried towards the exit.

The little family ate dinner at a diner near the train station, then went home. Both Hiroki and Nowaki helped Kazuki get his bath, then tucked him into bed together. "I'm so glad Daddy is home," Kazuki breathed.

"Yeah, we are too," Hiroki responded. They both kissed him goodnight, and then eagerly turned into bed together.

As soon as the door was locked, Nowaki pounced on Hiroki. "Hiro-san..." he moaned. "You just don't know how badly I've missed you!"

"Oh! Like I don't fucking know!" Hiroki hissed, practically tearing Nowaki's clothes off. "I've been so lonely!"

"Oh, Hiro-san...I'm so sorry. I don't ever want to leave you alone again."

"You'd better not," Hiroki said, getting his shirt open and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He tore his own pants off and spread his thighs wide for Nowaki. "You gonna give me what you promised me?" he whispered.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed. He lubed himself down, then pushed his slick fingers inside of his husband.

"Nnn...Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned, pushing back against that insistent hand. "Now...fuck me..." he begged.

Nowaki let out a little groan, then removed his fingers and began to thrust into Hiroki. He held the man's slim thighs tightly, and pushed into him hard.

"Ah! Nowaki!" Hiroki cried. He reached down and squeezed his own erection.

"Hiro-san...I love you so much..." Nowaki whispered into one red ear.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed, tensing up and exploding all over himself. Nowaki reached a satisfying end with a loud groan, then pulled out and brought his face down. He licked every drop of Hiroki's release off of his chest and stomach, leaving the man a puddle of happiness.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki groaned, laying his head on the damp skin.

"Nowaki...you'd better not ever leave me alone again."

"I won't, Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed. They held each other tightly, kissing and whispering until they dozed off.


	15. Chapter 15

Hiroki straightened his tie and smoothed his dress shirt out one more time. "You look cute, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, coming up behind him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

"I'm 34! And I'm a man! I'm not cute!"

"Then, you look handsome." Nowaki draped his big arms around Hiroki from behind, looking over his shoulder at their reflections in the mirror. "Can you believe we've been married for five years now?" Nowaki breathed.

"No, not really," Hiroki admitted. "The time has really flown by."

"Mmm, but it's been wonderful..." Nowaki said, then began nuzzling Hiroki's neck happily.

"Cut it out! D-dumbass! Save that for later!" Hiroki protested.

Nowaki straightened up. "Okay, Hiro-san. I'll save it for later." The goofy grin on his face made Hiroki scowl and push past him.

"A-anyway, are you ready to go?" Hiroki asked. "Come on, Kazuki," he called. "It's time to go!"

Kazuki came scampering out, holding his duffel bag. "Yay! I'm going to stay with Mama-chan and Big Papa!" he cheered.

"Yes, you are." Nowaki picked him up. "And what are you going to do there?"

"Watch baseball with Big Papa! And help Mama-chan make dinner!" Kazuki said.

"That's a good boy," Nowaki said, smiling. He set him back down and they walked for the train station. Nowaki and Hiroki rode with Kazuki a few stations down the line to take him to his grandparents' house. Hanako was waiting at the station, and she and Kazuki walked off holding hands, chattering happily together.

Nowaki and Hiroki got back on the train, then rode back to arrive at the restaurant at which they had reservations. They were led to a cozy little corner, where Hiroki blushed and scowled, looking at the menu, while Nowaki rested his hand on his chin and gazed at his husband lovingly. "St-stop staring at me like that," Hiroki muttered, glancing up.

"Sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki picked up his menu and read through it. When the waiter arrived, he ordered a steak, while Hiroki ordered lobster and a glass of wine. When the drink came, he drank it quickly, trying to calm his nerves. They were in a really romantic atmosphere, and it was pretty obvious that they were a couple on a date, especially with the way Nowaki kept staring at him with big moony eyes.

Nowaki reached across the table and clasped Hiroki's hand, which had just let go of the wine glass. "Hiro-san...I love you so much..." Nowaki breathed.

Hiroki blushed and pulled his hand away. "Don't s-say that in public," he complained. "Someone might hear."

"I don't care who hears," Nowaki insisted. "I love you."

Hiroki shuddered, and began eating his food quickly. "Eat, eat," he insisted between bites.

"Oh, does Hiro-san want to finish the meal and get home with me?" Nowaki said teasingly.

"One of these days, I am going to kill you," Hiroki promised. He stuffed another bite of lobster into his mouth. "What are you waiting for? That steak's not eating itself!" Nowaki laughed softly and picked up his knife and fork, and resumed eating.

They finished eating, paid the bill, and then headed for the train station. Nowaki slipped his hand up Hiroki's thigh when no one was looking, but was quickly slapped away. "Fool," Hiroki spat, looking out the window. Nowaki just smiled complacently.

When they arrived back at the apartment, they didn't even bother turning on the lights. As soon as they were on private property, they attacked each other, kissing hungrily and tearing at clothing. Hiroki backed up through the shoes in the foyer, stumbling slightly. "Stupid clutter!" he exclaimed. "There's too much shit here! You need to put away the ones you don't wear!"

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned, not the least bit interested in how many pairs of shoes were in the entryway. He loosened Hiroki's tie and unbuttoned his shirt, sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck and making a mark.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki sighed. They continued to fumble their way through the apartment, slamming into things and pausing to grope each other.

"Where do you want to do it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed.

"On the bed," Hiroki breathed back.

"That's not very out of the ordinary," Nowaki pointed out, then licked Hiroki's nipple.

"Mmm...yeah, but we'll leave the door open," Hiroki whispered, taking Nowaki's head in his hands. "Think of it! All that fresh air coming in while we fuck! We always have to have to door closed normally!"

"Ooh, you're right," Nowaki sighed. He pushed Hiroki up against the door jamb and squeezed his erection through his trousers. Their mouths clashed together for a hot, hungry kiss, then they fell into the bedroom, making out on the floor for a moment before clambering up onto the bed.

Hiroki climbed on first, casting a hot, lustful glance back at his husband. "Mmm...what a naughty Hiro-san," Nowaki purred, popping Hiroki on the ass.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed. He reached down and unfastened his own trousers, and shoved them down on his thighs, then rolled to face Nowaki. "Nowaki...suck me," he pleaded.

Nowaki complied with a pleased murmur, taking the leaking organ into his mouth. Hiroki groaned and reached down, gripping Nowaki's jet black hair with one hand. "Oh, god, yes..." he moaned.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki murmured, then lowered his mouth and licked Hiroki's opening as he pushed his thighs back into his chest.

"Nowaki! Oh yes!" Hiroki cried. "Oh, fuck me! Fuck me now!"

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki murmured, rising up and reaching out for the lube on the bedside table. He slicked himself down, prepared Hiroki briefly with his slippery fingers, then plunged inside.

"Ahhh!" Hiroki howled, clutching onto Nowaki's back and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Fuck me hard!" he moaned. They were both too pent up with love for each other to last long, and it wasn't a full minute before they reached completion simultaneously, crying out each other's names. Nowaki collapsed down onto Hiroki's body, whispering words of love in his ear. Hiroki sighed happily, melting into the bed.

Then there was an abrupt knocking at the open door. Hiroki's eyes flew open, and he seized up. _Who the hell is in the apartment with us?!_ he screamed in his head. The room was dark except for moonlight, but Hiroki cut his eyes to the doorway and his heart stopped at the silhouette there.

"MOM!?! What the fuck?!" Hiroki screamed, pushing Nowaki away. They rushed to cover themselves, and Hanako coughed apologetically.

"Um..." She covered her eyes and turned her head away. "Well, I was just going to ask you to keep it down, but it seems it's all over with anyway."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hiroki screeched.

"There was a gas leak in our neighborhood, so we were forced to evacuate! We came here with Kazuki. I tried to call you, but you had your phone turned off. I figured at least you'd notice our shoes in the doorway..."

Hiroki groaned, his fists balling up on the random piece of clothing covering his lap. "That's what all that clutter was..."

"So anyway, uh...I'll just make my exit now...good night...uh, happy anniversary..." Hanako said weakly, pulling the door shut behind herself, and then she disappeared down the hallway.

Hiroki fell back on the bed, and Nowaki held his head. "That was very embarrassing," Nowaki sighed.

"Embarrassing doesn't even begin to cover it...oh god...if my mom heard, that means my dad heard, and Kazuki heard...I can't face any of them again!" Hiroki moaned, clutching his face. "What all did I say, anyway?" He vaguely remembered commanding Nowaki to suck him, and then fuck him. "Ahhh!" he cried.

"Hiro-san...it's all right...we're just a couple in love, and it was a misunderstanding." Nowaki petted the back of Hiroki's head soothingly. "Nobody thinks anything bad about us."

"Well, I do!" Hiroki groaned. "Just kill me now!"

Nowaki just laughed gently and kissed the side of Hiroki's head. "I promise you, it'll be all right, Hiro-san."

Hiroki begrudgingly uncovered his face, then tossed himself under the sheets. "I'm going to bed now!" he said grumpily.

"Okay, me too," Nowaki said, smiling and getting under the covers. "Good night...and happy anniversary, Hiro-san."

Hiroki shivered as it made him recall his mother's parting words, but he clutched onto Nowaki's warm, naked body nonetheless and they fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, it was a very awkward scene in the kitchen at breakfast time. Hiroki stumbled out of the bedroom and to the coffee maker, only to run into his father, who was trying to figure out how to work it. Hiroki coughed, and Yasahiro moved back to allow him to operate it, but neither would look directly at each other. Hanako was frying eggs at the stove, and Kazuki was cheerfully waiting at the table. "Hi, Papa!" he shouted.

"Hi..." Hiroki mumbled. He went into the fridge and poured a glass of orange juice to drink while the coffee brewed.

"How do you like your eggs, Hiroki?" Hanako asked in a falsely cheerful voice. "You still like them..."

"Over-_hard_..." they both said at the same time. Hiroki blushed as he remembered shouting out the word hard the night before, and he quickly drank his orange juice.

Nowaki lumbered into the kitchen then, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. "Good morning, Hanako-san, Yasahiro-san," he said brightly, then crossed the room to kiss Kazuki on the top of the head. "And how is Daddy's little boy?"

"Good!" Kazuki said happily. "Daddy, there was a leaky leak at Big Papa's house so we had to come home yesterday!" he said.

"Oh, so I heard," Nowaki said.

"And me and Mama-chan and Big Papa all slept in my bed!"

"Wow, did you all fit?"

"Uh huh! And we were sleeping real good until Papa started yelling and carrying on and Mama-chan had to get up and tell him to go to bed!"

Hiroki looked ready to die, Yasahiro looked like he was having acute indigestion, and Nowaki and Hanako had uncomfortable smiles plastered on their faces. "Okay, are you ready for eggs?" Hanako said hurriedly, coming over with the pan and putting a fried egg on Kazuki's plate.

Kazuki dug into his breakfast. "Hey, Daddy, what does _fuck me_ mean?" All four adults nearly had heart attacks. "'Cause Papa sure likes to shout that a lot!"

"I'm going back to bed!" Hiroki cried, leaving the kitchen.

Nowaki laughed nervously. "Well...it's grownup talk..." he explained weakly.

"Do you want some more juice, Kazuki?" Hanako asked, pouring him more before he answered.

"But what does it _mean_?" Kazuki pressed.

"Ah...I'll explain it when you're older."

"Does that mean it has something to do with eating Papa?"

"Yes, sort of..." Nowaki said in a tremulous voice.

"Come on, Kazuki," Yasahiro said loudly. "Finish your egg and let's go watch cartoons."

"Yeah!" Kazuki shouted, jumping off his chair and following his grandfather into the living room.

Nowaki and Hanako were left to stand around awkwardly. Hanako scraped at the pan. "Well...I guess Hiroki won't be eating this...so, Nowaki, would you like to eat Hiroki's hard...egg?"

There was tense silence for ten seconds. "Okay," Nowaki said, taking the plate from her. He sat down and ate the egg, neither saying anything to each other. Nowaki finished the breakfast and laid his fork aside. "Well, I suppose I had better go make sure Hiro-san is not killing himself."

"That's a good idea," Hanako said. She sipped a glass of juice.

Nowaki went into the bedroom, where Hiroki was hidden under a pile of covers and pillows. "Go away, Nowaki," he whined immediately.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki began, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Something is wrong with me," Hiroki muttered.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with you. Listen, kids find out about their parents' sex lives. It happens. At least Kazuki doesn't seem too upset about it."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! All I know is, _I _never heard _my _parents having sex!" Hiroki sighed heavily. "Normal people don't shout out..._f-fuck me_ and shit like that." He clamped the pillow tighter over his head. "I'm a disgusting slut!" he moaned.

Nowaki stifled a laugh. "No, Hiro-san. You are not a disgusting slut."

"Yes, I am," Hiroki insisted. "And our kid is going to be a sexual deviant because I've scarred him for life."

"No, he won't," Nowaki assured him. "If anything, he'll have a healthy attitude about sex and realize it's a normal part of life."

"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better," Hiroki grumbled.

"No, I promise you, it's okay. And nobody thinks you're a slut."

"My mother probably does..." Hiroki muttered.

"I don't think so," Nowaki said. He smiled slowly. "But you know who IS a disgusting slut?"

"Wh-who?"

"Tsumori-senpai. It was a different guy in there every night, and even though I tried not to hear, there were some very awful things said. Believe me, a simple _fuck me_ is nothing."

"Ha! I don't believe it," Hiroki scoffed. "Like what?"

"Um...well..." Nowaki hesitated, then cleared his throat and spoke._ "Bone my dirty hole!_" he cried in Tsumori's voice, and Hiroki nearly died laughing.

"What a fucking slut!" he cried, finally uncovering his face. "Who says shit like that?"

Nowaki smiled and leaned down quickly, kissing Hiroki's mouth. "So, you're fine, Hiro-san."

Hiroki blushed. "Whatever."

"Now come on, come out and eat some breakfast."

"Okay..." Hiroki said slowly, sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed. He stood up, straightening out his pajamas.

"But I already ate your egg," Nowaki admitted.

"Why'd you do that?! I wanted that egg!"

"I'll make you another one." He turned back and gave Hiroki a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Hiro-san," he whispered.

"Love you too," Hiroki mumbled, blushing.


	16. Chapter 16

One evening, the phone rang, and Hiroki looked up from his laptop in annoyance. Kazuki trotted over to it and picked it up. "Hello, Kusama residence," he said, breathing heavily into the phone. He then listened for a while. "Yeah." He glanced at Hiroki. "Okay." He held the phone out. "Papa, there is a Rabbit Man on the phone for you."

Hiroki rolled his eyes and took the phone. "What do you want, you moron?"

Akihiko chuckled. "Now, now, that's no way to greet your best friend in the whole world."

"Ha! You're delusional if you think you're my best friend."

"Oh? I'm not? Then who is? That old professor you work with?"

"Oh please. As if. Come on! Obviously, _Nowaki _is my best friend! And I..." He trailed off as he saw Nowaki perk up on the couch and turn back to him, smiling like a big happy goon. Hiroki blushed and turned away, clearing his throat loudly. "Anyway, so what do you want?"

"I'm having a birthday party this weekend. You free?"

Hiroki glanced at the calendar. "Wow, is March already almost over? Damn, that went fast. Yeah, I guess we can come."

"Great. It starts at 8. Oh, and you can't bring the kid. Sorry, but it's an adults' party."

"Yeah, well, obviously, if it's for you...there's probably going to be a penis shaped birthday cake or something."

Akihiko made a little sound. "Oh, what a fabulous idea! Hey, Misaki!" he called out to his husband. "Can you make me a penis shaped birthday cake?" he asked excitedly. "With white buttercream frosting coming out of the tip?" There was angry shouting, and then the phone cut off in the ensuing commotion at the Usami household.

Hiroki rolled his eyes again and hung up as well, then dialed his parents' number. His father answered with a disgruntled, "Yo."

"Hey, Dad, it's me. Are you guys busy Saturday night?"

"Yeah, I'm having a banquet for the Emperor. No, of course we're not busy!"

"Can you keep Kazuki?"

"Yeah, I guess. But just so you know, we're not a daycare service! I'm going to start charging you!"

"No, you won't! You know you love having someone to follow your fat ass around."

"Oy! You rotten little fuck!" Several minutes of Kamijou style bickering ensued, but in the end, Kazuki was still welcome over.

So, at 8 pm the following Saturday, Hiroki and Nowaki showed up at the penthouse. Misaki let them in, and then flittered back to the kitchen. Nowaki followed him, offering to help with something, which Misaki gladly accepted, foisting a tray of cucumber slices and a pastry bag filled with herbed cheese onto him.

Misaki strolled over to the bar, where the birthday boy was happily mixing martinis. "So, 35. How does it feel to be that old?" Hiroki teased.

"Hmmm, you can tell me in 2 months." Hiroki just rolled his eyes. "Want a martini?" Akihiko asked him, and Hiroki nodded. Akihiko handed him a glass. "You still like them dirty, right?"

"Yeah." Hiroki accepted the martini and sipped at the pale green fluid.

"You like everything dirty, don't you?" Akihiko teased.

"God, shut up! What are you, twelve?!"

"No, I'm a very ripe thirty five, actually." He sipped his own dirty martini.

"Looks like we're the first ones here. So who all's invited?"

"Aikawa; Isaka and his boyfriend, or whatever that guy is; some other losers from work; Takahiro and Manami; and a few of Misaki's friends."

"Hmmm. No Haruhiko? I thought you guys were friends now."

"Oh, he's in Aruba with Satoshi. They spend more time abroad than in Japan, I swear."

More people arrived, and Akihiko moved to greet them. Hiroki was somehow roped into mixing drinks. "You didn't tell me I'd have to work this party," he complained to Akihiko as he handed a drink to Aikawa.

"Aw, come on. A seasoned drunk like you loves mixing drinks."

"And why exactly am I friends with this guy again?" Hiroki mused to himself, violently throttling the shaker and pretending it was Akihiko's neck. He turned back to the bar, and then nearly broke every piece of Akihiko's glassware as two arms were flung around his neck and an unwelcome yet familar voice cooed in his ear.

"Kamijou-baby!!!" Miyagi sighed. He held on tight as Hiroki tried to throw him off. "Ooh, I'm so glad to see you! Shinobu-chin dragged me to this party, and I thought I wouldn't know anyone!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Hiroki screamed, looking around for a book. He picked up a bartenders' guide and thwapped Miyagi with it, but still the professor clung tight.

Suddenly, his hold was relinquished, and Hiroki released the tension in his body, looking back. There stood Nowaki, pulling a sheepish looking Miyagi by the collar. "I believe you are touching something that does not belong to you," Nowaki said in a cold voice.

"Er...heh heh heh...I'm having _really _bad deja vu right now..." Miyagi hissed. He glanced over at his pissed off looking boyfriend. "Oh, shit...he's going to bite my dick off tonight. I know that face." He wriggled free from Nowaki and hurried over to Shinobu. "Shinobu-chin! I was just being silly! Nooo, don't leave! The party just started! I thought that Misaki kid was your friend!" Their lovers' quarrel trailed off to the hallway, but they were back a few minutes later, Miyagi with an askew tie and a bewildered look on his face and Shinobu looking triumphant.

Meanwhile, Nowaki turned to Hiroki, his cold expression immediately warming up. "Hiro-san! The stuffed mushrooms are ready! I know you like those!"

"Yeah, thanks," Hiroki mumbled, blushing and following his partner into the kitchen. Everyone nibbled on hors d'ouvres, even the defeated looking Miyagi.

Then the cake was brought out. Misaki was glaring as he carried it, and as it was set down on the table, Hiroki saw that Akihiko had gotten his birthday wish. It was a large, phallic cake, frosted with peach frosting...and a thick jet of white buttercream filling coming out of the tip. "It's so beautiful!" Akihiko exclaimed. "Life sized, too!"

"Ha!" Misaki grunted, lighting the candles on the two foot long cake. "If that was life sized, I would be crippled. Er, I mean..." he blushed and trailed off, blowing out the match. "Okay, just make your birthday wish! Even though I know what you'll wish for, you pervert!"

"Hee hee," Akihiko chuckled softly, blowing out the candles in one go. Everyone clapped, and the cake was served.

"This is kind of weird..." Hiroki commented, pushing the flesh colored dessert around on his plate. "Eating cock cake."

Nowaki muffled a laugh. "Aw, but I was going to make you one for _your _birthday," he teased gently.

"Ha! Make me that and I'll make you eat the whole thing yourself!"

"Oh, I always like to eat it all myself..." Nowaki said in a low voice, and Hiroki blushed.

"Fuck, I don't know who's a worse pervert. You, or Akihiko. I'll say you, because at least he's open about it...you're all sneaky and whispery and everyone thinks you're a perfect gentleman!" Hiroki huffed. Nowaki just laughed again.

Many more drinks were consumed by everyone, and the guests slowly trickled out, leaving only a select few. Hiroki was three sheets to the wind, gleefully recounting to Misaki the tales of Akihiko's childhood. "And oh my GOD! He was SO spacey then, even more than now! There was that one time that he was walking and reading a book, and he walked right into another class after lunch, and nobody realized until it was time to go home!"

The most surprising conversation was the intense one between Nowaki and Shinobu about laws relating to medical privacy. "But they make it so hard to get the necessary information to treat the patient!" Nowaki insisted.

"So you would just have the information unprotected and free for anyone to see?" Shinobu exclaimed.

"No, I didn't suggest that. But don't you think..." Nowaki continued to debate his point.

And in another corner, Miyagi and Akihiko complained about how uptight Hiroki was. "But he's not uptight for his big lover!" Miyagi complained.

"Oh, yes he is. He yells at him just like he yells at us."

"But he fucks him at the end of the day! That's the big difference!"

Akihiko laughed, tossing back the last of his martini. "What, you got the hots for crabby old Hiroki?"

Miyagi shrugged. "Well, honestly, not really. It's more fun to tease him than anything. If he actually reacted positively, I think I might shit myself." He shuddered as he tried to imagine Kamijou in bed. _He probably bites and pinches even more than Shinobu-chin!_

An hour later, Miyagi and Shinobu excused themselves; Shinobu snatching the keys out of a tipsy Miyagi's hands. Akihiko waved goodbye and then turned back to the party, which now consisted of only Nowaki and Misaki cleaning up, and Hiroki passed out drunkenly on the couch. Nowaki wiped his hands and looked down at his unconscious husband. "I suppose I can carry him to the train station," Nowaki mused, though he knew carrying someone three blocks was quite different than the ten feet to the bedroom.

"I'll drive you two home," Akihiko offered.

"No you won't!" Misaki intercepted. "I've been counting your drinks, and you're way past a safe limit to drive." He looked over at his former professor and the man's husband. "Kusama-san, you two can stay here. In my old room. It's the first door when you go up the stairs."

Nowaki nodded and thanked him, then carried Hiroki upstairs and laid him in the bed. Hiroki rolled over and groaned. "Mmm...Nowaki...I'm horny..."

Nowaki smiled, shutting the door and getting into the bed as well. "No, you're not. You're completely wasted." He pressed a kiss to his temple. "But it's okay to get wild every once in a while."

"Yeahhhh...get wild..." Hiroki moaned, clumsily unfastening his pants. He shoved them down on his thighs, and began masturbating. Nowaki chuckled softly, then groaned quietly as he saw how hard Hiroki was. The sight made him immediately stiffen up in his pants, and he had to adjust himself to get comfortable. "Nowaki...you touch it too..." Hiroki whispered.

"What, touch you?" Nowaki breathed.

"No, touch yourself," Hiroki slurred. He jerked his hips suddenly and let out a low, lustful moan.

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed, complying with his lover's wishes. The idea that they were in someone else's house was strangely exciting, and he needed no encouragement to pump himself quickly. "Mmm...mmm..." Nowaki groaned. He worked himself up to kneeling, then leaned over Hiroki. "Hiro-san...can I come in your mouth?" he asked breathlessly.

"Oh, yeah..." Hiroki moaned, opening his mouth and flicking his tongue as he continued to jerk himself. Nowaki let out a little cry and came, angling his cock down and shooting his release into Hiroki's hot and willing mouth. Hiroki swallowed happily, then his whole body trembled and he came hard. He gave a soft sigh and then closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

Nowaki tucked himself away and chuckled quietly, locating some tissues in the room and cleaning up his husband. Then he settled down and snuggled close to a deeply sleeping Hiroki.

The next morning, Hiroki stumbled his way down the stairs; bleary eyed, hungover, and in desperate search for coffee. Nowaki was still asleep upstairs, and Akihiko smoked a cigarette at the kitchen counter while Misaki cooked breakfast. "Ah, hello, Kamijou-sensei!" Misaki said brightly.

"Too loud," Hiroki grumbled. "Coffee..."

Akihiko handed him a cup, and then smiled evilly. "You know, last night was really wonderful."

"Eh?" Hiroki glanced up at him with one eye open as he sipped his hot coffee.

"You know. The foursome we all had." Misaki started to shout, but Akihiko cut a glare at him, and Misaki rolled his eyes and busily began turning eggs.

"Wh-what?!" Hiroki hissed, his head suddenly pounding.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful. You were so passionate. And the way Nowaki let Misaki top him...that was really hot."

"WHAT?!" Hiroki screamed. He felt about to pass out, then glanced at the wall calendar and saw that it was turned to a new month. "Fuck you, Akihiko," he grunted, and dragged himself back upstairs.

"Oh, I love April Fool's Day," Akihiko crowed. "Hey, Misaki...make me smiley face toast today."

A few weeks later, Hiroki tied the towel around his head tighter, and grumbled as he leaned down, scrubbing the dust away from the base boards. It was Spring Cleaning time in the Kusama household, and everyone was pitching in. While Hiroki cursed the existence of base boards, Nowaki moved the couch to the side so that he could clean underneath it. Kazuki excitedly picked up small objects he found under the couch. "Ew! A dead bug! And that's where my gum ball went!" He carried the trash off in a paper towel and deposited it in the trashcan.

Hiroki wiped his brow and straightened up, finally done with that side of the hall. He noticed that Kazuki was no longer chattering happily with Nowaki in the living room, so he glanced around to see what the boy was doing.

He was laying on his stomach, on the floor at the entrance to his room, absorbed in a book. He looked up as Hiroki got closer and began cleaning the base boards on that side. "Oh Papa, I found a book when Daddy moved the couch!" he said.

Hiroki looked over. "Oh? What's it called?" He couldn't remember any of his books going missing.

Kazuki flipped to the front and glanced at the pink cover. "Love at the Boys' School," he said, then turned back to reading.

Faster than lightning, Hiroki snatched the book away. "That damn Akihiko!" he muttered. "Why does he give me these things?!" Indeed, Akihiko liked to teasingly gift his old friend with his BL novels, and Hiroki would usually stuff them away somewhere and forget about them. Now Kazuki had stumbled across one.

"But, say, Papa," Kazuki began, trotting along behind him. "Why is the book pink? Pink is for girls, right? But there's nothing but boys in there! Why would girls want to read about boys?"

"You'll understand when you're older," Hiroki grumbled, throwing the book in the trash can.

Kazuki squealed in protest. "No! Papa! You told me books are sacred! You can't put it in the trash!"

"That book...is NOT sacred," Hiroki seethed. "It was written by a degenerate moron."

"But I thought it was kind of interesting," Kazuki insisted.

Hiroki eyed him nervously. "You still have that girlfriend at school, right?"

Kazuki nodded eagerly. "Uh huh. Noriko. She's in my first grade class now too."

"Think she's cute and all that?"

"Yeah! Why, Papa?"

"That's good." Hiroki sighed in relief. Even though he knew that one was either born that way or not, he was really afraid of Kazuki turning out to be gay and everyone saying, "I told you so," in a condescending voice. Or even worse, people blaming it on his slutty behavior. "But I'm not exactly a slut," he muttered under his breath. "Sluts do anybody, right? I only fuck around with Nowaki." He grumbled to himself. "I'm not a slut!" he shouted out suddenly, then turned crimson as he realized he was audible.

"What's a slut?" Kazuki asked curiously.

"Forget it!" Hiroki snapped, ripping off his head rag and rushing into the living room.

"No, I want to know!" Kazuki cried, chasing him.

Nowaki looked up from moving the couch back into place in surprise as the other two occupants of the house came running in. "Nowaki! Your son wants to ask you something!" Hiroki barked.

"Wh-what?" Nowaki stammered, already fearing what was coming.

"What's a slut?" Kazuki shouted.

"W-well...a slut is a person who goes around k-kissing everyone, instead of just one person like you're supposed to."

"Oh! Then Papa is not a slut! He only kisses Daddy!" Kazuki concluded.

"Yes, exactly," Hiroki muttered. He grabbed a dustrag and began cleaning frantically.

"Papa is so cute," Nowaki said happily.

"Papa is cute!" Kazuki echoed, and Hiroki's cheeks heated up with embarrassment and love.

**Author's Note: When I was 4, my mom found me reading a magazine. It was just like the scene with Kazuki but I said, "Playboy," and when chattering about it later, I said, "You know, Mom, it says 'Entertainment for Men,' but all that's in there is pictures of naked women! Why would MEN want to look at naked women?!" Ah, youth. And yeah, I could read well enough to know the word entertainment at 4 years old. My family was very into books! And that makes me think of another funny thing; hah, this is turning into Yunakitty's Life Story; I was obsessed with the letter X when I was 2 years old. If we passed an Exxon or Texaco, I'd start shouting at the sign. "Eccky!" Anytime I saw an X anywhere, I got excited. There is the cutest picture of me holding one of those magnetic letters and looking so happy. Why X? I have no idea. XD Ironic that I turned out to be an X-rated writer, huh??**

**One more Yunafact...Akihiko and I have the same birfday. So does my husband, he also was born March 31st. :D I was a few weeks early and when my mother tried to call everyone and tell them she had a baby last night (at 11:50 pm, natch), nobody believed that shit! Ha ha ha!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Hiroki was typing rapidly at his desk one afternoon, right after lunch, when his phone rang. He raised an eyebrow and lifted up the receiver, wondering what Nowaki was calling about. That was pretty much the only person who called him at the office.

But it was a female voice that spoke. "Is this Hiroki Kamijou?" the woman asked.

"Um, yes..." Hiroki said.

"Ohh...hmmm..." the woman said, trying to process why this male sounding voice was the person written under "Mother" for this student. "Are you...Kazuki Kusama's...mother?" she asked.

Hiroki sighed. "Yeah, pretty much," he said. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, ahh...I'm Mrs. Hamada, the assistant principal for Hakichou. I have your son in my office right now."

"Why?!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Well, he was sent here by his teacher." She eyed the red eyed, ashamed looking boy. "It seems he was saying...inappropriate things to the other students. I need you to come in for a conference. I already tried to call his father, but it seems he is performing a surgery right now."

"I'll be right there," Hiroki promised, slamming down the phone. He blew off a curious Miyagi and stormed out of the university.

Twenty minutes later, he was making his way into the principal's office. He suddenly felt ten years old again, when he and Akihiko had been sent to the principal for talking incessantly during class. He shook off the memory, and inquired at the secretary's desk, then was escorted into a small office.

Kazuki looked up, looking embarrassed and sorry, and also a little scared that it was his Papa that came and not his Daddy. He had been wishing very hard that Daddy would be the one to come, because he knew Daddy would never get mad at him. "What's going on?" Hiroki asked, trying not to react to Kazuki's pitiful face and scoop him up in his arms like he really wanted to.

Mrs. Hamada eyed the brunet in a suit before her, confirming that Kazuki's other parent was indeed a man. _Maybe that explained the boy's deviant behavior._ "Please have a seat, Mr. Kamijou." Hiroki sat down uneasily. "Kazuki, would you like to tell your...um..."

"Papa," Hiroki mumbled, filling in the blank for her.

"Tell your...Papa...what you did today?"

Kazuki's eyes welled up with tears. "Um...I didn't really do anything...but..." He paused a minute to cry, then composed himself. "Well, see, w-we were all playing at recess, and Tetsuya said he knew what s-sex was. He took Ririko's arm and tickled it, and said that's what his big sister said it felt like. Everybody was so impressed with him, and I said, th-that's not what sex is at all. So everybody looked at me, and wanted to know what it really was. So then I said sex is wh-when your parents really love each other, they like to g-go in their room and lock the door and eat each other up and shout...sh-shout...'Fuck me!'" He balled up his fists and rubbed them in his eyes as he cried. "And then teacher walked up just then and I got sent to the principal's office!"

Hiroki groaned softly, leaning forward and resting his head on his hand. "Oh my god..." he groaned. He felt ready to die of embarrassment.

Mrs. Hamada eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been teaching your son these things?"

"No!" Hiroki exclaimed angrily, sitting up straight. "B-but...yes, he may have heard some of those things, inadvertently...but it's not like we were trying to _teach _him that!"

"It's disgraceful," Mrs. Hamada said, a sour look on her face. "Maybe you are not fit to be a parent."

"How dare you say that!" Hiroki shouted, jumping up.

"Please, calm down, Mr. Kamijou. I'm just saying, maybe two men are not appropriate to raise a boy."

"Oh, like you never get the kids of traditional families in here?"

"That's not the..."

"Tell me! Do you only get kids who have two dads in here?"

Mrs. Hamada sighed. "No, Kazuki is the only one."

"Exactly!" Hiroki exclaimed. "So what if we're two men raising a child together? So WHAT? If we hadn't adopted him, he'd still be all alone in the orphanage, wishing for a family! And yeah, maybe Nowaki and I are a little too affectionate towards each other, but how is that going to hurt a kid? So he knows his parents love each other...all the other parents are getting divorces and cheating on each other and crap like that! Yeah, he shouldn't have said the F-word to his classmates, but I doubt he's the only kid who knows that word! They say it on TV, for god's sake! So, I'll accept that my son is in trouble for cursing at school, but I won't accept your assumptive judgments on my life! My husband and I love each other, we love our son, and we don't care what you think!"

He wheezed and panted for breath, and Mrs. Hamada just stared at him with wide eyes. She finally scribbled on a piece of paper. "Just take him home for the day," she said with a shaky voice. "You can come back tomorrow," she said to Kazuki, "...but no more cursing at school, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kazuki said quietly. He stood up and followed his Papa out of the office and then out of the school. They walked wordlessly to the closest convenience store, where Hiroki purchased five cups of butterscotch pudding and then went out and sat on a bench, handing Kazuki one and then eating one himself rapidly. Kazuki ate it obediently, though he had never had one.

They reached the bottom of their cups, and Hiroki tossed the empties in the trash with a sigh. "Don't say the F-word at school anymore," he said quietly.

"I won't, Papa..." Kazuki responded. They moved at the same time, clutching each other, and Kazuki cried a little into Hiroki's tie.

They stayed on the bench for quite some time, then walked off for home. Nowaki was already there, and he greeted them hesitantly, surprised at the serious mood. He hugged Kazuki and glanced at Hiroki putting three containers of butterscotch pudding in the refrigerator. "Everything okay?" he asked, knowing that Hiroki only delved into butterscotch when he was particularly miserable.

"..." Hiroki remained silent, and Kazuki looked up at his Daddy, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. "I got in trouble at school today," he admitted.

"Oh no! What happened?" Nowaki said, hugging Kazuki again and giving away that he wasn't mad.

"Well, I said a bad word...and Papa had to come and talk to the principal...and sh-she said he wasn't fit to be a parent or something like that and Papa got mad like Papa gets mad, you know, and he shouted at her that he loves me and he loves you and then she let us go home!" It all came tumbling out, and then Kazuki collapsed against his Daddy's big, warm body again.

Nowaki patted the boy's back, looking up at a blushing Hiroki, who was opening another cup of pudding with shaking hands. "I'm glad everything turned out okay, but you know not to say bad words at school, right?"

"I kn-know, Daddy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again," Kazuki promised.

"Okay, good. Let's eat some dinner." Dinner was prepared, and the three ate in relative silence; with Kazuki quiet and humble, Hiroki embarrassed, and Nowaki silently contemplative.

They gave Kazuki his bath together, still with no one in a chatty mood, and Kazuki was dressed for bed. Nowaki tucked him in and Hiroki read him a short story, then hugs and kisses were exchanged, and the two fathers retreated for their own bedroom together.

Hiroki unbuttoned his dress shirt, letting it fall into the clothes hamper. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that," Nowaki apologized. "That's why I put myself first on the contact sheet. But we had an emergency at the hospital and..."

"It's fine," Hiroki sighed, divesting himself of his pants as well.

"No, I don't want you to have to..."

"Why? Just because I lose my temper so easily?" Hiroki shouted, then caught himself and lowered his voice. "Listen, that woman had it coming. She realized that Kazuki had two fathers and she decided to blame the whole incident on that. I set her straight, n-no pun intended. But seriously, what he did wasn't even that bad. Some punk kid was trying to brag like he knew what sex was, and Kazuki stepped in, saying that sex was what two parents did when they were in love..."

Nowaki smiled softly.

"And that they eat each other up and shout 'Fuck me!'...b-but that's beside the point. Kazuki was just trying to, you know, enlighten them, or something." He blushed heavily, and wriggled as Nowaki took him in his arms. "Do you think I'm a bad influence on him?" Hiroki sighed, looking at the floor.

Nowaki kissed his neck. "Not at all. He just knows how much his parents love each other."

"Y-yeah..." Hiroki mumbled.

"You're a very good father," Nowaki reassured him. "You've nurtured and encouraged his love for books; you two have that 'secret snack time' thing going together; and he absolutely adores you."

"You think so?" Hiroki whispered. "I just worry that I'm too egotistical of a person to be a parent."

Nowaki smiled, enveloping Hiroki further in his hot arms. "Ah, Hiro-san...you are only selfish on the surface. You put up a big bluster, but at the heart of it, you are a very caring person."

"You're just saying that," Hiroki protested.

"No, I'm not," Nowaki insisted. "Just think how you emotionally supported me through college and med school. I never would have made it without you. And still, even now, I need you. And Kazuki needs you. You're a wonderful parent...and a wonderful husband."

Hiroki let out a little sigh, and they fell to the bed together. Nowaki kissed at Hiroki's shoulder, licking the skin there for a moment before moving back up and capturing his lips. Hiroki tugged off his own boxers and lay naked on the bed, shivering and panting underneath his aroused, black haired lover.

Nowaki retrieved the lube, and wet down his cock and hand. He moaned softly, crossing his fingers and inserting them into Hiroki. "Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, squirming slightly.

"Do you like it?" Nowaki murmured.

"Mmm..." Hiroki mumbled.

"Then say you like it. Say you like it when I touch you," Nowaki insisted.

"Wh-what are you on about?" Hiroki hissed, then threw his head back and moaned as Nowaki pressed that spot inside of him. "Ahhh..." he cried helplessly.

"Say you like it, or I'll stop." Nowaki stilled his fingers as assurance of his threat.

Hiroki's cheeks glowed red, but he shut his eyes tightly and screamed out. "I like it! I like it when you touch me, Nowaki! Oh god, I love it! I can't get enough!" Nowaki groaned and pumped his fingers in and out rapidly in response to Hiroki's heated words.

"Ohhh, Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned, removing his fingers and pushing his leaking cock inside. "Oh, you're so tight..."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned, latching his thighs around the man's waist. "Mmm...it feels good..." he sighed, his eyes glazing over with pleasure as Nowaki thrust into him. The bed squeaked unevenly, and Nowaki and Hiroki paused to kiss, then resumed pushing against each other.

Nowaki reached between their bodies and fondled Hiroki's hard member. "N-Nowaki..." Hiroki stuttered. He arched his back, his perfect pink lips falling open in rapture as Nowaki expertly teased his sensitive flesh.

"Hiro-san...oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned. "Oh, you've got me so worked up...oh...I can't hold back. I can't. I'm...I'm coming!" He let out a low cry and spilled out inside of Hiroki's body, shuddering hard as he did so.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki murmured, using his thighs to flip the man on his back. Then he rode him quickly, finding his completion as well. "Nowaki!" he cried, showering those broad, flat abs with release.

They collapsed down together, and then held on tightly, pulling the sheets up over themselves and falling asleep tangled up, whispering words of love.


	18. Chapter 18

"Kazuki, would you like to go to Disneyland for your birthday?" Nowaki asked his son, as they washed up the dinner dishes together. In the other room, Hiroki choked on his tea, as it hadn't been discussed with him.

"Yeah! Wow!" Kazuki cheerfully exclaimed.

"But we'll do it instead of a party...is that okay with you? Spending your birthday with just Daddy and Papa?"

"And Mickey and Minnie!" Kazuki shouted. "I'm going to Disneyland!"

In bed that night, Hiroki pouted and frowned at an apologetic Nowaki. "Ah, well...I just saw an advertisement for Disneyland and I suddenly wanted to go very badly...it just slipped out," he explained sheepishly.

"Yes, it just slipped out, and now we have to go," Hiroki huffed. "Don't you remember that I have motion sickness? I can't ride anything at Disneyland!"

"Yes, I remember," Nowaki said. How could he forget how tightly Hiroki had held his hand on the flights to and from America, breathing erratically and praying to every deity he could think of for deliverance from his misery. And how could he forget when Hiroki finally gave up the fight and vomited into a sick bag. He winced at the memory. Working with children, vomit was one of the many things he had to tolerate, but it was a totally different game with his beloved Hiro-san. That had probably been the most miserable moment of his life...seeing his most adored person in such pain.

"Then why'd you suggest it?" Hiroki groaned. "Now, I get to hold the bags and wait on the benches all day while you two have fun. It's not fair."

"Well, I thought maybe you could try something for your motion sickness..."

"Oh, I've tried _everything_! Dramamine, Bonine, eating raw ginger, rubbing an ice cube on my ears...everything! Nothing works! They just lull me into thinking I'll be all right, then I still throw up!" Hiroki ranted.

"There's something else you could try," Nowaki interrupted. "There are prescription patches with scopalomine in them that have done wonders for people."

"Yeah, but you have to go to the doctor for those, and I hate going to the doctor! Forget it!" Hiroki huffed. Nowaki just sighed and pointed to himself. "You're a brat doctor! You can't write a prescription for an adult!"

"I can get some samples from work."

"Oh, the last time you got a free sample from work, we ended up having to go over to that idiot Miyagi's apartment at midnight and I saw things I NEVER wanted to see!"

"Relax. It will be fine. You'll be with a doctor the whole time while using the patch. It will be safe, I assure you."

"Fine, whatever..." Hiroki grumbled. He turned the covers up over himself. "Good night!"

The next day, the trip to Disneyland was planned, and Nowaki brought a patch home to Hiroki. He read the inserts thoroughly. "What? You can't drink while wearing these!"

"Disneyland doesn't serve alcohol," Nowaki reminded him.

Hiroki blanched. "It doesn't?" He had never gone as an adult, so he hadn't realized.

"Nope."

"How can they call themselves the happiest place on earth if they don't sell the happiest thing on earth?!" Hiroki exclaimed. Nowaki just laughed and rolled his eyes, while Hiroki continued to pout and read the warnings inside the package.

Kazuki's birthday fell on a Friday, and they were planning to go to Disneyland the next day. Hiroki ruminated on the fact that the boy wouldn't get to celebrate with his friends at all, and it irked him, though he wouldn't tell anyone that. So after some hemming and hawing, he finally called the bakery one evening while Nowaki and Kazuki were playing together in the boy's room. "Yes, uh...I want to order some cupcakes. Um, what kind? I don't know! Just cupcakes! Uh, I guess chocolate...I guess two dozen would be enough...no, make it three dozen. Okay...I'll pick them up Friday at about noon."

He hung up the phone and jumped a mile as he realized Nowaki had entered the kitchen at some point. "What are you doing in here?" he barked at his startled husband.

"Just...getting a glass of water...is that okay, Hiro-san?" Nowaki looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah..." Hiroki mumbled a few more things and stormed off to work on his laptop.

Friday came, and Hiroki left a complaining Miyagi to finish the afternoon classes himself, then went to the bakery to pick up the cupcakes. He had already checked with the teacher to make sure it was okay, and she had said it was fine as long as he did it at the very end of class.

Hiroki carried the stack of bakery boxes into the school carefully, giving the patented Kamijou Demon Glare to Mrs. Hamada as he passed her in the hall. She shivered and hurried in another direction, and he triumphantly approached his son's classroom and knocked on the door. He could hear laughter and talking inside, and the teacher's voice called out above it, "Yes, come in!"

Hiroki turned the knob and pushed the door open, then entered. A few kids stopped playing and looked up at him. Hiroki scanned the classroom, and saw Kazuki sitting on a beanbag chair, reading a book. Daiki, who was playing with Legos nearby, glanced up and then nudged Kazuki's leg. "Kazu-chan! It's your papa!"

Kazuki looked up, and his face lit up. He quickly put the book away on the bookshelf, then ran forward to his father. "Papa!" he cried, hugging Hiroki around the legs. Hiroki patted him on the head, and set the boxes down. "School's not over yet, Papa," Kazuki said.

The teacher spoke above the noise. "Class, take your seats...nicely now...don't push. As you know, it's Kazuki's birthday today." The kids nodded, and Hiroki noticed the birthday message written on the whiteboard, as well as the handmade "It's My Birthday" badge Kazuki was wearing. "So his father brought cupcakes for everyone!"

The kids cheered, and Hiroki marveled that it was probably the first time he had made a classroom full of students smile. The teacher passed out the cupcakes and napkins, and the children happily ate their treat. There was another knock at the door, and Kazuki's teacher called out, "Come in, please!" then resumed passing out cupcakes.

The door opened, and Nowaki stepped inside, wearing his lab coat. Hiroki flushed and scowled slightly, as Kazuki jumped up and flew over to his daddy. "Daddy! Daddy! Papa brought me cupcakes for my birthday!" Kazuki exclaimed, frosting all over his face.

"I see that," Nowaki said, stooping down and hugging the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Hiroki mumbled, his face still pink.

Nowaki just smiled gently. "Oh, I figured out what you were doing, and I wanted to come too."

"You sneaky bas...ah..." Hiroki caught himself and just glared instead. "I knew you were listening!" he hissed.

"Yes," Nowaki admitted. "I just had to come and see how cute it would be. My Hiro-san doing such a nice thing."

"I oughta shove this cupcake in your face," Hiroki muttered, looking down at the half eaten sweet in his hand.

"Oh, please do, Hiro-san. I would like a bite."

"You!" Hiroki seethed, resisting the urge to smash it against that grinning mug after all. Nowaki just smiled and took the cupcake from his husband, taking a bite and then handing it back. "I'll kill you one day," Hiroki promised under his breath.

"Not today. Not before we go to Disneyland," Nowaki said. "Maybe next week."

"Arg..." Hiroki grumbled. Nowaki just smiled back, taking a seat in one of the children's chairs. It was absolutely comical, as his long limbs were much too large for the tiny seat. Kazuki climbed up in his lap and began excitedly telling him about his day. Hiroki looked around the classroom, catching the eye of that damned brat Tetsuya. Hiroki hadn't forgotten him, and it seemed mutual as the boy blanched and stopped whispering to another kid when Hiroki glared at him. "Better not be saying shit about my family," Hiroki muttered inaudibly. He sank into one of the small chairs next to Nowaki, to finish the rest of his cupcake.

He was just begrudgingly popping the last bite into Nowaki's mouth, at the man's request, when another set of parents entered the room to sign their child out early. They glanced at the man feeding another man, and correctly assumed that this was the two dad household they had heard so many rumors about. The mother looked disapprovingly at Hiroki, and he instinctively narrowed his eyes back at her. She shook slightly, and then glanced at the other man.

Her face changed expressions entirely and she tugged at her husband's sleeve. "Koji..." she murmured. "Isn't that...?"

The father turned and looked as well, then he nodded. "Yes, it is! Dr. Kusama!" he exclaimed, stepping forward. Nowaki stood up, carefully taking Kazuki with him and holding on with one arm as he shook hands with the other. "I'm Koji Kanagawa, and this is my wife Yukiko. You probably don't remember us, but our older daughter Chisato...she injured herself at gymnastics last year, and you were the doctor that treated her in the emergency room."

Nowaki nodded. "Yes, I remember. She had a spinal injury...how is she doing?"

"Wonderfully! She's finished all her physical therapy and it's like it never happened. Well, we always wanted to thank you, because her regular pediatrician, Dr. Tsumori, said..."

Hiroki rolled his eyes at hearing the man's name, but no one noticed him.

"...That if it hadn't been for a split second decision you had made that day, she would probably not be walking now! So we are eternally in your debt!" He shook Nowaki's hand again, and both he and his wife bowed deeply, feeling secretly ashamed that they had so quickly judged the man on rumors alone.

"You're welcome. It's my pleasure," Nowaki said. "Oh, this little guy," he said, jostling the boy in his arms, "is my son Kazuki."

"It's my birthday today!" Kazuki crowed proudly. "And me and Daddy and Papa are all going to Disneyland!"

"Isn't that wonderful! Happy birthday," Yukiko said.

"And this is my husband, Hiroki Kamijou," Nowaki said easily, and Hiroki awkwardly nodded. He never knew how the man could say it so simply. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be with a man, but he always felt strange telling "normal" couples that they were married. Nowaki laughed. "You've probably heard about us, right? The family with two dads. I'm sure we're pretty notorious," he joked.

Koji flushed crimson. "Well, er, that is..."

He was saved from further fumbling as their youngest daughter returned from the bathroom and ran up. "Hey, Mommy, Daddy!" Noriko exclaimed, and then smiled shyly at Kazuki, who smiled back and blushed.

Noriko then hid behind her father, peeking around at her "boyfriend" and his family. "Ah, this is our other daughter, Noriko," Koji said.

"Hello," Nowaki said. "You must be Kazuki's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah..." Noriko whispered. "We're...we're going to get married when we grow up."

"Oh my," Yukiko giggled. "Aren't children just adorable?" Nowaki and Koji both laughed and nodded, while Hiroki's head nearly exploded at the thought of his little boy being an adult one day.

After that adorable little scene, they went home and got packed for Disneyland. Kazuki was so excited that he didn't want to fall asleep, chattering happily as Hiroki read to him out of a Disney book Nowaki had bought in preparation for the trip. Hiroki finally got him calmed down by telling him that the faster he went to sleep, the faster they would be at Disneyland. Kazuki immediately shut his eyes and pulled the covers up to his nose.

Hiroki smiled, shut off the light, and returned to the master bedroom, where Nowaki was excitedly fussing with the suitcases. "Do you think we should take our bathing suits? Maybe we should. I don't know. We probably won't have time to go swimming. But what if we do and we don't have them? And then..."

"Nowaki. Calm down," Hiroki sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You're more wound up than Kazuki."

"Sorry, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled sheepishly. "It's just that I've never been before! I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hiroki sighed, changing for bed. "Now quit messing with that stupid suitcase and..." He blushed heavily. "Come mess with m-me instead."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed, leaping into bed propelled by both desire and his adrenaline rush about going to Disneyland. Hiroki held on for dear life in the very vigorous love making that followed. They came simultaneously, and Hiroki fell back on the bed with a sigh, hoping the satisfaction would calm Nowaki down.

No such luck. He chattered nonstop even after Hiroki turned off the light, until Hiroki was forced to snatch up a pillow and shove it over his face until he stopped talking.

So the next day, the Kusama family was walking into Disneyland. Nowaki and Kazuki were wearing identical goofy grins as they shouted happily and pointed first at one thing and then another. Nowaki clutched Kazuki's hand and hurried forward, and Kazuki extended his other arm backwards and wiggled it at Hiroki. Hiroki groaned and clutched it, then was dragged off by Nowaki.

"Let's ride the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Kazuki seconded.

"I'm not so sure about this..." Hiroki muttered, glancing at the sign warning those with motion sickness not to ride.

"Relax, Hiro-san. You'll be fine. You've got your patch on, right?" He leaned forward and moved Hiroki's hair to peek behind his ear, and was swatted away angrily.

"Yes! I have it on. So fine, whatever." He grumbled to himself as they lined up for the ride.

Hiroki felt more and more nervous as they got closer to the boarding area, and felt absolutely panicked as they were next to get on the roller coaster. He glanced around for some kind of emergency exit, but next thing he knew, he was being dragged onto the ride by Nowaki, and the train was taking off at high speeds.

The only thing that could be heard as the train whipped around the bends was Hiroki's loud screaming. Kazuki was between them, and Nowaki reached over with a little difficulty and patted his husband's shoulder. "It's okay, Hiro-san!" he shouted.

When the ride stopped, Hiroki stepped off, and immediately covered his eyes. Nowaki and Kazuki looked at each other, then Nowaki stepped forward quickly as he realized Hiroki was crying. "I'm so sorry, Hiro-san! Was it that bad? Are you ill?"

Hiroki waved his other hand, then wiped his eyes sheepishly and looked up. "No, I'm fine. I...had a good time. I had a good time." He marveled over the words as if he couldn't believe them himself. "I've never been able to ride a roller coaster without throwing up. I was actually enjoying all the ups and downs and turns. I can't believe it. You don't know how _good _it feels to be normal for once."

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, hugging his husband.

"Papa!" Kazuki exclaimed as he grasped Hiroki's knees, not really understanding but wanting to hug his father nonetheless.

"I want to go on it again," Hiroki said, drying the last of his joyful tears.

"A-are you sure? We could ride something different..."

"No, I want to ride on this again!" Hiroki insisted, so the family lined up once more, and twenty minutes later they were screaming happily, clutching each other's hands. Many more rides followed, with Hiroki the most eager to get on them. "Now I understand why people like Disneyland!" he exclaimed.

He was in such a good mood, that he didn't protest when Nowaki urged him into a gift shop and bought Mickey Mouse caps for all of them, and he even wore the thing instead of flinging it angrily into a fountain like he normally would have done. They ate pizza from Pinocchio's place, and then quickly resumed riding rides.

At the end of the night, they watched the evening parade, Kazuki up on Nowaki's shoulders so he could see more. Hiroki moved a little closer, pressing his body against the side of Nowaki since no one could see.

Back in the hotel, Kazuki fell asleep almost immediately, worn out from the exertion of the day. Nowaki tucked him into the middle of the king sized bed, then turned to Hiroki. "Want to get a shower before bed?" He smiled with just a hint of naughtiness.

"Huh?" Hiroki said, and then was dragged into the bathroom.

"Oh, Hiro-san, it was so wonderful seeing you so happy today," Nowaki gushed, locking the door behind them and peeling his own clothes off. "You don't know how happy I am right now."

"I can imagine," Hiroki blustered, then squeaked as Nowaki began removing his clothes forcefully. "What are you doing?!"

Nowaki turned on the shower, which warmed up quickly, and then he pushed Hiroki inside. "Oh, Hiro-san, I love you," he sighed, giving the man a kiss, and then dropping to his knees and fellating him suddenly.

"Gah! Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, surprised and pleased.

Nowaki murmured with his mouth full, and sucked for all he was worth, trying to pleasure his adorable Hiro-san. He gripped onto Hiroki's thighs, and bobbed his head enthusiastically. It didn't take two full minutes before Hiroki was crying out and coming into his mouth, his legs buckling underneath him.

Nowaki smiled in satisfaction, rising up as Hiroki sank to the shower floor. Hiroki whispered something inaudibly, and then leaned forward, taking Nowaki's erection into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he rolled his tongue around the head. Nowaki groaned deeply, backing up slowly to press his back against the cold shower wall. He looked down, watching in rapture as Hiroki's perfect little mouth stretched around him, moving up and down in an attempt to make him come. "Hiro-san..." he murmured...groaning happily.

Hiroki cast a glance up at him, his light brown eyes shaded by his long lashes, and Nowaki trembled violently, then came unexpectedly into Hiroki's mouth. The sight of Hiroki looking at him with such love in his eyes was absolutely too much. He groaned in pleasure as Hiroki swallowed every last drop, and then pulled him up to standing. They embraced leisurely for a while before switching to shower mode, industriously scrubbing their bodies and washing their hair.

They exited the bathroom and dressed in the pajamas they had packed, then settled down on each side of Kazuki. "Nowaki...I love you..." Hiroki whispered, looking over Kazuki's rumpled brown head.

"I love you too, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed.

**Author's Note: I have extremely severe motion sickness. I'm writing Hiro from direct experience. And Scop patches are the best thing ever invented. Sure, they make your mouth dry, your pupils dilate, and you can't drink while wearing one, but I can be a normal person on rides and flights! And yes, I wept when I got off of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad after riding it for the first time "scop'ed up." I had never been able to relax and enjoy a ride before without constantly gritting my teeth, clenching my fists and trying not to vomit all over everyone or just feeling like I would die.** **It was overwhelming to see what "fun" was really like. My niece thought I had lost my mind! I'm going to Disney World in two weeks (woo hoo!) and yes, I already called my Rx in.**


	19. Chapter 19

"What do you mean, school's closed today?" Hiroki gaped.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we sent out notices," the teacher's assistant apologized.

"I never got one!" In truth, he had gotten not one but two, one by mail and one from Kazuki, but he mistook them for more letters about fundraising and trashed them.

"Sorry, sir, but it's a planning day today."

"Well, what about my kid?" Hiroki motioned at Kazuki.

"You'll have to find alternate care for him today...sorry again!" The woman slipped inside and locked the door behind her, getting more and more scared at the angry look on Hiroki's face.

Hiroki groaned, rolling his eyes and slapping his forehead. "Argh...I don't have enough time to take you to your grandparents, or to try and get your Daddy..." He looked down at Kazuki, who was clutching his bookbag and looking upset. "Don't cry! It's okay! Y-you can come to work with Papa today, okay?"

Kazuki nodded, and then they turned and continued down the sidewalk to the university. Hiroki was weighing options in his head. The kids' program Kazuki attended during grade school break wasn't running, as this was just a one day thing. Still, he swung by the education building just to check, where it was confirmed that there wasn't a program that day. He then took Kazuki into the lit building, and up the stairs towards his office.

Hiroki pushed the door open, and there was a frantic scrambling as Shinobu and Miyagi pulled away from each other. "Ah! H-he had something in his eye!" Miyagi shouted.

"Pfft...he's seen two men kissing before, I'm sure," Shinobu huffed, glaring at Kamijou.

Kamijou returned the glare with an even more menacing one, and Shinobu backed off. "Why's the boy with you?" Miyagi asked. "Hey, Kazu-chin!" he called.

"Hi, Uncle Miyagi!" Hiroki groaned when Kazuki called him that. It was a nickname Miyagi had made up for himself that time they all went biking together, and Kazuki had gladly taken to calling him by it. "My school is closed today!"

"Oh, so you're going to hang out with us?" Miyagi sat back in his chair, patting his knee. Kazuki scampered forward and climbed up in his lap, chattering happily. Shinobu seethed with inappropriately placed jealousy, and Hiroki just sorted through his lecture materials.

"Do you think you can keep an eye on him?" he asked. "It would be a big help to me." Hiroki muttered the last part.

"Sure, why not! I love playing with Kazu-chin! Shinobu-chin, you can play too!"

"Yeah, Shinobu-chan, play too!" Kazuki echoed.

"I'm not playing," Shinobu huffed, grabbing up his bag. "I have work." He had just started an internship at a prestigious law firm. "I was just bringing Miyagi his lunch."

"We're gonna have cabbage pie for lunch!" Miyagi informed Kazuki cheerfully.

"My son has his own lunch," Hiroki said, slapping a book closed. "I don't want him eating...whatever _he _put together." Disgruntled looks were exchanged.

"It's hamburger pie, not cabbage pie," Shinobu sniffed, then turned and flounced out.

"Whatever," Hiroki snorted.

"But Papa, I want to eat camburglar pie for lunch!" Kazuki said, hilariously mangling the two words.

"Daddy made us bento," Hiroki reminded him, stacking some papers.

"Aw..." Kazuki swung his legs.

"I have to go to class now," Hiroki said. He eyed Miyagi sternly. "Don't get him in any trouble." He then exited, the sounds of Kazuki's happy laughter echoing pleasantly in his ears.

Morning classes were uneventful, and Hiroki returned for lunch. Miyagi and Kazuki were flying paper airplanes out of the open window. Hiroki rolled his eyes and groaned. "Pathetic," he huffed, then untied his bento box. As usual, a delicious and beautiful lunch prepared by Nowaki awaited him, and he dug in. Kazuki hurried over and rummaged in his bookbag, then got his bento box out and began eating as well, sitting cross legged on the floor. Miyagi ate a blissfully cabbage-free hamburger pie, and there was silence for a while.

Then, when Miyagi was finished, he threw his paper napkin away, and headed for the door. "Oy! Where are you going?" Hiroki asked.

"Lecture," Miyagi said, looking back.

"Shit," Hiroki muttered. He forgot that this semester, the dean had scheduled them with two concurrent lectures. Usually, there was only one class at a time, which either of them could teach (and it usually ended up being Hiroki), while they shared the class preparation duties. But this semester, there was an unusually large student load in Japanese literature, so two 1pm classes had been created to accommodate everyone.

"He can come with me," Miyagi shrugged. "He's a well behaved kid. I'll stash him under the podium."

"No, he'll come with me," Hiroki snapped.

So, Kazuki followed Hiroki down the hallways and into the lecture hall. Hiroki had briefly considered leaving him in the office, but he was afraid of leaving a seven year old alone. It wasn't that he thought Kazuki would cause any trouble; rather, he didn't trust the rest of humanity, and didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having him unattended for that long. Plus, he could just imagine what old worrywart Nowaki would say if he found out Kazuki had been left alone for an hour.

Hiroki settled Kazuki in the back row with some crayons, paper, and a couple of books. Kazuki complacently went to coloring, and Hiroki walked down the stairs, going up to the podium and arranging his materials. Students began filing in, some glancing at the kid with varying degrees of interest, but no one dared asked Kamijou, the Devil himself, who he was.

Finally, 1pm arrived, and Hiroki cleared his throat, giving the signal for everyone to settle down. "Today, we'll discuss..." he began, writing on the chalkboard. Kazuki paused his coloring to watch his Papa in semi-rapture. He had never seen Papa at work, so this was a real treat.

"Papa is smart..." Kazuki breathed in admiration. "And really cool." He frantically set to work drawing a new picture of his Papa teaching class.

"Oh? Did you call him Papa?" Kazuki looked up to see a friendly freckled faced girl smiling at him. "I'm Eriko," she whispered. "Is Professor Kamijou your father?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, I didn't know he had a wife and kids."

"He doesn't have that," Kazuki said, setting his crayon down.

"Hmm? Then where's your mommy?"

Kazuki shrugged. "It's me and Papa and Daddy."

"Oh. _Ohhh..._" Eriko said, awareness dawning in her eyes.

"Though, Uncle Miyagi says I should call Papa 'Mommy' to see what happens. I think it's a baaaad idea," Kazuki whispered, picking his crayon back up and resuming coloring. "Uncle Miyagi said something like Papa's practically my Mommy because he's the catcher on the baseball team. I don't really get it. Uncle Miyagi is funny." Kazuki giggled, and Eriko stifled a laugh.

"This is my Papa," Kazuki whispered, pointing to the rather well drawn (for a seven year old) portrait of Hiroki holding a book and a piece of chalk. "And..." He bit his tongue as he worked rapidly. "This is my Daddy." A much taller figure in all black towered over the previous sketch. "Daddy and Papa love each other so much. We just went to Disneyland, have you ever been there?" He turned to Eriko with shining eyes.

"Yeah, it's really fun, huh?"

"Uh huh. Papa cried a lot, and I was a little scared, but Daddy told me it was all because Papa was just so happy. He had never been able to ride roller coasters, but then he got to. And we stayed in a hotel room there, and when I was sleeping, Papa and Daddy got in the shower together and made a whole lot of noise. It woke me up, but I pretended to be asleep 'cause I didn't want Papa to stop being happy." He nodded to himself as he colored himself into the picture.

He turned to Eriko with a serious look on his face. "Papa says the F word _a lot_, especially when he's in bed with Daddy at night, but he told me never to say it at school again. So I don't." The crayon traveled across the page. "Big Papa said Papa and Daddy are a couple of silly ass homos and then Mama told him to hush his mouth." He quickly drew Hiroki's parents in the corner of the picture. "Those are my grandparents."

"Oh..." Eriko said, dazed by the overwhelming wealth of information.

"What grade are you in?" Kazuki suddenly asked.

"Oh, well, I'm not in grades anymore. I mean, I finished 12th grade last year."

Kazuki fingered his crayon. "So this is...13th grade?" he asked.

"Sort of..." Eriko laughed. She looked up, freezing as she caught a murderous glance from Kamijou. He had a sixth sense when anyone was talking in his class, however quietly. "Uh oh, your Papa is trying to teach. We should be quiet," she breathed.

"Okay," Kazuki said cheerfully. He wrote his name in large letters across the top of the page. _Kazuki Kusama_.

"Hmm, your last name isn't Kamijou?" Eriko couldn't refrain from asking.

Kazuki turned to her with an open mouth. "Uh uh. Daddy is called Nowaki Kusama, and I'm Kazuki Kusama."

After class, Kazuki tugged on Hiroki's sleeve. "Why don't you have the same last name as me and Daddy?"

Hiroki glanced at him, ready to snap something smartassed, but was surprised by the doleful look in his son's eyes. "Uh, well...you see...I've been Kamijou for a really long time. You know, Mama and Big Papa are Kamijous too. Anyway, uh...people are really stupid, you know? So I have to keep my name Kamijou, or they won't be able to remember it. But, since I'm married to Daddy...I mean, I wish I could have the same last name as him. So, I'm like, a Kusama in my heart. Or something..." He laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see," Kazuki said, humming happily. They reached home, where Nowaki was busily cooking dinner. Kazuki ran forward and leapt into his arms, shouting excitedly. "I went to school with Papa today, and then..." He trailed off into a narrative of the day.

"Wow," Nowaki said, stirring a pot of red beans as he held onto Kazuki with the other arm and kissed Hiroki. "You had a fun day, huh?"

"Yeah," Kazuki breathed. "You know what, Daddy? Papa is a Kusama in his heart." Hiroki yelped in protest, but Kazuki just nodded vigorously. "He said so."

"I d-didn't say th-that..." Hiroki stammered.

"But you did, Papa," Kazuki protested. "Remember? It was when we were walking past the big pond!"

"Errr...I have work to do!" Hiroki shouted, stomping out of the room.

Nowaki hugged Kazuki one more time. "Papa is shy."

"Yeah, Papa is shy," Kazuki agreed.

They ate dinner without incident, but afterwards, Nowaki was particularly amorous. "I'm trying to fold this laundry," Hiroki protested as Nowaki kissed his neck from behind.

"Oh, but Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered. "I'd rather fold you...in two while I fuck you hard."

"Shut up! Perverted weirdo!" Hiroki shouted.

"Shhh, Kazuki will hear," Nowaki breathed, his hand traveling down Hiroki's chest. "Oh, Hiro-san...I want you so badly."

"What's gotten into you?" Hiroki huffed, but he turned around and laid down on the bed nonetheless. He had already locked the door, in some kind of pissed off yet excited preparation for this. He knew Nowaki way too well.

"I don't know, but I want to get into you," Nowaki countered cleverly.

"P-pervert..." Hiroki gasped. He moaned as Nowaki kissed his neck and palmed his throbbing erection. "Oh God, Nowaki, hurry up," he breathed.

"Now who's the pervert?" Nowaki teased. He had managed to get Hiroki's pants open, and he toyed with the head of his leaking cock.

"Sh-shut up..." Hiroki moaned, thrashing on the bed. "Just...oh God..." He trailed off, unable to complete the thought as Nowaki dipped down and began mouthing his hot arousal. "Nyaaa! Nowaki!" he cried.

"Mmm..." Nowaki murmured, his mouth full. He sucked at Hiroki steadily, then reached down and unfastened his own pants, unleashing his swollen cock. He stroked it absentmindedly as he took Hiroki down his throat.

"It's...so good..." Hiroki panted, his face red and blushing. "Ohh...more, Nowaki..." he moaned.

"You want me to suck it all?" Nowaki asked, taking his mouth off and lashing his tongue along Hiroki's rosy pink cock. "Or do you want something else?"

"Mmm...oh yeah...put it inside of me..." Hiroki replied, with no hesitation.

Nowaki smirked, pulling back and lowering his trousers. He laid back on the bed, his large, thick cock poking up almost obscenely. "It's right here. Sit on it if you want it."

"Asshole," Hiroki cursed halfheartedly. He retrieved the lube, then wetted down his fingers and prepped himself. He moaned, mouth open and half lidded eyes fixed on Nowaki's heaving, ready form. "Oh, God, Nowaki..." he moaned, then slid over his lover, his thighs spread wide. He eased himself down, pressing his eager hole up against the dripping head of Nowaki's cock, and then forcing it inside with the aid of gravity. "Ahhh!" he screamed, his eyes closed and his body twitching in absolute rapture.

"Ohhh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned. "It feels so good..."

"Mmm..." Hiroki assented, his face crimson. He bobbed up and down a few times, then his hand dropped down and began stroking his length. "Oh, Nowaki..." he moaned, lifting and lowering himself.

Nowaki gripped his husband's hips, groaning with pleasure as he watched his cock disappear again and again into Hiroki's body. "You're so tight," he whispered.

"Unnn..." Hiroki groaned. He threw his head back and cried out. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come!" he moaned.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed, thrusting his hips upwards, trying to enhance Hiroki's orgasm. It worked, and Hiroki was crying out brokenly as he showered Nowaki's abdomen with his come. Nowaki groaned in satisfaction, then climaxed deep inside of his lover.

They collapsed together, whispering blissfully in their afterglow. Meanwhile, in the next room, Kazuki tuned out the noise and played with his toys happily.

A couple days later, Eriko whispered to her classmate. "So yeah, that kid was Kamijou-sensei's son!"

The boy hissed back nervously, "Does that mean that kid's the Antichrist?" He shivered as Kamijou sent an eerily well timed glare up his aisle. "Don't talk to me anymore, don't!" he hissed frantically.


	20. Chapter 20

"Wow, it's really getting cold, isn't it?" Hiroki asked his son, shivering a little as they walked down the road towards their favorite place, the used bookstore.

"Yeah." Kazuki puffed out some air so he could see it frost up. "It's gonna be Christmas soon."

"Not for three more weeks," Hiroki reminded him. Still, it was hard to not think it was already Christmas in the Kusama household, for Nowaki had erected a tree, strung up some cheesy looking lights, and hung three stockings with their names embroidered on them. (Hiroki had his own mother to blame for that.)

"Oh yeah." Kazuki puffed again. They entered the store, drifting off to their usual areas and browsing through books. After zoning out for quite some time, Hiroki glanced at his watch, cursed quietly when he saw how late it was, and stepped over the kid's section.

"Oy, Kazuki," he said, poking his head between the shelves. "Come on, it's dinner time."

Kazuki made a sudden movement, startled by the appearance of his father, but he rose to his feet slowly and followed Hiroki towards the door. Hiroki had decided to pass on buying anything that day. "My sagging bookshelves will thank me," he murmured to himself, thinking about his already huge collection.

He glanced over at Kazuki, who seemed to be fidgeting unnaturally. Kazuki wasn't really a restless kid, so Hiroki's eyebrows went up. "What's wrong? Got something itchy in your coat?"

"N-No!" Kazuki blurted out, a little loudly.

Hiroki was startled to hear the strange tone in Kazuki's voice, and he stopped walking abruptly. "Oy. Something's wrong with you." Kazuki fidgeted more and avoided his gaze, and that was when Hiroki knew something was definitely up. "Come here," he said, his heart sinking as he had his first glimmering of what was wrong. "Open up your coat."

Kazuki just stared at his feet for a while, then with a shaking hand, slowly unzipped his coat. Inside was a book. "Oh my god..." Hiroki groaned, clapping a hand to his forehead and then taking the book out. "Why did you do this?"

Kazuki trembled, unable to answer. Hiroki groaned again. "Stealing is wrong, you know that, right? I can't believe you did this. If you'd asked, I would have bought it for you."

Kazuki started crying, and Hiroki sighed. "Come on. Let's go back." They walked back to the store, where Hiroki explained the situation and apologized profusely. The little old lady shopkeeper gave Kazuki a sweet but stern lecture, and let them go.

Kazuki sniffled as they walked down the sidewalk. "I just don't understand why you did that. Not going to tell me?" Hiroki asked, glancing over. A few sniffles were the only answer, and Hiroki sighed. "I have no idea what your Daddy is going to say about this."

"No! Don't tell Daddy!" Kazuki yelped.

"I have to tell him," Hiroki insisted.

"But he's gonna be so mad," Kazuki said, crying again.

"_Tch, that old softie never gets mad at the kid_," Hiroki thought to himself, but aloud he said, "It's going to be fine. But he has to know, too."

When they got back to the apartment, Nowaki looked up from the stove, and his mouth fell open when he saw Hiroki's stern expression and Kazuki's red face. "What's going on?" he asked, laying the spoon aside, then dropping down and hugging his son.

Hiroki waited, giving Kazuki the chance to explain it himself, but Kazuki just sobbed quietly. Hiroki sighed. "Kazuki stole a book from the bookstore today."

"What?" Nowaki let go and stood up abruptly.

Hiroki sighed again. "I took him back and he returned it, and got a lecture from the shopkeeper. I still don't understand why he even did it."

"Why did you steal it?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki glanced up quickly, surprised at the stern, cold tone in his husband's voice. "Answer me."

Kazuki began shaking hard, unable to look up. "I don't know..." he stammered.

"I am so unbelievably disappointed in you!" Nowaki said angrily. Kazuki began bawling, and Hiroki was slightly taken aback.

"Whoa, Nowaki, you..."

Nowaki cut through Hiroki's protest, railing at Kazuki. "Stealing is unacceptable! I can't believe you would do something like that!"

Hiroki was almost rendered incapable of speech. He had only seen Nowaki angry once or twice, and it was unsettling to say the least. He tried to laugh nervously and diffuse the situation. "Nowaki, he's already upset, you don't have to yell at him..."

"And why weren't you watching him in the store?" Nowaki said, now turning on Hiroki. Hiroki was completely dumbfounded, unable to answer. "I am very disappointed!" Nowaki barked, and it wasn't clear who he was talking to.

Kazuki sank to the ground, crying hard and rubbing his fists into his eyes. Nowaki continued to fume, and Hiroki walked over to Kazuki, stooping down and stroking his back comfortingly. "Geez, that's enough!" he cried at Nowaki.

Nowaki responded with a huff. He turned off the stove, and then stomped towards the door, putting on his jacket. "Where are you going?" Hiroki called, totally perplexed.

Nowaki didn't answer, just disappeared out the door, slamming it behind him. Hiroki gawked after him, before his attention was drawn back to his crying son. He clucked softly, then picked Kazuki up and carried him to the bathroom. Winter clothes were shed, and then Kazuki was dipped into the tub, where Hiroki washed his hair, unsure of what to say. Kazuki just sniffled quietly, his eyes red and his spirit clearly broken.

Afterwards, Hiroki dried him off and got him some pajamas to put on, and they ate the food Nowaki had left on the stove. It was pretty much done, though the carrots were still a little undercooked, but neither was in the mood to complain. They just ate in silence, then Kazuki shuffled off for bed. Hiroki gently reminded him to brush his teeth, which the boy did without protest, then turned into bed.

"Papa...?" Kazuki said, finally speaking. "You...you still love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you," Hiroki replied.

"I know D-Daddy h-hates me now," Kazuki stammered, a tear rolling down his cheek. He turned and clutched at his pillow, looking utterly despondent.

"Daddy doesn't hate you," Hiroki assured him quickly. "He's just really upset right now. It'll be okay. Daddy still loves you."

"I don't know," Kazuki whimpered, and Hiroki clucked his tongue. He couldn't stand seeing Kazuki so wretched, and to be honest, his own feelings were pretty hurt. Having Nowaki yell at him was completely unnerving. So he climbed into bed with the boy, wrapping his arms around him and whispering soothingly.

"Okay, how about a story? Um...okay...once upon a time, there was...uh...a prince named Kazuki. And he had to travel to the...uh, mysterious land of...M University, where his father, King Hiroki lived. There was a terrible dragon named Miyagi, who ate little boys alive! But Kazuki wasn't scared at all. No! He took his trusty sword in hand, and he smote down the evil dragon Miyagi. He cut off all three of his heads, and his tail, and he died. Everyone rejoiced! Well, everyone except for the evil Shinobu, who was the prince of Loserland, where dragons are born. He wept for the dragon, but nobody cared. They all laughed and had a party for Prince Kazuki. And they all lived happily ever after. Except for Shinobu. The end."

Kazuki managed a soft little laugh, then spoke, his voice slightly scratchy from crying. "You don't like Uncle Miyagi too much, do you?"

"Aw, he's all right..." Hiroki demurred. "I just figure, if he's going to pick on me, then I'm going to pick on him too." He stroked Kazuki's damp hair absentmindedly. "Getting sleepy?"

"Yeah..." Kazuki yawned. A few minutes of soft breathing followed, and then he was asleep. Hiroki closed his eyes as well, drifting off.

He stirred awake an untold amount of time later, wriggling a little in the bed. He could feel Kazuki in his arms, but there was also a heavy, warm presence behind him. He managed to turn his body slightly, where he came face to face with an remorseful looking Nowaki. "Hiro-san..."

Since he could tell Nowaki was sorry, Hiroki decided he could get the upper hand. "You really overreacted, you know?" he complained.

"I know," Nowaki said, lowering his eyes.

"Kazuki's absolutely devastated," Hiroki whispered. "Do you know that he asked me if I still loved him? He thinks you hate him."

"Oh..." Nowaki breathed, his heart aching.

"He knows he was wrong for stealing. I really doubt he'll ever do anything like that again." Hiroki glanced at the still sleeping boy. "So, let's just let it go..."

"I know..." Nowaki murmured. "It's just...stealing is a really sensitive thing for me. When I was little, I got accused of shoplifting at the grocery store. I didn't do it, but it all happened so fast; one of the caretakers was called, and I got beaten with a switch back at the orphanage. One of the other kids later told me that the people at the grocery store didn't like seeing us orphanage kids in there, because they thought we were all pathetic, desperate thieves. So they'd say we were stealing as soon as we walked in so they could kick us out."

"That's messed up," Hiroki muttered.

"I didn't want people thinking the same thing about Kazuki. But...I'm really, really sorry for yelling like I did. I just got carried away."

"Papa?" Kazuki stirred in Hiroki's arms then, and his eyes opened. He flinched when he saw his Daddy there as well.

Nowaki's heart hurt at the sight of his son afraid to look at him. He reached over Hiroki, stroking Kazuki's hair. "Kazu-chan...Daddy loves you very much. That's why I got mad. Because I know you're a good boy, and I was upset at what you had done."

"I'm sorry," Kazuki sniffled.

"I know you are. And I trust you that you'll never do it again."

"I'll never do it again," Kazuki promised.

"That's Daddy's good little boy." Nowaki smiled, and patted Kazuki again.

"It's just that...I wanted to give Papa a Christmas present, but I don't have any money," Kazuki said quietly. Both Nowaki and Hiroki gasped quietly, and felt guilty. They had never given Kazuki an allowance, because he had never asked for one. But the boy did his chores dutifully, and always kept his room clean, so he more than deserved one.

"I think it's about time you got an allowance," Nowaki said. "Starting tomorrow."

Kazuki managed a smile, and both men felt infinitely comforted. They ended up sleeping the whole night in the narrow double bed, but it didn't bother them at all. They were happy to be bunched up and close.


	21. Chapter 21

"Huh?" Nowaki looked up from his hamburger. "Australia?"

Hiroki frowned. "Yeah, I somehow agreed with that stupid Miyagi and said that we'd come to his stupid wedding."

"I'm gonna be a flower boy!" Kazuki exclaimed, eating a handful of french fries. He kind of liked when his Daddy had to work really late, because they sometimes got fast food, which rarely ever happened otherwise.

"It's called a ring bearer," Hiroki corrected him. "Anyway," he sighed, holding his head. "I can back out, if you want."

"No, it's fine," Nowaki said. He smiled at Kazuki. "You've never been out of the country! This will be fun!"

"Yeah!" Kazuki cheered.

So, three weeks later, they were flying out of Narita, headed for Australia. Hiroki flagged down the flight attendant. "I'll take a vodka and soda," he said.

"No, Hiro-san," Nowaki protested. "You shouldn't drink with your motion sickness patch on!"

"Aw, it'll be fine," Hiroki said. "I'm so thrilled to not be sick on a plane, and actually be able to enjoy the flight! So I need a drink to celebrate!" He accepted the drink from the man with a nod, and then gleefully began to drain the glass.

Nowaki eyed him uneasily, but just sighed and turned back to the medical journal he was reading. In between them, Kazuki watched the in flight movie with headphones on, laughing and eating grapes from a plastic bag.

An hour later, Hiroki was slumped forward on the tray table, passed out. "I told you so," Nowaki clucked softly. He reached over their son to check Hiroki's pulse, and when he ascertained it was normal, he just sighed and sat back.

"What's wrong with Papa?" Kazuki asked, as his movie ended and he removed the headphones.

"Do you remember the New Year's before last? When Papa drank all the champagne and fell asleep before midnight?" Kazuki nodded, so Nowaki continued. "It's kind of like that."

"Drinking makes Papa really sleepy," Kazuki concluded.

"Yeah," Nowaki agreed. He smiled. "Still, Papa sure is cute when he's sleeping."

They both looked at the brunet man ungraciously slumped forward. "He's drooling, Daddy."

"Yes, but he's still cute."

"Hmmm...I don't know..." Kazuki mused. The flight attendant came by with snacks, and Kazuki piped up. "Hey, do you think my Papa's cute when he's sleeping?" he asked the startled man.

He cleared his throat, smiling diplomatically. "I don't know...what do you think?"

"Well, Daddy thinks he's cute, but I don't...oh, you must not like boys, huh? That's okay, I like girls too." He smiled widely, continuing to chatter. "But my Daddy likes boys, well he likes Papa, so of course he thinks Papa's cute, even when he's got drool coming out of his mouth like that, and..." He continued to rattle on, and Nowaki coughed apologetically, then the flight attendant smiled awkwardly and the cart moved along the aisle.

When the plane landed, Hiroki was still groggy, and Nowaki had to juggle dragging a cart full of luggage as well as his husband. "Put Papa on the luggage cart!" Kazuki exclaimed.

"I don't think that's allowed," Nowaki lamented. They managed to get to the entrance and hail a cab, which they took to the hotel. Once they arrived, Nowaki still had to help Hiroki walk, but luckily there was a bellhop ready to help them with their bags.

Inside the room, Nowaki dumped Hiroki on the bed, panting a little, and tipped the curious and bemused bellhop. Kazuki immediately switched on the TV and began marveling at the amazing wonder that was Australian television, while Nowaki sat down and rested for a minute.

Hiroki stirred about half an hour later, sitting up and looking around. "Where are we?" he mumbled.

"We're in Australia, Papa! But I haven't even seen a single kangaroo yet!"

"They're not just hopping around on the streets," Nowaki laughed.

Hiroki scratched his stomach, then reached into his pocket and got out his phone. "Guess I better call stupid Miyagi," he muttered.

"Is Uncle Miyagi's real first name 'Stupid'?" Kazuki asked. "'Cause you always call him that, Papa."

"Hah," Hiroki snorted, not even bothering to reply.

Miyagi answered his phone just then, and much to Hiroki's dismay, was soon pounding on their door. "We're next door neighbors! Isn't that great?" Miyagi cried happily as Hiroki opened the door. Hiroki angrily tried to close the door on him, but Miyagi forced his way in. After some comical bickering which included Miyagi getting hit on the head with a room service menu, Kazuki departed with his "uncle" to go swimming.

As soon as the door closed, Nowaki tackled Hiroki. "Oy! Hey! What are you doing??"

"We've got some time to ourselves now," Nowaki purred in his husband's pink little ear, his large hands roaming south of his waist and fondling him.

"Stupid," Hiroki gasped, but he quickly turned into an incoherent, moaning, desperate mess as Nowaki pushed him down on the bed and began working on him. He started by removing Hiroki's shirt and then giving each nipple some attention with his tongue. As he worked on his chest, Nowaki's hands industriously were unfastening Hiroki's pants, which were quickly stripped off. Hiroki shivered on the bed, bare and exposed, and Nowaki moved down on him hungrily, wrapping a hand around his erection and then licking the very tip teasingly.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki shouted, both as an admonition to quit the teasing and encouragement to go further. So Nowaki took the whole thing in his mouth, sucking it evenly. He wiggled his tongue and bobbed his head, his hands spreading Hiroki's thighs slowly. Hiroki moaned and arched his back, opening up for his lover. Then Nowaki removed his mouth with a soft "pop" and moved lower, lashing his tongue out at Hiroki's entrance.

"Godddd, Nowaki...just fuck me already..." Hiroki begged, and that's when Nowaki came totally undone. He removed his own clothing in a flash, thick black hair tufted up from his t-shirt sliding past it rapidly, and then he centered himself between Hiroki's thighs. He gave a soft curse, then pulled away to get the lube from its hiding place. He was back over Hiroki within seconds, slicking his length down. He then shoved the head up against Hiroki's body, savoring his older lover's every tremble and sigh as he was penetrated.

_"This never gets old. God, it never gets old,"_ Nowaki thought to himself, groaning as half his cock sheathed itself in Hiroki's tight embrace. He stopped and stayed still, savoring the feeling of being inside.

"Move, move!" Hiroki demanded, so Nowaki began thrusting slowly. "Faster!" Hiroki pleaded, and Nowaki sped up, crashing into him again and again. Hiroki reached down between their bodies, pulling at his cock and moaning as he found himself already perilously near orgasm. "Oh, oh God, Nowaki. Nowaki!" he cried, throwing his head back and pumping his hand like mad as he climaxed, making a mess of his own stomach.

Nowaki groaned deeply, then buried himself deep inside and let out a long, low cry as he found completion there.

Afterwards, they cleaned up and then cuddled under the sheets. "So...we have three left to go," Hiroki said.

"What?" Nowaki asked, as he toyed with a piece of Hiroki's hair. "Three what?"

"Continents," Hiroki replied. "We've done North America, Asia, and now Australia. We still have to have sex on Africa, South America, and Europe."

"And Antarctica!" Nowaki gleefully chimed in.

"What?! No! Regular people can't go there!" Hiroki protested. "That one doesn't count."

"Oh, it doesn't? Well...then it's just six, right? Well, we'd better get planning. Hmm...for our 10th wedding anniversary, we can go to Paris...then for South America, I hear Peru has a lot of Japanese speaking people, so that would probably be the easiest place in South America...and..."

Hiroki interrupted him by placing a hand over his mouth. "Nowaki. You're getting _way _too excited about this."

Nowaki took Hiroki's hand by the wrist and gently removed it so he could speak. "Well, of course! Now I have a new goal in life!" He squeezed Hiroki a little tighter and nuzzled his face into his hair. "I have to make love to my Hiro-san on every continent."

"You're stupid," Hiroki muttered, ignoring the fact that it was he himself that brought the whole thing up. He wiggled a little in Nowaki's arms, turning away, then took one of the man's large, hot hands, and slid it over his hip, not so subtly showing him that he was ready for another round. ""W-We'd better do it one more time...you know, just to make sure it counted so that we don't have to come back to Australia again," Hiroki mumbled, the tip of his cock getting wet as Nowaki stroked it.

"Oh! Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed joyfully. "Yes!"

About twenty minutes of frenzied, loud sex followed. Hiroki staggered into the shower afterwards, holding his lower back, and then they changed into their swimsuits and made their way down to the pool to check on their son. As soon as they got outside, Hiroki spotted Kazuki splashing around in the shallow end, then he winced. Nowaki had really gotten wild, and he knew he was visibly limping now. He sagged his shoulders and felt a bit embarrassed, like everyone at the pool could tell they'd just been fucking. Then he straightened himself up. No one would be able to tell. It's not like anyone could possibly know what they had been doing.

"Hey, Kamijou, why are you walking like you've got something up your ass?" Miyagi shouted across the pool. If looks could kill, Miyagi would have been dead on his lounge chair. "Whoa, what's that face for? Oh...Oh! Oh, shit. Sorry. Yeah, I should have known...uh, forget I said that, everyone!" He hastily backpedaled and shrank back into the chair as Hiroki stomped closer and backhanded him upside his head with a travel guide.

"Owww..." Miyagi moaned, holding his head. "That one really hurt. But you know," he said as Hiroki huffed and sat down in the adjacent chair, "Shinobu's tougher than you. He never limps." He whispered the last part, waggling his eyebrows.

"Pffft. That's because Nowaki's bigger than you," Hiroki said icily, slipping his sunglasses on.

Miyagi's face fell. "What?!" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure? I'm sure I'm the biggest..."

Shinobu cut in crisply from the other side of Miyagi's chair. "And why would HE know how big you were?"

"Ahaha, just joking around, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi laughed weakly. "But I'm pretty big, aren't I?"

"I don't know," Shinobu replied. "How about I slice it off and show it to everyone so they can decide for themselves?"

"Ahhhh!!!" Miyagi squealed, clamping his hands protectively below his waist. "Nooo, Shinobu-chin, don't be mean!"

"Then you quit being a dirty slut with HIM!" Shinobu snapped.

"Er..." Miyagi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Say, big fella," he said, turning to address Nowaki as the man applied sunscreen to a sulking Hiroki's back. Nowaki looked up with a dumb expression. "How big is it? Now I just gotta know."

"You never know when to stop..." Hiroki hissed, his teeth gritted together. Nowaki just frowned and looked away.

"What, are you chicken? Come on now, whip it out!" Miyagi goaded him, quite unwisely.

"Whip what out?" Kazuki asked, appearing right up next to everyone suddenly.

"Er, well, that is..." Miyagi stammered.

"Uncle Miyagi wants to see your Daddy's chinchin," Shinobu filled in helpfully, flashing a smirking glare at his fiancee.

"Noooo, Uncle Miyagi, you can't do that. Only Papa can see Daddy's chinchin," Kazuki said seriously. "Well, I've seen it in the bath before, but..."

"How big was it?" Miyagi blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Huh?" Kazuki looked puzzled, and shrugged as Hiroki struggled to hold Nowaki back from punching Miyagi. "I don't know, like a foot long?" He held his hands out, then shrugged again. Miyagi groaned in defeat, not knowing that the kid had no concept of measurements.

The afternoon passed without Miyagi getting murdered; and that night, Hiroki was in bed first, reading a book. Kazuki slid in next, sidling up with his Papa and reading along. Nowaki shut out all the lights except the bedside lamp, then moved to get on the other side of Kazuki. "Er...sleep on this side of the bed tonight," Hiroki said quickly, patting his empty side.

"Huh? But we always sleep with Kazuki in the middle."

"W-Well, maybe I don't want to share him tonight," Hiroki stammered. He laid his book aside, his face red, and then urged Kazuki to scoot to where Nowaki would have laid. Nowaki smiled, finally getting it, and slipped into bed next to Hiroki. Hiroki turned away from him, wrapping his arms around their son, and Nowaki clicked off the lamp and laid down.

Nowaki encircled Hiroki's slim waist with his arms. "Good night, Kazu-chan," he whispered, one of his hands making contact with Kazuki's chest.

"'Night, Daddy." Kazuki tilted his head up. "'Night, Papa."

"Good night," Hiroki mumbled, to no one in particular.

"Good night, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered in Hiroki's ear, making him shiver.

"Hee hee hee," Kazuki giggled. "Daddy always makes Papa get bumpy."

"What?!" Hiroki exclaimed, pulling his hips back in worry that Kazuki was talking about the slight erection he was getting.

But Kazuki simply patted his arm. "You've got goosebumps, Papa."

"Oh," Hiroki said weakly, letting out a relieved exhale. Nowaki stifled a laugh, and then whimpered as Hiroki kicked backwards, nailing his shin. "Go to sleep, doofus," Hiroki grumbled.

"Oh, I will," Nowaki yawned. "But I'll be dreaming about Europe...and South America...and Africa..."

Hiroki grumbled something inaudible, his face hot, and Kazuki laughed. "Silly Daddy."

"Yes, Daddy is silly. Silly for Papa," Nowaki murmured, nuzzling his face into the back of Hiroki's neck and falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Miyagi and Shinobu's wedding went off without a hitch, miraculously. The happy couple retreated to their suite at the end of the reception, and the Kusama family returned to their own room. Hiroki was removing his tuxedo jacket and placing it on a hanger in the closet when he heard the first thumps and cries signaling that the newlyweds were consummating their marriage.

He made a sour face, glancing over at Nowaki. It was clear from the surprised look on that big dumb face that he could hear it too, so Hiroki went over to the TV set, turning it on and cranking the volume up to drown out the noise. Hiroki's English was unfortunately rather poor, and he couldn't understand the programming, but it was better than hearing that brat's screaming.

About an hour later, Kazuki got a bath with Nowaki, and then Hiroki got a shower. They all changed into pajamas, and Hiroki tentatively turned the TV down. When he heard no moaning, he clicked the television off and they all climbed into bed.

But withing a few minutes, it became apparent that the newlyweds were going for another round. There was some loud thumping, then some scuffling. Miyagi's voice could barely be heard talking in low, sultry tones. Then Shinobu's voice piped up; high, clear, and full of excitement. "Let me get on top!" he cried.

Hiroki grimaced and Nowaki coughed awkwardly, glancing at the boy between them. It was too dark in the room to see the expression on his face, and Nowaki just hoped that he couldn't hear or understand what was going on.

In the other room, the sound of the bed being put to the test started up. Shinobu could be heard calling out Miyagi's name over and over, as the bedsprings groaned and begged for mercy. "I can't fucking believe them," Hiroki muttered.

"Well, it's their wedding night," Nowaki whispered. "It's to be expected." He gave a soft chuckle. "Don't you remember our wedding night, at that bed and breakfast in the orchard?"

"Shhh!" Hiroki hissed, glancing down at Kazuki. But the boy didn't stir or seem to notice what was going on. Nowaki and Hiroki both just tried to tune out the explicit noises.

But as Shinobu apparently got closer to his climax, his volume increased exponentially. Kazuki turned restlessly in the bed, clutching on to his daddy. "Daddy..." he whined. "I'm so tiiiired. Can you ask Shinobu-chan to stop yelling like Papa?"

Hiroki's face burned with embarrassment, and he jumped up, stomping over to the wall and pounding on it with his fist. "Oy! Keep it down in there!" he shouted.

There was silence on the other side of the wall, then Miyagi and Shinobu's muffled voices could be heard, apparently discussing it. Shinobu suddenly raised his voice, shouting, "Fuck off, you slut! Quit listening!"

"Shinobu!" Miyagi could heard saying in an admonishing tone. Their unintelligible bickering followed rapidly.

Hiroki huffed and turned back to the bed, then cursed out loud when the other bed started grinding and squeaking once more. "Oh, goddamnit, just fuck it!" he muttered, flopping back into bed. Nowaki chuckled and covered Kazuki's ears with his big warm hands, and the little family managed to fall asleep.

When they returned home, Kazuki started the second grade. His eighth birthday came soon after, which was celebrated with another party at their apartment. Shinobu and Miyagi attended, at Kazuki's request and much to the chagrin of Hiroki, bringing the birthday boy a large plush kangaroo they had brought back from their honeymoon.

Kazuki excitedly introduced his grandfather to his "friends." "Big Papa, this is Uncle Miyagi and Shinobu-chan. They got married in Australia!"

Yasahiro eyed Shinobu and Miyagi with some disdain. "Doesn't my son know ANY straight people?" he muttered to himself. Louder, he said, "Married, huh?"

"Yep! They are silly ass homos just like Papa and Daddy!"

Suddenly, there was frenzied apologetic coughing, awkwardly loud changing of the subject, and many embarrassed faces. Kazuki looked puzzled. "But Big Papa, you said when you call people 'silly ass homos' it means something nice!"

Yasahiro squirmed uncomfortably, his face flushed. "Errr, _ha ha_, Big Papa was just joking around, errr... anyway...n-nice to meet you. You work with Hiroki, right?" he said to Miyagi, trying desperately to change the subject.

Miyagi nodded, talking about the university. He chuckled inwardly that Mr. Kamijou looked just like his son when he got upset.

Next to him, Shinobu frowned and scowled at the man. He had decided he liked this Kamijou even less than his slutty offspring.

Kazuki went to stay with the Kamijous that night, as their birthday present to him was to keep him for the long weekend to do whatever he wanted. Kazuki had already joyfully listed everything he wanted to do with his grandparents, and one of the things was going to a water park.

"Ha!" Hiroki laughed about it late that night. "I wish I could be there to see my dad get his fat ass stuck in one of the water slides."

"But, Hiro-san, if you were there, then you couldn't be here..." Nowaki breathed, coming up behind him and sliding a hand up his stomach. He nibbled the back of Hiroki's neck, making him moan and tremble. "I'm so happy that we get some alone time together."

"Yeah, it's been almost a month since Kazuki stayed overnight anywhere..." Hiroki said, reaching down to the hem of his t-shirt, and then pulling it up and off. He got on the bed, and Nowaki joined him, getting over him and kissing his mouth deeply. Hiroki moaned happily into the kiss, raking his fingertips up and down Nowaki's back.

Nowaki broke his mouth away, kissing along Hiroki's jawline. "So we'll have to have lots of loud sex, now won't we?"

"Mmm..." Hiroki agreed. Their clothes were shed, and soon, Hiroki was letting out a long exhale as Nowaki slowly penetrated him. "Nowaki..." he sighed, his face adorably pink. He wriggled upwards, feeling the top of his head touch the headboard.

Nowaki pushed all the way inside, then drew himself almost completely out and prepared to thrust. But on the very first move, his head banged into the headboard hard, and he groaned in pain.

"Oh, shit! Nowaki! Are you okay?" Hiroki asked. He realized that he shouldn't have let himself get so close to the top of the bed - if his head was touching the top, the much taller Nowaki would most definitely have a problem when they started moving!

Nowaki rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said.

They moved together further down on the bed, and then resumed their lovemaking. "Oh, Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned. "It...it feels soooo good."

"Mmm, yes..." Nowaki agreed. He caressed Hiroki's thighs, murmuring in approval at how amazing his husband looked underneath him. Hiroki was especially receptive tonight; his throat rippling with all sorts of cute sounds, his face adorably twisted in pleasurable agony...Nowaki couldn't get enough of it.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, wrapping his thighs around the man's waist. "Mmm...harder!" he begged.

Nowaki groaned and acquiesced. He loved when Hiroki begged for it. Slamming into the happily screaming brunet, he let out a low moan of pleasure. "Hiro-san..." he whispered. "I'm going to come soon."

"Noooo, not yet, Nowaki..." Hiroki pleaded breathlessly. "I want more!"

"Then we'll do it again after we finish," Nowaki reasoned with him, never stopping his insistent drilling.

"But, Nowaki..." Hiroki whined, gasping as Nowaki reached between their bodies and expertly stroked him. "Oh god, not yet! N-not yet!" He was no match for the combination of Nowaki inside of him and the man's hot hand squeezing him relentlessly, and he felt himself helplessly hurtling towards an orgasm.

"Yes, now..." Nowaki insisted. A strangled groan ripped from his throat as Hiroki's body began clenching on his thick length. Feeling Hiroki coming from the inside made him lose it completely, and he pounded hard into the man as they reached a simultaneous climax. Hiroki's voice sang out beautifully, and they collapsed down together, a sweaty, happy mess.

The next day, they were both off of work, and they spent the whole day lounging around, having round after round of hot sex. First in the bed, with Hiroki on top; then in the shower, standing up; and finally bent over Hiroki's desk. Late that night, Hiroki lay on his stomach on the couch, as Nowaki apologetically rubbed his lower back. "I got carried away on that last one," Nowaki admitted.

"You sure did, you fucking beast," Hiroki snarled. "You seem to think it's fun to tear up my ass."

"How cruel, Hiro-san," Nowaki whimpered.

"Ha! You're the cruel one!"

"Nooo..." Nowaki protested. "I would never hurt you on purpose, Hiro-san." He leaned down and pressed a quick little kiss to Hiroki's bottom. "But it still felt good, didn't it?"

"Maybe," Hiroki begrudgingly admitted.

"The way you were moaning my name and begging for it...and you came really hard, too." Nowaki smiled impishly, and Hiroki flushed.

"Shut up!" he barked. "And don't get that lecherous tone with me! You pervert! I bet you're getting a boner right now, aren't you?"

"No, Hiro-san," Nowaki lied.

"Then what's _that_?" Hiroki rose up on his hands and knees, jabbing a finger into Nowaki's suspiciously tented pants.

"Nothing."

"Ha! Nothing, my sore ass! That's a weapon of _ass _destruction, right there! And I bet your perverted self is plotting how to use it again!"

"I'm not plotting anything, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, with the most innocent expression.

"Hmmph." Hiroki looked at him doubtfully. "And how can you get hard so many times in one day? God, I signed my own death sentence when I married a younger man!"

Nowaki hid an amused smile. "Well, it's the combination of Hiro-san being so devastatingly sexy, and the fact that I have a very short refractory period."

"Don't use flattery or medical jargon on me!" Hiroki barked. "It's all because you're a stupid pervert!" Nowaki just smiled and kissed him, which prompted more explosive ranting; but ended with making out.

The Kamijous brought Kazuki back the next night, and during dinner, he chattered happily about the book he had been reading. "It's about a little girl who lives in an orphanage, and she goes out on a journey to find her real parents." He bit into a piece of carrot, then looked up at his fathers. "Where do you think my real parents are?" he asked, with big, earnest eyes.

Hiroki glanced over at Nowaki, and was startled to see a waxen, fake smile on his face. "Oh, I don't know..." he said, in a faraway voice.

Kazuki just continued eating. "Well, I guess they can't take care of me anyway, but it's okay, because I've got Daddy and Papa now."

In bed that night, Hiroki poked Nowaki in the side. "Oy. What's wrong with you? You know something, don't you?"

To his surprise, Nowaki simply rolled away from him. "Yes, I do. But it's better that you don't know."

"Hey! What the hell kind of answer is that? You better spill it!"

Nowaki sighed heavily. "Just let it go, Hiro-san."

"No way! You better tell me! What, are they drug dealers? Was his mom a prostitute? I need to know what kind of seedy people might come looking for my son one day!"

"It's not like that at all, Hiro-san. Let's just drop it."

"No!"

"They're not going to come looking for him," Nowaki said, sounding tired.

"Well, why not?!"

"Because they're dead."

Hiroki was stunned. "How do you know that?"

Nowaki was silent for a while. "All right, I'll tell you the story, but I promise you, you'll wish you hadn't heard." Hiroki just swallowed hard, and Nowaki began the story. "His parents were just regular people. He was only a few months old when they died. There was...there was a fire." Hiroki's heart dropped. "The investigation afterwards showed that his father had been smoking in bed, and that was what started it. The fire spread pretty quickly."

"How did Kazuki survive? Did he get burned at all?" Hiroki asked breathlessly.

"They had a pet dog, an Akita. When the firefighters got there, they found baby Kazuki in a patch of grass near the mailbox. He had teeth marks in his onesie, like the dog had carried him out through the doggy door."

"Oh my god," Hiroki whispered. "That dog is a hero. What happened to him?"

Nowaki was quiet for a moment. "They found him inside...he had apparently gone back in and succumbed to the smoke...he was dead on the floor beside Kazuki's brother's bed."

Hiroki clapped his hands over his mouth, and tears began streaming down his face. "He had a brother?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Yes...they brought him into the hospital, barely alive. I...I worked on him the best I could, but he was too far gone..." Nowaki began sobbing quietly. "He looked so much like Kazuki does now..."

Hiroki clutched onto Nowaki's back, and they both cried hopelessly. "That's so awful..." Hiroki wailed.

"I never saw his parents, but I heard from other staff that they died too. Kazuki was sent to the orphanage, and I always kept up with him, until we adopted him."

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?"

Nowaki rolled over to face him. "Because I didn't want you to be burdened with it too..."

"Oh god..." Hiroki began crying again, pressing his face into Nowaki's chest.

They managed to dry their tears eventually, and Nowaki spoke up in a shaking voice, "Hiro-san?" he began.

"Yeah," Hiroki responded, knowing what was going to be asked. They both got up and went into Kazuki's bedroom, laying down on either side of him.

Kazuki stirred and yawned. "Hey, Daddy," he mumbled sleepily, curling up in Nowaki's arms. Hiroki moved in close from the other side. They just lay there for a moment, holding their son, and Kazuki made a soft noise. "Daddy? Are you crying?" Hiroki gave a choked sob at that, and Kazuki wriggled, turning around to him. "You too, Papa? What's wrong?"

"We were lonely," Hiroki managed to say. He stroked Kazuki's soft brown hair and pulled him closer.

"Oh...don't worry. I'm not going to go on a journey to meet my real parents, like in the book. Daddy and Papa are enough." He smiled up at his Papa, then gasped. "Oh! Oh! Don't cry more, Papa! I promise I won't go anywhere!"

"Good," Hiroki said, letting out a long exhale. He kissed the top of Kazuki's head, and the three fell asleep together.


	23. Chapter 23

It was Career Day at Hakichou Elementary, and an appeal had been put out to all the parents to come in and talk about their jobs. Nowaki had been eager to participate, and had roped Hiroki into it after some initial reluctance.

So there they sat on a sunny Tuesday morning, with a few other parents, in front of the class. The teacher explained the purpose of the day, and then let the first parent get up and speak. It was the mother of one of the little girls in the class. She ran a coffee shop, and she talked about all the things that happened within a day at her cafe.

Nowaki was next, and he stood up from the small plastic chair, straightening out his tall frame. "I'm Dr. Kusama, Kazuki's father." He wrote his name on the chalkboard. "I'm a pediatrician in the emergency department of Matsuhashi Hospital."

He then took questions from the students. "Do you see a lot of blood?" one little boy asked.

Nowaki nodded his head, and the students all murmured, "Cool..."

Then it was Hiroki's turn. He wrote his name and title on the chalkboard, talking as he did so. "I'm Professor Kamijou, Kazuki's father." A dozen hands flew up, which Hiroki ignored with a twitching eyebrow. Louder, in a slightly tense voice, he said, "I'm a professor of literature at M University. I teach big kids about books. Who here likes to read?" About half of the hands went up. "Well, that's good, because you're going to need that when you get to college. Let me give you some advice: read all the books you can now, and not only when your teacher makes you, and you'll be ahead when you get to be a grownup. Okay, questions?" He pointed to a little boy in the front row.

The boy stood up, wiggling with excitement. "Um, okay, how come, uh, how come you're Kazuki's dad but the doctor guy is too?"

Hiroki scowled. "Not answering that. SIT DOWN. All right, you." He pointed at a girl in the second row who was flailing her arm around.

She stood up. "Why does Kazuki have TWO daddies?"

"SIT DOWN. Next?"

A little boy stood up. "Do you have to be smart to go to college?" he asked.

Hiroki visibly relaxed at the first question that didn't deal with their family. "Well, you don't have to be a genius, but you do have to be willing to work hard enough to get good grades."

The boy nodded, and then kept talking. "And then, how did you and Dr. Kusama make a baby together?"

Hiroki glowered. "SIT DOWN."

The kid spoke in a rush. "But, but, my mom said that babies are made by a mommy and a daddy!"

Hiroki held his head in aggravation, and Kazuki piped up from his seat. "Sometimes a mommy and a daddy make a baby, but they can't take care of it, so another family takes care of the baby. That's how I ended up with Daddy and Papa." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not really that big of a deal, I don't know why everyone gets so excited about it. Jojo the penguin at the zoo has two daddies too, because his mommy couldn't take care of him."

The kids murmured in understanding, and Hiroki mumbled a few more words and shrank back down into his seat next to Nowaki. Another parent got up; a father who was a plumber, and attention was diverted away from the whole "two daddies" thing as the kids asked all kinds of questions about toilets. Hiroki still grumbled to himself as Nowaki patted his back comfortingly and Kazuki waved at his fathers every time they looked his way.

That evening, Nowaki had to work the second shift to make up for his first shift he had missed to attend Kazuki's Career Day. So Hiroki and Kazuki ate hamburgers at the Mosburger near their apartment. Kazuki chattered happily about his day as Hiroki sulked and ate his son's french fries.

Suddenly, Kazuki patted his father's hand. "Don't worry, Papa."

"Huh?" Hiroki looked up, startled out of his sulking.

Kazuki smiled gently. "I know you always worry about what people think about you and Daddy, but you know, it's just like you told me that time. Daddy loves Papa and Papa loves Daddy, and you both love me, and so it doesn't matter what anyone thinks!"

"Yeah, you're right," Hiroki said quietly, feeling a bit ashamed that his 8 year old son had to comfort him. They finished up eating and headed for home, where Kazuki got his bath. He was getting to an age where he could take a bath by himself. So Hiroki watched some dull programs on TV as the boy bathed, then he tucked his son into bed and they read from a book of Japanese folklore together.

By the time Nowaki got home at almost midnight, Hiroki had fallen asleep sprawled across the couch. Nowaki smiled and walked over, nudging his husband gently with his knee.

Hiroki grumbled and opened his eyes, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he sat up sleepily. "What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Ten to twelve." Nowaki stooped down and kissed Hiroki softly.

"Mmm...are you hungry? We bought an extra burger and put it in the fridge."

"No, I ate in the hospital cafeteria," Nowaki said.

"Ugh. I bet that was gross."

"No, actually, they serve pretty decent food. The reason that the patients' food doesn't always taste that great is because they are usually on special diets because they are sick, and there is no salt or fat in the food."

"Oh," Hiroki said. He stood up and followed his husband into their bedroom, where they shed their day clothes and slipped into night clothes. Hiroki hungrily eyed Nowaki's long, sleek form as it was temporarily bared, then they climbed into bed together. Hiroki clicked off the lamp, then moved a little closer to Nowaki, kissing at his shoulder. Nowaki murmured in approval, but made no move to reciprocate. Hiroki scowled in the dark, then smoothed a tentative hand over Nowaki's firm abdomen. Again, Nowaki made soft, happy sounds, but his body lay still on the bed.

So Hiroki went further, reaching down below Nowaki's waist. He fondled the limp organ there in disappointment, drawing his fingers over it again and again. He grumbled a little to himself, feeling irritated that Nowaki didn't have a big hard on for him. He always took for granted that Nowaki would be ready and willing at any time; and now, that he was horny and eager, the stupid loser was all tired or something.

"Ah, Hiro-san," Nowaki panted. "Sorry, I'm tired. I just don't think I'd be any good tonight."

Hiroki paused. _Oh, okay. That's it for tonight_, the logical side of his brain said. But the horny side, the one that was definitely dominant at that moment, screamed, _NO!!!_

So he just made an annoyed noise, his face pressed into Nowaki's chest and his hand toying with the man's cock. His dick was aching and his bottom was lonely, both longing for attention from Nowaki.

"Mmm..." Nowaki moaned. "It feels good, Hiro-san, but I don't think I can get hard now. I'm too sleepy."

Hiroki grumbled. He didn't care if he had to rub his ass against Nowaki's limp cock and jack off to get an orgasm. He was going to finish, dammit! So he stripped his underwear off and climbed up on the man's big, hot body. Nowaki gasped as Hiroki began gyrating against him, moaning softly in the semi-darkness as he pumped at his cock.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried, surprised and happy. He had felt like he was about to fall asleep at any second, but the sight of a moonlit and desperate Hiroki rubbing against him woke him up entirely. He sat up in the bed, grabbing Hiroki around the waist and pushing his hips upwards as his cock became engorged and stiff.

"N-Nowaki..." Hiroki stammered, his face flushing with pleasure as he felt his lover's hard cock nudging at his entrance.

"Mmm...Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned. "What if I just rammed it up into you?" He thrust upwards for emphasis.

Hiroki blushed most cutely and dropped his arms. "No, you i-idiot," he stammered, pulling away slightly to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He returned, popping the cap open, and he drizzled some onto Nowaki's cock. He stroked it for a few seconds, saturating every inch of Nowaki's taut skin; then he moved his fingers between his thighs and slid them inside of himself. He moaned loudly, the sound giving Nowaki goosebumps, and making his cock ache and leak.

"Please, Hiro-san," he begged, and Hiroki centered himself over the hard organ, and lowered himself down with a muffled wail. Nowaki threw his head back, gripping onto Hiroki's slim hips and savoring every second of penetrating his beautiful lover. He loved the way Hiroki's body clamped down on him; he loved the way the man cried out; and he especially loved how Hiroki would cling to him as soon as they were fully joined.

And then they were there; Nowaki fully sheathed inside of Hiroki. Hiroki trembled, his arms clasped around Nowaki's shoulders, and he pressed a breathless kiss to the man's lips. Then he began to move, sliding himself up and down on Nowaki's thick cock. "N-Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned brokenly. "Oh God, it's so good..."

"I know..." Nowaki panted. He fell back on the bed, pushing his hips up as Hiroki pressed down. They cried out and moved in unison for about two minutes, Nowaki reaching one big hot hand out and stroking Hiroki's erection with it. Hiroki wailed happily, feeling himself frantically nearing a climax. He lolled his head around, moaning incoherent words, his body moving faster and faster; then he came all over Nowaki with a loud cry of the man's name.

Nowaki murmured happily, thrust upwards three times and released inside of Hiroki.

They cuddled together in the sheets afterwards. Hiroki traced a fingertip over Nowaki's chest, but just as he was about to stammeringly admit his love, Nowaki began snoring. Hiroki huffed, turned away; then turned back and snuggled up against Nowaki's arm, whispering, "I love you," even if his husband couldn't hear it.

The next afternoon, Kazuki happily came home with his Daddy, waving a big paper envelope. "Papa! Papa! School pictures are tomorrow!"

Hiroki raised an eyebrow and reached for the envelope Kazuki was offering him. He winced at the pricey amount for the "A package", which consisted of a ton of prints in several sizes, as well as sticker prints and two different poses for Kazuki. His eyes scrolled down the list, and he nodded. "We'll just get the 'G package,'" he said, mentally noting the conservative price and small number of prints included.

Nowaki gave his best sadface. "But...I thought we'd get the 'A Package'," he lamented.

Hiroki looked up at him sharply, making the tall man wilt slightly. "It's a waste of money," he hissed. "Who are we going to give all those pictures to?"

"Family?" Nowaki said tentatively.

"My parents, your parents," Hiroki quickly responded, ticking off two fingers. "There is absolutely no reason to pay for 100 wallet prints!"

"But..."

Hiroki huffed and sighed. "Seriously, Nowaki! Why are we even arguing about something like this?" He tossed his brunet head and ran a confident hand through his bangs. "We both know who always wins."

Nowaki hung his head. "Yes, you're right, Hiro-san. We both know who always wins..."

Kazuki stood in line for school pictures the next day. "Hey, which package did you get?" the kid behind him asked.

"Package A," Kazuki beamed, happily clutching his sealed envelope, which contained a signed check from his Papa.


	24. Chapter 24

Kazuki's eyes slowly opened, taking in the soft Sunday morning light. He rolled over, then cringed. The sheets below felt unpleasantly cold...and wet.

One minute later, he was painstakingly stripping the fitted sheet off of his bed. This had only happened twice before, when he was five and had first moved in. But now he was almost nine years old, and he couldn't let his fathers see what he had done. It was just too shameful. He also removed his wet pajamas and added them to the pile, changing into dry clothes.

He wasn't sure how it had happened...he did remember drinking a lot of soda the night before. Their Saturday night tradition was to order a pizza and watch a movie together, and it was the only night Nowaki allowed Kazuki to drink soda. So of course he took advantage of the opportunity, consuming almost the entire family sized bottle himself.

And now this had happened...he cursed not at least _trying _to take a pee before he had gone to bed. But then he had remembered he had fallen asleep during the movie, so apparently his Daddy had carried him there. Or Dad, as he now called Nowaki. He had just started the third grade and noticed that none of the other boys called their fathers something as childish as Daddy. So he had casually slipped out a "Dad" one night at dinner. His fathers had later retreated to the kitchen and had whispered in a frenzy to each other while washing the dishes. So he kind of knew that it was a big deal to them, but he also knew that he was getting older and had to change some things.

"Like not ever wetting my bed again," he grumbled to himself as he stuffed the damp sheets in the washing machine. He bit his tongue and thought hard, trying to remember what settings his fathers usually used. He was fairly familiar with the washing machine, as he often helped his parents sort the laundry, and he had seen them turning the dials and pressing the buttons.

He figured it was fine, and reached up to get the detergent. It fell to the ground with a thunk, and he hurriedly picked it up, sighing with relief that none of the powder had spilled out. He measured out a scoop, dumped it into the washer, and closed the lid.

In the master bedroom, Hiroki stirred when he heard the thumping in the laundry room. He slid out of bed, glancing at Nowaki's still sleeping form, and headed out of the bedroom, scratching his stomach.

When he entered the laundry room and said, "Oy," Kazuki almost jumped a foot in the air. The boy laughed nervously and edged away from the washing machine, as Hiroki eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing in here, so early?"

"Umm..." Kazuki began, looking around in embarrassment. "I had to use the washing machine..."

Awareness dawned on Hiroki, and he coughed quietly. "Oh. Oh, I see."

"Don't tell Dad," Kazuki blurted out, his face slightly pink.

"Oh, I won't." Hiroki chuckled, changing the subject. "So, you want to call him 'Dad', now, huh?"

"Yeah," Kazuki said, leaning against the dryer. "None of the other boys call their fathers 'Daddy.' Only little kids do." Kazuki nodded seriously, as he spoke, and Hiroki noticed with a start how tall the boy was getting lately. He was almost to Hiroki's shoulder now.

"So, are you going to start calling me 'Pop' or something?" Hiroki asked jokingly, though he was hoping the boy would say no.

"Nah." Kazuki shrugged. "Papa is fine. Right?"

"Yeah," Hiroki responded. "Papa is fine." He awkwardly ruffled Kazuki's hair. "So, uh...it's Sunday. You want to get in bed with us?"

"No thanks." Kazuki shook his head, and Hiroki raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Eh? You're usually waiting at the door to get in every Sunday."

"Well, I guess maybe I shouldn't get in the bed with you guys anymore. Maybe I'm getting too old for that."

"Oh," Hiroki said, feeling a little disappointed somehow, yet proud that his son was growing up.

Kazuki continued. "Also, I figure now's not a good time to get in your bed."

"Hah?" Hiroki looked up.

"You know." Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Dad's not wearing pants right now."

Hiroki's face burned red. "Wh-what makes you think that?"

"Because." Kazuki pointed at Hiroki's waist. "He was wearing Superman boxers last night while we were watching the movie...and they're sticking out of your waistband right now."

Hiroki pushed past his son, utterly mortified. He stomped back into his bedroom, where he ripped the offending boxers out of his own and threw them on Nowaki's sleeping face. Nowaki sleepily opened his eyes, looking up at his husband with a dumb expression. "Put these back on, you damn idiot!" Hiroki barked. He wasn't really sure why he was directing his rage at Nowaki, for it was Hiroki's own fault for pulling his boxers back on the night before and not noticing Nowaki's were tangled up in them.

It was after Nowaki had carried a sleeping Kazuki to his bed. Hiroki waited impatiently in their bedroom, trying to arrange himself in a sexy pose on the bed, cursing himself for doing so, and then trying again to pose himself. When Nowaki actually walked in, Hiroki was caught on his hands and knees, pouting at himself in the mirror as he wiggled his ass. Nowaki stifled a laugh, and Hiroki hurriedly scrambled backwards on the bed, trying to act nonchalant.

"Ha ha...what were you doing there, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

Hiroki scowled. "Nothing! And quit laughing!"

Nowaki covered his mouth with his hand to suppress another amused giggle. "Oh, Hiro-san. You are so cute when you are trying to be sexy."

"WHAT?" Hiroki barked. "I wasn't trying to be sexy!! And wh-what do you mean, anyway, TRYING to be sexy? So you're insinuating that I TRY and then I fail at it?" He blushed horribly as he realized how he was contradicting himself.

"Oh, just so cute," Nowaki sighed, double checking the lock on the door before sliding onto the bed next to his husband. Hiroki just blushed harder. "Yes, so cute...and all mine." He took Hiroki's chin in his hand and pulled him in for a kiss.

"D-dumbass..." Hiroki stammered as they parted for air. "I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are. To me, Hiro-san. You're just so adorable. And I hope no one else ever figures it out." He had pushed Hiroki onto his back, and was over him, planting feather light kisses all over his neck.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki hummed.

"What would you like tonight, Hiro-san? It's been a couple of days."

"Yeah, it has..." Hiroki agreed, gasping as Nowaki pushed his shirt up and lapped at his nipples. "Mmm...anything's fine."

"Anything?" Nowaki breathed in Hiroki's ear, making him shudder. "Want me to suck your cock?"

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, trembling helplessly. When he was in the right mood, which he was most definitely in the right mood then, hearing Nowaki talk dirty drove him wild with desire.

"Oh, yes, I think Hiro-san wants me to suck his cock," Nowaki purred, tracing a knuckle over Hiroki's erection through his boxers. "And then what? Will you suck my cock too?"

"S-Sure..." Hiroki said blushingly.

"Say it, Hiro-san. Say you want to suck my cock..."

"N-Nowaki..." Hiroki stammered.

"Say it."

"I...I want to suck your cock..." Hiroki whispered, his face very red. "I want to put my mouth on it and taste you, and then I want to take you all the way down my throat and make you cum." He could feel the heat positively radiating off of his cheeks from the embarrassment of his own unguarded words.

"Oh, Hiro-san, such a dirty little mouth..." Nowaki chuckled devilishly. "I'll definitely have to fuck that dirty little mouth hard tonight."

"Ohhh, Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned, melting into the bed as the man ripped his boxers off. Then he moved downwards, taking Hiroki's length between his lips and teasing it for a few moments with the tip of his tongue. Hiroki begged for more, wriggling like crazy, mussing up the sheets. Nowaki just made a soft sound and took the head into his mouth, sucking it smoothly.

Hiroki's head rolled back as he enjoyed the sweet, wet heat that was Nowaki's perfect mouth. He made small little thrusts upwards with his hips, then reached down and toyed with the soft black hair on Nowaki's head. Nowaki murmured happily, placing his big, hot hands on Hiroki's thighs and massaging them gently.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, exploding suddenly. Nowaki swallowed every drop, then came off with a smile, and pulled his own boxers off, dropping them off the side of the bed with Hiroki's.

"Now it's my turn..." he breathed, and Hiroki nodded, getting up on his hands and knees. His body was still trembling with aftershock, even as Nowaki moved into position in front of him and began pushing the head of his fat cock into Hiroki's mouth.

"Mmm..." Hiroki made a muffled moan, then ran his tongue over the firm flesh. Nowaki groaned in pleasure and held Hiroki by the shoulders, looking down and groaning softly as he thrust into the man's mouth.

"Take it, Hiro-san...take it all..." he commanded, his voice low and thick with lust.

Hiroki made high pitched noises of pleasure, bobbing his head and then deep throating Nowaki's entire length with one smooth move. Nowaki cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and then thrusting harder. "Oh, that's it...Hiro-san...oh god, you're going to make me cum...I'm...I'm..." Nowaki's voice caught in his throat as desire overwhelmed him. "Ahhh!" was all he could moan as he finally released.

Hiroki swallowed it, wiped his mouth, then they collapsed to the bed, holding each other. Nowaki kissed the top of Hiroki's head affectionately, and Hiroki punched him lightly. "You...you're a filthy pervert, you know that?" he admonished his husband.

Nowaki sighed happily. "Yes, I know that." Hiroki grumbled and switched off the lamp, then reached down in the darkness and snagged his boxers off of the floor, hurriedly pulling them back on and then snuggling down into the sheets with Nowaki.

And that was how Hiroki ended up with Nowaki's boxers inside of his own. Nowaki sleepily picked the boxers off of his head, then pulled them on under the covers.

Kazuki peeked around the corner. "Hey, Dad. Pancakes?"

Nowaki smiled gently. "Yes, pancakes." He slid out of bed and he and Kazuki headed for the kitchen together, talking eagerly as Hiroki slunk behind them.

**Author's Note: On Kazuki's change of name for Nowaki; I figured a boy might feel this way. I'm 28 and still call my father "Daddy" half of the time!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Hey, you want to play too?" Kazuki looked up as a boy from fifth grade addressed him. It was the after school play group, and though Kazuki had been doing his homework at one of the stone benches, he nodded and followed the boy out to the field for an impromptu game of baseball.

They all played for about half an hour, and then the boys headed for the area where mid-afternoon snacks were handed out. They picked up their juice boxes and small bags of crackers, then sat under a shady tree together and tore into the snacks.

Toshio, a fifth grader, reached to get a handful of another fifth grader's crackers, and the second boy batted his hand away in annoyance. "No way, butt fucker!" he shouted.

"You're the butt fucker!" Toshio shouted.

"Heh, you're both butt fuckers together," Kinji, the boy that had invited Kazuki to play, snorted.

"Butt...fuckers...?" Kazuki said slowly, looking perplexed. "What's that?"

All three boys turned to him, and started snickering. "Oh come on, Kazuki. _You_, of all people, knows what a butt fucker is."

Kazuki shook his head. "No, I don't."

Toshio cracked up snorting derisively. "You've got two dads, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Kazuki lowered his eyebrows.

"Listen, moron," Kinji said. "When two guys are homos together, they fuck each other's butts."

"Nuh uh!" Kazuki protested. "That's a lie! They eat each other up!"

Toshio gave a muffled cry of laughter. "Eat each other up? Eat each other's asses! Dude, everybody knows that homos like to put their wieners up each other's butts."

"No..." Kazuki stared off into space, and fortunately the conversation was diverted as one of the playground attendants walked up to see what all the yelling was about.

That night at home, Kazuki was slightly edgy with his fathers. Nowaki and Hiroki exchanged a concerned glance during dinner, and Nowaki then turned to their son and gave him a gentle smile. "Kazu-chan? Did something happen at school today?"

"No," Kazuki said, a little too quickly.

Nowaki and Hiroki looked at each other again, and Hiroki shrugged. "Come on, it's okay. Just tell us and you'll feel better," Nowaki urged him.

"No, I won't!" Kazuki shouted, making both his fathers widen their eyes in shock. "Um...I'm sorry," he said, lowering his voice. "May I be excused from the dinner table? I have homework." He slipped down from his chair after Nowaki gave a stunned nod, and retreated to his bedroom.

Nowaki and Hiroki washed up the dishes together, musing over what could be troubling their son. "Maybe kids are teasing him about being adopted," Hiroki suggested.

"Or maybe he's stressed out over his homework," Nowaki mused. He rinsed off the last plate, then set it in the drying rack. He gave Hiroki a brief kiss, then smiled and said, "I'll go check on him."

"I'll come too," Hiroki said hurriedly, hanging the dish towel back up. They went into their son's bedroom together, where the boy looked up from his social studies textbook and flinched slightly.

"Kazu-chan," Nowaki began. "Please, tell us what's bothering you. Daddy and Papa don't like when you're upset."

"I'm fine, Dad," Kazuki said, his cheeks reddening as he looked back down at his book.

Nowaki knelt down next to him on the floor. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't!" Kazuki said irritably.

"Whoa, hold up now!" Hiroki snapped. "Don't you talk to your father that way!"

"Just leave me alone!" Kazuki shouted.

Hiroki stomped forward and took him by the shoulders, giving him a slight shake. "Oy! This isn't like you! What's your problem?"

Kazuki's face turned bright red, and he looked away. He mumbled something under his breath. "Huh? What was that?" Nowaki asked, leaning in.

"Th-they...all the guys are saying that...h-homos like to butt fuck each other." He looked up earnestly at his stunned fathers. "But I told them you guys weren't like that, but I don't really know, and it's all gross and I don't even want to think about it, but I can't stop worrying about it anyway!"

"Y-You don't need to be worrying about that kind of thing," Hiroki stammered.

Kazuki blanched. "What, is it true?"

Nowaki and Hiroki's silence was deafening. "Oh, no...GROSS!" Kazuki cried.

Hiroki threw up his hands and stormed off for his bedroom. Nowaki made an annoyed noise and followed him. Hiroki was throwing himself down on the bed. "I don't want to be dealing with this!" he cried, his voice muffled by the comforter.

"Well, it's happening, so we have to deal with it," Nowaki said.

"It's 20 years too early for this!" Hiroki shouted. "No, it's 100 years too early! He's only 10 years old!"

"It doesn't matter how old he is...it's finally time to tell him about the facts of life."

Hiroki lifted his face up, glaring at Nowaki. "Yeah! And YOU said you'd take care of that!"

Nowaki dipped his head in assent. "Yes, I will do the talking. But I'll need you to be there...for moral support."

"Oh my fucking god, I'd rather die than sit there while you tell him that kind of shit!"

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki sighed, his voice heavily tinged with exasperation.

"Fine!" Hiroki shouted, and he stood up with a glower. They went back into Kazuki's bedroom, where Nowaki sank to the floor a little ways away from his upset looking son. Hiroki sat down even further away.

Nowaki cleared his throat and began after a few moments of hesitation. "Kazuki...it's about time that I told you about the facts of life."

"I don't want to know," Kazuki muttered.

"Well, you need to know. You see, well; you know that when a mommy and daddy love each other, they can make a baby together. But I need to tell you how exactly that happens. I know that you know men have a penis. Well, women have a hole going inside of their bodies, called a vagina. When a man puts his penis inside of a woman's vagina, it feels really good for both of them, and sometimes it makes a baby."

Kazuki was blushing fiercely, but listening intently. Nowaki continued. "But obviously, that's not the only kind of thing that can happen. Like I've told you before, even though most people like the opposite sex, some people are born liking the same sex. So for example, Fuyuko's two mommies; they both have vaginas, and to show each other their love, they touch each other's vaginas and it feels good."

Hiroki groaned. "Is this part really necessary?" he hissed.

"Yes, Hiro-san," Nowaki hissed back. In a louder voice, to Kazuki, he continued. "And then of course, there are men like myself and Papa; and they like other men. So, they touch and kiss each other's penises to feel good. But sometimes...since men don't have a vagina for the other man to put his penis into, they will put their penis into the other man's bottom."

"That's gross!" Kazuki blurted out.

Nowaki remained complacent, while Hiroki looked ready to die of shame. "It may seem gross to you, but that is because you like girls. It's not gross for men like us that like other men. Remember, all people are different. For example, Papa likes pistachio ice cream, but you don't. And that's okay."

Kazuki frowned, his hands clenched in his lap. "D-Doesn't it hurt?" he asked hesitantly.

"A little bit, but it feels good most of the time." Nowaki glanced at Hiroki, who was trying to will his own death mentally. "Anyway, it's not something you have to worry about. We just wanted you to know how it works. And if boys talk about that kind of thing at school again, you should just walk away and not listen to them. Because most likely, they will not know what they are talking about."

Kazuki just stared down at the carpet, looking uncomfortable. "Well, do you have any questions?" Nowaki asked him, then managed a weak laugh. "We're all horribly embarrassed anyway, so you might as well ask about anything else you've been wondering about."

Kazuki actually laughed a little at that. "Um..." he began, taking a deep breath, and then he asked several questions about how exactly babies were made, where inside a woman's body did they grow, what were breasts for; and that kind of thing. Nowaki calmly answered each question in a tactful way, while Hiroki still prayed for death as he listened in silence.

When Kazuki had finally asked everything he was wondering about, Nowaki patted him on the head affectionately, then he and Hiroki retreated to give the still slightly uncomfortable boy some space to wrap his head around everything he had learned.

Back in the master bedroom, Hiroki flopped back down onto the bed, letting out an anguished sigh. "THAT was absolutely horrible," he groaned.

"I think it went rather well," Nowaki countered, unbuttoning his shirt as he changed into pajamas. "It was going to have to happen sometime, so it's better that it's happened and we dealt with it."

"I guess," Hiroki mumbled. He rolled on his side, towards Nowaki, and silently watched the man undress.

Nowaki caught his gaze, and smiled with half lidded eyes. "Oh, Hiro-san, what is it? Do you like what you see?" he asked teasingly.

"No, dumbass!" Hiroki barked, rolling back onto his stomach with a blushing face.

Nowaki walked over, wearing just his boxers. He traced a fingertip up the back of Hiroki's thigh, making the smaller man shiver. "Would you like to...?"

Hiroki cut him off by getting up quickly and slapping at his hand. "I don't want to do anything! How can you possibly be in the mood after all that happened?" Nowaki just shrugged and laughed softly, surreptitiously readjusting the half hard cock that was starting to poke up underneath his boxers. "Dirty pervert!" Hiroki shouted, his face red.

"Oh, don't say that, Hiro-san," Nowaki breathed, leaning forward and kissing Hiroki gently. He held the man's chin in his hand and smiled amiably at him. "When I see my beautiful and sexy Hiro-san; it doesn't matter what else has happened before that. Whether I've had a bad day at work, or something unpleasant has happened, all that is washed away when I see you."

"Y-You're stupid," Hiroki blushed, but his heart was soaring with happiness.

"Yes, I'm stupid and in love," Nowaki agreed, kissing Hiroki again. Hiroki moaned in defeat, allowing Nowaki to slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeply. They fell back into the bed, making soft noises of need and pressing their bodies together.

Nowaki slid one big, hot hand underneath Hiroki's shirt and toyed with his nipples. Hiroki groaned and trembled, pushing his hips up and Nowaki and making their crotches rub together through their clothes. Nowaki murmured in pleasure, his fingers abandoning Hiroki's chest and traveling south to slip between their bodies and fondle Hiroki's trouser covered erection. "You're so hard already," Nowaki teased, breathing hotly in Hiroki's ear.

"Mmm..." Hiroki moaned, his eyes clothed and his whole body trembling in anticipation. Nowaki gave a pleased sigh and unfastened Hiroki's pants so that he could get at his flesh directly. He dipped his hand into Hiroki's underwear and palmed the leaking organ, causing Hiroki to gasp his name and wrap his arms around Nowaki's neck.

Nowaki smiled, touching him for a few more moments before pausing to remove Hiroki's pants and underwear entirely, and then he pulled off his own boxers. He layered himself over Hiroki, pressing their lengths together and then stroking them in unison. He caught his older lover's mouth for a kiss as his hand moved steadily, and he plunged his tongue deep into Hiroki's mouth.

They kissed and writhed against each other, until Hiroki was moaning so much that Nowaki had to release him from the kiss. He instead kissed urgently at Hiroki's neck as he bristled in pleasurable anticipation. He knew Hiroki was at the edge, and he couldn't wait for him to hurdle across. Nowaki's hand moved faster and squeezed more tightly, until Hiroki shuddered hard and came all over himself. Nowaki let out a low groan, then rapidly turned Hiroki on his side, grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer and slicked his cock down.

Then he pressed the head against Hiroki's entrance, and penetrated him swiftly. Hiroki's relaxed and satisified body gave no resistance, and Nowaki pushed Hiroki's thigh up and back, drilling into him. They both moaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensations of a different angle of penetration. The bed creaked and shook with the force of Nowaki's thrusts, rattling erratically at the end when Nowaki found blissful completion with a low groan.

They pulled apart and cleaned up, then laid back down and kissed each other sweetly. Nowaki stroked the back of Hiroki's head. "Our little boy is growing up," Nowaki said musingly.

"Yeah, time sure is flying lately," Hiroki responded.

"Sometimes, I just wish he'd stay a little boy forever, you know?"

Hiroki nodded. "I know what you mean. Of course that's impossible, but at the same time...it's kind of neat to watch him growing up. To see all the little changes day by day."

"Yeah, you're right," Nowaki breathed. He nuzzled his face into Hiroki's hair. "I love you, Hiro-san."

"Love you too," Hiroki replied softly, squeezing Nowaki a little more tightly as they drifted off.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hiro-san." Nowaki's voice cut through Hiroki's fog of concentration, and he looked up in barely hidden annoyance.

"What is it, Nowaki?" he asked.

Nowaki smiled amiably. "Next week is our anniversary."

"Yeah, I know." Hiroki picked up his coffee mug and took a long sip. "We'll go out to eat or something, right?"

"Well, I was thinking we could do something special. You know, because it's our tenth."

Hiroki's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, that long? I had forgotten we were already to ten." He spotted the look of disappointment on Nowaki's face, and he spoke quickly to diffuse the situation. "Ah, ah, I don't mean I really forgot how many years we've been married...I mean, I did sort of lose track...I was thinking we were only at nine..." He backpedaled more as Nowaki furrowed his brow. "I mean, time flies when you're having fun, right? Er...ahhh..." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck I'm saying right now."

Nowaki suddenly smiled, and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "Oh, Hiro-san, you are just too adorable."

"No, I'm not..." Hiroki grumbled. "A-Anyway, what did you want to do? Go on a vacation or something? It's sort of an awkward time right now...midterms and everything at school."

"I know. So I was thinking we'd just do a weekend thing. How does that sound?"

"Mmm, that'd be fine," Hiroki responded. He sipped his coffee again. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want, Hiro-san." Nowaki plunked himself down into the chair next to his husband, and leaned his chin on his fist thoughtfully.

Hiroki rolled his tongue around in his mouth, thinking deeply. "Well, I've always wanted to stay in a bed and breakfast near Mt. Fuji..."

Nowaki smiled. "Ah, a bed and breakfast. Kind of like how we spent our honeymoon, right?" They had stayed in a lovely little bed and breakfast in Maine after they had gotten married. The elderly couple that ran the place really didn't know what to make of the two strange Japanese men that rattled the headboard and moaned all night long.

Hiroki blushed. "Yeah, I guess. That wasn't what I was thinking of, though." He blushed a little harder as he admitted to himself that it was exactly what he had been thinking of.

"Still, it'll be so much fun!" Nowaki gushed. "Well, I'd better get started planning it all...oh, but first, I'll see if Kazuki needs help with his homework," he said, standing up and giving Hiroki another kiss on the top of his head. He headed for the doorway, then turned back with a smile that crinkled up the corners of his eyes. "Oh, and maybe we can finally get wedding bands. What do you think?"

Hiroki's ears joined his face in redness. "D-Don't even start on that nonsense!" he spluttered. "I already told you back then that we're not a traditional couple and so we're not doing traditional things!"

Nowaki simply smiled. "I understand, Hiro-san," he said pleasantly, and then exited the room to check on Kazuki.

As soon as Nowaki was gone, Hiroki let out a long exhale. He rubbed his thumb on the underside of his bare ring finger absentmindedly. He imagined wearing a wedding ring there...a ring from Nowaki. Suddenly, his heart rate doubled. He abruptly stopped rubbing and abandoned that train of thought.

It wasn't that he didn't want to exchange rings with Nowaki. It wasn't about anyone seeing the wedding band on his hand and him having to explain himself. He snorted at the thought. He could care less what people thought of him, and he didn't owe anyone an explanation of his life, anyway. Hiroki sighed. No...it was that the idea of wearing a wedding ring from Nowaki made him so unbearably excited, that he couldn't stand himself. He cursed his involuntary reaction, and muttered to himself. "What am I, a sixteen year old girl? Getting so excited over something as stupid and cliche as a wedding ring."

And surely enough, as soon as the words "wedding ring" left his lips, his fingers began tingling and his cheeks started burning. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, and tried to reconcentrate on his work.

Just then, Kazuki entered the room holding a textbook and his notebook. "Hey Papa; Dad helped me with my science homework, but he said you'd be better at helping me with this." He sat down next to his father and pushed the textbook towards him, pointing to a section about diagramming sentences for his grammar class.

Hiroki easily explained the lesson, and Kazuki cheerfully thanked him, then began writing the answers to his homework in his notebook. Hiroki watched him thoughtfully. The boy was now in fifth grade; eleven years old, and he kept growing and growing. There was no doubt that soon, he would be as tall as Hiroki. And then maybe one day, as tall as Nowaki.

Hiroki shook his head at the thought. _"I don't want my son to be taller than me!"_ he thought, pouting at the idea. But he knew there was no way to control how tall Kazuki got. Though there were days when he wished he could rewind time and have the tiny little boy that had come to live with them six years ago, it was fun to watch him grow big and strong. Hiroki particularly liked watching the boy become smarter every day. "He's going to be as smart as me," Hiroki often bragged to Miyagi.

"Thanks again, Papa," Kazuki said, sliding off of the chair. Hiroki shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded, then went back to typing.

The next weekend, Kazuki went off to stay with the Miyagi family. Hiroki had been beyond doubtful of that idea. But Miyagi and Shinobu's little adopted daughter Aya had taken an intense liking to Kazuki, not to mention Miyagi and Shinobu themselves were rather fond of the boy. Hiroki did feel a little guilty always dumping Kazuki on his parents, so he figured for once it would be nice to give them a break.

Miyagi came to pick Kazuki up on Friday afternoon, and the boy departed with him after hugging both of his fathers goodbye and promising to be good. Nowaki and Hiroki then got their bags together and took the train to Mt. Fuji. They were staying at Fujimi Ryokan, a really gorgeous place that Nowaki had handpicked. Hiroki was impressed as they walked up to the place, and even more impressed at their beautiful room. "Do you like it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Of course I like it," Hiroki responded. Nowaki stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Hiroki, nuzzling his hair. Hiroki gave a slightly aggravated sigh.

"I love you, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered.

Hiroki gave another sigh, but this one was most definitely a happy one. "I love you too," he whispered back. They just looked out the window at the beautiful sunset, watching it in comfortable silence until it disappeared under the horizon.

They ate dinner in the dining room, with about half a dozen other happy couples. The meal was simple but delicious home cooking, and they sipped wine as they enjoyed it.

Afterwards, they returned to the room, and Hiroki got a shower, washing off his body in slightly nervous anticipation of what was to come. It was going to be sex, that was for sure. He was irritated at himself for being so excited and nervous. He and Nowaki had sex almost every day. But there was something special about this sex...because it was in celebration of all the years they had been together.

Hiroki turned off the water and stepped out, toweling himself off. He wrapped himself up in one of the big fluffy white robes that hung on the back of the door, and then he stepped out into the bedroom. Nowaki had unbuttoned his shirt just slightly, and he looked up at Hiroki, his eyes so full of love and hope that Hiroki thought his heart would simply burst. _"God, I love this man,"_ he thought. _"I love him so much, I don't know what to do with myself."_

Hiroki stepped forward and sat on the bed next to Nowaki, who smiled at him lovingly. Hiroki leaned over and gave Nowaki a small kiss on the lips. "Happy anniversary," he mumbled softly.

"Happy anniversary, Hiro-san." Nowaki smiled again. "Hiro-san, I got you something."

Hiroki lifted an eyebrow. "Hmmm? I didn't know we were exchanging gifts. I didn't get you anything."

"Oh, I don't need anything but you, Hiro-san. And anyway, this is something for both of us." He reached into his pants pocket and retrieved a small hinged box.

Hiroki could hear every alarm bell and whistle going off in his head, and his whole body began tingling as his heart pounded. He wanted to chastise Nowaki, shout with excitement, faint, run away...he was so torn between all those conflicting actions that all he was able to do was say, "Nowaki..." in a trembling whisper.

Nowaki opened the box to reveal two platinum rings, one engraved with writing. He pulled out the engraved one and slipped it onto Hiroki's finger before he could protest. Hiroki swallowed hard and looked down at his hand, using his thumb to turn the ring so he could read it.

_"Hiro-san - I'm eternally yours. Love, Nowaki."_

Hiroki came totally unhinged, crying in great sobs and wails. Nowaki was startled at first, then his face softened and he pulled Hiroki in with an arm around his shoulders. "Are you happy, Hiro-san?" he asked. Hiroki was only able to blubber and nod. "Good. I know you told me not to do this...but I kind of had a feeling that I should anyway." He slipped the other ring from the box onto his own finger.

Hiroki made some noise between a sigh and a sob, and he turned his face up towards Nowaki's. They kissed deeply, Nowaki brushing away Hiroki's tears with his thumbs. Then Hiroki slowly laid back on the bed, pulling Nowaki on top of himself. Nowaki moved with him, his hand sliding down Hiroki's side and to his thigh. He tugged at the sash of the robe, and it came open. Nowaki pulled back slightly to part his husband's robe and expose his damp, trembling body. Hiroki looked up at Nowaki with half lidded eyes and parted lips. "Oh, Hiro-san...you are so incredibly sexy."

Hiroki just murmured something and worked at Nowaki's shirt, getting it all the way open. Nowaki extricated himself from it quickly and then stood up to strip off his pants. Then he was back on the bed, grinding his flesh against Hiroki's flesh. Their nipples rubbed against each other, and Hiroki moaned softly. Nowaki kissed his way down Hiroki's neck and then put his mouth on one nipple, sucking it softly as he teased the other with his fingers. Hiroki writhed underneath him, making the most alluring sounds of desire that Nowaki had ever heard.

As a result, Nowaki's cock was hard and ready to burst. He reached down, stroking it himself for a few seconds, then he pulled away to get the lube. He returned to his husband just a moment later, laying the bottle to the side on the bed and quickly rolling the man onto his stomach. Nowaki buried his face in Hiroki's ass, licking eagerly at his twitching entrance. "Ohhh...oh god, Nowaki..." Hiroki moaned, his face pressed into the bed, muffling his voice slightly. He clutched at the soft sheets, arching his back and enjoying every delicious caress from Nowaki's tongue.

Once Hiroki had practically turned to jelly, Nowaki flipped him back over, then drizzled a liberal amount of lubrication all over his fingers. First one, and then two large digits slipped inside of Hiroki's body, and Hiroki bit his lip to keep from crying out. It wasn't so much that it hurt - it was that he wanted Nowaki inside of him as quickly as possible. He bent his legs and pulled them in towards his chest, letting his thighs part slightly.

Nowaki murmured in pleasure and then withdrew his fingers. He stroked his cock with his slippery hand, then centered himself over Hiroki and began to penetrate him. Hiroki's head thrashed to the side, and his voice sang out loudly as he came unexpectedly from penetration alone.

Nowaki smiled, kissing Hiroki sweetly on the lips as he stayed still to allow the smaller man to catch his breath. When Hiroki gave him a tiny nod, Nowaki began to thrust, groaning in ecstasy at the heaven that was Hiroki's interior. Nothing could make his cock melt quite like being inside of Hiroki.

Hiroki sighed happily, reaching up and wrapping his hands around the back of Nowaki's neck. They gazed into each others eyes, Hiroki too relaxed with afterglow to feel embarrassed. After a few minutes, Nowaki's thrusts became erratic, and his whole body tensed for a moment before he gave a mighty groan as he released.

They cuddled together in the sheets, whispering and admiring their new rings. When they finally started to drift off into peaceful slumber, Hiroki drowsily looked over at a sleeping Nowaki, who had his left hand on his bare chest. Hiroki reached out and touched Nowaki's plain wedding band, blinked a few times and yawned, wondering how he could get it away from him long enough to get it engraved.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you ready yet?" Hiroki called from the living room.

"Almost," Nowaki answered.

Kazuki appeared from his bedroom just then, wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume. "Ha ha, Papa, you really look like the devil," he said as he fiddled with his toy pipe.

"Whatever," Hiroki mumbled, adjusting the horns on his head. Miyagi had coerced him into coming to the M Uni Halloween festival as the devil. Miyagi pointed out that so many students called him the devil, that it would be pretty humorous to show up actually looking like Satan.

"It might frighten a few of them into studying," Miyagi had mused.

"Corny," Hiroki muttered in retrospect. But he sighed, figuring that he was dressed in the get up anyway, so he might as well go. He was wearing a red vest over his black dress shirt and pants, and a collared red cape. And of course he had some red devil horns, a forked tail, and a pitchfork to go with the ensemble.

Nowaki came out of the bedroom, and both he and Kazuki burst out in a fit of giggles as Hiroki glared. "Yeehaw!" Nowaki joked. He tipped his ten gallon hat at his two most beloved people.

"You look stupid," Hiroki said helpfully.

"No way, Papa! Dad looks cool," Kazuki insisted of his father's get up. Nowaki's American father had sent him an authentic Texan outfit for Christmas, and Nowaki was finally getting to wear it somewhere.

"Dad looks _stupid_," Hiroki insisted.

"So what? Are you going to send me to hell?" Nowaki joked, coming in close to Hiroki and encircling an arm around his waist.

"Cut it out," Hiroki snapped, edging away. He fiddled with his hair. "You'll fuck up my costume."

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki apologized, but he was grinning. Hiroki made an annoyed noise; and then the three of them left the apartment, headed for the university.

There, they quickly ran into Miyagi and Shinobu. Hiroki groaned and rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Miyagi?"

"Yeah, why not?" Miyagi laughed. He put his hands on his hips, turning side to side to show off his sculpted Batman bodysuit. "I'm pretty damn sexy, huh?"

"_Whatever_," both Hiroki and Shinobu said in unison. They glared at each other, then clucked their tongues and looked away. Shinobu, who was dressed as the Joker, jostled Aya on his hip.

"Kazuki!" the little girl squealed. She was in a Pretty Rabbit Ranger costume, and she squirmed to get down from her daddy's arms. Shinobu sighed and set her down, then she ran forward to Kazuki, clawing at him desperately.

"Er, okay, Aya," Kazuki said awkwardly, trying to pry her off of his legs.

"Kazuki! Let's go play!" she cried.

"Yeah, okay," Kazuki sighed. He had wanted to hang out with his fathers, but he supposed there was no way to get out of playing with the little girl. Nowaki gave Kazuki some money, and then the two children walked off towards the baked corn stand holding hands.

"Aya is so adorable," Nowaki told Shinobu.

"Yeah, isn't she?" Shinobu gushed. Even though he still hated Hiroki's guts, he was usually pretty nice to the man's husband. "She's doing so well in Pre-K. She can already write her name in katakana!"

"Big fucking deal," Hiroki muttered, and Shinobu cut some serious shank eyes at him.

"Oh, quit fighting, you bad, bad villains," Miyagi laughed. The comment earned him two sets of shank eyes. "Eesh! Batman is going to be destroyed tonight, I can feel it!"

Nowaki took Hiroki's hand, trying to diffuse the situation. "Come on, Hiro-san! They probably have takoyaki here! Don't you want some?"

"Yeah," Hiroki begrudgingly admitted. Nowaki always knew his weak spots. He tried to wriggle out of Nowaki's grasp, but Nowaki had their hands clamped together tightly. Hiroki finally sighed and gave up as they walked between tents.

They reached the takoyaki stand, and waited in line. "Ah, Kamijou-sensei?" a voice came from behind them in line. Hiroki turned around with an annoyed glare to see one of his first year students staring in amazement at her professor dressed as the devil...and holding a cowboy's hand.

"Yeah? What's the problem?" Hiroki snapped, making the girl shake with fright.

Her boyfriend cackled. He wasn't a student at M University, so he didn't know he needed to fear the man. "Dude! Your teacher's gay with a cowboy! That is some seriously funny shit!"

"Shut up, Juntaro!" she hissed, but it was too late.

Hiroki didn't need to say anything. He just stared the boy down, his hot cinnamon eyes boring holes down to the kid's very soul. "Ahhh..." the boy finally stammered. "I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"I told you to shut up!" the girl admonished him, then tugged him out of line. Apparently eternal damnation was more frightening than not getting any takoyaki.

Hiroki turned back around with a disgruntled huff, and Nowaki looked at him. "Hiro-san...you are kind of scary."

"You're just figuring this out?" Hiroki scoffed. "I've been giving YOU that look for seventeen years."

Nowaki laughed, the edges of his eyes crinkling up. "Oh no, Hiro-san. You have never given me that look."

"I have!" Hiroki insisted.

"No. You have glared at me...but there is _always _that tiny little glimmering behind it."

"Glimmering? What the fuck does that mean?"

Nowaki smiled. "You know. That look you get."

"The look of death?" Hiroki hissed. "I know that one."

"No, Hiro-san!" Nowaki leaned in closer to Hiroki, squeezing his hand. "_That _look," he whispered. "The 'I want you really badly' look."

"I have NO idea what you're talking about," Hiroki blustered. He was prepared to curse Nowaki out thoroughly, but they had reached the front of the line, and the scent of takoyaki wiped all negative thoughts out of Hiroki's mind. "Two, please, with extra mayonnaise!" he said excitedly. Nowaki paid before he could even get out his wallet, and then they took their paper trays over to a bench.

"Takoyaki!" Hiroki cheered, then began eating, ignoring the burning sensation. Nowaki smiled and watched him eat, letting the man take takoyaki from his own tray. He really didn't care about eating any takoyaki. He just enjoyed seeing his lover so happy.

Afterwards, they went to the ikayaki stand, where Nowaki purchased a jumbo squid on a stick and ate it while Hiroki complained about how disgusting it was. As Nowaki was throwing away the empty stick, they ran into Kazuki and Aya. Aya was riding piggyback on Kazuki, chomping on a stick of sweet dumplings. "Hey!" she shouted.

Hiroki glared at her, but she was staring up at Nowaki's face happily. She squeezed Kazuki's neck, making the boy choke slightly, and she grinned. "Kazuki is my boyfriend!" she loudly declared.

"Isn't that nice?" Nowaki said pleasantly.

"Not really," Kazuki gasped, trying to pull Aya's arms from around his neck.

"Let go of him, you little brat!" Hiroki snapped.

Miyagi stomped up grandly in his Batman costume. "What's this? A little girl being threatened by the devil? Batman to the rescue!"

"Poppy!" Aya squealed happily, relinquishing her hold on Kazuki. She waggled her arms out eagerly, and Miyagi scooped her up with a bit of surprise.

"I can't believe she actually wanted me to hold her," Miyagi marveled. "I'm the lesser parent, usually."

As if on cue, Aya smacked him on the side of his face. "Poppy!" she screeched. "Get Daddy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Miyagi sighed. "I should have seen that coming." He glanced around. "Oy, Shinobu," he called.

But instead of Shinobu, another Takatsuki strolled up. "Goopa!" Aya shouted, and the dean took her from Miyagi.

"How's my pretty little girl?" Dean Takatsuki asked. He was wearing a Willy Wonka costume, inexplicably.

"Oh, Goopa," Aya sighed dramatically. "I'm not your pretty little girl! I'm Aya!"

"Yes, you are Aya," the dean agreed. Shinobu walked up just then, and Aya wiggled frantically and cried out for him until she was in his arms. Once she was, she nestled up against him and sucked her thumb.

"Daddy has green hair," she said in a muffled voice.

"Oh! Kamijou!" the dean exclaimed, surveying his employee's costume. "The devil! How clever!" He winked. "I bet you didn't know that the kids call you that."

"I knew," Hiroki grumbled.

"He wanted to dress as a giant cock, since he loves it so much; but I had to reason with him that it would be inappropriate for the university's image!" Miyagi chirped in amusement.

Hiroki glowered at him. "At least I don't love the cock of the dean's SON," he spat, his brown eyes flaring angrily.

But the dean just rolled his eyes. "Ach, I know that, Kamijou. They're married, after all." He laughed, possibly aided by the festival sake he had consumed. "I'm just glad I only had two children, or you would have been a lot more busy, eh, Miyagi?" Miyagi and Shinobu both blushed as the dean chuckled. "What if I had ten children? You'd be marrying the last one at the age of 100!"

"Er...no," Miyagi protested rather lamely.

"Ha ha, you would, you stupid old lecher," Hiroki laughed. He glanced at Kazuki, who was now free from Aya's grasp. "Come on, kid. We've got some okonomiyaki to eat."

"Yeah!" Kazuki cheered. He and Hiroki hurried off for the okonomiyaki stand, closely followed by Nowaki. They purchased three orders; one with squid, one with shrimp, and one with everything, as well as some ramune to drink. Then they sat together on a bench and ate their dinners.

"Oi, Hiroki," a familiar deep voice called out.

Hiroki frowned and looked up to see his old childhood friend, Akihiko, and his husband Misaki. "What are you doing here?" Hiroki snapped. "Your boy is not even a M student anymore." He glared at the other brunet present.

"Yeah, I know," Akihiko admitted. "But he still gets the alumni mailings, and this festival sounded like fun. And aren't we cute?" he asked, gesturing down at his own rabbit costume and then at Misaki's teddy bear costume.

"Hello, Kamijou-sensei," Misaki said nervously, bowing his head. It had been over ten years since he had taken the devil's course, yet he was still afraid of the man.

"Hmph," was all Hiroki had to say.

"Be nice to him," Akihiko admonished.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, then took another bite of his okonomiyaki. "So? What have you eaten so far?"

"Besides his sexy little body?" Akihiko quipped, which earned a groan from Hiroki. "Well, we shared a piece of corn and some yakisoba."

Hiroki made a disinterested noise. "Boring," he commented.

"Kamijout-sensei, what is your favorite festival food?" Misaki asked, feeling thoroughly terrified.

"Takoyaki!" Nowaki and Kazuki answered at the same time, then high fived each other. Hiroki glared at them both for their efforts.

"Well, Hiroki _did _always like nice round balls," Akihiko mused.

"Akihiko!" Hiroki screeched. "Get out of here!"

"In his mouth," Akihiko managed to add before Misaki dragged him off.

Kazuki just shook his head as he deposited his plate in the trash. "Papa has some strange friends," he sighed.

"Yes, you can say that again," Nowaki agreed. He threw away his own plate, avoiding Hiroki's annoyed gaze. The little family finished up the festival, then went home. Kazuki headed for the big bathroom after changing out of his costume, washing his face and brushing his teeth with no prompting. Hiroki took the opportunity to retreat to his own bedroom, changing while giving glares to Nowaki, which were totally ignored.

"You're a dick," Hiroki muttered.

"What was that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked pleasantly, taking off his cowboy hat and smoothing down his silky black hair.

Hiroki just made a series of disgruntled noises as he discarded his devil costume.

But Nowaki had heard. "Did you say I'm a dick, Hiro-san?" he purred as he stepped closer to his lover.

"N-no," Hiroki lied, suddenly embarrassed.

"I may _be _a dick," Nowaki admitted, as he embraced an embarrassed Hiroki. "But I definitely HAVE a dick." He bumped his hard organ up against Hiroki for emphasis.

"Nowaki," Hiroki mumbled.

"Yes, Hiro-san? Oh, I know you don't like it when I get mad at Usami-san and Professor Miyagi. But how can I help it?" He kissed at Hiroki's neck, making him moan. "I get jealous of anyone you like." He nipped at Hiroki's ear. "Does that make you mad, Hiro-san?"

"N-no," Hiroki said feebly. "B-but...I don't _like _them."

"You don't?" Nowaki asked, his hands sliding Hiroki's underwear down his hips.

"No," Hiroki moaned.

"Then who do you like?" Nowaki purred, his tongue snaking inside of Hiroki's ear as he rolled his thumb over the tip of his leaking cock.

"Mmm..." was all Hiroki would say. He clung to Nowaki, his whole body radiating with desire.

"No one?" Nowaki teased, his left hand tweaking Hiroki's pert nipple.

"Ahh..." Hiroki moaned, his head thrown back.

"I'll stop if you don't say it," Nowaki threatened.

"D-dammit!" Hiroki cursed. He bucked his hips slightly.

"Who do you like?" Nowaki asked again.

"_You_, dammit, you fucking retard!" Hiroki spat. "Who else would I fucking like after all these years? Who's the only one who's ever made me cum until I can't breathe? How can you even ask that anymore after seventeen years, you retard?"

Nowaki took him into a crushing embrace, sighing happily as he nuzzled his hair. "Yes, I am very stupid. But I just need to hear every now and then that I'm the one."

"I-I tell you," Hiroki weakly said.

"But I'm stupid. I need to hear it a lot," Nowaki admitted. He kissed Hiroki, then pushed him down on the bed and stripped every stitch of clothing off of the man.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki moaned. He parted his legs, baring his tender, smooth inner thighs with a blush.

"What does my Hiro-san want?" Nowaki asked teasingly.

"Y-you dumbass!" Hiroki stammered. "You know what I want," he muttered.

"Say it, Hiro-san." Nowaki's blue eyes were cloudy and full of intent.

"Damn you!" Hiroki shouted, squirming underneath Nowaki's big, hot body. "I want..."

"Yes?" Nowaki asked, enraptured.

"Y-you know..." Hiroki whispered, catching Nowaki's eye and holding his gaze.

"Tell me, Hiro-san..." Nowaki insisted.

"Ah! Damn it! I want you to lick me!" Hiroki shouted, then shut his eyes tight and spread his legs even more.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed. Hiroki hadn't specified where he wanted to be licked, but Nowaki was too turned on to play games any longer. He dipped his head, lifting up Hiroki's scrotum with one hand so that he could get a clear shot at his entrance. He licked the tight little hole lustfully, relishing Hiroki's every tremble and moan.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, writhing in desire. He loved feeling Nowaki's hot tongue. Especially _there_. He groaned as the deliciously hot organ forced itself up inside of him.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki moaned as he took a break for air. "I want to fuck you so badly."

"Yes! Please!" Hiroki begged.

Nowaki needed no more encouragement, so he got the lube and made his cock slick as quickly as he could. "Hiro-san...I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh, Nowaki!" Hiroki let out a strangled cry as Nowaki pushed half his length inside with one swift move. "Yes! Oh, yes!"

"Do you like it, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, his lips hovering near Hiroki's ear.

"Oh, yes," Hiroki moaned. "More, more, Nowaki!"

"You want it all?"

"Yes!" Hiroki wrapped his thighs around Nowaki's waist. "All the way! Fuck me hard, Nowaki!"

"Oh god, Hiro-san," Nowaki groaned helplessly. He pushed himself in deeply. "You are so perfect. Oh, Hiro-san, I love you."

"Nowaki!" Hiroki screamed, then came hard all over himself. Nowaki gave several rapid fire thrusts, then climaxed while screaming his lover's name.

They just held each other in the sheets afterwards, in blissful shock. "How can it even be that good after almost twenty years?" Hiroki asked in amazement.

"Because," Nowaki said happily, kissing the tip of Hiroki's nose. "We're meant to be together. It can only get better."

"You're so corny," Hiroki mumbled, but he cuddled up to Nowaki nonetheless, tilting his head up for a deep kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Hiroki shifted his position, and then turned another page. He was sitting on the couch, in front of Nowaki, in between the man's legs with his back resting on Nowaki's chest. He could feel Nowaki's breath tickling the top of his head every so often, but it wasn't really bothering him enough to say anything. "Dumb lug would probably offer to stop breathing," Hiroki muttered to himself.

"Hmm, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. His arms were gently looped around Hiroki's waist, and he turned his attention from watching Kazuki play a video game.

"Nothing," Hiroki mumbled.

"Okay." Nowaki pressed a small kiss to Hiroki's scalp, and then went back to watching Kazuki. "Oh no, don't - " he began, then clucked his tongue. "You fell in that same pit again."

"Urg, I know," Kazuki groaned. "It's so hard right there!" He paused the game and turned back to Nowaki. "Dad, can you get me past that part?" He held out the controller.

"Sure," Nowaki said, and started to move, but Hiroki suddenly became a lead weight pressing him back to the couch.

"No! I finally got comfortable, you can't move now!" Hiroki protested irritably.

"Sorry, Hiro-san," Nowaki chuckled, and winked to his son, who also laughed and turned back to his game, giving the tough part another try.

"You're spoiled, Papa," he commented as he manipulated the controller.

"Shut up," Hiroki grumbled.

"But you are!" Kazuki insisted. "Dad always does whatever you want. And if he starts to do something else, you complain until he obeys you. That's kind of spoiled, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered. "You know something? You're getting pretty damn cheeky lately. What, you think just because you're in middle school now, you're a big shot, huh?"

Kazuki shrugged. "I wasn't trying to be cheeky, Papa. I was just saying, that's all." He grinned. "You know what it reminds me of?"

"No, what?"

"The way Aya and Shinobu-chan run poor Uncle Miyagi around."

"Now that's too far!" Hiroki squawked. "Don't ever compare me to that brat!"

"Who, Aya?"

"No, the other one! Damned loser brat!" He squirmed a bit in Nowaki's arms, and the man embraced him tightly.

"Now, now, calm down, Hiro-san. Don't get so worked up." He kissed the back of Hiroki's head.

"I'm not at all like him," Hiroki muttered.

"Of course you're not," Nowaki assured him soothingly. Hiroki settled down and went back to reading, while Nowaki continued to watch Kazuki play.

About thirty minutes later, Hiroki shifted his hips as he reached a new chapter. He narrowed his eyes and froze as he felt something hot and hard pressing into him suddenly. "Nowaki..." he hissed.

"Yes, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked in his most innocent voice. "What is it?"

"You know what it is, you damn pervert!" Hiroki whispered back angrily, glancing at Kazuki to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, you mean that?" Nowaki bumped his hips up an inch, pressing his erection into Hiroki even more. "I can't help that," he said pleasantly. "My Hiro-san feels so good next to me."

"Cut it out!" Hiroki hissed, and then wriggled out of Nowaki's arms. "God, you're terrible!" he spat. "I'm sitting over here!" He propped his back up against the other arm of the couch and gave Nowaki a glare.

Kazuki rolled his eyes and continued playing his game. His fathers were way too obvious.

"Let me rub your feet, Hiro-san," Nowaki offered. Hiroki looked at him warily, but slowly extended his legs towards Nowaki's lap.

"You better not try anything funny," Hiroki warned.

"What kind of funny thing could I do to your feet?" Nowaki asked innocently.

"Oh, who the hell knows? Knowing your gross pervert ass, you'll probably try to suck on my toes when I'm not looking." Nowaki grinned widely, and Hiroki groaned. "Oh, fuck. Why do I dig my own grave by giving you ideas?!"

Nowaki just laughed and began to rub Hiroki's sock covered feet. "You have such cute little feet, Hiro-san!"

"That's not a compliment for a man!" Hiroki barked.

"But they are so cute and tiny!" Nowaki squeezed each of Hiroki's toes.

Hiroki growled. "They're not _that _small! Just because _you _have giant monster feet doesn't mean that mine are too little!"

"I never said they were too little, Hiro-san. They are perfectly sized..."

"Well, yeah..." Hiroki mumbled, pacified a bit.

"...For a man as petite and adorable as you."

"What?!" Hiroki blew his top. "I'm not p-petite! How dare you call me that! I'm 170 cm tall! That's a completely reasonable height for a man! You're just a freak of nature!"

Nowaki's face fell. "Ah, don't call me a freak of nature, Hiro-san. That's mean."

Hiroki blushed. "Oh...er...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it. Er...all I was saying was that I'm not that short...relatively speaking...it's just that compared to you..." He scrambled for the right words to say to erase the sad look from Nowaki's face. "Dammit, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." he muttered.

Nowaki perked right up. "Oh, Hiro-san. You are so cute when you're embarrassed."

"You..." Hiroki hissed, and had to check himself before exploding into another angry outburst. He pursed up his lips and turned his gaze back down into his book. Nowaki chuckled to himself and kept rubbing his feet. He grinned cheekily and began to pull one sock off. "Hey!" Hiroki shouted, looking up. "What do you think you're doing?" Nowaki just smiled pleasantly and lifted Hiroki's foot towards his mouth. "Dammit, cut it out!" Hiroki howled, jerking his leg out of Nowaki's grasp and putting his sock back on. "You're a fucking pervert! The kid is RIGHT THERE! God, we're going to corrupt him!"

"Don't worry about it," Kazuki said, never pausing his rapid button mashing. "I'm already corrupted."

Hiroki's face turned red to the very roots of his hair, and he just stared agape at his son before glaring at Nowaki. "Do you hear that?" he hissed. "He's already corrupted!"

Nowaki and Kazuki just laughed, and Nowaki joined his son on the floor to play the game with him. Hiroki glared at them both and then went back to reading.

An hour later, they were all on the floor, shouting raucously as they played a racing game against each other. "Dammit Nowaki, you fucking cheater!" Hiroki yelled, throwing down his controller. "You knocked me off the road on purpose!"

"I didn't, Hiro-san," Nowaki insisted. He grinned. "You were just in my way..._slowpoke_."

"Yeah! Slowpoke!" Kazuki crowed. "Papa's a granny driver."

"I'm just being careful!" Hiroki barked.

"You don't have to be careful, Papa," Kazuki informed him. "It's just a game."

"Oh, is that so?" Hiroki muttered. He picked his controller back up. "All right. Rematch, bitches." Another race started, and Hiroki had the pedal to the metal, zooming right out of the starting gate. He barreled right over some road barriers, and laughed gleefully as he ran through a detour sign. "Oh, hell yes!" he shouted. "Wheee!"

"Papa's a crazy driver now," Kazuki commented, trying to catch up with him.

"I'm glad we don't have a car," Nowaki added, his eyes wide and concerned as he watched Hiroki drive like a bat out of hell.

The crazy race continued, and Hiroki came in first place, albeit in a totally battered car. "Take that, you losers!" he exclaimed. He was entering the initials HK into the winner's board when Nowaki gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wh-what was that for?" he stammered.

"Congratulations," Nowaki told him.

"Yeah, Papa actually won a race for once," Kazuki said, impressed.

"Well, it's not really a big deal," Hiroki muttered, rubbing his cheek lightly. He could still feel Nowaki's lips there...Nowaki's soft, warm lips. He flushed red across the bridge of his nose as he remembered the feeling of Nowaki's hard cock pressed into his back. Even though he had been surprised, he couldn't deny that it was arousing...and having pushed the feelings aside forcefully at the time, he was now getting them back in double.

"Another race?" Kazuki asked, his thumb hovering over the button.

"No, I think I've had enough. Quit while you're ahead, r-right?" Hiroki joked. He stood up carefully, trying to hide the growing bulge in his trousers. "Well...I have things I need to do..." he said lamely.

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, and started to go back to the game.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki exclaimed. "You have things you need to do too!"

"Eh?" Nowaki looked up with a dumb expression, then his eyes dropped instinctively to Hiroki's crotch, and he smiled as he got it. "Oh. Yes. Yes I do. I have things to do." He set the controller aside and stood up. "Thanks for playing with us, Kazu-chan!"

"Yup!" Kazuki said, trying not to think about what his fathers were about to go and do. He changed out the game disc as they trotted off for the bedroom together. Then he leaned forward and turned the volume up to 32.

In the master bedroom, Hiroki locked the door behind himself as Nowaki peeled off his shirt. "So, Hiro-san, what kind of things do we need to do?" Nowaki asked playfully.

"St-stupid," Hiroki stammered, his hands already unbuttoning his dress shirt. "Don't play dumb."

Nowaki smiled and stepped closer. "Want me to suck on your toes?" he asked cheekily.

"Brat!" Hiroki spat out, but he never stopped undressing himself.

"I really want to do it," Nowaki offered.

"That's gross," Hiroki said weakly. His pants were now unfastened, and he let them fall to the floor, then stepped out of them. He laid down on the bed in just his tight black bikini briefs and navy blue socks, gazing up somewhat shyly at Nowaki.

"It's not gross, Hiro-san," Nowaki insisted in a breathy, seductive voice. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He had stripped himself down to his boxers and got over Hiroki, kissing at his neck. "Nothing could be gross if it involved you."

"You'd be surprised," Hiroki muttered, his mind flashing back unpleasantly to the one night stands of twenty years ago, and some of the horrible shit that had gone down then. But his mind was quickly erased, fortunately, by Nowaki palming his underwear covered erection.

"Just let me," Nowaki whispered in his ear, and Hiroki consented with a heavy shudder and a half nod. Nowaki smiled and chirped out a happy, "Hiro-san!" as he kissed his way quickly down Hiroki's body. Hiroki slid back on the bed as Nowaki's lips reached his thighs, fingers trailing a teasing path over his sensitive flesh and then continuing downwards.

"Mmm..." Hiroki groaned. Nowaki flicked his tongue out at the underside of Hiroki's knee as he tugged one sock off, earning a heated squeal. He was kissing his way down towards Hiroki's ankle when the man spoke up stammeringly. "If it's too gross, just stop," Hiroki panted.

Nowaki said nothing, just flashing his husband a smile before taking his pinky toe in his mouth. "Nowaki!" Hiroki cried, his back arching and his hands grasping desperately at the sheets. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He was an extremely ticklish man, something he despised about himself, but his overactive nerves were most definitely giving him pleasure tonight.

Nowaki just hummed happily and moved to the next toe, rubbing his tongue and teeth over it. "Ahhh..." Hiroki whimpered. He could feel his cock leaking in response, and he reached into his underwear and played with it. Nowaki continued teasing each toe as Hiroki stroked himself, moaning in pleasure.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, then he pulled the other sock off. His hot mouth quickly worked its magic on that foot, leaving Hiroki a shivering puddle of desire.

"Nowaki!" he cried. "Take me. I can't wait anymore." He stopped stroking himself before he hit his limit.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki sighed happily, pushing his boxers down on his hips to reveal his massive erection. He quickly lubed it up and then pushed Hiroki's thighs back, penetrating him swiftly. "Oh, god, Hiro-san!" he cried.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki wailed, jerking his hips frantically. He resumed pumping at himself, and within seconds was at the peak. "Nowaki! I'm..."

"Oh, Hiro-san..." Nowaki moaned in rapture, pressing his face into the crook of Hiroki's shoulder. He felt Hiroki's essence pulsing out between their abdomens, and he gave a deep groan before releasing powerfully, filling Hiroki up deep inside.

They stayed together for a few minutes, just breathing heavily and listening to each other's pounding hearts. "Um..." Hiroki began.

"Yes?"

"That was pretty damn awesome," Hiroki admitted breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was," Nowaki smiled.

"But I still think you're a dirty pervert," Hiroki informed him.

"That's okay, Hiro-san." Nowaki kissed Hiroki on the nose. "Because I most definitely am."

"Hmph." Hiroki rolled his eyes, but couldn't repress the half-smile that curled his lip.


	29. Chapter 29

It was another busy afternoon at Matsuhashi General Hospital. Dr. Nowaki Kusama put the chart back in the door and turned to address the five interns following him. "And so that was a classic case of acute appendicitis. Does anyone have any other questions?" The interns shook their heads, so Nowaki continued on to the next room along the ER hall. "Now, let's see..." He pulled the chart out and his eyes scanned it briefly before his brow knotted up and his mouth fell open.

He uttered a worried sounding curse as he hurriedly opened the door. The interns all glanced at each other in surprise. They had never seen the calm and unflappable Dr. Kusama getting upset, so they figured it must be a really extreme case.

Inside the room was an annoyed looking brunet man sitting in a chair and a black haired preteen stretched out on the gurney. "Well, it's about damn time!" the man yelled out, jumping to his feet. The interns were used to patients and their loved ones getting agitated and restless at the wait in the ER, but they were taken aback as the situation escalated further. "You fucking idiot! Why weren't you answering your phone?" Hiroki shouted.

"Eh?" Nowaki had already rushed over to Kazuki and was examining his head for abrasions. He patted his lab coat pockets with one hand absentmindedly. "I must have left it at home..."

"Moron!"

But Nowaki was focused on his son. "Are you okay, Kazu-chan? What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I fell while jumping hurdles at track team." Kazuki winced as Nowaki shined a penlight in his eyes.

"Okay, follow the light with your eyes." Kazuki followed his father's instructions, and Nowaki gave a satisfied nod as he clicked the light off. "That's all clear...do you hurt anywhere else?" Kazuki shook his head, but Nowaki still palpated his limbs and watched for any sign of pain.

Feeling ignored, Hiroki huffed. "Okay, so not only am I pissed at you for leaving your damn phone at home, today of all days; but I am _extremely _pissed that Kazuki was even at track practice! I didn't know anything about this!"

Nowaki just pressed his lips together as he continued the examination, and Kazuki fidgeted as Hiroki glared at him. "Yeah, I got Dad to sign the permission slip. I knew you'd have a problem with it..." the boy admitted.

Hiroki scoffed. "Of course I have a problem with it! You've obviously quit book club for this! Book club is on Tuesdays, and today's Tuesday!"

Kazuki rolled his eyes, then flinched as Nowaki cleaned the scrape on his head with an alcohol pad. "I can read books at home. But I can't jump hurdles at home."

"That's not the point!" Hiroki glared at his son, then turned the negative attention to his husband. "What were you thinking letting him join a ... _sports _club?" He spat the hated word out in disgust.

Nowaki sighed. "It's good to have a balance of both academics and athletics, Hiro-san."

"Nonsense!" Hiroki shouted.

Kazuki gave a long, aggrieved sigh. "Dad, can you PLEASE give Papa something? _I'm_ fine, but do something about him! Give him a sedative or _something_!" he begged, exasperated after spending over an hour with his agitated older father.

"Don't you order medication for me, kid!" Hiroki snapped.

"Or hug and kiss him until he gets all embarrassed and runs away! Please! I'm desperate! He's been yelling at me and ranting and raving for like FIVE HOURS!" Kazuki pleaded.

"WHAT!? You cheeky brat! What the hell-"

"Hiro-san, please relax," Nowaki said in a soothing voice, turning towards Hiroki and conveying with his eyes that he would indeed be willing to hug and kiss him for as long as necessary to calm him down.

"Guh..." Hiroki made a weird noise and backed away, slumping down into the chair behind him. He suddenly looked exhausted as he ran his hands through his messy brown hair. "You just have no idea how worried I was when I got that call," he said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki said, clucking his tongue. He swept some strands of hair out of Hiroki's face. "He's all right. There's clearly no kind of brain injury."

"Well, that's good," Hiroki said, breathing a sigh of relief. "But...don't ever leave your phone at home again, you got that?"

"I got it, Hiro-san," Nowaki chuckled. His tone of voice changed as he turned to address the bewildered group of medical students. "Ahem...so what we have here is a minor scalp abrasion. Patient is a twelve year old male, no other health conditions..."

Meanwhile, Hiroki's eyes had been getting wider and wider. In his frenzy before, he had completely failed to notice the five other people in the room, and it slowly dawned on him that they heard every little bit of their family conversation. "Who the hell are these people??" he screeched, cutting into Nowaki's medical lecture.

"Eh?" Nowaki turned back to him. "These are the interns that are following me this week." He laughed a little awkwardly, and gestured at Hiroki and Kazuki as he looked at the students. "You have probably guessed, but this is my husband and our son."

Hiroki was shrinking back into the chair, his face red. "Oh god," he muttered, then buried his face in his hands. Nowaki just smiled obliviously and continued the lesson to the interns, then let one of them repeat the penlight test on Kazuki, while another taped gauze to the boy's scrape.

Nowaki flipped his son's chart closed, gave him an affectionate hug and kiss, and promised to see him at home later. He then sent the interns out of the room and instructed them to wait outside of the influx corridor until he joined them.

When Nowaki finally emerged from the examination room a minute later, he was beaming. Hiroki filed out after him, giving a half scowl with very red cheeks, and clutching his son's discharge order in one hand as Kazuki walked along beside him. The interns watched in varying stages of amusement.

Later that night, Nowaki arrived home with a couple of grocery bags. "What's that?" Hiroki asked, after emerging from Nowaki's "I'm home" kiss. "Did you get the things I wrote on the list last night?"

"Of course, Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he unloaded the groceries into the fridge.

"Well, at least you can remember that, even if you can't remember your damn phone," Hiroki huffed.

"I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but..." Nowaki paused as he made room for the new bottle of orange juice. "There were certain reasons I didn't have my head on straight this morning..." he reminded him.

Hiroki flushed completely red and stirred the pot of chicken stew awkwardly. Yes, as usual, that had been his fault too. Kazuki was old enough now to walk to school alone, so Nowaki and Hiroki had been left in the house alone that morning as they got ready. Nowaki had emerged from the shower, dripping wet and looking absolutely gorgeous as usual, and Hiroki, like some kind of sex-consumed sleepwalker, had staggered forward, ripped the man's towel off, and proceeded to give him a blowjob right there in the hallway.

Hiroki came out of the steamy flashback to see Nowaki smiling cheerfully. "Well, the whole thing made me a little late, but it was definitely worth it! I also forgot to take my lunch," he pointed out. "I just ran right out the door as soon as I got my clothes on."

"Er, yeah..." Hiroki mumbled. He glanced at the fridge at Nowaki shut it. "Wait, what was that?" he said, pointing at the second shelf.

Nowaki smiled and opened the door back up. "Oh, just a little something extra I picked up for my Hiro-san."

"You're stupid," Hiroki muttered; but after dinner, he blissfully ate his butterscotch parfait nonetheless. The whole family went to bed shortly after.

Many hours later, Hiroki blinked in the darkness of the bedroom for several minutes. It was still dark outside...but he was awake. That nearly never happened. He loved his sleep more than anything...well, almost anything.

As his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down on the sleeping figure adjacent. Dozing peacefully... Nowaki's black hair was ruffled up as usual, wild tufts sticking this way and that. Hiroki's gaze traveled down, across Nowaki's still smooth forehead. Four years younger than the now forty year old Hiroki, Nowaki's relaxed attitude towards life had resulted in him having absolutely no wrinkles on his face yet. Hiroki was cursed with a rather impressive set of frown wrinkles on his brow. He still looked youthful, thanks to his long lashes and soft skin, but those wrinkles annoyed him nonetheless. Especially because Miyagi had warned him he was going to get them. He absolutely HATED for Miyagi to be right about anything.

Hiroki let out an annoyed sigh, then continued to look at his sleeping husband. Nowaki's black lashes rested on his cheeks, and the wispiest hint of a smile hovered on his lips. Nowaki always smiled while sleeping. Hiroki wasn't sure why... he shook his head. No, he knew why. Nowaki was always, always dreaming of him. And dreams of him apparently made Nowaki very happy.

Hiroki's eyes swept quickly down Nowaki's body, and he smirked when he saw the huge bulge tenting up Nowaki's pajama pants. Yep, Nowaki was definitely dreaming about him, no doubt about that.

Nowaki had the covers thrown aside, which he often did. He created his own heat, and didn't often need the blankets or even clothing to keep him warm. Indeed, Hiroki noticed now that Nowaki was sweating a little bit. He pursed his lips. How many times had he told the moron not to even bother wearing pajamas, because they just overheated him? But much to Hiroki's dismay, though he would never admit it, Nowaki hardly ever slept naked. Even though he would make half-hearted complaints and look embarrassed when Nowaki climbed in bed nude, he loved to be able to feel every single inch of Nowaki's hot skin pressed against him at night. And it also made it easier for middle of the night fooling around sessions. Which was a _very _good thing.

Hiroki would DEFINITELY never admit that part.

Hiroki's attention was diverted when Nowaki made a strange whimpering sound. He glanced back up at Nowaki's face, and frowned as Nowaki's smile suddenly wavered. His brow tensed up, and his mouth was silently moving. He twitched in his sleep and appeared to be suffering greatly. Hiroki couldn't stand to watch it, so he reached out and shook Nowaki by the shoulder. "Oy, Nowaki..." he began.

Nowaki's eyelashes fluttered wildly for a moment, then his eyes open and he stared blindly for a moment. When he realized he was looking up into the face of his beloved, the pained expression dissolved from his face. "Oh, Hiro-san..." he whispered in a slightly raspy voice.

"Y-yeah...?" Hiroki asked apprehensively.

"I had a such a bad dream..." Nowaki whimpered, rolling towards Hiroki and pulling him down into an embrace.

"Huh?" Hiroki was surprised at the sudden contact, but he didn't fight it.

"I dreamed you didn't love me any more..." Nowaki whispered, and hugged Hiroki tightly.

"St-stupid..." Hiroki mumbled.

"You wouldn't ever do that, right, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, still sleepy and sounding desperate for confirmation of Hiroki's love.

Hiroki only hesitated for a split second. "No, of course I wouldn't."

"You love me?"

"Yes, of course I love you."

"And you'll always love me?"

"...Of course, stupid." Hiroki fidgeted a bit in Nowaki's arms. "What else would I do with myself...if I didn't love you?" he mumbled in a barely audible voice.

But Nowaki had heard him. "Oh, Hiro-san," he sighed happily. The clock ticked quietly for an untold amount of time as they laid close together in the bed. Hiroki squirmed a little as the hard bulge protruding below Nowaki's waist throbbed against his thigh.

"Nowaki...your hard-on is poking me."

"I know, Hiro-san." Nowaki kissed Hiroki's neck. "Can I poke you even more with it?"

"St-stupid..." Hiroki muttered, but his complaints dissolved into moans of desire as Nowaki rubbed his body against him, his hot lips fluttering all over his face and neck.

It only took a few moments of that coupled with Nowaki breathing, "I want you, now," in his ear, to make Hiroki strip himself of his own clothing. He was on his back on the bed, thighs splayed and erection at full attention, within seconds. "Oh, Hiro-san, so sexy..." Nowaki whispered, as he shoved his pajama pants down on his hips and exposed his massive erection. Hiroki shuddered at the sight of it, spreading his legs even further in response.

Nowaki lubricated his length, then spread the extra on the outside of Hiroki's twitching entrance. Hiroki moaned Nowaki's name, and Nowaki could hold back no longer, taking himself in hand and pushing the tip insistently inside. Both men groaned happily as they were joined, and they quickly began thrusting against each other. Nowaki pounded into his beautiful husband again and again, as Hiroki writhed and pushed his hips up at Nowaki to get more.

Nowaki buried his cock completely inside, and they paused there to kiss deeply for several seconds. Then they were moving again, their enraptured cries echoing in the quiet morning. They switched positions, Hiroki getting on top and then proceeding to ride Nowaki's cock for all he was worth. "Nowaki...touch me..." he begged. Nowaki complied eagerly, reaching up and stroking the man's adorably pink tipped erection smoothly. "Oh, god, Nowaki...like that...I can't... I can't stop..." Hiroki gasped somewhat incoherently.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried in delight, and as soon as Hiroki was erupting all over him, he let go with a triumphant moan, filling him up inside.

"That was so wonderful," Nowaki said a few minutes later, after he had cleaned them both up.

"Yeah," Hiroki admitted, pressing his flushed face to Nowaki's chest.

"Oh, Hiro-san, look," Nowaki said. He pulled out of Hiroki's embrace with some difficulty, and lifted the blinds. Rays of warm orange light seeped in through the window gently. "It's the sunrise."

"Hmm, I don't get to see that too often," Hiroki admitted, sitting up as well. Nowaki looped an arm around his shoulders, and they watched the sunrise together.


	30. Chapter 30

Hiroki shifted uncomfortably on the hard metal bleachers, and stared out over the track. "If I wanted my ass to hurt, I would have stayed at home," he grumbled to himself.

"Eh, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. He diverted his attention from the field to look at his husband.

"Nothing," Hiroki muttered. They were there to watch their son at his first track meet. The boy was running the 300m hurtles, as well as the 100m and 400m sprints. "Why can't Kazuki just go first so we can get out of here?" he complained.

Nowaki smiled pleasantly. "That's not how it works, Hiro-san."

"I know," Hiroki grumbled. He pushed his limp hair out of his face. "God, it's hot out here!" he whined.

"Here, drink this," Nowaki said, offering him the bottle of water.

"You already drank out of it," Hiroki said skeptically.

"Oh, Hiro-san. Does that really bother you?"

"Yes."

Nowaki chuckled and lowered his voice. "Even though I kiss you all the time after I..."

"Shut up!" Hiroki barked. Nonetheless, he took the water bottle and drank a big swig of it. "Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed. He pointed out across the field. "There he is!"

Nowaki nodded, and they both watched as the competitors lined up for the hurdles event. Kazuki was a head taller than some of the other boys, and his fathers watched him stretch in preparation. Then the call was made, and everyone poised to go...the gun was fired and the boys shot off from the starting line.

Hiroki found himself holding his breath as he watched Kazuki clear each hurdle effortlessly. It was no surprise to either man when their son reached the finish line first. They clapped and cheered, longing to congratulate the boy themselves, but they had to wait. There were more events for Kazuki to complete.

Delightfully, he won those too. The meet was finally over, and Hiroki and Nowaki headed down the steps to the field to greet their son. "Oh, Kazu-chan! I am so proud of you!" Nowaki gushed, embracing the sweaty boy. Hiroki ruffled his hair affectionately and somewhat bashfully.

"You'll be in the Olympics someday," he said, offering a small and rare public smile.

"I hope so," Kazuki panted as he gulped down some water. "Oh, hey, Toshio," he said to a rather heavyset boy who was nearby. The boy walked over, a dumb, openmouthed expression on his face. "These are my parents," Kazuki explained breezily, then continued on. "Toshio does shotput and discus," he told his fathers. "We also have most of our classes together."

Toshio just nodded dumbly and wiped his face with a towel. He glanced at Kazuki, then returned to staring at his fathers. "Uh, no offense, Kazuki, but..." he said in a low voice. "Your mom kind of looks like a dude."

"That's because he _is _a dude," Kazuki hissed back.

"...Dude." Toshio stared for a while more, then wandered off. It was too much for his small brain to comprehend.

"Um, yeah." Kazuki scratched the back of his head. He brightened up. "So, I get Mosburger for dinner now, right?" he crowed.

"Of course, Kazu-chan," Nowaki said. "We promised."

"Awesome." Kazuki paused to sniff himself. "Um, can we go home so I can shower first? I totally stink." They all laughed, and headed for home.

A month or so later, Hiroki was just getting in from work one evening. As he slipped out of his shoes, he eyed the kitchen suspiciously. "What are you home so early for?" he asked of his husband, who was cheerfully chopping vegetables in preparation for dinner.

"Ah, I have to work a double shift tomorrow. So they let me go home early today," Nowaki explained.

Kazuki, who was on the couch, turned around and clambered up to face Hiroki. "Aw, yeah! You know what this means!"

"Horror Fest!" they both exclaimed.

Nowaki shook his head and chuckled. "I am glad that Kazu-chan likes to watch those movies with Papa. Because I just cannot watch them."

"Scaredy-cat," Hiroki taunted him.

"It's not that I'm scared," Nowaki explained. "I just don't like them." He scraped a pile of diced carrots into a bowl.

"Pshyeah right," Hiroki scoffed. "You're just a big wimp."

Nowaki hid a smile. "Okay, Hiro-san. I am a big wimp."

"Well, that's fine. It makes it our special thing," Hiroki explained. He had missed their Thursday afternoon secret snack time ever since the boy had started middle school and didn't need to be picked up any more, so having something for just the two of them to share was very welcome. "So what are we going to watch? Something Japanese? Or maybe something from Korea? Ooh, I just remembered, Miyagi was telling me about this really freaky Thai one..." Hiroki trailed off thoughtfully and tapped his finger on his chin.

"This kid in my English class at school said he wanted to lend me a super scary Korean one," Kazuki said.

"All right!" Hiroki exclaimed, rubbing his hands together. "We'll get Korean takeout to go with it."

"Yeah," Kazuki said, nodding. "And it's really bloody, he told me."

"Cool," Hiroki breathed, sinking down into the couch beside his son. They chattered about movies as Nowaki cooked dinner.

The next evening, they walked to the little Korean place on the corner and picked up some food, then headed back home to watch the borrowed movie.

When Nowaki got home at almost midnight, he was not surprised at all to see the two huddled figures on the couch. All the lights were on, and Kazuki and Hiroki looked back at him with big, relieved eyes. "Hey, Dad!" Kazuki exclaimed, practically crawling over the couch to get to his father.

"It's about damn time!" Hiroki barked, then checked himself. "I mean," he said, running a shaking hand through his hair, "I-it's late. N-not that we were waiting up just for you."

"Was the movie scary?" Nowaki asked, trying not to smile.

"No," Kazuki and Hiroki said at the same time, a little too quickly. They followed Nowaki sheepishly out of the living room.

Bed preparations were made, all three people crammed into the bathroom. Nowaki smiled to himself as Hiroki hovered close to his left side, brushing his teeth and averting his eyes, and Kazuki slipped in on the right, rubbing his face with a wet washcloth and looking terrified at intervals.

Neither parent protested as Kazuki trotted after them into their bedroom. They both knew what was going on. "H-heh, for old time's sake," Kazuki laughed nervously as he slipped into bed with his fathers.

"Of course," Nowaki said smoothly. Hiroki shut off the light with a shaking hand, then within five seconds there were two very scared bodies clinging to Nowaki from each side.

Hiroki encircled his arms around Nowaki's waist and pulled him closer. Kazuki made a slight whining noise and pulled Nowaki back the other way. "Quit it, Papa!"

"Quit what?" Hiroki snapped.

"Quit hogging Dad!"

"I can hog him all I want!" Hiroki informed him. "He was mine first!"

Nowaki smiled blissfully in the dark. Oh, how wonderful! How he loved horror movies! If they could get this kind of confession out of Hiroki's beautiful lips, they were the most magical pieces of cinema ever made! But aloud, he simply said, "Heh heh, there is enough of me for both of you."

Hiroki ignored him. "Stop pulling on him!" he barked at Kazuki. Then he abruptly stiffened up. "What was that?" he shrieked, his hands clawing at Nowaki's back.

"Eeeee!" Kazuki yelped. "I-it's...it's HER! She's crawling on the floor! Oh God, Papa, she's going to get us too!"

"Nooooo!" Hiroki screamed. "Quick, turn on the light! She can't take the light!"

"Y-you turn on the light!" Kazuki countered, clinging desperately to Nowaki.

"No! You do it!"

"Dad! YOU turn on the light! Please!" Kazuki shouted.

"I can't move..." Nowaki pointed out. Kazuki and Hiroki were tangled up with him.

"We're going to die!" Hiroki moaned. "Oh, God! I'm so scared!"

Meanwhile, Nowaki wiggled and moved enough to extricate one arm, and then he sat up with Hiroki clasped around his neck and stretched out to switch on the lamp. Light flooded the room, and Kazuki and Hiroki looked sheepish as it revealed no killer Korean ghost women. "You see?" Nowaki said gently. "Everything is fine."

"Y-yeah," Hiroki admitted, sounding deeply embarrassed. He suddenly noticed he was looped around Nowaki's neck and he awkwardly untangled himself. "Ha ha," he laughed nervously. "What the hell was all that about? Kazuki! You got me all worked up!" he admonished his son. "No more bringing home movies your punk friends give you!"

"But you said you wanted it..." Kazuki protested.

"That's beside the point!"

Nowaki sighed and clicked the lamp back off. He noticed with happiness that his two most adored people still clung to him as he laid back down. _Yes. I am the luckiest man in the world. God bless horror movies. Taking that extra late shift paid off._ He smiled widely in the dark, and turned his head to nuzzle the side of Hiroki's face before drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, he glanced from side to side. On one shoulder, Kazuki was drooling slightly onto his shirt. On the other, Hiroki was snoring and looking disgruntled. Nowaki sighed happily, and laid there for a while in total, perfect bliss.

Hiroki stirred first, blinking several times before opening his eyes and lifting his head. "Huh?" he mumbled, then glared over at Kazuki. "He's drooling on you," he informed Nowaki rather unnecessarily.

"I know," Nowaki said. He looked at his son affectionately. "Look. Look, Hiro-san. Look how big and handsome he is now."

"Yeah, whatever." Hiroki tried to sound uninterested, but in truth he was very proud.

"And yet he still loves his parents."

"He loves _you_," Hiroki muttered.

"Oh, you know he loves you too," Nowaki chuckled. "You two are getting more and more alike every day."

Hiroki snorted, then sat up fully and flicked Kazuki on the side of the arm. "Hey! You're drooling on your dad."

Kazuki slowly roused himself. "Huh?" He opened his eyes and wiped his mouth hurriedly. "Oops," he muttered, then laid his head back down and fell back asleep.

"Hey! Get up!" Hiroki argued. "I'm hungry."

Kazuki didn't open his eyes. "Dad, make Papa some pancakes," he said sleepily.

"Make me pancakes," Hiroki chimed in, burying his face in Nowaki's armpit.

"What kind of pancakes?" Nowaki asked, kissing Hiroki quickly on the top of his chestnut head.

"Pancake pancakes," came the muffled reply.

"All right," Nowaki acquiesced. He wiggled for a minute, then lay still. "Well, in order for me to do that, you two have to let go of me."

"Not yet," Kazuki and Hiroki both mumbled at the same time. Nowaki just smiled and closed his eyes, and they all snuggled down into the bed together, drifting off lazily.

About half an hour later, Kazuki was the first to wake up. He yawned, then stared down towards the foot of the bed sleepily. His eyes came into focus sharply and he sat up, scooting away from his father. "Gross, DAD!" he exclaimed.

Nowaki opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the disgusted looking boy. "Eh? Kazu-chan? What's wrong?"

Kazuki just rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Nowaki made a confused face, then looked down below his waist. He blushed and scrambled to cover a rather impressive specimen of morning wood which was tenting up his boxers. More embarrassing than that, though, was the fact that Hiroki had one of his delicate hands curled possessively around it in his sleep. "I'm uh...I'm out of here!" Kazuki stuttered, hustling out of the bedroom with a red face.

"Stop all the shouting," Hiroki mumbled in his sleep.

Nowaki cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Ah, Hiro-san..."

"What?" Hiroki snapped.

"Nothing," Nowaki said, stifling a laugh. Hiroki grumbled, wiggled against him for a while, and then wrapped his legs around one of Nowaki's thighs.

"Where are my pancakes?" he mumbled.

Nowaki laughed. "I haven't been able to get up yet."

"Well, why not?"

"For starters...you are holding onto my penis. I really can't go anywhere without it, so..."

Hiroki removed his hand abruptly, looking a bit embarrassed. "Shit...did Kazuki see that?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck! Dammit, I didn't even realize I was doing it!"

"Muscle memory," Nowaki murmured.

"What?"

"When you do something a lot, you sometimes go through the motions unconsciously. Like people who do a lot of typing will move their fingers in their sleep."

"Uh huh. And I guess I grab a lot of dick, huh?" Hiroki fumed as he got out of bed and got dressed.

"Ah, no, Hiro-san, I didn't mean it like that." Nowaki watched him anxiously.

Hiroki sighed, realizing his outburst was foolish. "Aw, who am I kidding? I do grab a lot of dick." He pointed at Nowaki in an almost threatening manner. "But just yours!"

Nowaki laughed, rolling out of bed. "I know, Hiro-san. Of course." He smiled widely. "I bet I do things in my sleep too...I probably say Hiro-san in my sleep!"

"You do," Hiroki groaned.

Suddenly, Kazuki's voice called through the door. "Um, are you guys done having sex? Can we have breakfast now?"

Hiroki blushed and Nowaki just laughed long and loud.


	31. Chapter 31

On a drowsy, cloudy afternoon in early fall, Nowaki and Hiroki lounged around the house alone. They both miraculously had the day off of work, and after they had run a few necessary errands, they stretched out on the couch together and relaxed.

An hour later, they were both asleep. Hiroki was spooned in Nowaki's arms. The remote had fallen to the floor, forgotten and unneeded. Hiroki's face twitched in his sleep as a lock of hair fell across his face and tickled his nose. He moved restlessly in Nowaki's embrace, causing Nowaki to murmur something softly and pull him a little closer. Hiroki's eyes were still tightly shut as he muttered, "Quit poking me with that..."

"I can't help it," Nowaki whispered sleepily back, moving his hips forward slightly.

Hiroki rolled over in his arms and tilted his head up. Cool lips sought out warm ones blindly. "Mmm..." Hiroki murmured softly as their mouths met for a soft, lingering kiss. "Want a blow job?" he whispered, his voice low and intentful. His hand went down to Nowaki's crotch and effortlessly flicked the button open and the zipper down.

"Yes, please!" Nowaki said, sounding a lot more awake suddenly. His eyes flew open as Hiroki's hand first caressed him, and he let out a little moan. "Hiro-san..."

He wriggled his way onto his back as Hiroki slid down his body, tugging his boxers down just enough to allow half of his erection to appear. Hiroki gazed at it hungrily for just a moment before taking the head into his mouth and sucking it. "Oh, oh God..." Nowaki moaned incoherently. Hiroki's mouth was warm and slippery and perfect as always, and Nowaki's head rolled back in ecstasy. Hiroki's tongue carefully teased at the slit, lapping up the precum that was already there.

They were both breathing too heavily to hear the front door come unlatched. "I'm home!" Kazuki's voice called suddenly.

"Shit," Hiroki hissed, pulling his mouth off and wiping his lips hurriedly. Nowaki fastened his pants frantically, and they both sat up in a synchronized move, their heads peeking up over the couch at their son. Nowaki's guilty smile and Hiroki's annoyed frown gave away what they had been doing.

"Ah, w-welcome home, Kazu-chan," Nowaki stammered. "We...Papa and I were just taking a n-nap." His nervousness increased as he saw the three other children with Kazuki.

"Who the hell are all these kids?" Hiroki snapped. He had pulled away from Nowaki completely and was standing with his hands on his hips.

"This is my science project group," Kazuki explained. "I told you last night I was bringing them over..."

"Well, I don't remember that!" Hiroki said irritably, then stormed off for the bedroom in a huff.

Nowaki gave an apologetic smile. "I'll get some snacks."

After an afternoon snack, the boys all went to Kazuki's bedroom, where they worked on their project. Since Kazuki started a new school for junior high, with mostly new classmates, it wasn't totally known to everyone yet that he had two dads. "That tall guy is your dad, right?" his classmate Kentaro asked.

"Uh huh," Kazuki said, never pausing writing on the tri-board.

"Um, then...who's the other guy?"

"My other father," Kazuki responded calmly. He ran the marker over a part he had drawn too thinly.

Kentaro gaped at him. "Shit, your dad and your stepdad do it? What does your mom think?"

Kazuki sighed. "There is no mom. It's always just been two dads."

Just then, Hiroki appeared in the doorway, looking pissed as usual. "All right, which one of you brats owns the nasty pair of brown tennis shoes? They're caked with mud and you tracked shit in my house!"

Kentaro raised his hand tentatively. Hiroki glared at him, but did nothing else, skulking back out of the room muttering things under his breath. "Whoa," Kentaro breathed a few moments later. "Dude. Your other dad is a total bitch."

"Yeah, I know," Kazuki said, shrugging.

Hiroki finished up cleaning up the dirt in the entryway, then he put the vacuum away with some more muttered words of discontent. He gasped as Nowaki appeared behind him suddenly, wrapping his big, warm arms around him. "Hiro-san...you didn't finish..." Nowaki breathed in his ear.

"D-dumbass..." Hiroki stuttered. "Not with all these kids here."

"We can go in the bedroom and lock the door," Nowaki reminded him.

"Yeah, but..." Hiroki blushed and frowned. "I'm...loud," he admitted begrudgingly.

Nowaki smiled mischievously. "Then I'll have to keep your mouth full, won't I?"

"Y-you..." Hiroki muttered, but he followed Nowaki to the bedroom nonetheless. There, Nowaki pushed him down on the bed as soon as the door was secured, forcing his tongue into his mouth. "Mmm..." Hiroki moaned into the kiss.

Nowaki came out of the kiss with a small smile. "You manage to make sound even with your mouth full."

"Shut up!" Hiroki barked.

Nowaki chuckled. "But you make a lot more noise when it's empty. I'll have to fix that." So with a cheerful grin, he resumed pillaging Hiroki's mouth. His hands worked on the front of his pants, freeing his recovered erection. He pulled away from his lover, laying back on the bed and gazing at him with smoldering, lust filled blue eyes. "Do it, Hiro-san. Pleasure me." He held his cock by the base and breathed heavily.

"Nowaki..." Hiroki whispered, and with pink cheeks he moved forward, picking up where he had left off. He suckled the tip eagerly, lavishing attention all over every inch of the firm skin. Nowaki moaned softly. Even when in the throes of passion, he was usually able to keep his voice in check, unlike his beautiful husband.

"Hiro-san..." he whispered. "It feels so good. Your mouth on my cock." The words came out in hot panting gasps.

"Mmmm..." Hiroki moaned appreciatively. He moved his lips up and down, tongue swirling rapidly. Nowaki's fingers kneaded the sheets desperately. Hiroki was deep throating him now, energetically working him towards orgasm.

"I'm going to cum...oh, Hiro-san, I'm going cum..." Nowaki moaned quietly yet helplessly. He watched Hiroki with loving eyes and a trembling jaw. "Oh, God; oh God. I...mmm... I, oh oh oh! Hiro-san!" he wailed softly, and began to release.

Hiroki had slightly choked himself on his last deep intake, so he pulled away with a cough just at the wrong time. Nowaki's seed shot out and decorated his face in a splash of hot ivory.

He reached up and touched the sticky wetness on his cheeks in disbelief for a few moments. "You...you came on my face," he said accusingly to Nowaki.

Nowaki was relaxed with satisfaction, but he managed to scramble up to a sitting position and look embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Hiro-san! I didn't mean to..."

"Relax, it was my fault," Hiroki admitted, snagging a handful of tissues and cleaning his face. "I shouldn't have pulled away like that."

"Um..." Nowaki began. His eyes were transfixed on Hiroki's still shiny face. "Um...wow..."

"What the hell are you staring at?" Hiroki muttered, feeling the heat rising in his cheeks. It wasn't the only thing rising on his body. His manhood had already been thickened with arousal, but it now stood at full attention, leaking slightly under Nowaki's lustful gaze.

"You. I'm staring at you," Nowaki breathed. "My cum on your face...it was so incredibly sexy."

"Stop saying perverted things!" Hiroki howled.

"God, but Hiro-san...I can't help it. You are so beautiful and sexy. I can't even look at you without getting turned on!"

"You're stupid!"

"Yes, I'm very stupid." Nowaki moved closer, his breathing short and labored. His cock was hard again, and he stroked it it one hand while the other hand caressed the side of Hiroki's blushing face. "Mmm...so stupid and so horny."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki spread his thighs reflexively. He fell back on the bed, letting Nowaki get on top of him. They kissed for a few moments; deep, warm kisses. Hiroki's face was flushed as Nowaki reached between their bodies, fondling his cock for a few moments before rubbing the tips of his fingers on Hiroki's twitching, trembling entrance. "Mmm...oh yes..." Hiroki panted.

"Is that what you want, Hiro-san?" Nowaki breathed, looking into those devastatingly gorgeous cinnamon colored eyes.

"Put your mouth on it a little bit first," Hiroki whispered, averting his eyes bashfully. Nowaki just smiled and moved down, taking Hiroki's erection into his mouth. He sucked at it evenly, enjoying the taste of Hiroki's skin. He would have been happy to finish things like that, but Hiroki was eager for more, spreading his thighs and reaching down to steer Nowaki in the right direction. "Yes, that..." Hiroki moaned as Nowaki's tongue bathed his hole.

Nowaki smiled as he worked. He loved to hear his beautiful lover so happy and lustful. He flicked and vibrated his tongue, teasing the very sensitive flesh relentlessly. "Oh, yes, Nowaki..." Hiroki practically purred. Nowaki thrust his tongue inside, earning a happy scream of pleasure. Hiroki was stroking himself now, too desperate to wait.

"Are you ready, Hiro-san?" Nowaki ventured to ask, lifting up his head. Hiroki's breathless nod was all the answer he needed. He swiftly lubed up his cock and then rolled Hiroki onto his side and penetrated him effortlessly.

"Mmm, oh God, Nowaki, it feels so good," Hiroki moaned, pumping at his own cock.

Nowaki kissed the side of his arm, then took over the stroking. Hiroki whimpered eagerly, pulling his uppermost thigh in towards his chest. "You like this, Hiro-san?" Nowaki panted.

"Oh, yessss..." Hiroki sighed.

"You like getting fucked like this?" Nowaki's voice sounded slightly naughty then.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"Oh, Hiro-san. Hiro-san. You're so amazingly sexy. I want to cum all over you again."

Hiroki's face flushed. "No, not yet," he gasped.

Nowaki rubbed his thumb insistently on the underside of the head of Hiroki's cock as he pulled it upwards. "I want you to cum now," he said in a slightly pleading voice.

"No, I... oh, fuck yes!" Hiroki moaned, spilling all over Nowaki's fingers.

Nowaki groaned in relief and pulled out quickly, shooting his load on the side of Hiroki's ass and thigh. He watched every gush and pulse in rapture. The contrast of the light cream colored fluid on Hiroki's perfect pink skin was so beautiful. "Hiro-san..." he sighed. "So sexy..."

Hiroki started to rebuff him with some depreciating comment, but in his afterglow he decided to refrain. Instead, he simply melted into the bed as Nowaki cleaned him up and then snuggled in close to his body.

In the other bedroom of the apartment, Kazuki calmly stenciled boxes onto the project board. "Um...what the fuck is all that noise?" Kentaro asked, slightly agitated.

"My parents are cleaning the house," Kazuki explained simply. "Quit looking stupid and start copying the data sheets into the log book," he commanded in a slightly irritated voice. He sighed. "Just deal with it. I TOLD you my house was noisy, but you all wanted to come here to do the project anyway. So shut up."

"But I didn't think you meant..."

"Who cares what the noise is? Write!" Kazuki barked, pointing at the book. "I swear, if you don't do your share; I'm telling Fujimori-sensei and you're gonna flunk!"

"Okay, man!" Kentaro said, exasperated. "I'll write!" The other two boys from Kazuki's class shook their heads and continued to work steadily on their parts of the project. They all grimaced as a loud thumping and wailing came from the other side of the apartment.

"Music? Let's have some music," Kazuki said hurriedly, putting in a CD. He didn't even need to crank up the volume, as his CD player was already prepared for such situations.

Yes, he was definitely Nowaki and Hiroki's child.


	32. Chapter 32

"I'm home," Hiroki called, kicking his shoes off in the entryway. He glanced down at the other shoes, noting with disappointment that Nowaki's weren't there - he must have had to take that extra half shift after all. He almost kept moving, but something very unusual next to Kazuki's shoes caught his eye. Something that was never seen in the Kamijou-Kusama household.

A pair of girl's shoes.

Hiroki just stared at the patent leather, high heeled Mary Janes for a few moments, then he looked up and tilted his head quizzically towards Kazuki's bedroom. There was no one in the living room, so that must be where they were.

Hiroki walked towards his son's room. He wasn't really mad that the boy had a girl over uninvited; he was just surprised. Then he remembered that he was supposed to have been working late tonight due to midterms, but Miyagi had volunteered to take the work home with him. Hiroki gave a wry smile as he thought that there must be something at home Miyagi was trying to avoid by claiming he had too much work piled up.

Hiroki pushed Kazuki's bedroom door open, and much to his confusion, there was no one there. He put his hands on his hips and thought for a minute, then his thinking was cut short as he heard female giggling coming from the other direction. He wheeled around and walked towards his own bedroom, pushing the door open with one hand.

There was a hurried scrambling of the two teenagers on Hiroki's bed. Hiroki just stood with his mouth agape, trying to absorb and then repel the image of his son with his hand up a girl's shirt. He finally came to his senses, folding his arms over his chest and giving a dry laugh. "Hoo boy. Wait until your dad hears about this!"

Kazuki looked panicked. "No! Please don't tell Dad! I won't do it again!" The girl pushed past Hiroki in the doorway, and fled the apartment entirely.

Hiroki rolled his eyes as he watched her go, then turned back to Kazuki. "Come on. You know I have to tell Dad. And what the hell, on our bed? You have your own bed!"

Kazuki looked embarrassed. "Yeah, I know, but...your bed is cooler..."

Hiroki snorted. "You're such a strange kid."

When Nowaki got home, Hiroki was waiting for him while Kazuki cowered in the background. "You're not going to believe this!" Hiroki began.

"Please, Papa!" Kazuki whined, giving one last desperate appeal.

Hiroki just shook his head apologetically. "I came home early and found Kazuki making out with a girl on our bed!"

"WHAT?!" Nowaki bellowed, and both Hiroki and Kazuki flinched, getting unwelcome memories of when Nowaki had flipped out over the shoplifting incident. "You what?!"

Kazuki looked down at his feet in utter shame, and Hiroki chuckled. "Yeah, hand up the shirt and everything."

"You...you..." Nowaki spluttered ineffectually. He finally sank down into a chair and held his head.

Hiroki laughed. "It's not that big of a deal, Nowaki. It's more funny than anything!"

"It is NOT funny!" Nowaki snapped. "In what way is it funny? He's only fourteen years old, for God's sake!"

Hiroki held his hands out. "So? That's a normal age to start doing that kind of stuff." He shrugged. "I was fourteen when I started messing around with Aki..ahaha!" He broke off from saying his old friend's name and changed it into a peal of nervous laughter.

"Yes, and how many years did it take you to get over that messing around?" Nowaki countered.

All the color drained out of Hiroki's face, and then rose again in the form of two bright pink spots on each of his cheeks. "Don't you _dare _judge me," he said in a chilly voice.

"I'm not judging you," Nowaki groaned, holding his head again. "It's just that ..._ messing around_ when you're too young for it can have disastrous consequences. I don't want our son to have a bad attitude towards love and sex because he got tainted on it at a young age!"

"B-but..." Hiroki stammered.

"I mean, in the beginning with you, it was like trying to love a cactus! Do you even have any idea how prickly you were?"

"Y-yeah, I know," Hiroki mumbled, feeling embarrassed. "But I mean...kids are going to be kids," he pointed out. "They fool around! Not everyone saves their first kiss and virginity and all that for one person!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for saving it for you!" Nowaki huffed.

"I'm still here..." Kazuki reminded them glumly, not wanting to hear his parents' lovers spat, especially not the details of who took whose virginity.

Both men turned in alarm to behold their son, the whole root of the current issue, and they filed away their bickering for the moment. "Kazu-chan," Nowaki said, trying to make his voice calm. "Don't you understand why I'm so upset? You have to be very, very careful. Not only to not get your heart broken, but ... you know... you could get a girl pregnant."

"Shit, I didn't even think of that part!" Hiroki interjected. "Because it's a _girl_! I get it!"

Nowaki rolled his eyes, and continued. "Anyway, Kazu-chan...you are just too young to be alone...with a girl...on a bed. Especially our bed!" he added, as if that part was the most grievous of all.

"I know, Dad..." Kazuki lamented.

Nowaki let out a long sigh. "And if you do...just _have _to do it, come to me first. I'll...I'll get condoms for you." Nowaki gripped his head in his hands again. "I can't believe I'm saying this to the little boy I used to read bedtime stories to!"

"It's all right, Nowaki," Hiroki said quietly, patting him on the shoulder. "He's got to grow up sometime."

"How can you be so relaxed about it?" Nowaki groaned.

"I'm not! When am I ever relaxed about _anything_?" Hiroki snorted. "But I mean...we can't stop him growing up. And that's part of growing up. It's kind of hard to ignore what your dick tells you to do, especially when you're that age." Hiroki rolled his eyes. "Or at any age."

"Again, I'm still here..." Kazuki whimpered.

Nowaki sighed. "You can go, Kazu-chan. But no more bringing anyone over when we're not here. Do you understand?" Nowaki asked sternly.

"Yes, Dad. I'm sorry, Dad."

"Tell Papa you are sorry too."

Kazuki glanced at Hiroki. "Sorry, Papa."

Nowaki stood up and ruffled his hair affectionately. "Okay, go do your homework," he suggested.

When Kazuki was gone, the two men retreated into their bedroom together. Nowaki shut the door and leaned against it, arms folded over his chest. Hiroki suddenly got shifty eyes. "Wh-what?" he asked nervously. "What are you acting like that for?" Nowaki just shook his head and sighed in response, and Hiroki got more and more flustered. "Don't sigh at me! Y-you've got a lot of nerve! You said just as much snarky stuff to me as I s-said to you! So, don't get some kind of attitude with me! And f-furthermore - "

The rest of his rant was cut off as Nowaki suddenly enveloped him in an embrace and caught his lips for a kiss. "Oh, Hiro-san," he chuckled as they came apart for air. "How can I ever stay mad at you for more than a minute? You're so darn adorable."

"And you're a fucking moron," Hiroki muttered.

Nowaki just gave an affectionate laugh. "Yes, I definitely saved it all for the right person."

"Wh-whatever!" Hiroki sputtered, his face entirely red. He wriggled away from Nowaki and paced over to the bed, where he sank down and twisted his hands, looking worried.

"Eh? What's wrong, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki bit his lip, looking away as Nowaki sat next to him. "Does it...does it ever bother you that I...I didn't, you know...save it all for you?"

Nowaki's face softened and he gently caressed the side of Hiroki's face. "Oh, Hiro-san. That doesn't matter to me. The way I see it, every life experience you had up to the point when you met me is what made you _you_, so therefore it was all necessary."

Hiroki looked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, but it's like you said...I'm all prickly..."

Nowaki chuckled. "Not so much anymore. And honestly?" He tilted his head at Hiroki and scrunched his nose up happily. "I like a little bit of prickliness. It makes it more fun."

"You're so weird..."

"And besides, if you weren't so prickly, you might have already gotten a boyfriend before me and I never could have been with you! You were like the last little cactus left at the flower shop!"

Hiroki's face turned red and his nostrils flared. "You....jerk!" he barked, snatching up Nowaki's pillow and smacking him in the side of the face with it. "How dare you compare me to some unwanted cactus!"

Nowaki was unfazed, smiling from ear to ear. "But don't you know, Hiro-san?" He pushed the man back on the bed and kissed him. "Even the prickliest cactus ... if you take good care of it ... it will bloom beautifully."

Hiroki turned his head to the side, not so much to get Nowaki to stop kissing his mouth, but to get Nowaki to start kissing his neck. "Is that some kind of sexual metaphor?" he asked, trembling slightly as Nowaki's lips grazed his sensitive skin.

"Probably," Nowaki murmured. "Now... how about you bloom for me?"

"You're cheesy and lame..." Hiroki mumbled, but he let out a pleased moan as Nowaki fondled him between his legs.

Clothes were shed hurriedly, and then Nowaki sat upright against the headboard. He placed his hands on Hiroki's full ass, pulling him into his lap. Hiroki spread his thighs wide as he lowered himself onto Nowaki's lubricated erection. They both paused with the length halfway in, moaning loudly and then exchanging a pleasurably sloppy kiss.

Then the love making continued, with Hiroki impaling himself fully and then grinding furiously against his husband. Nowaki moaned and thrust his hips up in an erratic pattern. "It's...so good..." Nowaki panted.

"Yeah..." Hiroki breathed back, pushing all the way down and pulsing there. "Mmm..." He closed his eyes and savored the sensation of Nowaki completely sheathed inside of his body. His inner muscles fluttered and spasmed, sending ripples of pleasure to Nowaki's cock.

"Oh God, Hiro-san...I'm going to cum...all the way inside of you..."

"Oh yes, Nowaki...do it..." Hiroki moaned. He was at his limit as well, and gave his erection several quick pulls to finish himself off. Nowaki groaned as his abdomen was showered in Hiroki's essence, and then he let go, spurting out deep in his husband's body. They kissed, then Hiroki turned his head and lay it on Nowaki's shoulder, giving a blissful sigh.

When Hiroki came home from work the next day, he groaned at the gift waiting for him on the table - a tiny little potted cactus. Nowaki poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled widely at him. "Ha ha, very funny," Hiroki muttered. "But you're taking care of it, got it?"

"Yes! After all, I am very good at taking care of a prickly cactus, aren't I?"

Nowaki narrowly escaped a cactus to the face that night.


	33. Chapter 33

Kazuki flopped back on his bed as he held the phone against his ear. "I know, I know, Sachiko. But I can't. Not today. Because! I told you!" he said to his girlfriend, sounding exasperated against her pleas to come and see her. "My dad is out of town for a conference, and my papa is all spazzy because of it. I can't go anywhere."

As if on cue, Hiroki stomped into his son's bedroom. "What are you on the phone so much for? What if Dad calls?"

Kazuki sighed, glancing up at his brunet father. "We have call waiting, Papa," he reminded him.

"But your dumb ass will probably ignore it! So just get off the phone!" Hiroki wrung his hands until Kazuki complied and bid his girlfriend goodnight. "Seriously," Hiroki sighed, annoyed. "Are you obsessed with this girl or what, that you wait by the phone for her?"

Kazuki scoffed as he placed the portable phone back in its receiver. "Hmm, sounds like a certain guy I know..."

"Shut up," Hiroki countered. "I'm not waiting by the phone for Dad. Look, I'm doing things," he bluffed, rearranging books on the shelf in no particular order. He kept glancing back at the phone cradle, to the point that Kazuki could no longer contain his laughter. "Don't laugh at me!" Hiroki barked, sinking to the couch and leaning off to one side. He hugged his knees to his chest. "You don't know what it's like to get used to things for years and years and then try to have to deal with them different..."

"I know, Papa," Kazuki assured him. "I really miss him too." He patted his father on the shoulder. "Hey, want to go to the science museum?"

Hiroki snorted. "You're too old for that."

"Want to try to make Mexican food?"

"Ha! We all know how that turned out!"

"Want to watch a horror movie?"

"Are you kidding?!" Hiroki exclaimed, disgusted at the suggestion. "With your Dad not coming home for two days? That's out of the question."

Kazuki shrugged helplessly. "Well, I tried." He sank down next to Hiroki on the couch. "Is it Monday yet?" he bemoaned.

"No," Hiroki sighed. They slumped against each other, staring at the blank television set.

When Monday finally came, neither of them could withhold their happiness and relief. "Daddy!" Kazuki cried, reverting to that old nickname when he spotted his beloved father at the train station.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki called, in just as cheerful of a voice. He almost had to check himself from saying, "Darling!"

"Oh, Hiro-san! Kazu-chan!" Nowaki responded, rushing forward to embrace them both.

"We've missed you so much!" Kazuki gushed.

"Really?" Nowaki asked, squeezing him with his right arm as Hiroki crawled all over his left.

"Yeah, Papa practically tore the apartment to pieces waiting for you," Kazuki said, then yelped as Hiroki elbowed him.

"I told you not to tell him that," Hiroki hissed in a very low voice, giving Kazuki the evil eye.

"Oh, Hiro-san. So you missed me. I'm very happy," Nowaki gushed.

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered, squirming. "Can we please just go home?"

Back at the apartment, Nowaki calmly unpacked his bags as Kazuki chattered about the events of the past three days and Hiroki eyed Nowaki hungrily while trying to act as if he wasn't doing anything of the sort. "So I brought you both some souvenirs," Nowaki chuckled, pulling some items out of the bag. "Remember how I told you I went to the penis shrine?"

Kazuki laughed raucously. "Yeah, did you get us stuff from there?"

"Of course," Nowaki replied. He pulled a small Buddha-like statue out and handed it to Kazuki. "Here you go."

Kazuki pointed and giggled at the figure's grotesquely large genitalia. "Whoa!"

"That's disgusting," Hiroki sniffed.

"Oh, I got you things, too," Nowaki assured him.

"I don't want them," Hiroki said quickly, stiffening up. "I don't want your weirdness."

"No, no, these things are very lucky," Nowaki assured him. "Here."

Hiroki accepted the green tin warily. "What's this?"

"Just green tea," Nowaki answered innocently.

"And what?" Hiroki asked suspiciously.

"Powdered deer testicles."

"You're nasty," Hiroki spat, hurling the can and inadvertently beaning Nowaki in the forehead with it.

"Ouch, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured, rubbing the point of impact. "It's supposed to be good for male health."

"What kind of male health?"

"Libido."

"Ha! You're a moron if you think I need help with that. I mean, uh..." Hiroki glanced nervously at their son, who of course was unfazed. "You're just a moron," Hiroki concluded.

"Yep, probably," Nowaki agreed. "I also got this." He unfolded a T-shirt and held it up.

Hiroki peered at it with hostile eyes. "Home...of the Big One?" he muttered, taking in the arrow that pointed boldly downward from the text. "I don't want to wear that!"

"No, it is for me," Nowaki said, holding the shirt against his chest so that the arrow pointed suggestively down to his waist.

"You would!" Hiroki spat, looking for something to throw at him.

"Well, then here is something for you," Nowaki offered, holding out something wrapped in purple tissue paper.

"I really hesitate to even touch this," Hiroki sighed, but he accepted the item nonetheless. "What?!" he cried, dropping it to the floor after he unwrapped it.

"Oh, you broke it, Hiro-san," Nowaki lamented. He stooped down to pick up the fragments.

"Who buys someone a cock lollipop? Really!" Hiroki huffed, watching unsympathetically as Nowaki tracked down every sliver of flesh colored sugar.

"I thought you would like it," Nowaki mused, brushing a pile of sugar dust into his hand.

"Because I like to suck dick, huh?" Hiroki spat.

"I'm going to my room," Kazuki said breezily, picking up the phone as he went.

Hiroki ignored him, glaring at Nowaki instead. "You just wanted to see me pop that thing in my mouth, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Nowaki admitted, after depositing the shattered lolly in the trash.

"Freak! Pervert!" Hiroki shouted.

Nowaki just grinned. "Well, it's a good thing I bought two!" he declared, reaching into his bag and retrieving another.

"PERVERT!" Hiroki cried, hurrying off for the bedroom as Nowaki chased him with the sweet treat. "Get that thing away from me!" he cried, falling back on the bed as Nowaki layered himself over him, pressing the lollipop against his lips.

"Just give it a little lick," Nowaki urged, rubbing it gently over Hiroki's mouth.

"No!" Hiroki barked, but that was the opening Nowaki needed. The pink head of the sweet penetrated Hiroki's lips at that moment, and Nowaki grinned in satisfaction as Hiroki's lips closed over it.

"Oh, that looks so sexy," Nowaki murmured. Indeed, his mouth watered as he watched the penis made of sugar slide between Hiroki's pink lips.

Hiroki refrained from saying anything. He instead glared at Nowaki as the man pushed the lollipop in and out of his mouth.

"Hiro-san...you're making me so hard," Nowaki moaned.

"I'm not doing anything," Hiroki muttered in argument.

"Just suck it for me, please," Nowaki begged, quite convincingly.

Hiroki rolled his eyes, but finally wrapped his lips around the sweet and suckled it. Nowaki sighed happily, feeling his cock getting hard in his pants. Hiroki couldn't deny that the same occurrence was affecting him as well. The khakis he had worn to work were suddenly very tight in the front.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured. "The way you suck cock is so beautiful."

"Shut up, freak," Hiroki hissed. Still, he never stopped sucking at the treat in front of him. He even flicked his tongue out in an artful manner, averting his eyes as if to diffuse the effect that it had on Nowaki.

But of course that didn't serve to arouse Nowaki any less. Nowaki was now removing his pants, stroking at his erection and moaning Hiroki's name softly. "Hiro-san. Let me put it in your mouth."

"Whatever," Hiroki muttered. But he didn't protest as Nowaki got up on his knees in front of him. "Nowaki," he sighed, and then he covered the man's leaking cock with his mouth.

"Oh, Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried in delight.

Hiroki just murmured, taking Nowaki down his throat. He had missed their intimacy. It didn't matter how many years they had spent together. He still needed Nowaki beside him every night, and when their usual rhythm was interrupted, it threw his balance off completely. He felt agitated, restless, and miserable. Even thought it aggravated him to be so "obsessed" and "dependent" upon another human being, there was no denying that he needed Nowaki. In every single way that one person could need another; he needed Nowaki.

Physically.

Emotionally.

Sexually.

Mentally.

All these things were running through his head as he sucked Nowaki for everything he was worth. He wanted to make Nowaki climax. To feel Nowaki's complete satisfaction; that would finally smother all those feelings of loneliness he had endured for three days straight.

And it seemed as if he would get that very soon. Nowaki was groaning and writhing, his hand tangled in Hiroki's wavy brown locks. "Mmm, Hiro-san. I'm... close. Oh God..."

That was it. Nowaki let go, spraying his essence into Hiroki's mouth. Hiroki gave a little whimper of happiness, accepting every drop in delight. He savored the taste of Nowaki, closing his eyes and rolling it around on his tongue as if it were a fine Merlot.

He collapsed off to the side, where they lay beside each other and just sighed in happy relief for ten or twenty minutes. Their hands found each other, intertwining and lacing together in a simple symbol of unity.

Hiroki had drifted off at some point, but awoke to find Nowaki kissing his neck. "Mmmm, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"Hiro-san hasn't had his turn," Nowaki whispered.

"Eh? Don't worry about me," Hiroki said. He yawned, but his open mouth turned into a moan as Nowaki licked his collarbone. "Nowaki!" he cried.

"Hiro-san. I want to make love to you. Can I?" Nowaki asked, his eyes wide and earnest.

"Of course," Hiroki grumbled, trying to sound irritated but only succeeding in sounding aroused. He hurriedly removed what was left of his clothing, throwing it off the bed and onto the floor. "Nowaki..." he sighed, getting on his hands and knees and pushing his ass into the air.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki murmured. "So incredibly sexy." He stripped his clothing off, then picked up the lubrication and dribbled it over himself, moaning sensually as he massaged it into his firm flesh. "I'm going in you now," he warned, getting into position behind Hiroki.

"Good," Hiroki sighed, then trembled and cried out in pleasure as Nowaki breached his body with the head of his cock. "So good," Hiroki moaned.

"Hiro-san," Nowaki panted, pushing in a little deeper. "You are so wonderful." He closed his eyes and groaned as Hiroki's body clamped down on his cock.

"Nowaki!" Hiroki cried in excitement. He stroked at himself. "Oh my God. Ohhhh..." His upper torso melted into the bed as Nowaki pumped in and out of him.

"Hiro-san..." Nowaki cried helplessly. "It feels too good..." he said warningly, placing his hands on Hiroki's hips and forcing the movements to a halt.

"Nooo," Hiroki protested, gyrating desperately as he stroked himself with one impatient hand. "Give it to me," he begged.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki screamed, letting go completely. He released waves and waves of semen inside of his husband, the final pulls resulting from Hiroki's own powerful climax.

Nowaki held Hiroki firmly in his arms in the afterglow, kissing damp chocolate colored tendrils and whispering words of love. Hiroki just blushed and hid his face in Nowaki's strong chest. "Though why you have to wear this shirt, I'll never know," he said accusingly, glaring at the souvenir T-shirt with the bold downwards arrow.

Nowaki just chuckled and kissed him again.


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm home!" Nowaki said cheerfully, shutting the door behind himself and slipping out of his shoes.

Hiroki's head snapped to attention, and he jumped up from his seat. "Did you bring...?"

Nowaki held up a white paper bag with a solemn nod, and Hiroki hurried forward excitedly. Nowaki stopped him with a playful waggle of his finger. "Oh no. First, give me a welcome home kiss."

Hiroki's glare of death only lasted a second as it was overwhelmed by his desire for what was in the bag. He threw his arms around Nowaki's neck and planted a huge kiss on his grinning face. Nowaki gladly relinquished the bag, which Hiroki grabbed with greedy hands and opened. A new bakery had opened right outside the hospital, and Nowaki had gotten in the habit of bringing home a certain treat every day.

From the couch, Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Papa, if you keep eating those butterscotch buns every day, you're going to get fat."

"Shut up," Hiroki mumbled with a full mouth. "I've never been fat. I don't have a tendency towards it."

Both Nowaki and Kazuki chose to remain silent as they thought of Hiroki's father, who was quite plump indeed. "That's right, Kazu-chan," Nowaki said. "Papa has always been slim."

Kazuki shrugged and turned back to his book. Hiroki was just finishing up the last of the bun, and he tossed the bag in the trash. "How was work?" Nowaki asked him, as he removed his lab coat and hung it on the back of a chair.

Hiroki grunted. "The same as always. I never realized how much Miyagi actually did until he was gone." He ran a hand through his messy cinnamon locks, and gave his husband a sheepish smile. "But... it sure does help when you bring me a little treat to cheer up my day." He immediately blushed at his own corny words and hurried into the kitchen to start dinner, narrowly evading Nowaki's crushing hug.

Kazuki piped up from the couch. "Oh, that reminds me. Aya-chan called me today. She says her Poppa is doing a lot better. He'll be coming home from the hospital soon."

"That's good," Hiroki said as he took some dry noodles down from the pantry. "I hope this whole thing will finally scare him into taking better care of himself."

Miyagi had had a sudden heart attack while at home one evening. The doctors had said his heavy smoking was a major factor, and after tearful pleading and nagging from Shinobu at his bedside, he had agreed to never start again, even once he was better. His recovery was taking quite a long time though, and Hiroki had been left to shoulder the entire workload himself.

"How old is Uncle Miyagi now?" Kazuki asked.

Hiroki thought for a moment. "Well, I'm 45 this year, so he's 52. Wow, we've gotten old in a hurry."

Nowaki came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You're still just as attractive as that 22 year old college student I met in the park."

"What 22 year old college student?" Hiroki snapped, misunderstanding Nowaki's words as meaning he had recently met some good-looking guy. "Oh, duh. You mean me. Whatever." He raised his shoulders, trying to shrug Nowaki off. "Get off me. I'm trying to cook."

"Right, Hiro-san," Nowaki said cheerfully, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before letting go.

A few weeks later, Hiroki came stomping out of the bedroom, in one of his usual morning rages. His son and husband had long since learned to ignore, distract, or soothe him when he woke up grumpy, which was almost every day. It was usually because he had overslept - "How do you hit the snooze button so many times while you're dead asleep?" his son often asked him. But today, his anger was directed at his clothing.

"Papa, put some pants on. No one wants to see you in your tidy whities," Kazuki complained from over his breakfast.

"I always do," Nowaki chuckled, pouring more juice into his glass.

"Shut up, both of you! Goddamn morning people!" Hiroki raged. He turned his glare on Kazuki in particular. "I WOULD put on some pants, but-!" He threw down the three pairs of pants he was holding. "What kind of damn laundry detergent have you been using, Nowaki? You've shrunk all my pants!"

Kazuki gave an odd cough and covered his mouth, while Nowaki looked nervous. "Well, that is..."

"What are YOU snickering about?" Hiroki hissed at his son. "Did you do the laundry this time? So you shrunk my pants?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Papa... your pants haven't shrunk." He stood up and crossed over to the dishwasher, putting his plate in, and on the way back he came close to his father and poked one finger into his stomach. "YOU'VE grown."

"No I haven't! What are you talking about? I..." Hiroki trailed off, looking down at his stomach. He tried not to look at his own body that much. That came from years of self-loathing that even Nowaki's unconditional love could not completely abate. So he hadn't really scrutinized himself lately.

He was horrified to see that he had a small pudge forming above the waistband of his underwear. "This is... I..." he stuttered, then looked up to Nowaki for some form of salvation, some reassurance that his body was the same as ever, and this was a horrible optical illusion. When he saw the awkward, nervous smile on his husband's face, he wailed and ran off into the bedroom.

Nowaki came after him just a moment later. Hiroki was face down on the bed. "That's it. I'm not going to work today. I'm calling in fat."

Nowaki clucked his tongue and stroked the back of Hiroki's rumpled brown head. "Oh, Hiro-san. You are not fat."

"I'm too fat to fit in any of my clothes. I'm gross. I'm disgusting." Tears had started to form in Hiroki's eyes, and he brushed them away angrily.

"Don't say those kinds of things about the man I love," Nowaki admonished him gently. "You are beautiful and perfect."

"No, I'm not," Hiroki spat back emphatically. "There is no denying the fact that I can barely button any of my pants. Oh, Kazuki was right. I shouldn't have eaten all those damn butterscotch buns."

"Just one little bun a day couldn't possibly make you gain weight," Nowaki assured him. "Maybe you are just bloated today. You have been stressed lately."

Hiroki groaned and rolled over on his back. "Well, it hasn't been just one little bun a day." He looked away guiltily. "I've been hitting the vending machines pretty hard at work. It's just so stressful handling all the work load myself."

"Well, that's understandable." Nowaki reached out and tucked a piece of Hiroki's hair behind his ear.

"I've got to get this weight off of me," Hiroki said with determination. "I guess I need to exercise. Ugh!" He rolled back onto his stomach. "I hate exercise!" he huffed. "God, I haven't exercised in a long time." He thought with guilt of the long forgotten Pilates DVDs that he used to do. "I'm totally sedentary."

"You walk quite a distance back and forth to work every day, and you are on your feet for a good portion of the day," Nowaki pointed out.

"That's not the same. I haven't done like, exercise to get me sweaty in years and years!" Hiroki clenched his fists. "I never thought about how unhealthy I am! What if I have a heart attack like Miyagi?"

"Hiro-san, you are not going to have a heart attack. For one thing, you don't smoke. But listen, if you are really concerned about your health and want to start exercising, they've finally completed the new health and sports complex at the hospital. We could check it out together."

Hiroki rolled over to face him. "I guess," he said begrudgingly.

So that was how they ended up at the gym together the next evening. Hiroki looked down at his clothing in some embarrassment. "I look ridiculous," he complained.

"You look fine," Nowaki reassured him. Hiroki didn't have any workout clothes or even tennis shoes of his own. So he was wearing some items borrowed from his athletic 16 year old son - neon green trainers, bright orange elastic waist shorts, and fortunately his own white t-shirt.

"Well, what now?" Hiroki asked after they had signed in. As an employee, Nowaki had managed to get them a free one week trial.

"That's up to you," Nowaki told him. "Here is the class schedule." He pointed up to a large board display.

Hiroki peered at it. "Yoga... no. I am not sitting still and going 'Om' for an hour. I couldn't stand that."

"That's not all yoga is," Nowaki laughed.

Hiroki continued to look at the board. "I don't even know what half these words mean. Let's just walk around and look at what's going on."

They walked upstairs, where there was a huge room filled with treadmills, stationary bikes, and elliptical trainers. Most were facing televisions. "This wouldn't be too bad," Hiroki admitted. "But maybe a little boring. Come on, let's keep looking."

They headed back downstairs and down a long hallway, then looked inside of a room where a class was going on. "Oh, Hiro-san, this looks fun!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"What the hell are they even doing?" He watched a large group of women dancing like idiots to a Latin rhythm.

"I think it is called Zumba," Nowaki replied.

"Forget it," Hiroki said. "We'd be the only men in there. And I can't dance, anyway. Not that any of those women look like they can, either."

They headed down the hallway a little further, reaching a large weight room off to one side. "We could lift weights," Nowaki suggested.

"No. This looks scarier than the Zumba," Hiroki said firmly. "I'd probably hurt myself." He looked down the other side of the hallway. "What's in this room? Oh, nothing. It's all dark inside. Wait..." He got closer, as he could hear music coming from in the dark room. "No, there's people in there." He cupped his hands against the glass window and peered inside. "Oh! They're riding stationary bikes."

"This must be Spinning," Nowaki said. "Do you want to try it?"

"Not really, but it looks the least painful of everything we've seen so far." He liked the idea of it being in the dark. That way, hopefully no one could see him and his horrible clothing. "My shoes probably glow in the dark, though!" he grumbled to himself. "Well, why not?"

He and Nowaki entered the room. "Come on in!" the cheerful female instructor called out from her place on a small stage. "Okay, class, crank up the resistance and start climbing. Just keep going until the end of the song." She hopped off her bike and hurried over to the newcomers, quickly showing them how to adjust the bikes. Soon, Hiroki and Nowaki were pedaling along with the rest of the class.

Hiroki had to admit it wasn't that bad. He had always liked riding bikes, but being able to do it indoors with cool, air-conditioned air blowing in his face was much better. He couldn't do everything that the more experienced participants were doing, like cranking his resistance up all the way, but the good thing was that no one else could tell how hard he was working. He could just do what felt right to him.

The music was a little too loud, but it was good, and before he knew what had happened, 35 minutes had gone by and the class was over. He had been too into what he was doing to notice, but for the entire duration of the class, Nowaki had been looking over at him and grinning like an idiot. It was probably for the best that he hadn't seen.

"Well, what did you think, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked him as they dismounted their bikes. They were both sweaty and a bit winded.

"It wasn't bad," Hiroki conceded. He picked up a schedule as they exited the room. "It's every day at 5:30pm. I suppose that's not impossible to get to. Though Tuesdays I have that late study session."

Nowaki looked at the schedule as well. "They have a 6am class too," he said.

"Yeah right!" Hiroki snorted. "Not going to happen! Have you forgotten that I'm not a morning person?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, Hiro-san," Nowaki said with a wisp of a smile.

"Hey, where are we going?" Hiroki asked as they turned down a hallway.

"To the locker room," Nowaki replied.

Hiroki stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh uh. No. I'm not going in a locker room."

"We can get a quick shower before we head home," Nowaki said.

"No! We have a perfectly good shower at home!" Hiroki argued.

"Well, actually, I was thinking... you know, they have a hot tub in there." Nowaki grinned.

Hiroki reached up and snatched his husband by the neck of his shirt. "You horny pervert!" he hissed. "Absolutely, definitely NOT!"

"I wasn't thinking anything nasty," Nowaki said in his most innocent voice. "I was just thinking, you know, you have been very stressed lately and it might be good for your muscles to have a soak."

Hiroki glared at him silently for a few moments, then sighed. "Yeah, as usual, you're right." He snatched two towels from the front desk. "I'm probably going to regret this," he muttered under his breath as they headed in together.

Inside the locker room, there were men in various states of undress, most of them elderly. Hiroki averted his eyes and followed Nowaki to an empty bench, where Nowaki proceeded to take his clothes off with no hesitation. "Wait!" Hiroki urged him. "You're going to get totally naked? Don't we need bathing suits to get in the hot tub?"

"Why would we?" Nowaki asked him. "I'm pretty sure it's okay to get in naked."

"Well, I am leaving my underwear on, at least!" Hiroki insisted.

"That's fine, Hiro-san. Whatever makes you more comfortable."

They stashed their things in a day locker, and then headed for the spa area with towels wrapped around their waists. Slipping into the hot water, Hiroki gave a ragged exhale. "Oh, that feels good." He sat up against the wall of the whirlpool, with two jets pulsing into his tense shoulders, and closed his eyes.

A few quiet minutes passed, and then Hiroki's eyes flew open when he felt a hand brush the outside of his thigh. "Stay back!" he warned his grinning husband. "No fooling around!"

"Okay, Hiro-san," Nowaki assented. He moved away a little bit, and with a happy expression on his face, watched his lovely Hiro-san relaxing.

After about 15 minutes, they exited the whirlpool, rinsed the chlorine water off, and got dressed again. "Ack, I have to wear wet underwear home!" Hiroki complained as he pulled up his shorts.

"Take them off," Nowaki suggested.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Hiroki spat. "No. I am not getting naked in public. Unlike you, I have some modesty!"

"I have modesty," Nowaki replied. "But look. You can go into that changing closet if you feel uncomfortable."

Hiroki paused for a moment, then stomped into the closet and slammed the door. He reemerged a couple minutes later with his wet underwear in his hand. "Now I have to walk home with no underwear on," Hiroki mumbled.

"Oh, sexy," Nowaki said suggestively.

"Shut up," was Hiroki's weak protest. The two men then headed for home, where Kazuki greeted them.

"I made dinner!" he reported proudly. "I knew you guys would probably be home late, so I thought I'd try and help." He gestured to a pan full of somewhat burnt looking stir-fry.

"That's so thoughtful, Kazu-chan!" Nowaki gushed. They all fixed their plates and sat down together.

"So how was the gym, Papa?" Kazuki asked his father.

"Okay, I guess," Hiroki shrugged.

"If you don't like it, you can come running with me sometime," Kazuki suggested.

"At 5 in the morning? No thanks!" Hiroki yelped. "But thank you for offering," he added hastily. "It's just not my thing. No, the Spinning wasn't that bad. I suppose I could tolerate it again."

Later on, Hiroki took a shower and washed his hair while Nowaki did the dishes. He was sitting up in bed reading a book when Nowaki finally slid in bed next to him, fresh from his own shower. Hiroki grunted as Nowaki leaned over and began kissing his neck. "Can't you see I'm trying to read?" Hiroki protested half-heartedly, but he was already putting his bookmark into place and laying the book aside.

Their lips met. "Mmm... I feel all energized from that workout. Don't you, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Maybe," Hiroki murmured, sliding a hand up underneath Nowaki's shirt to caress his chest. He was pressed back into the bed as Nowaki got over him and began kissing a trail down his throat and towards his stomach. "Oh God, Nowaki," Hiroki moaned as Nowaki palmed his erection through his pajama pants.

Nowaki just smiled and tugged the pants down, exposing Hiroki's already half-hard manhood. He ran his tongue up the length, relishing the shudders and groans that his lover gave as he engulfed the head in his mouth. Hiroki became fully hard within seconds.

Nowaki continued to work as Hiroki reached down and tangled his fingers in his thick, black hair, twisting and pulling tufts of it in his ecstasy. Hiroki spread his legs wider and Nowaki settled in between, taking the entire length down his throat. "Nowaki!" Hiroki cried brokenly. "Nnnn..." His head lolled back against the headboard and his eyes fluttered closed.

Nowaki smiled with his mouth full, then began bobbing his head up and down. Hiroki arched his hips and tugged Nowaki's hair harder. "Y-yes... oh... oh... Nowaki! Nowaki!" Hiroki gasped breathlessly. His climax came suddenly and powerfully.

Nowaki swallowed, took his mouth off, and then came up to face his husband for a lazy kiss. His eyes opened as he felt Hiroki pushing him away, but then he realized that he was just being pushed onto his back. Hiroki was going to return the favor. Nowaki smiled and slid his pants down on his hips to uncover his fully developed erection.

Hiroki didn't hesitate to lower his head and take the whole thing into his mouth. Nowaki trembled and gave a ragged moan. "Oh, Hiro-san," he sighed. He reached down and petted his husband's pretty brown head. "It feels so good."

Hiroki made a muffled noise, and brought his mouth up to the tip as his hand wrapped around the base. He stroked in an even rhythm, bringing his hand up to meet his lips as they sucked continuously. A few heated minutes passed, while Nowaki writhed on the bed more and more. "Unh... Hiro...san..." was all he was able to enunciate as he gripped the sheets with his hands and thrust his hips upward, finding sweet completion.

Clothes were set right once again, the lamps were switched off, and the covers were pulled up to their chins. Hiroki snuggled up into Nowaki's warm embrace, and words of love were whispered back and forth before they both fell into deep slumber.

The next morning, Nowaki woke up and rolled over to kiss his adorable husband. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Mmm." Hiroki scrunched up his face and cracked one eye open. "What time is it?"

"Almost time to get up."

"Hmmm." Hiroki rolled over and yawned. "Hey, wait a minute," he said, suddenly realizing something. "I'm awake before the alarm clock?"

"Yep," Nowaki told him. "It must be the benefit of exercise!"

"Wow, who would have thought?" Hiroki propped his head up on his hand and watched Nowaki as he slid out of bed and stood up.

"Ow," Nowaki said suddenly, grimacing.

"What's wrong? Hurt your back?" Hiroki asked with a tinge of alarm.

"No, it's..." Nowaki seemed puzzled. "My... butt hurts." He wiggled his hips from side to side. "It must be from sitting on that little bike seat."

"Hmm, that's funny," Hiroki said. He moved his legs. "I feel fine." He laughed. "I think I am probably immune to that, after being with you for half my life." He chuckled again. "I have a strong ass."

Nowaki laughed as well.

**Author's Note: Well, I am back! I have had quite a roller coaster life in the two years since I stopped writing. I know a lot of you have been worried about me and have sent me messages asking what was wrong. I can't go into details, but it's been all I could do to just survive the last couple years. Writing fanfiction was the last priority on my list. But, I've been doing a little better and I realized that I missed the Egoist couple. Funny, isn't it, how they come to seem like real people. I think that I have written more about Nowaki and Hiroki than their original creator ever did! Well, I was at the gym the other day and I thought, what if Hiroki had to join a gym? What would he like to do and what would he loathe? And how would Nowaki react? I dreamed up most of the story while in Spinning class over the last few days, and I just had to sit down and write it. I don't know if I will be "back" totally, as in writing things regularly, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed this - I know it's not up to my old standard, but I'm really rusty. Hopefully there will be more.**


End file.
